Tiger's Memoir
by 3431jess
Summary: Po was held as a war captive, a ransom for peace.However, after a miraculous coincidence,he was freed and returned home to China.Unbeknownst to him, six months prior to his return,Tigress embarked on a solo mission and had never returned since. She left a trail of memoir that she sent to Jade Palace. They met again, not as friends, but as enemies.
1. The Prophecy, The Warrior and The Dream

This story will be a loose sequel of 'The Warriors,' and if you followed that one, I already gave way on how I will end this story (you can read chapter 40). I say 'loose' sequel because you don't have to read its predecessor to understand and enjoy this one, all the information that is required to follow the story will be given again. I can't judge the reader reaction on this, as the story was quite profound, dark and complicated, I may end up deleting it if I felt I made people confused or unhappy with the outcome. The first few chapter would be rather angsty in nature, due to the fact Tigress was overcoming her grief, but she'll move on…. And the tone of the story will be more uplifting (I promise, a lot of sarcastic jokes will be thrown)

As I said on my closing note on 'The Warriors,' I feel that I have to give a better, more deserving ending for the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress. In this story, I will try (keyword… try) to bring the two of them on a separate journey. For Tigress to learn to be hardcore not just physically but also mentally, and Po to find out how to be a hero not only through sacrificing himself for his loved ones but also to live for them.

* * *

KFP owned by Dreamworks.

You use history as a mirror to know the rise and fall of dynasties

You use people as a mirror to know right from wrong.

 _-Emperor Taizong of Tang-_

* * *

 _On the barren landscape of southern Mongolia, betwixt the shadow of treacherous rocky mountains, the war of Datong had claimed a countless brazen soul. Both Kingdom, China, and Mongolia laid in desolation, ravaged and in the brink of destruction. Multitudes of willing soldiers and fallen heroes had died, and their blood dressed the forsaken ground. The heinous sight with many listless carcasses laid waste, scattered and left abandoned without respect nor any proper burial, meted out and trodden under foot of those who was still alive. The repugnant stench harassed their nostril, as the realization of their deceased friends gripping and tormenting their souls. Those were a clear testament of the bloodthirsty encounter, which happened hours ago, and a stern reminder of what war was capable of inflicting, to claim and to enrage._

 _With the battle roar, the wailing shrill, the clamorous sound of armament, the blasting sound of cannon still ringing in their ears, every living soul ruminated their mortal existence. It might be their turn next to end their journey on earth._

 _The Kung Fu Master of China had Dragon Warrior on their side. With his Heroes Chi and Swords of Heroes, he was capable to slain the multitude of adversaries in one blow. The Mongolian had their cannon and explosive, with single blow they determined to bring China to her knee. The conflict was responsible for the loss of many fathers, sons, and brothers. And this was the tragedy of war_ ― _it used the best warrior, most heroic and powerful fighters, to do man's worst to others. War didn't care who was right…. but who was left._

 _Both adversaries were lining up their troops with their banner and ensign held up high, readying themselves to smite their oppressors, facing the imminent gamble with death once more, and emerging as the victor._

 _They shouted the battle roar as the fight about to ensue._

 _But a sudden plea was made._

" _STOP!" The panda shout loudly, silencing the tempest of warriors behind and in front of him._

" _Everyone…. we had to stop this. We had to stop the war." The panda raised his voice as he tried to dissuade both squabbling parties. "If we don't end war_ ― _the war will end us!"_

 _King Duwa of Mongolia guffawed at his innocent request. "Dragon Warrior, you knew well… peace lays on the sacrifice of others. Who would you think China could sacrifice? Hmmm…?"_

" _Are you requesting a restitution?" Shifu intercepted. His voice weighed with extreme gravity. He could foresee what was going to happen._

" _Yes… indeed. As an appeasement, I want China's most renowned and outstanding warrior, and I vowed with my honor as a King, the broken covenant will be no more_ ― _No hatred and no grudges will I withhold, and peace shall be restored." The yak sneered with utter defiance. "And I know the very warrior I have in mind." He laughed, and pointedly looked at Po._

" _Dragon Warrior… you shall be my captive. And China shall be free, and the war shall be over." The King of Mongolia said with imperious tone. Everyone behind the panda gasped. A sheer look of terror depicted in their countenance._

 _"You evil doer!" Shifu snarled balefully, his azure eyes darting a burgeoning spite._

 _"You are the one who broke the betrothal, and Chinese people claimed to be people who are honoring their words? How sad." The yak wielded his sword and growled spitefully in retribution._

 _"That's ok Shifu… I'll go with him." Po said calmly and stepped forward._

" _Panda!" His old Master thwarted his intention with his staff._

" _Big guy no_ ― _We...we can think through this." Even Mantis who usually maintained his cool was visibly shaking in grim tremor._

" _Man… you can't just go, how about us?" The simian shook his head in disagreement and disbelief._

" _Guys… you heard him, this is… the easiest, simplest… and fastest way to reduce everyone's suffering." He tried to calm the dissension among them. Immediately his emerald eyes turned to her_ ― _his other half, the woman who owned his heart and soul. She had not said anything, not a word. But, by looking into her piercing ruby eyes, Po knew exactly how she felt._

 _"So what do you say, Dragon Warrior? Are you taking my offer?" The King was pressing for a definite answer._

" _Yes… but could you give a few minutes to say… my goodbye."_

 _His adversary scoffed curtly at Dragon Warrior's plea but nonetheless agreed. It was a reasonable request._

" _Guys.. listen up... " Po turned to his friends, modulating his voice into gentle, imploring tone._

" _Po… y-you can't do this." The snake started to weep, and her voice began to falter._

 _"Viper… I've made up my mind." He replied resolutely with unwavering expression. He had seen so many fallen warriors. Some would be debilitated for life; some would have to deal with the incurable emotional scar. He had witnessed the unnecessary cruelty of war_ ― _the brutal torture imposed to the war captive, to squeeze necessary information out of their opponent. And, who knew the length of someone's life? The last thing he wished to witness was his friends becoming the victim of war barbarity, and to die in such a horrific, sickening manner. Not to mention, there was a hanging possibility that China would lose in this war, and people of China would be embroiled in deeper, much more dire situation, and ensnared by a grim future than what he already testified._

" _But how about Tigress?" The snake quipped, leaving the panda to contemplate his rioting emotion for a while._

 _"She will understand… my heart shall be hers only. Doesn't matter where am I." He said with finality while trying to disregard the agonizing pain piercing his heart as he said it. He knelt down; his eyes were begging for an audience. "Guys… listen, please… "_

 _"Please take care of my dads. Especially my goose dad, you all know how much he meant to me." After swallowing a lump in his throat, the panda continued his melancholic appeal, "...do not mourn long for me, you all have a lot to be thankful for…." He smiled albeit bitterly and turned to his Master._

" _Master Shifu… thank you, for everything. Your guidance had made me the person I am today… " Ceremoniously and reverentially, he lumbered deeply and paid his teacher all the honor he was due. "I owe you, Master."_

" _Po… you have made me proud, to see the esteemed and noble hero you are becoming." His Master's voice started to break, touched by the panda readiness and his unselfish deeds towards his family and his country._

 _Then his forlorn glance landed on her. But Tigress knew how hard it was for Po as it is for herself. She had no intention to make him endure such suffering more than he had to._

" _Tigress… I-"_

 _"Po… I understand. Don't you worry about me." Contradictory to her words, her voice drowned in ache. It took all of her strength not to burst out into a relentless sob. She toiled not to let her emotion and distress surfacing, even when her heart bled and cried mercilessly in intense agony._

 _"I may let go of my life, but I would never let go of you." His voice was raspy, clearly threatening to crack into an uncontrollable cry._

 _She gazed tenderly at his glisten emerald eyes. She could see the turmoiling emotion and hundreds of things he wanted to say, but there were no words could ever describe how he felt right then. It was the hardest thing he had to do, bidding his goodbye to the person he cared the most._

 _He tugged her firmly as he pulled her into his arms, devouring their last moment of togetherness as their souls lamenting their sorrow._

" _You're worth everything to me, Tigress." He muffled between repressive sobs. She inhaled his scent, caressed his plushy form. She took notice of his round, deep and kind face for one last time. How could she love this clumsy warrior beyond words? How could she live without seeing his pathetic smile? Who would comfort her from all her nightmares? But Tigress was no coward; she knew hers and Po's sacrifice were necessary for the happiness of others, moreover for the future of China._

 _She searched his gaze again, and gently reached her lips towards his, brushing it slowly before giving him a passionate kiss. For a moment, their worry all melt, caring nothing about the war and the future at hand._

 _"Until we meet again, my warrior…. don't let fear decide your fate. I am proud of you." With a weak smile, she saluted him the same way when he just defeated Tai Lung. His stubby claws traced the digits between her finger, where the ring he bestowed a few weeks ago sat modestly, a seal of his promise for her. He watched the deep hurt that clinging unto her amber eyes, but quickly put a broad smile as he bowed to her._

" _Master Tigress…. It's my pleasure to know you." That was the last profound words he left her._

 _Under the curse of obligation and responsibility, both warriors parted ways._

 _And with that, the war reached its conclusive finality, the bloodshed finally ceased. Both leaders and their entourage turned their back, picking up their disheveled armory, patching their injured soldiers, loading their carts and readying themselves to return home. The Warriors of Jade Palace watched petulantly, until the glimpse of their Dragon Warrior with the Mongolian cortege disappeared beyond the horizon, never to be seen again until their fate decided otherwise._

* * *

A year later.

Dipped in the shadow of Mongolian mighty mountain crest, isolated by multitudes of jagged natural rocks, atrocious calamity fell upon what once used to be an imposing fortress.

Sporadic, flickering infernos that were still devouring the rest of the crumbling building, gleamed intensely under the perusal of wan moonlight. As if designed by divine hands, large clouds loomed over, followed by thunderous clap that created vicious reverberating sound. Subsequently, dazzling lightning struck the earth sporadically, the cold downpour from the heaven helped to douse off the last breaths of the dying ember.

The fortress was none other than the dwelling place of Lord Ganzorig and his extensive family. He was the eldest son of Lord Ganbaatar of Dorji clan. Now, the mighty fortress had laid desolate as most of its occupants had fled for their life. The absence of walls and roof thereof, the smoldering pillar and scattered remnant of riches laid waste, the repugnant smell of seared flesh filled the air, an indication of heinous wickedness that had taken place to alter such grandiose into the brink of nothingness. A sole spotted figure hunched back among the debris of what supposed to be his lifetime residence. He was weeping openly in heavy encumbrance, next to the lifeless body of his father. His fist clenched and unclenched in vengeful animosity.

His family had been brutally massacred in his wake, and his family heirloom, his home had been reduced to ashes. The responsible culprit even purposely left him as a lone survivor, to witness the extent of such atrocity, to be tortured eternally by the sight that would haunt him with the horrible dream for the rest of his life.

He knew who responsible with this, even when he had no way to prove it. More importantly, he knew the reason why the felon and his accomplices had resorted to such abominable crime. It was because once upon a time, his father was too, had joined hand to invoke the same ugly misdeed, and transgressing his clear conscience into committing a vicious genocide.

 _Curse you Demon Claw, I swear….I would make you pay! And the remnant of your Zhang clan would be no more._

Some of his servants who left unscathed began to salvage what they could and took a refuge in a nearby cave. A female fox about his age approached him prudently. Her deep copper fur was befouled with a mixture of rain water and ashes, and her outfit visibly charred after accidental contact with searing heat.

"My Lord….." Her quivering voice briefly disengaged him from brooding into his grief. He flicked his gaze to see her eyes observed him with much concern and care.

"Just leave me alone!" He commanded spitefully. Still cleaving unto his deceased father paws, he lamented the loss of a man he loved dearly with the depth of his soul. His father was the anchor of his life. He found no purpose in living now that he had left.

"Master… please, at least we need to vacate this place, and find somewhere warm to rest for the night." The fox begged him with a slight importuning tone in her voice.

"Enkhtuya... I don't wish to live to see another day. Just leave me here to die." He spewed morosely, dishing away her paw that grazed upon his shoulder.

"Your are his only hope to fulfill his dream." She reminded. The leopard mulled over her words for a moment of repose. His father was the counselor that bestowed his service to the king. Lord Ganbaatar was known for his dexterity and outstanding bravery, but lurking underneath, he was vicious and thirsty for power and authority. He always told his son, that he wanted to live to see his clan prevailed as Mongolia auspicious royal. Unfortunately, his desire to overthrow King Duwa's regency had never materialized until that wistful day.

"You are right…" he brooded for a moment, and then the arrogance returned to his voice, "Enkhtuya…. enlighten me to the future, what do you see..."

The Fox sighed deeply, the facade of unwillingness and reluctance to obey was more than obvious.

"Do. as. I. said!" He spat bluntly.

"Y-yes My Lord."

Placing a bowl and filled it with rain water, she complied haltingly. Enkhtuya knew she owed the old spotted leopard her life, but it wasn't entirely a sincere gesture of compassion when he saved her during the conflict.

Lord Ganzorig's father rescued her from the hand of her people, who intended to execute her for the crime she committed. Seeing that she was capable of supernatural, future predicting capability, he took the fox home and let her work as his personal assistant than sending her to the concentration camp or prison. Her obedience and loyalty were come mostly from fear than faithfulness.

Shutting her eyes and finding her center, she muttered indescribable mantra, while her hands moved on the top of the water in a strange manner. Her eyes jolted open, but her orbs rolled upwards in an eerie fashion, as she began to speak with a voice that wasn't hers.

* * *

 _The covetousness for power and vanity, the delusion of damning conceits,_

 _for it shall come to pass in that day, that such curse will embroil friends and enemies._

 _A warrior will come from place afar,_

 _She was likened to the desert sunset, lined with the darkness of night._

 _Her eyes were likened to rubies._

 _She would burst thy bonds, and mark the victor._

 _Ye have plowed wickedness, ye have_ _reaped iniquity; ye have eaten the fruit of lies: because thou didst trust in thy way, in the multitude of thy mighty men._

 _Therefore, sow to yourselves in righteousness,_ _reap in mercy; break up your fallow ground: for it is time to seek forgiveness. For he which forgives sparingly shall be forgiven also sparingly, and he which gives bountifully shall be blessed also bountifully._

 _The victor would be granted every desire of his heart, for he has shown grace, forgiveness, and mercy, while the vengeful will be vanquished, devoured and destroyed at once._

 _Behold, the former things are come to pass, before they spring forth I tell you of them._

* * *

Lord Ganzorig mulled over the message for a moment.

"Mmmm…. a warrior," he rubbed his chin as he ran through all the guesswork,"... _she_ you said?"

"Yes Master," the Fox affirmed.

"With auburn fur and black stripes? with amber eyes?" He continued his rhetoric.

The Fox dipped his head in agreement. The spotted leopard was deep in thought, reminiscing some event from his past. All happened decades ago when he was a little boy.

" _Zorig!" His father called._

 _"Yes, Father."_

 _"I will send you to complete your study at the Jade Palace. I have spoken to the Masters there, and they would gladly accept you as their pupil." His father landed his prideful paw on his shoulder. "And you'll be a great Kung Fu Master, and make Dorji clan proud."_

 _The young leopard grinned enthusiastically, "I will try my best, Father," he promised._

 _He was merely an 8-year-old when he arrived at the Jade Palace. He remembered he met another, much older leopard, who apparently was one of the Master's adopted son. He recalled how the snow leopard had imprinted a lasting memory about how he foresaw himself in years to come. His form was executed with absolute perfection, his kick was both elegant and powerful, he trained with intense passion and dedication._

" _I am Tai Lung," the older snow leopard buffeted his chest haughtily, before chuckling in front of much smaller leopard._

" _Master Tai Lung… I am Ganzorig. I am here to learn to be the best," he disclosed, "...and I want to be like you." His golden eyes observed the older leopard with sincere admiration and respect._

 _Tai Lung jarring laughter erupted hearing his innocent proclamation. Then, he knelt to his eye level and told him,"Of course, you could be like me. Just train hard, and you'll do yourself proud."_

 _And of course, Ganzorig did put his best effort to be like his hero, Tai Lung. He trained before the break of the dawn and continued until midnight. Shifu quickly acknowledged the potential in him. Coupling his talent, unnatural strength with his sheer determination and unwavering dedication, Ganzorig soon was allowed to spar with Tai Lung._

 _But in a mere three years, his dream to become a Kung Fu master was annihilated. Tai Lung was denied the Dragon Scroll and decided to project his anger towards the hapless citizen of the valley. Fearing the spotted leopard's safety, Ganzorig was sent home a day later and was told not to return._

 _A few years after the incident, Ganzorig's father wrote a letter to Jade Palace, expressing his deepest sympathy on what had happened to the snow leopard, as well as asking whether Ganzorig could continue his study at the palace. A reply was received, stating that currently, Shifu was unable to accept anymore student and that he just adopted a four-year-old striped tiger from the local orphanage. The messenger who carried the message testified that he saw a little female tiger with amber eyes in the training hall._

"Finally the divine power has granted my wish!" Ecstasy and eagerness lacing his voice.

"Master, I think this prophecy serve as a warning to be more vigilant, and not to fall into the temptation to commit such cruel retribution." The Fox swiftly tried to dissuade the spotted leopard to make a reckless decision. She had a clear inkling of where this saga would end.

"What do you expect me to do? Forgive that scum for destroying my family and my home?" He sneered, "Never!"

"Someone had to break this murderous cycle; he did this because what your father and King Duwa did years ago," she tried to reason with him.

"NONSENSE! This is my chance…! And not just I would eviscerate that filthy Demon Claw and his clan, and I would claim the Mongol throne as mine! MINE!"

"Master… please, leave that tigress out of your revenge, she is innocent," but the Fox judicious words fell on his deaf ears.

"Innocent?" He laughed sinisterly.

"No one is innocent, not me…. not Demon Claw…. not the king….not even _you_!" He pressed his claw upon the fox's chest. She cringed in response, from both fear and pain. Enkhtuya felt a lump in her throat on his statement. Among all the people, Lord Ganzorig and his father knew the truth of her dark past; normally Lord Ganzorig would never use the fact to blackmail her…. unless he had to.

"But, Master… I ―"

"QUIET! I never ask for your opinion. Set for Valley of Peace to find her, don't let anyone know that I've sent you, your quest is to find information about her ― I'll kill you if you failed your mission." His last word of threat silenced her. She felt fear and hesitation gripping her spine. She swallowed hard, struggling to find her voice.

"Where shall I looked for her?" Her speech quivered.

"Set for Jade Palace, and find that striped tiger for me."

* * *

Two and a half years later, Valley of Peace.

To the world, he was the Dragon Warrior - a hero like no other. His unorthodox approach in the battle against his enemies, his selflessness, and heroic nature was what he was known for. But for his closest and dearest, he was Po Ping, the giant panda with atrocious etiquette, severe appetite disorder, overwhelming positive energy, awesome klutziness and myriad of bodacity… and very much the panda they all loved.

It had been a long, hard and devoid three years…. three years since the last time they saw him and heard from him. Although the image of him started to ebb away together with the unstoppable rolling of time, and a lot of faithful reminder of his legacy had made it into Jade Palace Hall of Warrior or palace basement, all of his comrades, his family, his loved ones still savored every little moment they ever shared together.

Tigress was one of the most affected by his departure. But she had managed well so far. Undoubtedly, she had moments of denial, grieving… but finally acceptance. She tried to bury her sentiment underneath her dispassionate fortitude for most of the time. But not tonight, not after what she had dreamt.

 _She stood in a large fortress, a palace, surrounded by vicious, jagged mountain ranges. Tigress, as a bystander, saw an army of rhinos and tigers encapsulating the ground, guarding against the invader, and then she saw a few of her friends… and Po. The panda was there. He was still like she depicted him in her fading memory. His big corpulent belly was jiggling as he bounced around, his chubby cheek, round and kind face and that signature goofy grin of his…. Oh, how she missed him._

 _Po, Monkey, and Mantis were just chatting idly while reenacting some of their previous mission. Abruptly, a group of striped felines in ninja outfit barraged through the establishment._

 _"Who ARE you?" with a sharp tone, Po questioned the largest male feline._

 _He just sneered menacingly in reply. "Who I am is no concern to you, you better not stand in my way, for I have no intention to hurt you."_

" _If you intended to hurt the owner of this house, then I am your enemy," Po announced._

 _His retribution obviously kindled the tiger's snit as he growled and spat,"You will be sorry for protecting him!"_

 _"ATTACK!" He commanded the rest of the team. Po, Mantis, and Monkey quickly selected their opponents. Po lunged at the feline's foreman; he was immensely surprised when the feline was showing a fighting style that he was very much familiar with. The large feline was equally provoked, looking at how the panda capable to even predict his movement with ease, as if he had trained with him for a long time._

 _Soon the large striped feline was cornered, but before Po could land any debilitating strike, a much slender, smaller figure thwarted his arms. Her grip was firm and accurate. Tigress saw how Po was surprised to see who his opponent was. The slender creature with ninja outfit froze for a split second, but immediately landed her double palm strike on the panda's belly. Po was caught off guard, hurled with a large momentum, landing himself on the other side of the hall. Subsequently, the figure sheathed her claw, ready to eviscerate the panda to pieces._

 _Tigress had no idea why Po seemed to reluctant to put on a serious fight. Until she heard Po's pleading voice, then everything became clear._

" _Tigress… it's me! Please….!."_

Tigress snapped from her dream, a clammy layer of cold sweat was streaming down her body, and her erratic breaths were spilling out of her mouth, sending her chest huffing uncontrollably.

Did she just attempt to kill Po? But…. why? This was the third or the fourth time she had the same recurring nightmare. Was this a vision? A sign? She had no answer for it.

* * *

I know it's a challenge to read Mongolian's name, but I hope everyone perseveres.

Enkhtuya = ray of peace

Ganbaatar = steel hero

Ganzorig = steel courage

Mongolian names can be very creative, and sometimes people are required to have great skills to pronounce them. An example here with the longest name you can find in Mongolia:

"Агваанлувсанчойжиннямданзанванчигбалсамбуу" to pronounce "Agvaanluvsanchoijinnyamdanzanvanchigbalsambuu"! This is the longest name of all in Mongolia. It corresponds to the 8th Bogdo Jebtsundamba, the spiritual leader of Tibetan Buddhism in Mongolia. This personality is linked to the history of Mongolia at the time of its revolution against the Qing Dynasty of the Manchus, as he became the Bogd Khan(Mongolia's religious ruler) of a theocracy. Very powerful and respected, he was the third most important person of all Tibetan Buddhism hierarchy, just under Dalai Lama and Panchen Lamas.


	2. The Panda will be Mine!

Hi all, I thought I update before I went off for a holiday :-) Thank you for all the faves, the follows and the reviews! It kept me motivated :-)

The previous chapter is a little sad, so let's redeem with this one (at least for a start). Also, I would still like to mention about the KFP fiction competition, 18 stories so far submitted, and the deadline still quite far, 30 Nov. So, it's not too late to enter yet!

A note for this chapter: don't worry about Mongolian hard names, even I can't remember them. At the end of the chapter, I will highlight the individuals which important to the storyline. Also, I would like to recommend a story by M4DG4RL, 'The True Warrior' and 'Warrior of Black and White' by transformer 0. They are excellent stories that will worth your time.

Ok, enough ramblings, let's get started.

Me: Po, what do you say about a love interest?

Po: Are you gonna…. pair me up with someone else now?

Me: I'll try.

Po: Why another one? Tigress, Mei Mei, Song, Lu-shi, are still not enough?

Me: That's the curse of being so cute...and that's entirely your fault.

* * *

When the power of love overcomes the love of power, the world will know peace.

-Jimi Hendrix-

* * *

Three years after the Datong War. Somewhere in the heart of Mongolia, hundreds of miles north. It was hours close to midnight, the darkness wrapped around the large clusters of a majestic structure of where the Mongolian Royal resided for centuries. The only visible illumination came from torches and lanterns scattered along each building's' entrance. A moment of pure tranquility encompassed the landscape, except for one large makeshift yurt that served as the training hall.

"Kiyaaah!"

"Yataaaah!"

All kinds of battle cries were heard, breaking the pregnant silence, followed by the sporadic voice of a panda, barking his order. (Well, maybe not barking… but, you get what I mean.)

"Ok, that's enough for today," the panda concluded the day, nodding proudly at five of his promising apprentices.

"You...General Nabuhai, your form a little sloppy today, you need to be more focused, Master Genghis… you did bodaciously well, but impose more strength, Lord Erdene, and Tuul, you guys rocks, but both of you need to put more aggression, not just passively defending, and….Altansarnai, you have worked very hard, the spar you did was severely awesome."

"Yes, Thank you, Master!" His students replied reverently.

Po picked up all the scrolls he used for teaching that day, while his ears were absently tuning to the discordance of his students, speaking among themselves while tidying all the pieces of training equipment.

"We can be the Mongol's version of Furious Five, say… like, Funky Five!" One of his students offered. But swiftly refuted by another, "No, no… Fire-proof Five! Or Fleshy Five… since we are a lot bigger than the original Furious Five."

"What about, Fearsome, Fine, and Fabulous Five? That sort of summed up what we are, right?" Po heard another exuberant squeal.

"More like a Freaky, Foolish and Fumbly Four." The only female voice interjected, obviously extracting herself from the mixture."...and may be Feeble, Frail, and Fragile Four when you are retired."

The rest of her friends grunted distastefully at her witty yet satirical comeback. She dragged all the training equipment they gathered and went off to the store room.

Smiling stupidly as he often did, Po approached the rest of his students.

"Dragon Teacher… that was a seriously bodacious lesson. I had to say I enjoyed that very much." General Nabuhai, a Gobi bear, remarked,"...especially the bit where Altansarnai nearly maimed and kissed you at the same time. I bet she has done it on purpose." He leaned closer to Po, practically trapping him between the wall. Then, he gazed into the panda's eyes with searing passion and make a fake smooching noise. His absurd action invited a whopping gale of laughter from his comrades.

"Oh, Dragon Teacher, I want to taste your lips!" He mimed a feminine voice. Po just smiled dryly; he was very much used to this kind of _affectionate_ torture.

"Don't tempt me," the panda grinned smugly, inched closer to the General and peering over him in return.

"Ugh…maybe _next_ time, Dragon Teacher. That fierce-some feline may disembowel me for kissing you." the Gobi bear swiftly dished Po's arms away from him.

Lord Tuul immediately appended, "...besides, everyone thinks hostility is a secret sign of hidden affection. Just remember how many times Princess Altansarnai wanted to kill you?" The ox wagged his eyebrows up and down comically. Po swore, these bunch of mammals was far more mentally imbalanced than Monkey and Mantis combined.

"I can't believe you hardly interested in her. I mean...look at how bad she is falling for you? I bet she is willing to have your babies." Lord Erdene, the younger ox, shook his head incredulously, "She owns a to-die-for curve, excellent fighting skill, and excellent political connection. I mean… if you married her, you could be a royal and no longer a captive! Not to mention you can just lift your toe to summon us. All. Problem. Solved." He concluded.

Lord Tuul chuckled at his older brother's reasoning."What do you call their kids? A panon? Lipan? Or a..." he trailed off.

"Ask your Dads whether they are ready to have blonde haired grand cubs." Master Genghis teased, his lips spread into a mischievous grin. "And, if you were a royal, you can travel freely to China, and marry your stripy fiancée, Tigress. She can be your second wife," he added innocently.

Po's eyes widened, his stubby ears twitched erratically, "W-what? What did you say? Geez, do you have a feeling that all of you are crazy?" He complained, trying to dismiss his friend's slanderous remark.

"All the time," the General answered promptly, tugging with a twisted smile.

"You are saying as if you don't consider yourself crazy as well, Po." Master Genghis reprimanded the panda's hypocrisy,"...just proving my point, insanity is contagious. You've started all this."

"But I can see why she has fallen for you, even when it takes time. You are a perfect blend of heroic bravery and selflessness, embedded in a …" The ox found himself worked his mouth but no words to fill it.

"... a body of the most _unexpected_ form of a warrior." His brother offered to end it nicely.

"Yeeaah… her knight in shining armor!" Lord Erdene blandished, jutting his chest and his chin pretentiously, "... or more like a mindless retard in patchy pants." Everyone, even Po, laughed at his rhetoric.

"Speaking of the devil... here she comes," the General flicked his sultry gaze towards the approaching feline, and jabbed the panda on his side,"Good luck to you panda...let's hope we won't be attending your funeral tonight." The rest of his comrades was grinning delightfully and cheering the panda. The General quickly shepherded everyone towards the door of the training tent. The panda responded with incoherent, repressive groan. He was dreading this.

"Remember… hostility… affection…killing….loving…." The General added, smiling deviously as he repeated his love mantra.

The Lioness approached him. Her soft, shiny pelt glistened under the perusal of the ashen moonlight. Her sculpted figure was wrapped in a red vest, perfectly complementing her earthen tone. Her pelt was impeccable, her posture was perfect, and her azure pupils gazed intensely at him. And he couldn't help to notice she had abandoned the first few buttons on her vest, which made him a little uncomfortable. Realizing his enraptured reaction, she proceeded to lick her succulent lips sensuously―called it a polite suggestion, which in turn igniting something unknown in him. Indisputably, Altainsarnai was a stunning looking woman, a mortal embodiment of unrivaled bravery and exquisite beauty. But his wonderment ceased right there. He quickly stomped out the sudden uprising primal urge and hampered his mind from entering the land of defiled fantasy. Po knew there was forbidden territory that he would never allow himself to cross over its limit.

 _Right, you just have to assert yourself, Po. Show her who is in charge_. He mentally coaxed himself. But alas, smoothness, haughtiness, and assertiveness were not his natural propensity, he soon found himself failing miserably to press his dominance on her.

"I had a feeling you are talking about me, Panda!" She smirked, sweeping her inviting sight up and down the panda's round figure. Po felt like she disrobed him with her eyes. He gulped thickly. The creeping fear was getting harder to ignore.

"Ugh, no... I, not really," he fibbed unconvincingly, playing his nervous fingertips in futile attempt to maintain his cool. She leaned forward, close to press her body to his, and cornered him to the wall.

"You lied to me, I know," she whispered. Po shivered at the slight touch of the air around his ear, or was that her lips? No… He didn't want to know. For once he cursed his exploding reputation that had invited unwanted attention. Well, _this_ kind of attention.

"So… how's your day?" Po attempted to change the topic, politely excusing himself from the spotlight. She narrowed her hazel pupils focusing her sole attention to the uptight creature in front of her, before smiling triumphantly and answered him, "Nothing much, I just practicing here almost all day. The mission to Darkhan was canceled last minute, so I decide not to waste my time and practice my Kung Fu instead."

"Why did you ask?" She leaned closer again, "have you been…. missing me?" She stepped forward and closed the gap between them; paws was ready to capture her prey.

"Wooooah…. hang on there!" He hastily impeded her paws, backpedaled and struggled to set free.

"You may have defeated me in physical combat, but not on this one." She articulated smoothly.

"Okaaaayy, b-but… not in front of other students…." He squeaked with a tiny voice of unease,"….. _please_?" and putting his best puppy eyes as he begged.

"Why not? I am sure; they won't mind a little bit of…. _entertainment_." She purred while seductively running her claws on his bare chest, inviting his compliance."Besides, there are no other students." A despicable smile blossom out of her.

Darn, Po forgot that his comrades had abandoned him a few minutes ago. Leaving him in solitary isolation with a lioness whom hungry look seemed ready to tear his trousers to pieces.

 _Oh, Dragon Warrior, I could just collapse in your arms._

"C-can we talk about this in more… erm… in more, friendly… no, I mean c-civil m-manner way?" He said timidly with an edgy chuckle. Alas, the panda's anxious appeal only made her predatory grin grew an inch wider.

 _You have no idea how adorable you are when you are scared, Panda._

Po had no clue why he seemed to be a magnet that genuinely attracted assertive females. Not just limited to a hardcore warrior like Altansarnai and Tigress, even the dainty, painfully glamorous one like Mei Mei who revealed to be boisterous, flirtatious and overwhelmingly narcissistic. His mind frantically searched for any possible distraction, or calculating any possible moment to abscond, unfortunately, he found none. The thought of what could happen to him had made him extremely flustered.

"I thought you liked being treated like this? Besides, you look incredibly irresistible when you are….distressed," she commented, as the burning tension became more apparent in his face.

But unexpectantly, his mind trailed off to a particular feline that frequently teased him with the same line. Behind his lids, the unforgettable memory replayed―recollecting how he often sneaked out to watch the feline perfecting her kung fu sequence, how her form was executed with precision, strength and ultimate elegance, how her strong arm often eagerly pinned him to the ground on their spar. He swore Tigress could give him brain damage just by existing. Oh, how he missed her… her lustrous voice, her no-nonsense attitude, her hypnotizing stripes, her mesmerizing fiery eyes, her smile that could leave him in mental disarray… and her kiss! How he forgot the taste of her on his lips? It was firm and passionate, leaving his mind in a land of perpetual blissfulness. How could tofu taste that good anyway? Absently, his face mollified, and his lips turned to a gentle curl.

Unfortunately, this upheaval on his face had not gone unnoticed by the increasingly vexed lioness. Altansarnai immediately fastened her grip on his shoulders, eliciting a tiny yelp from him.

 _Hell.. It's that stripey cat again! Does his brain have a square inch that isn't occupied by her? Heck, he even has the audacity to think about her in front of me!_

"Look at me!" She instructed him forcefully. Her paws eagerly cupped his chubby cheeks, attempting to win back his attention. Po testified a thundering storm of rage and envy brimming in her cerulean eyes. Her posture stiffened, and her tail erratically beat the ground. He chuckled nervously while silently chiding himself for being so careless guarding his emotional facade in front of the lioness, who obviously strongly disagree with his current mindset.

Dragon Warrior found himself completely defenseless in the hand of the over-dominating, jealous woman.

 _Dear Guan-Yin, please don't make me a scratching post… or a wall ornament... a taxidermy… or a eunuch._ Thankfully his prayer was heard as an authoritative voice broke the lioness attention, and gave Po an instant remedy for his frayed nerves.

"Altan...! Enough now, don't torture the Dragon Teacher… he had enough of you for today." A stern, imposing voice was heard, timely defending the vulnerable Dragon Warrior from being a subject of the forceful advancement from the lioness. It was none other than Kaidu Naranbaatar, the crown prince of Mongolia, and her adopted brother.

"You are such a supportive brother, Kaidu." The lioness deadpanned and rolled her eyes in retribution.

"I know, it's a gift," Kaidu quipped, matching his adopted sister line of sinister banter. He grinned resplendently at his sister piqued facade.

The lioness growled balefully, flicking her annoyed stare towards her brother before making an exit. Po let a loud explosive sigh, a facade of absolute relief cascaded on his face, and a genuine note of appreciation entered his voice. "Thanks, Buds."

"Hey, don't mention it. I am sorry… I know my sister's aggression could be mentally disturbing," the yak hastily apologized.

"Oh... don't worry. It's hardly her fault. I am born attractive." Po taunted back with a flash of his usual goofy smile. Kaidu chuckled, Po clearly wasn't a typical stereotype of warrior everyone had in mind. He was very much a total opposite of aggression, often pulled a frivolous act, falling short of gracefulness and often innocently humiliating himself. But these embarrassing moments seemed to be the one that kindled Kaidu's burgeoning fondness and paved their budding friendship.

Po was very much sincere, spunky, kind and humble creature. He took pleasure in listening to others. His eyes spoke the depth of his benevolence, and the volume of his selfless deeds. All those completed with his robust ability in the training hall; the speed and agility that no one would have guessed came from someone holding a corpulent curve and ginormous weight such as his.

That moment of eureka suddenly made Kaidu understood why he had been entitled China's best warrior. Not only he was able to sow his humble yet amazing influence to win the heart of his adversary, but also his fighting ability truly fascinated him―to the point Kaidu asked Po to train some of his best general and his appointed soldiers. Po gladly accepted, with one condition―that those skills should never be used against the innocent and helpless citizens. His approach to teaching was equally astonishing. Besides the normal workout routines, he created games as fun diversions, which aimed to hone the fighter ability to work as a seamless unit. He taught them to choreograph their combo moves, which emphasizing on teamwork, and knowing one's strength and making up their weaknesses.

While Po's charming personality had managed to captivate everyone's heart, at first Altansarnai was the only one who took unyielding resistance. Altansarai's father was one of Mongolia's most treasured general, who had dedicated his life and soul in loyal servitude for the prosperity of the country. Her mother was an illustrious warrior and had joined hand in every battle her husband was on. Unfortunately, fate had decided to take both of Altansarai's parents and made her an orphan. Out of sympathy and gratitude, she was adopted by Kaidu's father to be his sister and raised her as his own.

Altansarnai was groomed into being a warrior herself. With her unparalleled dedication, determination, and obstinate discipline, she was undoubtedly one of Mongolian best fighter, not to mention the only female warrior. All that compiled with her unnatural strength, tactical dexterity and strong willfulness had even pushed her further to the top of the rank as the King's trustworthy battle companion.

It's her deepest desire to live and hail the similar standard of nobility, honor, and virtue as her parents. When Po came to the palace, and Kaidu asked him to be their Master in training them Kung Fu, the lioness treated Po as an immediate threat. The panda might be klutzy…. negligent… and childish, but here was the bitter reality; she hadn't won any single spar against him. Po immediately took the spotlight in the training hall―all the commendation, and adulation, from people all assortment of ranks poured unto him.

Irritably, the panda himself wasn't in any sense manipulative for begging such attention, he genuinely cared for everyone and spoke the matter from his heart, making people not only loved him but also respected him. Initially, her jealousy over Po's success made her doing and saying mean things to him. But soon it transformed into a serious desire to kill and eliminate the panda. Whether Po had been negligent, oblivious or simply didn't care, he had never retributed her ill-treatment except with act of kindness and patience.

But her hatred, abhorrence, and jealousy were written off after one nearly fatal incident.

" _Get ready to lose panda!" She growled with truculent vehemence in her voice._

" _We see about that." The panda rebutted with taunting tone, grinning lopsidedly like he often did._

 _As soon as the spar ensue, it was clear that Po, even with his gentle moves, was far more skillful than she was. She sheathed her claws, claiming every lethal punch and kick without holding them back. But there was no evidence of hostility in his eyes, even when he perfectly knew she had a real intention to hurt him._

 _Out of nowhere, she saw a few knives glinting innocently by the floor of the training hall, perfectly laid within her reach. With her perfect stealth and agility, she swept them and leaped to slit the panda's throat. But the panda managed to lean back at the last second, staggering backward as the lioness brutally charging forward at him._

 _With each miss, the lioness grew infuriated, increasing the speed and intensity, attacking the panda with such ferocity. She was trying to find an opening; she just needed one chance when her opponent's defense would drop. She just required to be lucky once, and she would win the spar, nevermind if that killed the panda…. he was just a mere worthless captive! Surely... no one would miss him._

 _She roared as she thrust her knives forward. One time, Po caught and swept her arms, and the momentum caused one of the knives to fly and impaled the wall. Growling in a fury at the loathsome touch, the lioness somersaulted back into the panda's quarter. She abruptly aiming his eyes, her effort was rewarded when her scimitar cut strands of fur from his cheeks. She sneered in_ _delight_ _, and she charged forward, bringing her blade down to the panda below her. But Po was quick to deflect her move and swiftly rolled over while kicking her wrist with one of his legs. The sudden force threw the knife; it flung and accidentally cut the rope that securing the weapon rack to the wall. If she had been in the right state of mind, she would have noticed the sound of the equipment scraping the surface of the rack as the weight of its load looming towards her._

 _But she didn't. Her thought was so much preoccupied with her effort to bring the panda to meet his miserable end._

 _The panda was a few pace away, but upon seeing the upcoming demise, he went to her rescue._

" _LOOK OUT!"_

 _He shoved her out of the way, rendering himself to bear the injury instead._

" _Ugh…. my tenders…" He squeaked, and writhed painfully as his face contorted in an agonizing twist. Thankfully it was just innocuous laceration and a mild bruising around his 'tenders' but enough to make her exceedingly ashamed of herself._

Plaguing remorse enshrouded her heart every time she reminisced that incident. But the panda seemed to be completely chilled about the fact she nearly got him killed (and neutered), both voluntary and involuntary, even dismissed her contrition altogether and said it was normal she was hostile towards him as he was unwittingly stealing her thunder.

Soon her contentious feeling changed into admiration, and soon, admiration had turned into affection. There was no denying that Altansarnai had fallen rather badly for the panda, even though Po himself had verbally told her that his heart's door was sealed for no one else than the striped tiger herself.

Frankly, Po did admire her. She was undeniably beautiful, attractive, and in many ways remind him of Tigress. But Altansarnai knew, his admiration stopped there. There was a place in his heart that he never allowed anyone, herself included, to enter, and he had selfishly reserved that spot for someone else. But the lioness was insistent on keeping on trying.

 _Just watch out Master Tigress...it just a matter of time_ ― _and that panda will be mine._

* * *

At the same time, hundreds of miles south in the heart of China.

Tigress tossed and turned on her bedroll, cold sweat cascading down her forehead, her mouth whimpered and muttered an incomprehensible writhe. Viper who happened to be walking through the corridors, heard the discordance coming from the tiger's room.

"Tigress...Tigress? Are you alright?" the snake shook the tiger's shoulder expectantly. The sudden jerk brought her consciousness back.

 _I should never take an afternoon nap._ She berated herself.

"You have a bad dream?" Viper inquired, her face etched with a mixture of genuine concern and apprehension. Tigress nodded ruefully. The occurrences of the same nightmare seemed to haunt her to no end.

"Is it about Po again?"

Tigress just exhaled slowly as an answer. The thought of Po pressed hard against her soul, her chest abruptly tightened, choked in the sea of anguish torrent. Why she even wanted to harm him? Was she brainwashed? Had someone manipulated her? Had she gone insane?

After convincing Viper that she would be fine, Tigress hobbled out from her room out to sit by the Peach Tree. In time like this, her mind often abruptly settled back in remembrances of the panda that had changed her life.

However, she knew the universe wouldn't allow them to be together the way she sorely desired.

She quickly shook off the temptation to succumb…..spiraling down in grief. Instead, she was arranging herself in lotus position as she landed her gaze onto the peaceful valley laid below. The sun progressively sunk into the distant horizon, yet the small plateau underneath continued to shine brightly against the darkness… numerous twinkling light outlined the village below. She futilely attempted to clear her mind, suppressing his monochromatic image to spontaneously surfaced in her thought. She was much familiar with this mental battle, day to weeks…months to years ― she fought to forget him; to ignore the enthralling look of his gaze, to brush off the sensation of his tender embrace, to abandon the last taste of his kiss and to neglect the sincerity of his thoughtful expression. But how could she? In her heart, he had carved countless memories no one could steal, and in turn, inflicted such insufferable hurts no one could heal.

But her attempt to forget him had procured reversal effect, because her imagination was vividly depicting him coming alongside her, morphing his large figure along with her body contour, draping his arm around her waist and inviting her to lean on his broad, comfy shoulder. She hastily wiped the last evidence of salty water from the corner of her eyes.

 _Not again Tigress. Why would you cry over a man! You hadn't done this for a long time, not again!_

 _You are destined to be an exemplary warrior, a pinnacle of what a woman could achieve._

 _Don't you know relationship hold you back from such greatness?_

 _Besides, you have more important matters to attend to than… male companionship._

 _It's time to move on Tigress!_

She promised with grim determination, not allowing petty melancholy to dictate her action and to cloud her judgment.

As the days turned to years, the notion was clear….just about everyone had resigned the wishful thinking that the panda was even still alive. Time was their greatest enemy, as it consumed their hope every second, depleting the faith of his mortal existence. Shifu even had made a small altar by the Sacred Peach Tree for anyone who wanted to ' _talk_ ' to the Dragon Warrior, making it as if the panda had ascended to the Spirit Realm. Within months, everyone else paved back their way into normality, running through the course of repeated action and fulfilling their duty as before Dragon Warrior sudden arrival, and this had left Tigress rebuking herself to be the only obstinate hurdle barring the rest of them to move on.

There were some days where her effort to occupy her mind would pay off. But there would always be a small persistent voice within her heart that declaring she would never achieve the same peace and to be aligned with universe as she once was―until she quenched the thirst of her soul with the thought of his presence. Finally, Tigress accepted with merciful finality, that she would always love him… in his presence nor absence.

"Tigress… are you okay?" A slender silhouette landed behind her emerged, disrupting her string of rumination. It was Crane, he had become the second in command since her emotional turmoil was growing more apparent affecting her tactical judgment, and Shifu wisely elected the mature and humble avian to come to her aid.

 _It's been awhile she didn't wear that lackluster, petulant look. Something must have happened,_ Crane mused.

"What happened? You can tell me anything…" He offered with a voice full of sympathy.

"I had a bad sleep. A bad dream." She admitted despondently. Crane studied his friend prudently, searching into her eyes for the truth. Tigress was the pinnacle of forbearance, though as nails, impassive, and here she was openly confessing defeat? She must be really in a bad shape having to concede such thing.

"Was it about Po?" Crane asked with a caring voice.

She nodded with such heaviness. Her crimson orbs declaring endless riot of emotion―indignation, sorrow, and hope. Tigress felt her throat tightened, her tongue cleaved to her mouth, and her eyes warmed with tears, as she about to articulate her innermost emotion.

"Crane… I-I miss him." She could only afford a faint, terse whisper, a somber proclamation of her unfulfilled yet fervent desire.

Barely finishing her sentence, she felt her friend lithe wing pulled her to his side, she felt his warm breath against her ears, as he spoke."...I know you do..…. I am sorry it ended this way Tigress..."

A familiar surge of sadness sliced through her bleeding soul. She knew no matter where she opened her sail, regardless of the direction of the wind, nor numerous adventure she would endeavor along the way, her heart would anchor towards him. Crane sighed mournfully as he comforted his hurting friend.

 _Po… wherever you are, if you heard us…. Please come back home._

* * *

 _Dorji Clan:_

 _Ganzorig: A male spotted leopard, Shifu former student, the sole heir of Dorji clan, and the man who asked Tigress for help to deal with Demon Claw and his gang._

 _Enkhtuya: A female fox, the soothsayer. She was the one that foretold the prophecy about Tigress being the warrior who will side with the victor of the squabble._

 _The Royal Clan:_

 _Kaidu Naranbaatar: A male yak, the heir of the Mongolian throne, the nephew of former King Duwa_ ― _who had captured Po as war appeasement. His name 'Kaidu' was taken from the real name of Genghis Khan's grandson. Naranbaatar means "the sun hero," which I think fitting for his position as the equivalent of Chinese Emperor._

 _Altansarnai: A lioness, Kaidu's adopted sister. Her name means "the golden rose." I picked her to be a lioness, so her name will well suit her golden pelt._


	3. On The Crossroads of Our Life

Again I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, faves and follows :-) it helps me and keeps me motivated. This chapter, a little bit of the main plot will be revealed. Also take note of the timeline overlap between Tigress' arrival in Mongolia, and Po's departure.

Isn't it only make sense that she paid him a visit during those time?

* * *

 _Best friends are people who made your problems, their problems. Just so that you don't have to go through that alone._

 _-Unknown-_

* * *

A few weeks later went past without anything worth mentioning. Tigress series of strange nightmares were soon forgotten and were pushed aside by more training and short missions. Until a few week later, a rather interesting message came to Jade Palace.

"Tigress…."

"You call me, Master?"

"Ah yes," her Master invited her to sit.

"I have received a message...," he paused. His face uncharacteristically gripped by a slight edge of unease, as he continued, "This request came from a former, short-term pupils of mine."

The message was plain and straightforward. It was merely asking for unequivocal assistance to some minor disturbance by a group of bandits in Darkhan, the north of Shanxi province, a Mongolian collateral area. Tigress ears perked up at the mention of the named location.

"W-was that… close to Datong?" Tigress asked gingerly.

"Darkhan is about six days journey from Datong into Mongolia because of the natural barrier. You will have to go around the mountain in Datong towards Jin Chang… but yes, you may have to go through Datong." Master Shifu pulled the annotated map from the same canister that bearing a strange seal as he pointed out the exact location.

The letter specifically came from a man Tigress never heard before, Lord Ganzorig.

"A former pupil here in Jade Palace?" She sounded almost unconvinced.

"Yes, Tigress, he had trained here for three years with Tai Lung. Albeit the brevity, he has proven himself to be an exemplary student, showing real talent, adherence, and discipline to the art. Following his father's footstep, he is now a recognized merchant and the member of councilors for the King of Mongol."

The mention of King of Mongol naturally flicked a switch in her mind. How she could forget, the creature that had separated her from the love of her life.

Discerning her facial expression, Shifu could almost guess what Tigress was thinking. "As far as I know, Lord Ganzorig and his father are both a respectable, noble man. But yes, still...I want you to be vigilant," the red panda advised judiciously.

"So, what has his request have anything to do with me?" She arched her brows questionably.

"In his letter, he had mentioned you in particular as the sole bearer of the responsibility," Shifu unrolled the parchment as he spoke."The assignment would include spying on a group of felines fugitives, deep in the heart of Mongolia, thus having you as their kind would impose a greater benefit to the task."

Ever since the war concluded in a civil manner, the bridge of relationship between the squabbling party had been, to a certain extent, restored to a much desirable degree. The flow of trading and migration between the border seemed to be much more relaxed and casual in equal measures.

Confiding her thoughts, Tigress interpreted this as an excellent opportunity to pull herself to finally moved on with her life; returning the strong, tough and withstanding individual that everyone once knew. She had been named for her unwavering resilience, to weather any form of trials, and to dedicate her life to others in unending servitude. She reasoned, by going on the mission alone, she would inevitably, learn to fend herself again and remember how things used to be before Po came into her life, and ultimately finding the antidote of her grief. By no means she planned to forget Po, but rather to serve every living memory of him into something bittersweet than resounding sorrow.

"However, Tigress… I can't let you go alone," almost as if he could decipher her mind, Shifu articulated his concern,"...take one of the five with you."

"Please Master, I will do fine." Tigress implored irritably. Not just she needed this solo mission to bridge herself restoring her independence―a crazy plan to visit Po in the Mongolian Palace cultivated in her mind too, but she wanted to do this in ultimate secrecy.

"But what if anything happens to you?" Shifu answered gently but entirely firm. He almost could see the line of defense forming in the tiger's mind, and the rift had become unavoidable.

However, Tigress dismissed her Master's voice that was clogged with concern. "Nothing will happen to me Master, I've been to many solo missions before―some even far more dangerous than this one." Tigress quipped with a sharp eloquence, causing the series of lecture died prematurely on her Master's lips.

 _Dang, she was right. What else should I say? Because I have a bad inkling about this? Because I am worried about my little girl safety? For goodness sake Shifu, she is 32 years old! She'd been a warrior all her life, and you can't let her go on a trivial mission over some petty burglary?_

"I know…. But this is different Tigress. This mission is far away in the foreign land. The journey itself is going to take you weeks to get there." He lamely attempted to reason with her and defying her rebuttal. "You can't speak the language...and―"

"Forgive me Master, but neither of the four could speak Mongol Khel as well," she interjected obstinately,"...besides, it is just a petty robbery, nothing serious."

The sound of irritation in her voice stopped him cold. Shifu huffed, lines of worry dug deep into his skin. How he wished Tigress would stop antagonizing his decision without him having to explain them logically, but heck, it was him who raised her to be such strong-willed, opinionated and unfettered maiden. After a lot of negotiation and coercing back and forth, the Grand Master heavily agreed to let Tigress ventured for the mission unaccompanied.

Little did she knew, her decision to take the solo mission would change her world…. _forever_.

* * *

6 months later, in the heart of Mongolia.

Kaidu Naranbataar, a young yak, sat on his royal throne for the first time in his life. He was wearing his Mongolian royal deel (traditional Mongol robes), made with the finest silk and intricately embroidered golden thread running through it. Last week, his uncle, the King of Mongolia who had faithfully ruled the nation for two decades, was pronounced dead in the Highland onslaught after involved in the deadly brawl with the rebel from the northern Dansai. There was hardly any time to mourn. The nation needed their leader, and since the king bore no son, he was hastily ordained as their new king.

That night, Po came over to offer his condolences. His escort took him to Kaidu's new residence in the east wing of the palace, where the King used to live.

"Hi, Bud-" Po found a figure sitting behind a mountain of scrolls. He barely could recognize the young yak with his new headdress and outfit that signified his new role. "I mean….er… Highness….," the panda awkwardly chuckled as he rectified his mistake.

" _Butt-Highness_?" Kaidu snickered on the way Po addressed him, "That's not a bad title than the usual honorific….for a change." After being so casual around the yak for years, the appellative of calling him ' _Your Highness_ ' sounded weird rolling out of Po's tongue.

"Hey, sorry about your uncle," the panda said gloomily.

Kaidu just shrugged, "That's okay, Po. I know this day would come, it's just… I haven't expected it to come this quick. Besides, I disagree with some of his brutal ideology."

"At least he didn't butcher his captive alive," the panda joked, pointing his finger at himself and grinning animatedly.

Kaidu studied his best friend. How could a creature be so positive, jovial and kind? His deceased uncle had done despicable, horrid things to the panda―separating him from his family, his parents, his home, robbed him of his freedom, his career… and the woman of his life―yet, Po still able to find a positive thing he could commend.

All his life, Kaidu knew his uncle was a ruthless, despotic ruler that hailed the leadership ideology such as 'it was better to be feared than loved.' He reigned the country with such depravity, uniting many tribes and small kingdom around him with insufferable oppression, force, and brutality. Those who dared to forbid to his plea would find their life on the edge of the sword or strip from basic food, clothing, and shelter. Subsequently, they would be left to perish slowly―starved, sick or froze to their death. But all soon would change―Kaidu promised to himself once he became their king.

"Look, if you need me… you know where I am," Po placed his paw on the yak's shoulder with sympathy. Kaidu felt his eyes warmed, and his vision blurred, not because he was grieving for his uncle, but because he was touched by Po's caring act.

"Thanks, Po," he stated, voice slightly quivered with shaky resolve.

* * *

A month later. Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia.

In the silence of the night, surrounded by exhaustive furniture and opulence setting of King's office, a single figure perched wearily behind his massive, intricately carved mahogany bureau. Kaidu rubbed his exhausted face, sighing with tired yet relief sigh that his work for the day had arrived at a merciful finality.

 _Never I would guess being a king could be this tiring and scary at the same time._

Undoubtedly, it had been such a busy month. Even though throughout his life, Kaidu had been prepared to hold the throne, it was still a steep learning curve and a lot of adjustment he had to do.

The young king had purposed in his heart to restore justice and peace in Mongolia back to the day his father's reign―whereby the kingdom was a lot smaller but respected by its citizen and neighboring allies alike. It's only during his uncle's reign that Mongolian―for selected few―had enjoyed the taste of power, dominion and riches on the expense of others. On the back of his mind, Kaidu knew, he would face a lot of resistance to bring reformation into the kingdom.

A knock on the door was heard, Kaidu exasperatedly answered, "Yes, do come in."

"Your Highness… I have a message for you," Lord Batbayar, a canine, one of his senior minister, bent down as he presented a scroll from his paws.

Kaidu impatiently opened the parchment and scanned through its content.

 _Darn it, another looting!_ He folded back the parchment and threw it uncaringly, while his mouth was filled with an offensive syntax of curses and insult.

"We need to deal this Demon Claw as soon as possible Your Highness," the canine commented, which in turn amplifying Kaidu's annoyance. His mind was already occupied with all assortment of political agenda; rules to be revised, dealings to be secured, and countless treaty to be read and signed… and now... _this_?

"I KNOW…!" He roared, unintentionally channeling his boiling frustration and making his minister cowered back in fear. He briskly regained his vigor and composed himself. "Pardon me―it's been a long day."

"Understandably so, Your Highness," the canine answered him diplomatically. He stared at the young king with sympathetic eyes.

"That deceitful Demon Claw and the Zhangs had been doing this for years! Viciously targeting many of my ministers and counselors," Kaidu shifted his sight to the large painting of his late father, letting anger and desperation bled through his thoughts.

 _Forgive me, Father._ He muttered in remorse. _I promised I wouldn't fail you._

"According to my observation, his primary target regularly is the Dorji clan's member," his minister highlighted his view.

Kaidu nodded haltingly as he hummed an agreement, "Ah yes, I heard they had a squabble years ago… about the previous leader of the Zhangs that was keen to seize the throne―fortunately, was revealed by Lord Ganbaatar of Dorji clan."

"Yes, Your Honor and your uncle sent his troops to decimate the Zhang clan. Unfortunately, a handful had run away and became fugitive since" the canine explicated further. Frankly speaking, Kaidu didn't understand why his uncle felt the need to murder the entire clan when he convinced only one of them was a traitor. There was hardly any evidence on the rest of the Zhangs involvement to the ploy.

"The Zhangs burnt down the Dorji's Fortress a few years ago, leaving Lord Ganzorig as the sole survivor. I believe this was a form of revenge, Shire." The canine added tentatively.

Kaidu pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, acknowledging he couldn't do anything more."Yes, keep an eye on them. So far I noticed, besides looting for valuables, they have never hurt anyone else."

"Your decision is my command, Shire."

"Good… next week, summon Ganzorig and a few of his extended clan. I will need to discuss this matter with him." Kaidu waved his hand dismissing his minister.

"Very well Your Honour…" His minister bowed as he made an exit.

Desperately trying to keep his consciousness intact from falling into slumber, he flicked his sight to the view outside his window. The night was left only a few hours away before the dawn, and his usual bedtime had long gone overdue. The constellation seemed to be the only creatures holding their soiree until this uncivil hour of the twilight. It's no wonder his body screamed for rest. However, in a moment of repose, his mind trailed to a particular panda that he had not seen for almost two weeks.

Dragon Warrior named Po, was a giant panda that his uncle had held as his captive and serve as a wager of their peace treaty with China. Allegedly, China had broken their political martial arrangement, falling short of giving Empress Xiaxue's hand in marriage to King Duwa of Mongolia. Enraged and feeling humiliated, his spiteful uncle had opted for physical violence and proclaiming a state of war against its neighbor.

To avoid both kingdoms destroyed in the conflict, the panda―whom people of China regarded as the best, formidable warrior―had voluntarily surrendered himself as a war endowment―a peace offering for both nations to finally shake their hand in truce. According to Po, the marital engagement between Kaidu's uncle and the Empress of China was tailored by one of China's traitor to undermine the sovereignty of the Empress of China in exchange with Mongolian supremacy. Hence, it was Dragon Warrior's duty to stop such occurrence from happening, even when it had put him in such predicament.

At first, Kaidu… like everyone else, raised his brows incredulously at the remark by their Army General Nabuhai, that the panda was most ferocious and powerful warrior in China.

 _A panda? Seriously?_ But Kaidu was judicious enough to not quickly planted his unfair prejudice of the panda appearance impairing his merit as an illustrious warrior, and he was glad to be proven wrong.

Breaking the ice between the captive and the captor was the easy part, the panda hardly had any mental bigotry at all towards him, in fact towards anyone. They both took no time tinkering around the parameter to validate their frienemy (friend-enemy) relationship and to find something that works for both of them. Both of them seemed to come in immediate agreement, that they had nothing to lose by giving it a go.

By the time they had spent a few months together, everything had fallen into place. And once again fate took a strange twist of making two enemies…. the best of friends.

After three years knowing the panda, Kaidu was much familiar with Po's pathetic joke, his jovial grin, and his passion for food and his encyclopedic knowledge of kung fu. He was much loved by others in the palace, from the cooks, chamberlains… to the ministers and army generals. He was one of those people that had personality impossible to hate, especially if he sauntered in front of them with a cauldron that smell could make people ravenously forgetting table manner did exist.

But there were moments, when he captured the panda's somber side―he sometimes spent a moment in reclusion, contemplatively sitting by the burning ember outside eastern garden that overlooked the jagged mountain ridges, which separating Mongolia and China. He was silently brooding into distant past, remembering those nostalgic moments that he treasured deeply in his heart and soul. Although he was physically here, his mind was clearly elsewhere.

He missed _home_.

His home…. Where all his family once were, the people who immensely loved him, the people who knew him as Po Ping, the people who deeply grieved him when he left. The panda pondered, far beyond those snowy peaks―whether his family was missing him, whether they were all well… Whether they think he was tortured or as good as dead and would never return. But most of all, he brood over Tigress―whether the feline was still heartbroken, whether she had moved on, whether she would look up the same stars as him, casting their wishes that one day fate would be kind enough to reunite them again.

Holding to that awareness in mind, even when his eyes and mind begging for mercy from sleeping depravity, Kaidu purposely strode to the panda's quarter to deliver a much important decision that he had made.

 _Yes, I must tell Po the good news._ He felt a moment of thrilling ecstasy on the mental depiction of how delighted the panda would be to hear what he was just about to deliver.

However, there was one more hurdle.

 _Ah yes…. Altansanrai…_ Just the thought of dealing with her potent fury was enough to make his fatigue returned with a plaguing vengeance. But he figured out he would deal with that some other time.

"Po… opened the door. It's me." Reaching the door while rubbing his sleepy eyes, the panda in his night robe welcomed his presence.

"Uh….Kaidu… what bring―" Realizing his ornate royal deels, Po quickly reminded Kaidu newly appointed position. He hastily knelt down, nearly slammed himself to the floor on the process, saluted him reverentially yet clumsily. "Your Highness…."

Kaidu chuckled while impeding Po's movement quickly, "Po… when no one around… please… drop that formality nonsense. I don't like over embellished honorifics." He returned, almost pleading.

The panda grinned at his friend remark. "C'mon in Buddy. Uhm... Wanna have some dumpling?" He invited him to sit and pushed the bowl of fresh delicacies while throwing some into his mouth and unceremoniously swallowed them with a loud gulping sound. This kind of far from expected behavior coming from an outstanding hero was inviting the yak amusement, he didn't mind Po's lack of courtesy and his ignorance to show some respect, he knew Po didn't mean to show any defiance.

"Po…. I had news for you." He sat next to him, placing his hoof on Po's shoulder, still wearing a meaningful smile while watching his friend rigorously chewing the food in an uncouth manner.

The panda raised his brows."You found a bride?" He barged innocently.

"W-what?" Kaidu frowned incredulously.

"Well, I overheard General Nabuhai was talking to you about your matchmaking ceremony. A King will need a Queen, so… since you are at the prime age to get married, may as well go on with it, right?"

"Yeah right, those crazy bunch thinking picking a bride is like picking bananas," Kaidu scoffed with a satirical metaphor, his smile was tight and humorless.

"You are the King, the most powerful man in Mongolia, of course, all girls will go bananas for you." Po remarked with critical eyes, "So how is it? Anyone you fancy?"

"No… not really. They are all so―"

"Ugly? Fat?" Po offered. Kaidu laughed at Po's spontaneous (and ridiculous) answer. He waved his hoof and made a face."How do I say this in a polite manner?...hm… Shallow? Prudish? Boring?" He sounded like questioning himself for lacking the better word.

"You should introduce me to a female panda, who knows that may _interest_ me," the yak grinning delightedly with a cheery tune.

"You won't like someone ugly and fat...like me," Po chided.

"I am sure the girls who are interested in you never think of fluffiness as disadvantages, right?" Kaidu ribbed, poking Po's robust torso.

"What kind of woman are you interested anyway?"

"I would imagine her to be intelligent and brave… but not necessarily a warrior. A sort of a lady that would have an aptitude and interest around mundane bureaucratic matters. She also needs to be cool-headed, proficient with the law of the land and owns ingenuity to handle political disagreement with finesse. While being witty and decisive would be an added bonus." Kaidu eloquently riposted.

"Geez, that was… one very long list. However, Altan ticked all those boxes right?" Po grinned, congratulating himself for such tactful answer.

Kaidu laughed,"No, certainly not the cool-headed bit. Besides, I am not a cat fetish like you, Po." Kaidu ridiculed harmlessly. "But anyway… I digress, I am not here to talk about my bride... " He briskly deviated the topics back into the very reason he was here.

"I want to offer you…. _your_ _freedom…_." He paused. He waited until their eyes connected and stated seriously yet caringly to make sure Po understood every word he said. "I want you to go home Po…. to China, to your family."

"My...w-what?" The panda nearly choked on his dumpling that Kaidu had to hammer his hand hard against Po's back. His emerald eyes glistened with tears of joy, reflecting morass of emotion which conflicted his skeptic mind. He never thought that day would ever come.

"It's not that I hate you, Buddy… " The yak boisterous laughed breaking the pregnant silence."... or maybe I did―all these trousers getting tight real quick after you arrived here. At this rate, I'll be out of shape before even finding a bride." He bantered.

"But I have not done training my students here," Po spluttered, which sounded more like illogical, made-up excuses.

"Po… you can come again here to teach, right after you sort out your life…. We are not going anywhere anytime soon," his friend answered patiently with a gentle tune.

Contrasting sentiment erupted again on the panda's face as he listened to his friend's words. Undoubtedly, Po was keen to go home, but that would mean he had to say goodbye to the others, especially to Kaidu, his best and most trustworthy companion. The panda had relied on him a lot to keep his sanity intact for the past three years of separation with his loved ones.

Understanding his dilemma, Kaidu assuaged his distressed by saying, "Po… we will still be friends, visit each other, write to each other… don't forget, distance means a little...when someone means so much." He chuckled,"...besides, I won't let you do those stupid things alone. You've taught that life is too short to be serious all the time. So, if you can't laugh at yourself, call me! And I'll laugh at you."

Po smiled as his mind drifted in memory of numerous weird conversation they both had, in which, if anyone had heard them, undoubtedly, they would end up in a mental hospital.

Both best friends ended the night with a big tenacious hug, as the yak letting the panda's tears drenched his new deel.

"Kaidu… thank you." Between repressed sobs, his words drowned in a touch of gratitude and happiness.

The yak lips gently curved into a smile. Nothing felt better than doing something for your best friend.

* * *

Three days later, early in the morning, when the first ray of golden ray licked the sky. Po was ready for the biggest journey of his life.

Even when he knew it would be weeks before he met all the people that he loved, that wasn't enough to stop him from feeling giddy at the prospect of meeting them. Frankly speaking, Po had never thought this day would ever come. When he surrendered himself as the appeasement of war, he portrayed himself to be exiled forever and spending the rest of his mortal life in foreign land.

Po wore his robe and his straw hat, the very same outfit he wore when King Duwa took him as a captive. Kaidu paid him a tight embrace before bidding him his final farewell.

"Po… have a safe journey. How I wish this would never happen to you―to waste your years in foreign land, and how I wish our path crossed in a much more civil way." Kaidu uttered with deep regret. "Please send my regards to the Grand Master and your fathers. Tell them that the Jade Palace family are welcomed in my palace anytime." The yak watched the panda's eyes filled with a fantastical combination of excitement and trepidation.

"Hey, I never regret the fact that we met, even though it was a bit… unconventional." Po replied while an intense exchanged of emotion passed between them.

"Oh yes, and one more thing…" the yak lowered his voice," the first thing you need to do when you arrive, is to marry your fiancee, Tigress―not many woman would wait this long." He placed his hoof on the panda's shoulder, "...and you are so lucky to have her."

His words evoked the mental embodiment of the striped feline he'd been thinking the most, day in day out. She was only women that could strangle him in a narcotic state of undying fanatical admiration. Yes finally, he and Tigress could be together… nothing would go between them anymore. He felt the adrenaline surged through his body, his heart fluttered full of excitement, while his arms embraced the yak generously.

"Kaidu...thank you for being such an awesome friend."

* * *

Later on that day.

"Princess Altansarnai is here Your Highness," one of the servants announced.

"Yes, tell her to come in."

The guards opened the door to let the lioness glide with grace into the room.

"I take it you have something important to discuss," she prompted in an undisciplined fashion. Altansarnai was aware Po had already left, providing the Dragon Teacher was absent from his usual post this morning. She immediately concluded that Kaidu had purposefully hidden something from her. She glared at her adoptive brother with distrust and accusation.

"Yes," Kaidu cleared his throat, preparing his mental on the upcoming vehement rage that could sear him alive. He waved his hoof to dismissed the rest of sentries and servants to give them some space and privacy.

"Altan, I have decided to extricate Po as our war captive…. And I have commanded him to return home to China." He verbally expounded his action.

She blinked. Kaidu could see the cogs and wheel turning in her head; her cerulean orbs alternately narrowed as she glowered. He thought that she would explode in infuriating insult, condemning his selfish decision, but instead, she laughed contemptuously.

All his life, Kaidu knew Altainsarnai wasn't a capricious person, in contrast, she was very calculative, predictable and logical. Thus, her inexplicable and unexplainable behavior naturally invited the yak inquisitiveness to prod further.

"I have to say that isn't the reaction I am expecting from you," he expressed honestly, while his mind running all possible speculation of various scenario. Did Altan intentionally plan a dirty mischief? Would she cross the line and dishonoring her pledge as a warrior to abide her conduct with honor and integrity? Well, Kaidu had no experience on how powerful covetousness could be, especially those coming from a jealous woman―which in turn killing any room for rationality. He quickly stomped out his paranoia and decided to do the guesswork without provoking the lioness directly.

"Neither do I, but I knew something that you don't," she shot smoothly, a mysterious smile curled on her lips.

There was only one reason why she was pleased Po returned to China. Simply because she knew―Po would not meet the love of his life back home.

Why?

Because Tigress was here, in Mongolia. A few months ago―that striped feline paid their palace a surprise _visit_. On that wistful night, the lioness vividly remembered how she projected years of repulsion, animosity, and envy towards the striped feline who she finally met in flesh and fur for the first time. Of course, the lioness knew Tigress' real intention was none other than to find her panda, probably merely to quench the thirst of her broken soul.

 _And that stupid sap thinks she could singlehandedly outwit and infiltrate a palace with an army of thousand rhino, yak, and ox?_

But undeniably, those unlucky few that had challenged the tiger master in direct combat, and tasting the fatality of her ambush, could testify that the striped feline was far than capable to counter the attacks, even to kill all her opponents that night. But of course Altansarnai with her excellent dexterity knew this too. Therefore she chose to opt for battling the tigress mind before confronting her physically with her fist.

The lioness reminisced the stormy expression in her amber eyes when she heard the fabricated news that her panda was already dead―that her visit was futile and much too late. Behind the fortitude of her steel like forbearance, the evident of anguish and brokenness was too hard to ignore, and the insufferable news clearly had annihilated the tiger desire to fight.

" _W-What? What did you do to him?"_ Altansarnai reminisced how Tigress' voice dropped, and her body shivered in wrecking spasm.

 _Serve you right, Master Tigress._ The lioness sneered mentally. But the string of rumination was rudely interrupted by her brother questions.

"You know something that I don't?" Kaidu repeated her rhetoric, "...and what is that?" he inquired offhandedly, pressing for an answer.

His sister crossed her arms tightly to show her defiance."I am not telling," she replied, modulating her voice with a mixture of victorious tone punctuated with a cryptical message. After witnessing her brother perplexed expression, the lioness lips pursed into a sated smile. Her despicable pursuit of putting away the striped feline as far away as possible from the panda might just receive a boost, expedited from the most unexpected person, her brother.

 _This game apparently had become more interesting sooner than I thought, and all thanks to you, Brother._

* * *

Right, as you might have noticed, Tigress left for her mission in Darkhan 6 month before Po returned home. She sneaked into the palace to meet him. However, Altansarnai prevented such reunion from happening. The detail of the undertaking will be explicated on Tigress' memoir. And about Altansarnai, she wasn't a bad person, but in this bit of the story, she was strangled with intense jealousy, hence pushing her to craft such despicable action.

Next chapter, Po will be returning home.

Hope everyone still enjoys the story :-) R&R.


	4. Tiger's Memoir

_This will be one of the last sad chapters, remember that Po (and the Five) read the Memoir sequentially, from the end of Datong War, until Tigress' disappearance. In this episode, I recap the writer of 'The Warrior,' a character named Xin Wei. You can read more about him in Chapter 40._

 _This chapter is undeniably sorrowful… I was trying to make it 'less' angsty by inserting jokes (thanks to the existence of characters such as Mantis and Monkey). Rest assure; next chapter would be more uplifting. Also noted that I gave a spoiler on Tigress' matchmaking ploy (which is going to be funny)._

 _Also, I just starting a new fic, 'Do Not Open.'_

 _R &R whenever you can :-) _

* * *

At an unholy hour before dawn, when the dew was still thick on the grass, the mist still hanging low, and the bone still creaky―Zheng woke himself up like many thousands of days before. He stretched and encouraged himself to do the same morning routine that he had done for the past five decades. The uniform seemed to slip itself on, followed by a familiar sound of creak around the floorboards as he waddled his way through the servant quarter.

He greeted his subordinates who were already in the middle of their breakfast. Soon, they all ingrained working hard to tend the palace. The well-manicured lawn and garden certainly didn't take care of themselves, and a myriad of kung fu artifacts, armament that required regular dusting, numerous antique scrolls that demanded persistent rearranging (especially after certain panda frequently messing everything around), extensive marble floor that needed relentless polishing… and not forgetting neverending damage in the training hall, especially when certain tiger and panda had a rift.

However, the later hadn't happened nearly for four years. One thing was because of the absence of the source of destruction itself―a particular Dragon Warrior, wasn't there anymore. Nonetheless, that didn't stop the tiger to vent her sadness or frustration to the innocent training dummies―thankfully, to Zheng relief, she generally took care of the cleaning up herself.

As usual, Zheng tending a few minor errands; checking the missing larder in the kitchen and composed it into a grocery list. As the sun began to peek, he descended from the height of the palace to the village below. Abruptly, a large figure was approaching. The creature clearly had a major issue climbing the stair. As he drew nearer within his earshot, the sound of desperate gasp for air grew distinctly familiar.

 _Panda asthma, yes that's it._

"Mas...Master Po?" His eyes jolted wide in as if seeing Shifu with pink ears. After not hearing from Dragon Warrior for the past three and a half year, stood in front of him, the very same panda that broke the student barrack floorboards until he lost count. His first reaction was to stun, almost forgot to breathe, until Po wrapped his arm around him.

"Zheng… c'mon buddy, gimme a hug." He chuckled and lifted Zheng's lithe form far from the ground, knocking all the air out of his lungs in the process.

"We...wel...welcome b-back, Mas... _uh_...ter," Zheng grunted as he struggled with his words, but he was positively elated, he even forgot that he nearly resigned from his post when Po broke the Urn of Whispering Warrior for the third time.

Soon, the grocery business was abandoned, as the goose dashed in impossible velocity to break the great news to everyone.

As the first of gentle ray rose from its wake, slowly filtering in between the thin misty air, gracing the mountain peaks and the valley below and causing them to glow in a warm light, the gong sounded breaking the silence. And, Dragon Warrior―for the first time in nearly four years of absence―made his dramatic entrance.

Heaving and lolling in absolute discomfort from lacking oxygen, he crawled last few steps of the stairs painstakingly. By the time his straw head poked into view, the four Masters and Grand Master were ready to welcome him.

Sprawling in utter disgrace at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes finally met their enthusiastic gaze. _His family_ …. The people who meant the world to him.

"Oh heavens, Po… it's really you!"

"Welcome home, Brother…. We thought you won't ever come back!"

"Po… we missed you. Ugh, you look a little skinnier!"

"Dude, I am so happy I could cry!"

"Buddy, we missed your cooking! Looking at you make me hungry!"

The four surrounded his large figure from all direction―girding him tight, making up for all the time they were apart. Eventually, Po saw the diminutive master, perching against Oogway staff, wearing uncharacteristically radiant smile that reached far into his eyes.

"Dragon Warrior, welcome home," his skinny hand fondled him. As their eyes met, Po couldn't contain himself, he lurched forward and sobbed relentlessly while hugging Grand Master's deceptively frail figure.

"Master… I-I am home…. I am home," he incongruously repeated as if trying to convince himself that this was real. He was finally back home, surrounded by people that loved him tremendously. But soon after gaining his senses, he realized he hadn't seen the feline among them.

 _Was she on a mission or something?_ That was the only logical excuse his brain could come up with. Reading his sudden change of demeanor, the Grand Master briskly interrupted Po's thought.

"Po, Tigress is currently on a mission. However, I do need to discuss something with you. Why don't you have a rest, I will ask Zheng to collect your father so he could meet you here." Po nodded obediently. Even though he was slightly disappointed for not being able to see Tigress, part of him was relief that she was on a mission as he suspected. The rest of the four just played along with Shifu's plan and just kept their mouth shut until their Master explained the weight of the real situation clearly to the panda.

* * *

That evening, Master Shifu had invited Po into his bedroom, which was very unorthodox of him. Reading the cue, Po had an inkling that his Master would like to discuss something private or sensitive. Closing the door behind him, Po slid into the room as soon as the Grand Master gave him his consent.

"You wish to speak to me, Master?"

"Ah… yes, Po." Master Shifu pulled a large box, filled with a few dozen of scrolls.

"Now… these are yours," he motioned towards the pile. "Let me explain to you what they are."

"They are scrolls." Po deadpanned.

"I know, that's not what I meant." The Grand Master scolded him, but soon a soft chuckle followed,"...you have not changed one bit, have you?" He smiled at Po's inherent humorous tendency. Even when he never verbally admitted, he missed this kind of idiotic, thoughtless answer to cheer his mundane day.

After the red panda had invited Po to sit down, he began outlining the series of linked events that ultimately lead to the fate of her adopted daughter.

"So, Tigress went on this mission around six months ago?" Po repeated.

"Yes, Po. I did ask her to write to me once in awhile. She did, but she didn't say much in her letter. However, she elaborated that there were another set of letters―or more like memoir―that she wrote especially for you ever since you were captured." Shifu narrated in great detail and pointing to the direction of the box.

"Not long after she went on this mission, all contact from her ceased abruptly―no more letters or memoir which she regularly wrote. I sent Zheng to Mongolia to find out what exactly had happened. Ganzorig―my former student and the man who had requested Tigress' assistance―told us that she was kidnapped by the group of fugitive called the Demon Claw while she was following them. He had not seen them since. He had delegated his men to do all they can to search for her, but the result is negative."

"So, what do you think I need to do, Master?"

"Po, I had a feeling that she was still out there. Whatever holding her back from writing to us or from going home, are not something I am entirely sure about. But I believe Tigress is still alive." Scrupulously, Po read the expression of the old Master between the line of his words. He looked like he had aged significantly this past four years. Whatever had happened to him and Tigress must have inflicted much sorrow on his soul.

 _Did I cause this? More so the loss of Tigress…_ He sighed.

"Then….I will go and take her home, Master." Po bowed as he made his promise.

"Please take Monkey and Mantis with you. Also, I had an inkling that she might leave you some clue inside her memoir. So bring them with you."

* * *

That evening, Po and the four sat around the dinner table, with the pile of spools in between them.

"I didn't know Tigress wrote this." Crane commented while helping the other rearranging numerous scrolls that currently jumbled up inside the box."...and by the look of it, she wrote… a lot! Very productive."

"Unlike you Po..." The simian chimed in. He felt the urge to tease Po after such a prolonged absence.

"What… Who? Me?" The panda paid him his usual naive reaction. Monkey jeered,"You just eat and talk a lot… the opposite of productive. But I got it. Opposites attract." Blustering laughter filled the air as Monkey hit the punchline.

"I wondered whether she wrote about that spoilt goon Master Shifu tried to matchmake with her," the insect added offhandedly.

"You mean Master Tiger? Oh Mantis, he was hardly a thug… how can you even say that? I bet you are just envious of his nice cheekbone." Viper rebutted.

"A tiger?" Po looked at Mantis as if he had grown seven heads.

"Nevermind, you will find out." The green bug snickered looking at the growing jealousy in panda's expression was getting harder to hide,"... but I give you a spoiler," he added,"She wasn't interested."

"But I got a feeling that you meet _someone_ too while you are there?" Mantis leaned towards the panda and wagged his almost non-existent brows in a playful way.

Po flinched, his envy suddenly transpired into expanding grogginess. He quickly tore his gaze from the mischievous interrogating eyes of his friend, "Ugh, yeah… I did." He grumbled slightly as the word left his mouth.

"Aaaand…..?" The green bug grinned exuberantly as the panda bit his bait. Instantly, Mantis' question sparked the interest of the rest of the Masters, even Crane, and Viper who were completely silent during the whole conversation flashed their eyes towards the panda in question.

"She is the sister of the current reigning king," Po muttered.

"Woah! Who am I kidding…. A princess? That an achievement, Dude," The awestruck insect congratulated his friend. "You really have to share your secret mojo… I mean, look, you have enraptured the heart of the most formidable female warrior in China, and now... a princess?"

"Or a bandit…" Monkey interrupted, reminding everyone of Song, the leader of Lady of Shade. Po just rolled his eyes replying his insolent remark, "If you meet her, you would never wish she likes you," Po whined, hardly amused.

Seeing that Mantis obviously drove the conversation to satisfy their lust for gossip, Crane cleared his throat loudly to win everyone's attention back to the topics."Ok, it seemed like these scrolls are sequentially numbered, so… Po, do you want to read this alone? Or―"

"No… we take a turn to read this." Viper decisively voiced her decision."...if that's ok with Po." The panda nodded expectantly. He hardly believed that Tigress would write something profane or embarrassing that unsuitable for the rest to hear.

"Why don't I start?" Crane proposed, which immediately answered by a consensual approving nod. "Ok… here it goes."

* * *

 _Note to self: "Waiting is a sign of true love, anyone could say I love you, but not everyone could wait and prove it's true."_

It was all ignited since I met Xin Wei, a fox who shared a slice of meaningful friendship with my adopted father, albeit in the brevity of the shadow past, they became a quick and good acquaintances.

Xin Wei turned up to be a keen writer. We (Monkey to be precise) met him during one of our mission trip to Changping. Later on, he joined us during the Datong war, accompanying his sister who apparently embroiled in a romantic relationship with my adopted father in the past.

Every night during the war, he had been meticulously interviewing each one of us to stitch the story together―which was a great way of pulling our mind out of the atrocity of the battle at hand. I remembered he would bring an extra long parchment, quill, and ink in his pocket, and went around from one tent to the other, taking short notes and meaningless scribbles. Initially, I thought he was merely recording the war accountabilities from different perspectives.

For him to come up with such personally tailored story was never came across my mind. He obviously started with Shifu, which later on pointed to me and Tai Lung's direction, giving excuses that our life stories were far more exciting than his. Before I knew it, the rest of the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior were involved.

During those times, Wei would patiently ask questions, especially with me―who wasn't always comfortable opening up. But once he managed to ask the right question, I found myself narrating the story fluently in its entirety almost like rivulets of water on a flooding river. In a mere first week of war, we bonded as friends―and soon enough Xin Wei became part of us.

Little did Wei knew that he would lose his dear sister one of the eves of one of the first few months of the war―which in turn propelled him even further to finished the labor of love, and dedicated this story 'The Warrior' as a remembrance of his sister's heroic act.

A few days ago when I received the hard copy of the book that Wei had neatly written and generously made a few copies. I think everyone, including me (dare even I say Shifu), enjoyed it tremendously. It's such a shame that Po wasn't here to read it with us―although retrospectively, I would like the section about our intimate encounter in the Spirit Realm to be excluded from the record or at least depicted in a much more obscure way. (Let me say that that wasn't my account… I would never dare to explicate _that_ to a stranger). It's still made my face flushed every time I read it. Wei even dared to call me a _hopeless romantic_!

But looking back, if it's not because of Wei. I wouldn't hold this book in my hand―a tangible testament of what happened the past few years; the tears and happiness, the hatred and love, the life that was gained and lost. Moreover, valuable lessons that have shaped me into the tigress that I am today. And most importantly, this memorabilia would be a faithful reminder―even though the truth had been carved deeply of my soul―that once I was loved unconditionally by someone, and I do love him in return, whether or not we are destined to be together.

Obviously, my memoirs will be nothing like he had written about all the warriors, but I was just compelled with the idea of keeping some kind of mementos, hopefully for the benefit of others… but I am quite contented should it remains with my family, even when it merely collecting dust and spider webs in the corner of Shifu's chamber. I am nowhere as eloquent and rhetoric as Xin Wei, but I suppose the story was the essence―the way to say it is only one dimension of it.

People said that you are the hero of your own story. However, I beg to differ. Although at first, this memoir will recount history as perceived by me and making me the pivotal role of the narrator, you will find out the story I am about to tell wasn't about me. It was about my epic journey to descry unrecognized heroes around me, my odyssey to discover the truth about friendship, respect, and sacrifice.

So this memoir is dedicated to Po Ping, the love of my life. The man that was able to see me beyond my cold facade; the man that had believed in me and changed me for the better. More importantly, he was the man that had taught me what love, forgiveness, and sacrifice capable of doing.

* * *

"That it for this scroll." Crane disclosed while rolling up the parchment to store it into the canister.

"Ah yes, Datong War… it's nearly four years ago now." Mantis sighed pensively, letting his mind settled into the memory of the past. By far, compared to any of their missions, Datong War was the event that had imprinted most lasting impact to everyone's life. It had affected and changed every single one of them in some facet of their life.

"Po, you must tell us what happened to you while you were there, in Mongolia," Viper suggested. She remembered how Po had turned their life around when he came to Jade Palace, and she was sure the panda engraved the same inspirational impression in the life of people that came to know him in Mongolia.

Po smiled, big and full."Don't worry, I will…"

"I thought you would never come back, Dude." Po turned to meet his partner in pranks, Monkey, looking at him with somber eyes.

"Believe me; I thought the same way too." Mirroring his sentiment, Po breathed out loudly and replied him with a petulant tune.

"How did they treat you there?"

"They treated me well, and I befriended the crown prince. So, that's why I'm here, he was ordained as the King, and pledged for my freedom." The panda stated plainly.

"I always heard the Mongol were barbaric people. We thought the would have killed you, and made you into a rug." Mantis snickered.

"Or a training dummy." His simian counterparts added while Viper and Crane were grinning smugly on Po's expense.

"But hey, you make it here. It's just too bad Tigress wasn't here too." Monkey rephrased. The air grew sullen at the mention of her name, and everyone went eerily silent.

"Errr... are we gonna wait here until my next birthday?" Mantis broke the pregnant silence, "Shall I read this time?" He quickly offered. The rest, without much thinking, immediately agreed.

* * *

 _You don't belong here…._

 _You are a disgrace to Kung Fu…_

That were the words I used to describe him when he first came. I could immediately tell by the look in his eyes. It hurt him more than any of dismissal I had given him before. It summarized the painful truth, between me and him, a Kung Fu Master and noodle maker, that we were miles apart between one another. My priorities, my aim, my moral and… my destiny, all worlds apart.

I could hear his heart cracked, mostly because those words came from my mouth―his favorite Master out of the Five; his heroine; but that didn't concern me. Whether I broke his spirit, his desire to do Kung Fu, his hope… so be it.

For he had broken mine.

That very moment he crash-landed in front of me and was chosen as Dragon Warrior without foreknowledge of Kung Fu other than a mere fanboyish notion―was deeply hurt me. My pride, my hard work and my life of stronghold dedication towards the art were thrown to pieces.

I clearly didn't understand what Oogway could see behind that corpulent belly of his; neither was his infantile action he pulled from time to time. If you asked me that instant, he was nothing than a complete waste of space and depleting the usage of perfectly good fresh air.

I was bitter, vicious and spiteful.

But that was years ago. Things had changed since. There was more smile, more laughter, more friendship, and more compassion.

The panda had changed….

But mostly he had changed us.

It was disconcertingly odd, to say the least, but life in Jade Palace has never been the same again without him. A decade ago, we managed fine with our daily life without his existence. We trained... ate... went on missions...and running about our life perfectly contented.

But now, just the slightest hint of his memories of his stupid antics, his impeccable cooking, his corny catchphrases, his catastrophic clumsiness, would render hurt in everyone's eyes. Even Shifu admitted he missed roaring with his habitual _'PANDA_!' yell every time Po infantile act had gone one step too far. How Po did it, I would never know―regardless what people think that I would be the person who ultimately understood Po inside out. His presence is, and always be, an integral part of our life.

This morning, the sun rose slowly cascading it's rustic golden ray, licking the sky with such a grandiose display, it is deceptively a beautiful morning―however today, marking the unnervingly painful truth.

It's been a week since we returned from Datong war… and it's been a week since Dragon Warrior voluntary surrendering himself as war endowment, restitution for nation's broken promises. Undoubtedly, China is in their celebratory mood for apparent reason, but not us in Jade Palace.

Throughout the week, the regular training, the regular routine had commenced. Nothing particularly extraordinary or story worth occurred. Nonetheless, we all remembered, by most standard, even the dullest days in the palace were extraordinary when Po was around―there was simply no mundane days.

For the whole week, despite trying to maintain some degree or normality, everyone retreated in their own reclusion, confining themselves with their mind. Mantis would sit down in his room, spending numerous hours reading acupuncture scrolls. Viper had decided to take a week off to be with her family. Monkey regularly trained in front of the training hall with his katana. Crane would occupy himself with his calligraphy, writing things such as _sacrifice_ , _sorrow_ , and _love_. Indeed love is nothing without a sacrifice, and sacrifice is what Po had done for us, for China…. and for that, I am immensely proud of him.

And Shifu―he probably the one with the heaviest burden, continually blaming himself for not coming up with a better solution for the grim situation. Despite hiding it deceptively well under his usual calm veneer, I knew what lurking underneath. The weight of the universe was laden upon him as if he was sure Po had perished. But I didn't importune him to share it with me. Instead, I give him some space to confide his mind.

Mr. Ping had resumed his business a few days after Li returned to the Panda Village. Li's positive proclivity certainly helped to lift up the old goose melancholic spirit. Although, a few times I've captured his despondent look behind his kitchen counter, absently chopping the vegetable while his mind was clearly drifting elsewhere―Mr. Ping had been insistence about being the only one in charge to clean Po's bedroom in Jade Palace once a week. Probably he found the routine somewhat consoling his hurting soul, lulling himself with the closeness with all sort of mementos that held a lot of fond memories of his son and his love for food and Kung Fu.

The first time I saw him there, the old goose silently wept as he dusted Po's rack which was laden with all assortment of Kung Fu memorabilia from our past missions. He took his time, scrutinizing it one by one… at the same time, talk to himself, summoning his memory of myriad epic battle that Po had narrated fervently to him. A job that easily took a few hour would take him the whole day to do. But, I never had the heart to stop him―grieving is a crucial part of mourning.

Although I am sure Po is very much alive, his father would never understand the necessity and the extent of his role as war ransom. He couldn't comprehend why Po had to lay aside his personal life, his love for his family, his love for me―in return of saving a multitude of souls in anonymity.

Shifu had made his the entire 'war appeasement' as a matter of ultimate privy―he merely mentioned to the general public that Po would be relinquished from his post as Dragon Warrior due to a personal reason for indefinite time. Even when his chauvinistic deeds for China would go unrecognized, I doubt Po in his noble intention, would even care.

In his father's idealistic mind, Po actually could have an easy and much simpler life―taking over his restaurant, get married, settles down and gives him plenty of grand-cubs. However, Po eluded himself from all this perfectly achievable dream and instead posted himself to take the most life-threatening job in the whole China. But if anyone knows Po, would know that he is a firm believer of dream―and in Jade Palace, he'd been living his dream, to which I am sure no matter what it cost, he has no regret.

I couldn't blame the old goose―he had never been sworn as a warrior, neither he was trained since young to have a likewise mind. Peace demands the most heroic labor and the most difficult sacrifice. It demands greater heroism than war. It demands greater fidelity to the truth and a much more perfect purity of conscience. (**) And that the greatest sacrifice is when you sacrifice your own chance for happiness for the sake of someone else.

And me…?

As usual, I took my sorrow and my pain into the training hall.

I punched the steel hard logs many times and obliterating them to pieces. I could hear my voice echoed against the void wall. I lost count on how long and how many times had I done this until Monkey came in.

"Tigress?" I heard someone calling me.

 _Po!_ That was the first name popped into my mind. Normally, he would be the one who looked for me in the training hall and coaxed me to tell him _what's wrong_ that I had to abuse the innocent hanging lumber into pieces.

"Oh, Monkey...Hi. " I stopped whatever I was doing. "Can I do anything for you?" I asked him with fabricated calm tone.

I saw him fidgeted and squirmed uneasily as he swept his glance to the debris and all assortment of a mess that I created. He looked at me again and pointed at my paws. "Ugh… Tigress,...erm... you really need to bandage those." He said prudently.

My paws?

Then I saw something trickling down the floor. My knuckles completely bruised, my gold qipao sleeve ensanguined with crimson splatter.

There was a pregnant bubble. I could see his languid, sorrowful eyes talking to me without physically uttering any words. He quickly offered a terse consolation. "I am here if you need me." He said it with a weight of uncertainty. A somber aura crept unto his posture.

I heard those words many times before. Of course, everyone knew, nothing could heal me other than seeing Po, and nothing else that I need. I felt my face tightened, but quickly answered him briefly. "Thank you."

"Thank you."

* * *

Po, are you alright?" Viper signaled the insect to stop reading the scroll."I know it's hard for you, to hear how broken Tigress was."

The panda clutched to the memoirs tightly, while tears streaming down his cheek went unchecked. He knew…..everything Tigress loved had become everything she lost. He couldn't help to feel guilty that he had inflicted so much sorrow in her.

"But believe me, at some point, Tigress had returned to the usual way she was. This was just her grieving period." The snake said reassuringly, "She eventually came around. Trust me."

Viper knew well how Tigress had to learn how to act, to move on, to fill the day without Po by her side. It was crazy to think she could go months and years without talking to him, but the panda still crossed her mind every single day, from the smell of morning dew to the lulling voice of slumber. In moments of reclusion, Viper secretly knew how often her friend laid alone on her bed, wistfully hoping to fall asleep before her emotions falling apart. She desperately tried to hold to the love, and not the loss, but it seemed impossible to separate the two.

The rest of the Five witnessed how the reenactment of the last Datong war often replayed in the tiger's dreams. It was far worse than those recurring dreams of Gongmen fiasco because Po had made it back. She wished she could say the same about Datong War.

"I remembered Tigress started to punch the Ironwood Trees again when she was frustrated," Viper expounded,"... but it only lasted a few days the most; I guess she knew...there was no point of getting angry. It won't bring you back."

Po breathed in and out at once, attempting to restore his composure.

In the early days after the war ended, Viper witnessed how Tigress often left rage and frustration gained control over her. But her anger quickly extinguished, her energy retreated by an instant realization that Po was right… there was nothing of little consequence they could do to free him from the covenant. And knowing Po―violent and death would never be his preference in solving a conflict. Tigress had been fighting for justice, but the panda had been fighting for peace. They all could grieve for the lost of love and memories, or rejoice over gained peace, knowledge and maturity.

"Well...Po, whenever you are ready Big Guy." The green insect softly speaking to the panda while tapping his pinchers sombrely. Po gave the notion that he was okay and ready to hear the next part.

This time, Monkey picked up the scroll, cleared his throat, and began.

* * *

I walked outside and attended my injuries, and sat under the peach tree watching the night encapsulated the valley. I saw twinkling lights emitted from the market square. Its golden brilliance was giving a false sense of warmness amidst cold wintry air.

Then I remembered the event happened right there.

We shared a hug.

Po held me close. It was soft and caring―proclaiming tenderness and affection he had for me. While mine was strong and bold―depicting my determination and earnestness to protect those I loved. After facing our heinous adversary and trapped in the Spirit Realm, I thought I would never see him again.

"Don't let go." He muttered into my ears before drowning into choking sobs.

"I won't…" I replied back. My voice was grinding hoarsely at the corner of my words. "You are the reason I'm still here." We both entwined in a melancholic embrace in the middle of the bustling market square, discounting all the onlookers whom probably gaping around us.

He was so close that I felt his breaths like a gentle wave. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead gently.

"Tigress… I love you, to the Spirit Realm and back."

Bashfully, I accepted his generous gift. I requited his love by smiling in a definite contentment and unequivocally surrendering myself into his soft, strong arms. I noted the way he held my waist, and how my body contoured and fit nicely around his.

It felt so right.

But at this moment, my heart is broken in two.

I can't adequately express the anguish I feel. I wouldn't deny that I miss him….terribly. He is my other part of my soul as if my spirit has been torn and ripped apart. While showing emotional facade is not my natural propensity, I confess that deep inside my heart; there is a void―an insufferable hurt that no word could possibly describe.

Part of me desperately wanting him to stay. To be here with me, surrounding me in his cuddly and gentle arms, telling his silly jokes all night, singing his sweet rendition of some cheesy song with words that doesn't make sense, or just to faking a meditation under the Sacred Peach Tree until we fall asleep. While the other part, commended him for being such a selfless hero, an epitome of a courageous and exemplary warrior―for not letting fear diluting his belief and defining his fate, but rather to defy and rise beyond it.

But as for now, I have to fight my own cynical predisposition valiantly and instilling more trust in him―that someday, he would be back….

For China…for us….for me.

My only consolation is that I am indeed privileged, to know a man as noble, selfless and genuine as Po in my life… and for me having a chance to own a special place in his heart, no matter how short.

I wept, not physically and not with tears… I wept in my heart, pleading earnestly with gods who hold the power of the universe, to return him to the place he supposed to be…. right here with me, and that mine and his destiny to together don't end here.

But the wise once said, there is no accident―everything has it perfect time and purpose under the heaven.

All I have to do… is to believe.

* * *

(**) Quotation by Thomas Merton


	5. The Mysterious Fox

Now before we go on board of this story, please remember that the plot of setting is in China. I know I've adopted 'ring' and such for engagement (which is NOT Chinese at all), but I am trying to stay true to my tradition and execute the wedding in according to Chinese tradition that I know. I won't delve into the great detail for the benefit of non-Chinese readers (it could be quite time-consuming), and I won't mention too much about the meaning behind certain wedding symbols.

The 'Dragon' on this story would refer to one of the 12 Chinese zodiac/horoscopes. You can check that in Google.

And the conversation between Tigress and Mr. Ping is the same as the 'Secret Crush' in 'Attraction.' However, this one is written from Tigress' POV, and the one inside 'Attraction' was Po's POV

* * *

"Finally, the feast I've been waiting for!" Smelling the familiar delectable scent, the insect danced his way to the kitchen, while the rest practically just trod through him flat to the floor.

"Oh maaann!" Mantis whined.

After years of absence, at last, the taste of Po's cooking would once again pamper their taste buds. Well, they could just come to the Pings, but Shifu insisted that the trip could only be done maximum once a month.

"I am so hungry I couldn't eat the table!" Monkey exclaimed.

"Too bad, Po is going to go again real soon…" Crane said with slight regretful tone.

Po laughed, he knew his friends missed him and his cooking. "But I am taking Mantis and Monkey with me to Mongolia," Po darted his gaze towards two of his comrades that already buried their face on the bowl.

"Lucky you," Viper commented at the bug and the simian that grinned radiantly while their mouth was completely occupied.

"So, shall we read a few more scrolls before you go, Po? How about you read this time?"

* * *

 _Note to self: "Grief never ends, but it changes… It's a passage, not a place to stay. Grief is not a weakness, nor a lack of faith, but rather...is a price of love."_

The cold brisk wintry wind enveloped this part of China, marking the beginning of winter. Last week, the annual winter festival celebration took place at the Pings. This was the 5th years since Po abolishing the usual tradition of formal dinner. Not that anyone mind, except probably my Father (to be fair, he opposed almost anything that panda came up with, including courting me. Note: a hint of sarcasm there).

It's been a time of the year I don't want to remember.

As everyone may expect, the thought of winter festival celebration had induced a string of arduous recollection of Dragon Warrior's absence―to the point that Mr. Ping nearly abandoned it all together. After a lot of cajoling from Shifu, pleading from Li, and a further pep talk from Monkey on how disappointed Po would be if he knew his absence was preventing everyone to celebrate such mirthful events, the old goose complied albeit wearing lackluster demeanor.

I could sympathize with him. Honestly, even when I coaxed myself into doing this for Po, it still is…. indescribably very hard to do. Every single corner, every single detail, lantern, tables, foods, and ambiance…. were a silent but firm reminder that he wasn't here with us..… with me, where he could have been ―if he chose to be selfish.

Instead, I had to stare at his empty seat in recompense of many other fathers, sons, and soldiers that might have their seat empty if the war didn't end there and then. I was so deeply conflicted with my own thought, that I forgot to pay attention to those around me.

"Tigress….. Are you alright?" Viper voice abruptly disturbed my mental battle. I combed a quick glance to find the all the Masters around the table intently looking at me with sympathetic, bleak smile.

"Yes… of course," I answered firmly, slightly bewildered with everyone's over-concerning reaction.

Mr. Ping suddenly teleported next to me. He locked his gaze and with such a petulant voice he said. "Tigress… we all feel the same―we've lost something we couldn't replace….and nothing would ever fill that gap in my heart… if there is anything I can do to make you feel better, let me know." He squeezed my paw in reassurance and wiped my tears.

Wait, _tears_? Have I been…..crying?

"Tigress… you had been silently tearing up for the last few minutes." Viper warily explicated the reason of her concern. Then it was Li Shan, who decided to take control over the situation. He tapped my shoulder and invited me to join him in the kitchen.

"Listen Tigress… I know, Po told me… you are not the kind of girl who liked to play dainty lady's card, but….it's okay to cry. In fact, sometimes it is _necessary_ to cry, such as now. We love Po, and I know you do too. Don't let yourself suffer alone in silence. We are here for you." As he finished his sentence, he pulled me into his warm, tenacious embrace while zealously stroking my back. And before I knew it, rivulets of water drenched his shoulder. I was sobbing relentlessly, pouring the overwhelming sadness that I withhold far too long.

After I had calmed down, he looked at me with his gentle jade eyes. "Y'know… I lost someone so dear too, long time ago. But...If you love someone more than anything, then distance only matter to the mind….not to the heart." I knew who he was referring to, and that was such a powerful word of advice coming from someone who had tasted his own tears, loss, and anguish of losing someone he held dear.

His words empowered me.

I felt better after the outburst and returned happier to my seat. I did enjoy the rest of the night, and Po…. yes, he was right there with me, all the time ―right here, in my heart.

* * *

A few days later, Mr. Ping had kindly invited me to help in the noodle shop.

As I made it into the establishment, the old goose gleefully welcomed me and embraced me into his wings. But hold your thought, he wasn't just hugging me - I felt a graze of string and cotton like fabric against my torso, just to find he had secured an innocent looking apron onto my waist. He was grinning guiltlessly at me.

"Follow me, dear. Shall we cook together?… I am sure it would be relaxing for you and me."

At first, I couldn't believe his proposition, especially after knowing me all these years. Except several simple, die hard recipe that I memorized into my heart and soul, I could hardly cook. Anything that I touched would turn into dinner apocalypse. It's hard to comprehend how Po―with his natural propensity of clumsiness and supernatural carelessness―actually excelled on this field far more than I do. Besides, I have not been to the kitchen for years! For a simple reason, it reminded me too much about Po. But I guess, the goose determinants to cheer me up was far bigger than his fear sharing the kitchen with me. He handed me the cleaver and threw a mountain of vegetables for me to work on.

If creating an explosion and a ghostly mess is the way to go to impress my future-father-in-law, here goes nothing.

"There you go dear. Please be careful with your finger. I don't want to have _a real secret ingredient_ inside the Secret Ingredient Soup." He teased.

"Don't worry Mr. Ping. I am not ready to be short a few finger yet." I bantered back.

"I think my son always admire your assertiveness, loyalty, and fortitude." He rambled while nimbly balancing six bowls of soup around his limbs.

"Ah….you'd been overly exaggerating right there… Mr. Ping." I smiled at his remark, recounting the event at the beginning of our friendship.

"No, of course not my dear. I knew it long ago... not long after he defeated...err… the estranged brother of yours." He said in reluctance, scrupulously select his words and judged my reaction, but quickly continued as I showed him no harmful resentment toward the mention of Tai Lung's name. (Of course, I've forgiven him awhile back, again credit to Po).

"I could see his change of demeanor when you approach. I swore I could hear his heart race! Or the funny way he stopped breathing when you smiled at him. It was casual, nothing too deep, but I knew something was blooming right here." The old goose reached his wings to his chest, chuckled gleefully and making the yarn ball dressing his headpiece rocks in a comical way.

"I think those applied to all the Furious Five Mr. Ping. Po often forgets that he is one of us, in fact…. I consider him our leader, our Master." I said, attempting to delude his attempt to single me out from Po's fanatical admiration towards his childhood heroes.

"Few months after he was appointed Dragon Warrior, you came here for the first time. Do you remember?"

I nodded slowly and curled my lips into a gentle smile. How can I forget? It was the first time I overheard someone had really… _adored_ me. I recalled I was in front of the restaurant, helping Mrs. Xia and her infant son fixing the wheel of their broken cart. Po and Mr. Ping were inside their kitchen chatting gleefully. Abruptly, my sensitive cat hearing perked up upon hearing my name being mentioned.

"Master Tigress is quite something isn't it son?" I heard Mr. Ping asked Po.

"Uh yeah Dad…. sure, she was always awesome…. and stuff. I mean, you should see her in the training hall, Dad… Oh Maaaannn, she is...bodacious! I am sooo lucky to be able to spend 24-hour with her. I mean… who wanna hang around round panda like me, right?" I heard Po's reply. I was quite surprised to know his insecurities...despite his lighthearted and jovial attitude.

"Well, you are bodacious as well Po, you can practically make anyone disappear just by flicking your pinky!" I heard the goose refuted.

"But who wanna…. Have a guy who could make anyone disappear like that as a bo-?" Po was soon realized his blunder and applied an immediate correction. "I mean as a friend…"

 _Duh, awkward._ That's what I thought.

"Po, you are kind and wonderful young man… what make you think you are undeserving to be her friend?" I heard the goose rebutted. "But that's a shame, though… kung fu isn't something a man want in a woman, definitely not a wife."

"Dad! How you could even say that?"

"Well, it's true! Don't you wonder why no one is courting her despite her charming looks and…. _awesomeness_?" The old goose chortled while mimicking Po's mannerism.

"Well, if there is any man that thinks she is not worth a mate… then it's their loss!" I heard Po's voice getting sharper and louder. "She is beautiful, strong, kind, graceful...gorgeous…" I could feel my ears burning dozen lantern hearing Po's mindless blandishment. I knew Po admired me, but not as much as _that_. Luckily I stood quite a distance… I don't think they could witness my face grew one shade in color.

"...and cute." Mr. Ping added, I swore I could _hear_ the goose smiling victoriously. And I was sure Mr. Ping had some impish plan up his sleeve, as he invited me to come in.

"Ah… Master Tigress… what an honor to have you dine with us." Mr. Ping bowed courteously.

"Mr. Ping just called me Tigress… Po is my friend. There is no need for formality." I replied as friendly as I could.

"My dear, gallantry is not things of the past …..I had to remember you are Grand Master daughter and lived in…ah... _a_ _palace_." I swore if Po lets him, that old goose was probably going to kiss the knuckles of my paws. Ceremoniously, he invited me to sit down and offered me the special of the day ―which I delightfully accepted.

"So… Master Tigress... aren't you seeing someone? I mean…uh... such a fair maiden, resourceful and intellectual as yourself. I am sure; there are many suitors knocking at Grand Master's door." I heard the goose questioning me, while next to him Po was twiddling his thumbs, holding his breath and squirmed nervously at his seat. Perhaps he had wet himself.

"No, Mr. Ping, my father let me choose who I like to be with… He hardly meddles with my personal life." Po nearly collapsed from his chair with an expression of relief cascaded his feature."...but I guess as Kung Fu Master, my chance of finding romance practically depleted to none. I've resigned myself to live without any companionship." I said again.

Suddenly Po's fleshy fist impaled the table. I jolted back in immense surprise on his reaction. "Tigress…. That is a complete _nonsense_! You are too amazing to waste your time on men who couldn't appreciate you!" I saw a potent rage scorching in his usual tranquil eyes. "They are a complete idiot if they couldn't see what you could offer." I was taken aback. Po was such a kind soul that he was willing to stand up for me, even after all the nasty words I threw him months ago.

He was quick to realize his ludicrous outburst and sat down awkwardly. I was swift to read the situation and offer my gratitude.

" Thank you Po…. " I felt a smile gripped my maw, and a sudden gush of warmness balm my soul. "That means a lot to me." And he sat there gaping like a complete idiot. Maybe there is something strange in my smile that made him completely captivated.

Then My Ping squeaky voice brought me back from my daydream. "I know Po loved you a long time ago, but… after Gongmen, I could tell that he was _in love_ with you." The old goose appended while stirring the content inside the cauldron.

"I may be too… but I was either not ready to admit…. or wasn't ready for the unknown…I am not good with this kind of thing." I admitted. "After he gave that Dragon Scroll to me in exchange for our friendship, only then I realize why neither me or Tai Lung ever deserve the to be the Dragon Warrior," I told him. "It's because of this…" I reached my hand towards my chest.

"His heart had made him a great hero…. even so greater friend. And for that, I had to thank you for raising him well Mr. Ping."

"Ah… you know what my dear. In his presence nor absence, it always warms me to know… Po loved me, and I loved him. I am sure you understand what I mean." Mr. Ping smiled warmly, and I am sure… his words directed to me. If anyone knew my feeling of loss, it would be him.

"Yes…. yes, I do Mr. Ping."

And as the idle, heart-warming dialogue between the goose and me drifted on, customers began to emerge on the restaurant courtyard.

This soon became a habitual endeavor; the cooking together, the mindless ramblings, the sharing of memories, and all this had paved my relationship with the old goose. He was almost like a father to me, and only then I could understand where Po earned his sensitive, chatty and benevolence traits from.

* * *

Weeks past, and I did very well in keeping myself busy. I had no idea why I found this important to write and mentioned. But, I believed this information would serve a greater benefit in times to come.

One day, I was helping Mr. Ping with his restaurant as usual. With a long list of his wings, he had sent me off for a couple of errands in the market square, mainly picking up ingredients and spices for his restaurant.

After speed-reading the list once, I set off for my task. I reckoned I was away not more than an hour to tick all the items on the list. With my paws and my basket exploding with stuff, I head back to the restaurant. As my feet set right behind the entrance of the establishment's courtyard, I saw a figure. The creature whose stature not much bigger than Mr. Ping was wearing a black cloak down to her feet. Her head was covered with a hood, as if she was trying to protect her identity, but her bushy auburn tail with cream tip gave away a good clue of what kind of animal she was. I took a moment to observe her as she talked to .

I walked closer as quiet as possible. However, the load I gathered had made it impossible to do so. She turned around, but her hood was so far down that her face was enshrouded by the shadow of her head covering. As soon as she saw me, she fled the scene with haste.

"Who is that?" I raised my brows, bewildered at the stranger's behavior.

Mr. Ping was equally puzzled as me, "She said she was a messenger from Shifu's old friend. She came here to ask whether is it true Shifu had adopted a tiger as a daughter."

"And...?"

"And she asked what color is your fur and eyes." Mr. Ping replied, his voice sounded worried and suspicious at the same time. However, he couldn't think of a bad thing the creature would do. She was a small and frail looking thing.

"Huh? Any mention of names?" I asked again.

"No… not at all." Mr. Ping shook his head, "I hadn't got the chance to ask her anything. But I am pretty sure she is a fox that came from somewhere far. The hint of spices on her fur definitely not coming from somewhere around here."

"Oh yes, by the way… Viper dropped by just now, she said she wanted you to come and accompany her to fetch her Kua for the wedding." The old goose informed,"...remember to remind her _not_ to try it on… it's bad luck," the goose warned. I rolled my eyes. Yes, I do apologize for not mentioning this earlier, but indeed my best friend is getting married to none other than Master Crane in a few weeks time.

Don't get me wrong, I am very happy for both of them. However, I loathe the tedious tradition, nonsensical symbolism, and unexplainable superstition that entailed with such celebration. Such as : Viper and Crane weren't allowed to attend any funerals or weddings three months prior to their auspicious dates to avoid collision of good fortune. And if you think that was ridiculous enough, you need to hear Crane's mom inviting a little boy who apparently was born in a year of the Golden Dragon―to roll all over their marital bed. It was believed this would bring good luck and ensure Viper would give birth to their future son(s). I do wonder whether Po could do the same favor too… since he is technically a Dragon. But on second thought, I worry his weight will damage their bed.

Now, I hope everyone will sympathize with me (moreover Viper and Crane) as for why I despise all this wedding preparation and tried to avoid it as much as I can. However, Viper still my sister in arms, my best of friend, therefore I try to help her any way I can. The majority of the time―rather than me being a grumpy spinster with my constant protest and unwillingness to compromise with the custom―I decided to shun the rest of them, and hid at the Ping's.

One other reason why I consciously avoid all these was actually…...Shifu.

Closer to the wedding, he began to act strangely around me. Initially, I thought it was down to the pressure of wedding preparation which he was very much involved due to the fact Crane's mom couldn't be present all the time and had asked his assistance to fill her in. But upon closer inspection, I convince that I was the reason he'd been acting weird. He began to ask me to wear a dress on our day off, bought me jewelry, ordered me to attend various Kung Fu gathering in his place, even asked Mr. Ping to give me a serious cooking lesson.

My guess was that Shifu had his own apprehension that I might never marry for the rest of my life (and hence become the female version of him―a grouchy, naggy old maid, who intended to inflict as much pain to her hapless students). But any men in their right mind wouldn't want to marry a fearsome warrior who could eviscerate them with a chopstick―except if they were a warrior too―I highly doubt my chance even exist.

So, in the venture of trying to make me more _husband ready_ , and equipped me with necessary feminine touch. Shifu had insisted on enrolling me in the village knitting class at Mrs. Xiu's house. That for the start. Undeniably, I am dreading this… but I figured, showing compliance probably would be the best strategy to avoid Shifu's long lecture. After all, cats love balls of yarn, don't they?

Soon, my mind was back drifting back to that mysterious fox―why she came and more importantly… what does she want from me?

* * *

Did you recognize the fox? The clue goes back to chapter 1.

While I am on the topic of Chinese wedding superstitions, I thought it would be interesting to see what some of the others are. And this is what I've managed to find so far:

Gift money for weddings should always be an even number, symbolizing that everything is in a couple

Couples with the same surname cannot marry; even if they are not related they still belong to the same ancestry

A Chinese man is advised not to marry a girl without pubic hair (there goes the Brazilian waxing industry lol); the reason is that she may not be fertile and thus produce no offspring

Wedding clothes should be red, yellow and/or white and wearing black, blue or gray will bring bad luck to the marriage

A boy, preferably a dragon, must roll over the newlywed's matrimonial bed to ensure good luck and a baby boy

Brides shouldn't try on their wedding dress before the wedding day or the wedding will not push through

Breaking something during the reception brings good luck to the newlyweds

A bride who wears pearls on her wedding day will be an unhappy wife experiencing many heartaches and tears

It is recommended that no one sleeps or sits on the bridal bed after its installation and blessing for fertility; if however, the groom needs to sleep on it before the wedding he should be accompanied by a young boy preferably born in the year of the dragon


	6. Purr-fect Match

Right, the next chapter coming up! I've been reading too much about the US presidential election, so… I am sorry if this somehow has a little aura of it.

Also, a further info about Chinese tradition of sister troop or gate crasher or Ah Yees [阿姨] is equivalent to a group of bridesmaid in a western wedding. They will test the groom's sincerity and love for her with a series of wedding games.

He has to complete all the challenges to their satisfaction before they let him fetch the bride.

This tradition of blocking the door demonstrates their unwillingness to marry off the bride because of their love for her. Before they allow the groom to fetch the bride, the sisters may require him to perform ANY tasks they ask.

The groom's brothers' troop will help him complete the challenges. One brother will keep an eye on time if an auspicious time has been set for the bride to enter the groom's family home.

If difficult challenges are anticipated, the brothers will help the groom prepare some items in advance. Hints from the bride are useful! Or a representative from the brothers' troop can get close to one of the sisters to get clues!

Anyway, read and review :-)

* * *

"Woaaa woaaa… y-you… you guys are _MARRIED_?" The panda jumped from his seat with frenzied excitement and hugged both the avian and the snake with a hungry passion. He even managed to let a tiny squeak of 'Ugh, I think I peed a little.'

"C-calm.. _ugh_...d-down, Po!" Crane stammered between strangled choke, gasping for air. "We were already courting during the war don't you remember?"

"You should suspect this when Shifu told you to go with only me and Monkey." The insect added, grinning at the only couple in the room pointedly.

"Still… uh...why don't you tell me so on the first day?" The panda adorably moped with his usual juvenile pout. They all missed this, missing seeing someone acting childish, gullible and spontaneous around them.

Viper smiled sweetly while exchanging glances with her husband,"It's hardly newsworthy anymore, Po. It has been more than two years ago now."

"Well yeah, you are right," Po said thoughtfully. Indeed he had been away that long without him realizing it. "But I do wonder about the fox Tigress mentioned just now. Anyone of you had seen her before?" He returned looking at each of the Masters who were coherently shaking their heads.

"I wondered whether that Fox came from Mongolia...considering your father said she wasn't from here." Crane made his guess. "But why would she come to spy on Tigress from a place that far?"

Po shrugged, "It's hard to pinpoint. There are a lot of fox in Mongolia. It could just be anyone."

"Maybe we could figure this out when we are out there," Monkey suggested, "...meanwhile, do you want to see Crane and Viper's wedding pictures?"

"OH, I WOULD LOVE TO!" The panda exclaimed convulsively on the top of his lung. Mantis who perched on his shoulder fell both from the surprise and the jerk of sudden force. "I knew he gonna do that," he complained.

* * *

"Was Tigress wearing trousers? To a wedding?" They all huddled in front of a large painting, portraying almost the entire bride and groom's family troupe with the unusual addition of their Jade Palace kin—all squeezed intimately for space, tugging a beaming grin.

"My face muscle was numb to pose for that painting," Monkey whined, "but it is totally worth it."

"Was Tigress one of the gate crasher ladies?" Po pointed at the group of girls with uniformed pink cheongsam, holding matching silk fan to cover half of their face and hiding their coy smiles.

"Yes, but she was only willing to wear the top, and adamant about not wearing neither a skirt or the fancy headdress like the other girls," Viper smirked as her mind replaying the horrified look on Tigress' face when her ultra dainty pink cheongsam emerged. The tiger grumbled like the world was ending right then.

"She said she looked like a man in a skirt, in contrast with the rest of delicate maiden." Crane cited the feline words.

"She looked like a man disguising himself as gate crasher girls in this one."

"I bet she will get married in training outfit. Yes?" the insect nudged Po with his appendage.

"That is entirely conceivable actually." Crane chuckled at his imagination of a panda with patchy pants and a tiger with training outfit,"... may as well book the training hall for the venue."

"I wonder whose turn would be next?"

"You mean turn to wear a fancy headdress? Or was it training outfit?" Po cocked his head.

"No Po, turn to get married!" Monkey grunted as the panda dimwittedness.

"Ugh sorry," he rubbed his neck and deflated at his seat.

"But she did accept your proposal, didn't she?" Viper chuckled softly. Her mind recalled years ago, once upon a time, in the Datong War.

* * *

" _Tigress.. I have something for you." The panda gathered the perplexed tiger with his massive arms._

 _Tigress raised her brows, "Is this something expensive?"_

 _"No… no, it's not." He answered, a hint of amusement in his tone._

 _"Valuable?"_

 _"Nah… don't think so." The panda grinned, watching the quizzical and curious look on his mate's face. The build up anticipation and a feeling of overwhelming apprehension creeping up her chest, her muscle tensed, and her tail swished innocently around the dusty ground._

 _"Ok… what is it?" She couldn't hide the expectant edge of her voice, as the panda smiling knowingly and placing a small, tattered blue box in between her paws._

 _"WHAT? You called this invaluable! Wait, Po… are you… asking me…―" Her mind quickly summarized their current predicament, why would Po choose such a time to bring sensitive subject? She felt a strange, foreign gush cruised over her body―she was caught between elation and apprehension. Po could almost see what had been bothering her mind, he reached his arms and pulled her gently to his side._

 _"When all this ordeal ended, both my dads are going to ask Master Shifu for your hand…. Only… only if you agree of course….and if we both made it alive." He reconditioned quickly to place the decision back into her paws. He met her gaze to firmly added. "Tigress… I know we've only been courting a few weeks, but in my mind… I've decided the person who I wanted to spend the rest my life with." Sure, Tigress had fleeting moments of fantasies and dreams about where her relationship with Po would be, but she was left astonished that Po was able to surpass all of her wildest imagination, and impressed her with the intensity, earnestness, and devotion of his love._

 _"No… ugh….I-I don't know. I mean...I had to…uhm... think about this. No.. No, what I intend to say is―" She continued in random drivel as her mind fleeted all over the place, completely caught off guard. Her brain completely shambled, and her heart was throbbing hard against her rib cage._

 _"Tigress relax….. I don't ask you to give me an answer now." He placed his usual pathetic grin and squeezed her paw._

 _"Arghh…. you stupid panda… I do...! I mean yes I DO…you idiot!" She started to sob in happy tears._

 _And before anyone (even herself) anticipated anything, her punch landed square on his maw and sent him reeling backward._

* * *

"I already told Po that Tigress is gonna do that," Viper remarked. The serpent was there, concealing herself behind the thicket, witnessing the whole proposal took place, while holding a wet, cold cloth, ready for the aftermath.

"Honestly, that's not how I envisioned how my proposal would end, but… it worth all the pain." The panda contemplated dreamily.

"Thank goodness Tigress never found any of us attractive." Mantis quipped. "If that what she give you for after you propose her, imagine what she would reward you 'after' your first wedding night?"

"I'll be ordering the gravestone, and note that we need a made-to-measure casket."

"I'll help to dig the hole."

The all laughed gleefully on their own joke. Even Po enjoyed making fun of himself.

"Right stop the bickering now boys, shall we get down to the business of reading the last scroll before Po, Monkey and Mantis go?" Viper stamped her authority.

Suddenly, a sage voice behind them joined in. "How about if I read?"

"Master Shifu!"

The old red panda sat down, encircled by his students, as he slipped his skinny hand to reveal the words inscribed by his missing daughter.

"Everyone sitting comfortably? Now let's begin."

* * *

Not long after the wedding, a strange string of messages began to appear on the door of Jade Palace. First, I received a scroll… well, in fact, a few scrolls...of what seems to be man health magazine (I don't even know this thing exist in 13th century China!).

One of the scrolls expounded how one could retain muscular body without dropping a sweat, the others one was explicating how to get perfect six pack abs with minimum sit-ups, the next one was listing endless diet regime, and another one was general tips on how to keep away bad body odor and unpleasant morning breath.

Did I subscribe to this? I am not a man-hater, but buying this magazine just so that I could pervertedly stare at half naked men was beyond me.

Upon further examination, I realized I had been mistaken for someone called _Master Tiger_ , and he was…well... _a man_ , who obviously had an unhealthy obsession on his self-image.

Initially, I thought it was a mere one-off incident, and after informing Zheng about it, he made an oath to me that he would check with another goose messenger on the relay of that mysterious message.

A month later, I received another strange delivery. This time was a parcel. I had the rest of the four when I opened to inspect its content. I remembered how Monkey and Mantis rolled on the floor, laughing mindlessly, while Crane and Viper were grinning like a madman, biting their lips to prevent the outburst of laughter from erupting.

Inside the box, laid a stack of posters of female cats of varieties of size and formats, striking a sensuous pose and wearing something worse than a caveman―their garment was purposely torn to expose the unnecessary amount of flesh everywhere.

"Looks like the seamstress had mistaken their measurement for bunnies, their dress looked two sizes too small, and a few inches too short." Crane cringed and covered his eyes with his wings to block what he considered as a pornographic illustration, while Mantis shamelessly turned the pages, maybe deciding who is the hottest.

"This what I called karmic justice." Monkey told me. The insect guffawed hearing his friend genius remark and appended,"I agree. Tigress, I think your desire to be a man may have been heard!"

I know what you've been thinking. Some friends they were!

Well, maybe the gods hated me for denying my identity as a woman (who apparently prefer to dress and carry myself more like a man) and sent me this prank so that I realized my mistakes. I quickly put Zheng on the questioning line, and he admitted that the other goose messenger who passed the parcel to him, was adamant that Master Tiger lived here, in Jade Palace.

Apparently, it wasn't just a mere female cats poster. It was a calendar.

 _How useful._ I thought. _Maybe Shifu would work more productively if I placed this by his working bureau._

"Don't forget to hang the new edition of _Purr-fect_ calendar, to enable you to enjoy the refreshing view and help you to keep your schedule at hand," urged the brochure, although I doubt it anyone would find 'this' view refreshing apart from Mantis.

Mmm… where should I put this 'sizzling female cats' calendar? I mused. I swept my glance on my bedroom's wall. Ever since Po was gone, I had overtaken many of his poster and memorabilia that previously occupied his old room above the noodle shop. Mr. Ping graciously took some of the Dragon Warrior posters from the restaurant courtyard, even generously offered me the broom that Po was using to sweep the restaurant courtyard (in which I refused politely). I saw a few poster of him in Dragon Warrior costume, about to delve a bowlful of dumpling, licking his lips with an inviting-hungry smile that could make you salivating with ravenous desire. Another one was of him and the rest of us stacking on the top of him (I commended the artist for his imagination on how Po managed to balance us all on the top of his head). I quickly figure out that the wall may not be the very best idea to hang the exhibit, just in case Zheng cleaned up my room and falsely concluded I had a morbid fetish on other female cats my age.

Ah, my wardrobe door! I opened my closet, just to find I already have two posters attached on each side, one was to promote Mr. Ping free bowl of tofu―with purchases, and another one was the charity Kung Fu Class urging the locals to raise money for Bao Gu Orphanage.

Dang! I thought. Even when they were inside my closet, I couldn't take down two posters that represented my connection to my-father-in-law-wanna-be nor the orphanage, could I?

Truthfully, my usual unadventurous-self was vexed beyond its limit over these random packages. I couldn't wait to figure out who Master Tiger truly was and shout brutally in his ears, urging him to fix his mailing address.

Nonetheless, I took a lighter note and decided to enjoy my double life.

A few weeks later, a much bigger parcel arrived. Monkey and Mantis obviously got a little bit skittish when I told them they could open it. To my surprise, this time it wasn't a female tiger. It was a handsome, middle-aged male feline with a perfectly manicured pelt, bulging granite hard torso, sun-kissed pelt and dense biceps―flashing his spurious smile and grinning cockily at me. His virtual embodiment was printed on a large parchment that meant to be a banner, and under his image, there was an inscription, "Vote for Lord Han to be next Governor of Gongmen." and a small pamphlet of further instruction. "Remember," it said, "...don't be the only Han supporter without a sign."

I tilted my head, not understand where all these facts lead to. Master Tiger was obviously an advocate of this Lord Han who ran as a candidate for Gongmen Governor.

"Why don't we hang this at Mr. Ping." Monkey laughed, imagining a poster of Po rivaled side by side with the tiger with nice muscle and square jaw.

"Why don't we hang this outside your bedroom window?" Viper suggested, "Maybe the real Master Tiger will recognize this and knowing all his post had ended up with you."

I contemplated her suggestion, but admittedly, I don't want to draw anyone's attention to the surrounding of student barrack. Ever since the Datong war, the Furious Five (I, myself included) had lost interest in keeping the small garden and the building to look presentable. The gutter had been broken for a year, causing moss to build up a trail on the wall, multitudes of weeds strangled the gravel path, and not to mention my bedroom window losing a few hinges, thus had been dangling precariously over the summer. Don't think anyone with the right mind will want to vote for Lord Han if I was his supporter.

Meanwhile, Mantis meticulously checking Lord Han's political manifesto. There was a scroll that came together with the banner. It was filled with dozen bullet points expanded into a full blown explanation.

"Boring…. Boring…. Boring…. Aha!" The bug exclaimed, marking a bullet point with his pincers as he read,"Should he be appointed, he would make growing weed legal in this province."

"I won't be surprised if you vote him then," Viper replied satirically.

"He promised to eradicate polygamy!" Mantis howled in surprise, eyes still fixated to the parchment.

"What are you talking about? Mantis… you don't even have one! "

The bug snorted distastefully,"It's okay to fantasize."

But why would a man make a polygamy unlawful? Most of the case they are the party that reaped the benefit of such arrangement. "I had a feeling Lord Han might be a misogynist…" I remarked.

"He even promised to resurrect the previous fireworks manufacture own by the Shen's family," Crane added, peering towards the list.

"He might be Lord Shen incarnate." Monkey added dully. Viper and I snickered softly.

But this was the truth, the parcels for Master Tiger had provided us with never ending entertainment.

To our delight, the messages got more interesting by the day, to the point that I started to receive love letters and letters from his fans.

"Man… this Master Tiger guy must be super hot," Monkey commented, "... I mean look at this." He motioned at the pile of unopened scrolls pointedly.

"Either that or he is a fictional character that everyone thought was real," Viper added, her turquoise orbs methodically scanning through the parchments. By the rhetoric of the message, we all concluded that Master Tiger was an affluent, strong, and robust man, with an impeccable taste for women, and often narcissistically overindulged in his own beauty…. And obviously, he is a close acquaintance to this new Gongmen Governor candidate, Lord Han.

"Well, he got all the things a girl wants in a man," the usual deplorable insect listed out his findings. "Wonderful body, handsome face, thick pocket, strong political connection… future can't be far from fairy tale marrying such a man, right?"

But among the piles of heartfelt proclamations, one letter seemed to capture our attention. Mantis had identified one girl, with an initial 'LL' always wrote him poetry, full of passion, earnestness, and heady words, instead of ordinary plain letters.

"Wondered what is 'LL' would stand for. Could it be Lanky Lady? Ludicrous Limpet?" Lazy Lord? Lunatic Loser?"

"Lustful Lover….!" Monkey whispered scandalously.

"Whoever this girl is, man, she is gifted, anything she wrote making the fiber on my body shivered," the insect hammed a shudder.

"Who knows she could make the imperial tax legislation into poetry. It would help to give a little motivation to that loathsome task." I added. Ever since Po's absence―to occupy my mind from thinking about him―Shifu had left me in charge of Jade Palace's bookkeeping and kept the fiscal balance in order―which included the most obnoxious, tedious job of tax filing.

Then I began to wonder….perhaps, in turn―Master Tiger had been mistaken for me. After all, our name and species were very much alike.

Was he, for example, receiving messages at his home in Gongmen, inviting him to the ladies knitting society that gathers in Ms. Xiu's house every first day of the month? Or probably a note from Mr. Chang, the vegetable shop owner, reminding me to pay previous week groceries for Mr. Ping's restaurant?

And... was he sad to miss over the top adulation from his fans? Was he wondering why he had never received his special edition of _Purr-fect_ calendar? But soon I found out the reason for those wrong message interchange.

* * *

Shifu returned from his short mission with an announcement that a new exchange student from Gongmen would be arriving in a week time. Everyone obviously had their suspicious mind planted towards the mysterious feline that I had been mistaken for. None of us confronted Shifu for withholding information. Instead, the general consensus was just to wait and see. Until the day came.

I was in my bedroom, reading a scroll while relaxing my tired muscle after spending almost the entire morning in the training hall.

"Tigress… someone wish to see you." Poking his head around a slight gap on my door, I found Crane elongated beak.

I walked straight to the door, posture unyielding, ready to follow him. But instead the avian methodically swept his gaze up and down my figure. "You may want to…. _uhm…_ change perhaps?" His suggestion sounded more like a request.

I briefly examined myself. Well ok, apart from the mixture of everyone sweaty musk from the training hall, a slightly torn sleeve from missing Monkey's projectiles in the spar and a hole on my silk trousers from doing a split kick―I look _normal_.

"Crane, who is it?" I asked suspiciously.

Crane fidgeted a little, clearing his throat before explicating,"I think it's the tiger you've been mistaken for, he and Shifu is going to―"

"Crane, stall him… I'll get dressed." I immediately disappeared behind my bedroom door.

When the day came, it was hardly surprising to me, and the rest, to see Master Tiger appearing in the training hall that day. Even when our depiction of his physical attributes was accurate, astonishingly, he wasn't a figure hungry, vain and snobbish Tiger that we had in mind. In fact, quite the opposite―he was gentle, a little shy, even Mantis dare to comment he was slightly on the effeminate side (He might receive the invitation from the knitting club with delight! Who knows?).

He was swift to apologize that some of his letter and messages which had been delivered to Jade Palace prior to his move. He soon explained that his parents―a good friend of Lord Han―were trying to find a suitable female suitor for him, which explained very well why various stuff had landed in Jade Palace's doorstep (those were apparently subscribed by his parents, the matchmaker lady, and Lord Han himself).

He wasn't keen on his parent proposition, hence when Shifu visited Gongmen Kung Fu Council, he practically begged for a studentship to avoid his parent's incessant nag, and subsequently gave the Jade Palace's address instead of his usual residence in Gongmen Academy's student quarter.

But that wasn't the most important news for me.

A further revelation came from Shifu; he confessed to me that Master Tiger's lesson in Jade Palace was part of his secret plan to match make me. He thought it was a complete coincidence that he met him, having to help him, and help me at the same time. I felt my heart dropped to my feet and my brain suddenly detached from my voice.

"What? But… but Master… I-I am not ready for this!" I snapped testily.

"Tigress, calm down and think about this. I don't want you to end up alone for the rest of your life. Like me."

"But Master… how about―"

"Po?" He completed my sentence, his word grinding with disappointment. There was a moment filled with silence as both of us busy contemplating what to say next. He proceeded and exhaled sharply,"Tigress, I know you loved him. But none of us knew what had happened to him―god forbid even he was still alive. Besides, matchmaking doesn't mean you have to say yes. It's merely a platform for you to have a choice." He said, morose and deflated.

I wanted to yell at him, shout and letting him know how wrong he was. Of course, Po is still alive! I could feel it. I just don't know how to reason with him.

"Tigress…" I heard his voice again,"...there is probably one thing that you would only understand until you raise a child." He paused, "When I raised you and Tai Lung, as years went by, I realized…. I saw part of myself in one way or another in the two of you. It's like looking at a mirror. I saw a strong, discipline but prideful warrior in Tai Lung, while I saw hardcore, dedicated but dispassioned maiden in you. And both of you are short tempered, solitary, very much like me. It's just... I am far ahead of your time. I could tell you what it is like to be here where I am."

He chuckled softly, "When I adopted you and Tai Lung, I finally knew what it is like to love and to be loved in return." Then his cerulean eyes looked into the core of my soul into the depth of my heart, as mine explored into his. Suddenly he appeared old and frail. I had never noticed how much he had aged.

I recognized the stone of frustration and sorrow lodged firmly in his chest that he couldn't remove―and it was down to me, the apple of his eyes, the treasure of his life. It hurt him to see me alone, to see me drift into fantastical cogitation of loving someone that he wasn't even sure I could ever be with. And having lived the whole of his life in the same solitary choice, he knew sometimes he would wish otherwise.

His last narration melted my resistance. I closed my eyes. I prayed that Po would understand this when our fate decided for us to reunite again somehow. _I love you, Po_.

The wise words from Mr. Ping echoed in my head, "Sometimes people do the wrong things for the right reasons," and I knew… although I loathed his way, Shifu only meant well―he wanted me to have the happy life I deserve.

I opened my eyes to see the same azure eyes still waiting for my reply.

"That's fine by me, Master."

...to be continued...


	7. She is a what?

Before you read this chapter, for the sake of reader who hasn't read the prequel to this story (The Warriors), I am holding the assumption that Tigress was reunited with her biological mother who was the Emperor's consort before the Datong War (chapter 1). Therefore in this story, she was deemed fit to be Master Tiger's suitor since she had a fine, aristocratic inheritance.

Enjoyed the story so far? Kindly read and review :-)

* * *

I sank my head into submission, curbing the torrent of disobedience and silencing the voice of mutinous conscience that had wired for decades into my bone. Shifu cleared his throat loudly.

"Very well Tigress, I don't expect you him to court you…..hmm….. immediately, but we would discuss the marriage with Master Tiger's parents and his relatives when the time comes," the diminutive master mandated. I saw a small, sly smile tugged on his thin lips, and I heard a faint devious chuckle. But only after I looked into his cunning cerulean eyes that had conspired to break my resistance, I realized my mistake.

I was completely flabbergasted.

 _Tigress you fool._ I heard the voice in my brain acknowledging that I had fallen into his trap. After years of being his daughter, yet some of his ways remained inconspicuous to me.

It was apparent that Shifu expected me to marry the tiger eventually. He just told me this was so that I have a _choice_ ―but his agenda clearly saying otherwise. Apparently, my father (also my Master) was a bigger actor than I ever speculated. Then I was reminded that Shirong, Shifu's father, was a con artist.

Dang, maybe it's in the blood… or gene?

I cursed my naivety that had cost me my predicament.

"I shall leave you to it then." He tittered softly, stroking his withered white beard. Behind that wrinkly lids, I could see his delirious fantasy of a few rambunctious striped cubs frolicking in the palace garden, running around the Hall of Heroes, sitting on his lap, or maybe pull his whisker into sudden extinction like Tai Lung did.

To be frank, I could pull his whisker right now. He doesn't have to wait for my Cubs to do it. But remembering Oogway's teaching on respect and manner, I could only snarl and scowled gruffly behind his back as he left.

* * *

"Wait…. so you… tricked Tigress to approve you matchmaking her?" Po raised his hand inviting for an audience. He thought he misheard. But, he managed to hide a hint of annoyance and jealousy to alter his voice. He decided to hear the entire story until the end of the memoir.

Shifu halted his reading. "What do you think, panda? If I am blatantly forcing her into an arranged marriage, she probably will murder all of her prospective suitors in front of me just to prove her point." Shifu replied. "I know her very well… persuasion would _never_ work with Tigress, but manipulating her sense of duty and respect will."

"Geez, you are right," the giant panda mused while his eyes were peering the little manipulative Master in disbelief. Although not the cleanest way of achieving his goal, he must salute the sage teacher for his dexterity to overcome Tigress' violent tirade in antagonizing his advice.

"Amazing! Never thought we would live to witness Shifu pulling a prank," Monkey cackled, full of astonishment.

"It's not a prank!" Shifu refuted, shaking his head and grunted testily, "... but worth a shot, at least, I can say I've tried. Anyway….my throat is getting dry, maybe old age finally catching up with me," He glanced at Po. He could guess the panda probably wondering what the current situation between Tigress and the tiger. But he would just leave it there, just to torture the poor sap a little bit with the suspense.

"Crane, why don't you read this after me," Shifu handed the scroll. "Yes, Master." The avian took charge of the scroll and began to read.

* * *

A week had come and gone in the Jade Palace. All the four had pleasantly welcomed the newest pupils on the block, who was currently residing at Po's old bedroom, right across mine. As usual, it was me, the only crabby resident that was showing resistance and lack of friendliness to that unfortunate tiger―especially after I had learned the truth about our matchmaking deal. For the entire week, I hardly spoke to him other than bowing in the training hall before and after the spar. Heck, I don't even be willing to look at him, just to show everyone how miffed I was.

But the day I'd been dreading arrived, Master Tiger' father and a few of his kin came in the Jade Palace, I suppose to speak about the future arrangement.

After dressing me up aesthetically, Viper escorted me to the Hall of Warrior where I was expected to serve my potential in-laws tea as a symbol of respect. I hobbled politely, focusing my eyes on the pot and the cups before offering the tea to the eldest member of his family, and then his father.

"Grand Master, thank you for having us," Tiger's father voice echoed like a thunderclap against the unnatural, grave silence of the Hall of Warriors. I saw the glimpse of the old Tiger. His orange and black striped powdered with faint silvery gray reflecting his age. However, the former glory of his days as the Army General still attached firmly on his overall stature. He sat pridefully with a distinct aura of supremacy.

"It's my honor, Honorable Shang… Tiger is such a fine man. I am humbled to have him here." I heard Shifu replied regally, cradling his cup of tea. For a few minutes, they conversated idly around Tiger's and my background, our hobbies and achievements. I sat there, being the mute observant, while my paws were silently offering my prospective husband a cup of tea―like a submissive wife would be. Between the pour, I risked stealing a glance at him. He sat next to his father, expression unreadable.

"Shifu... regarding the betrothal arrangement… when do you think is a suitable time to consult the soothsayer to pick an auspicious date."

My ears perked up as I heard the gentlemen around me discussing my fate. I might be obstinately stubborn and downright rebellious, but as a woman, I still knew my place in the family―especially when it came to social rule, duty, and respect. The last thing I wished to happen was for Shifu to be humiliated and losing all the family honor because of me. I forever in debt to him when he adopted me. How imperfect parents he might seem to everyone else, I still deeply thankful and respected him as my father and my Master.

"Pardon me, Honorable Shang. My daughter Tigress isn't like any other girl. She is educated, intelligent and as you may have heard, she is an illustrious Kung Fu Master. So with this, I beg your willingness to show some liberty against the usual do and don't of our ancestral tradition." I heard Shifu negotiated his way for me.

"But could she be a perfect bride, Grand Master Shifu? A great warrior couldn't guarantee she could double to be a good wife and mother." Another male raised his voice with a skeptic edge. I felt dozen pair of eyes landed upon me, perusing every fiber of my body, assessing my adequacy for service to please my future husband. His comment was striking the chords of contempt and defiance within me.

"Also, girl and aggression would never be a good match," added another tiger looking at Shifu with a disapproving look. I nearly spat back to express my outraged conscience, but I bit my lips and bridled my tongue to it, reminding myself that _this_ wasn't just about me.

"Yes, she needs to know how to entertain her husband at home, attend to him relentlessly, and most importantly―to bear the male heir for our family." The lady next to Lord Shang whispered loudly into his ears, making sure Shifu and I could hear it too.

A raw, scary reality hit me like a charging bull. The idea of me marrying an unknown man, spending the rest of my life abiding in loyal servitude, bound by honor, and worse still… the prospect of going to be bedded by a complete stranger―really choked me. A strange feeling of insecurity and unease began to creep into my posture.

"Rest assure; Tigress is a competent woman. She is hard working, dedicated and also a fast learner." I saw Shifu pulled a box to back his claim. It was filled with tons of my achievement since I was a little cub.

Master Tiger's kin exchanged a contented look as they rummaged through my calligraphic writings, my Kung Fu scrolls, and a few philosophy and historical essay that I wrote. There was a lapsing silence as they continued to scan and valued my past merits methodically. Satisfied with what he had seen, Master Tiger's father opened his voice, "Very well Grand Master. She is undeniably beautiful and smart. A perfect blend of charm and bravery. I would be honored to have her in our family." Nodding approvingly while rubbing his well-defined chin, Lord Shang threw a thin smile at me. I returned a phlegmatic but polite nod at him.

Seeing that his guests had bought his argument, Shifu went on, "So, what I am about to suggest, is to give both of them time, before we jump into committing things further. And as a man, I would leave it to you to decide by the end of this year whether your son still wished to make Tigress his wife." Shifu suggested a condition. Although as a woman, I had no voice of objection in this ritual, I was hoping if I was insufferable enough―Master Tiger would eventually break the betrothal.

After their offered a toast, it was over.

* * *

I headed towards the training hall. The mental battle made me too tired to be filled with rage. I pushed the door weakly and plopped myself sullenly next to the adversary. I let a resigned drag from my mouth while my brain was mulling over my fate in few months to come. Frankly speaking, most of the girls I knew, all ended up in arranged marriage. It was a common practice in my time and age, to submit to duty, tradition and biological needs to procreate above all others. Viper and Crane were one rare occurrence that married out of love, trust, and friendship before tradition and duty.

I cursed on my misfortune.

I brooded over the discussion earlier. Could I be the traditional wife Tiger's family wish me to be? Would they expect me to be unreasonably submissive, foolish and obedient to each and every demand? Was this about following rules, pleasing him in bed and bearing him a son? I might be the valiant warrior in front of ruthless enemies, people may sing a song about my bravery in the battlefront, many bandits feared me, but when it came to my merit as a woman―I had been reduced to no one―not even with a voice for herself… and this disparity had significantly scared me.

"M-Master Tigress?" I heard a shaken voice calling my name. "Am...am I disturbing you?"

I whirled around, expression unperturbed. I saw the tiger that I was betrothed to, stood timidly by the door of the training hall. "Do you wish to discuss anything with me, Master Tiger?" Fastening a confident gaze, I poised expressionlessly. I hid a growing disgust within me―suspecting he had played his part on this ploy. The tiger in front of me shrunk mentally to see how cold, uncaring and defiant my response was.

He tried to answer with cool indifference and daring himself inched closer. "Look… Master Tigress, I.. I'm sorry. I never planned any of this. Believe me; I am as scared, surprised and worried as much as you do." He uttered a helpless, surrendering tone."When I came here, I have no intention to court you… in fact, I planned to run away from all this crazy matchmaking deal."

I looked into his fathomless golden eyes. I thought I would see a scheming jerk, a sly actor that had planned all this revolting debacle. But instead, I saw myself there. He was as unsure and disconcerted with unknown fear. Abruptly, all my annoyance and suspicion over his manipulative intent dissolved into thin air.

After understanding exchanges, the silent war and horrid tension between Tiger and me had finally dissolved. I began to open my heart to accepting the bitter reality that one day I would be his wife. His humble, shy, often awkward inclination was paving our relationship further, transfiguring our superficial interaction into a real, deep and meaningful friendship. I counted myself lucky to at least knew him as a reasonable and benevolent man, even when our marriage would be loveless.

That moonless night, Tiger and I were chatting idly and exchanging stories about our friends and family. Tiger sat next to me, nonchalantly delivering dumpling in impossible speed into his stomach while both of us gazing at the tranquil village laid restfully below. I smiled inwardly at his lack of mannerism and social awareness.

"You reminded me of someone," I confessed.

"I do?" He answered back while gulping the last dumpling loudly, raising his elegant brows. I nodded and hummed my confirmation.

"Yes, you are so much like him… minus the clumsiness." I chuckled softly, letting my mind drifted in nostalgia.

"Sounded like… someone very important to you." He put it sympathetically while sinking back in his seat and leaned towards the trunk of the ancient tree.

"He is." I said shortly, "...and he always will be."

"May I know who is he?"

"He is the Dragon Warrior, but for me, he is Po Ping―a big, spunky, childish and klutzy panda."

"He is… a panda?" I saw his eyes widened for a moment, "...that surprise me, I didn't see that coming." He tried to put it politely. But then the realization hit him, "Hey! Did you just imply I look like a panda?" He gazed into his muscular abs.

I laughed,"No...no, not physical attributes. Personality wise."

He waved his hand dismissively, "I know what you meant, I just pulling your leg there. But still, Master Tigress had fallen for a panda?"

I smiled and exhaled pensively,"I was surprised myself. He was very different from me… yet, we fit together like a puzzle, perfectly."

The tiger next to me lost for words and engrossed in his own contemplative musing."I am sorry, Tigress," that was the next thing he said. His voice suddenly dropped together with his face."I heard what happen in the Datong War. However, you must be very proud of him." He added kindly.

"I do."

Then I was reminded of my curiosity around the tiger's deliberate escapade from his parents' nag to have him married.

"Why did you run from your parents," I inquired, "...you don't want to be alone for the rest of your life, do you?"

He tore his gaze from me, leaned forward bringing his chin to his paws, covering his defined cheekbone inadvertently. A note of disappointment and anger was veiling his handsome face. "I hate living life as an aristocrat," he replied soft but precise.

We both fell silent. But from the involuntary clenching of his fist and the burning glare in his golden eyes, I recognized the silent desperation behind his anger.

"That's only half the truth, yes?" I probed scrupulously.

After taking few moment to douse the blasting contempt in his eyes, he dragged a powerful sigh. "I have someone that I _liked_ , however….. With my status, upbringing, and social expectation―I knew my parents would never approve." A rueful line was tarnishing his usual jovial smile.

I understood why Tiger was annoyed with his life as an aristocrat―social rules and demand had shattered his romantic dream, the same way the call of duty and responsibility had destroyed mine.

"Oh…" I replied him with a tentative voice for the lacking of a better word.

"And interestingly, you remind me a lot of her." He tittered softly. I flicked my head and stared at him completely uncertain.

"By any chance, does initial 'LL' means anything to you?" I made a wild guess. I saw a rapid change of demeanor as a clue.

"How do you know?" He reciprocated my question. Then, I was certain the elusive, eloquent lady with initial 'LL' was the same person that had beguiled this innocent tiger with her expressive love poems.

"I told you, we went through all your love letters and letters from fans," I emphasized. But I do wonder why he said I reminded him of her? The only poetic words I wrote was lines of curses and insults over imperial tax filing and Jade Palace's atrocious bookkeeping.

"Ugh… yeah." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

But now his short explanation had given a definition for his little ploy to run away from his parents. Apparently, I wasn't the only one with the dilemma of facing the insurmountable obstacle to marrying the person I loved.

I recalled the euphoric romance often told by many girls or I read from Viper's novel in my youth. But that was a figment of someone's imagination, something like that would seldom transpire into reality. Yes… maybe both of us were stupid, naive felines who had our head above the clouds for dreaming about such fantastical life―filled with love and passion. As time went by, we grew older and matured in our life choices. Eventually, we understood that following rules and tradition would be the most important things to live in society. So here was the bitter reality―for the sake of our parent's respect and honor, we had to hide his true feelings and pretended to look impassive and compliant towards any disagreeable dictation.

"So…", he said again, changing the subject,"...how long are you going to wait for him?"

I shrugged my shoulder as a reply.

"But what if he married someone else in his captivity?"

I was dumbstruck as his question caught me completely off-guard. I sat on mute appeal ruminating over his query. Truth be told, I had never thought of that scenario. But Tiger had a valid point. Po would want me to move on, to get on with my life, and probably he would do the same.

"I will emasculate him with a toothpick," I quipped satirically. Tiger laughed to see I smirked on my fabricated maliciousness.

"By the way, about the girl that I liked," he twiddled his thumbs to mask his growing grogginess,"...would you… like to meet her?"

I didn't see that coming, but I figure out, why not? I eloquently complied. "Master Tiger, I'll be honored."

* * *

That's it for this scroll." Crane announced.

"Why Tigress had to put cliffhanger, and this is not even fiction." Po moped dejectedly.

"We all knew the outcome, Po. But we won't spoil the fun. I'll let someone else read them all to you."

"I tell you, she'd been through quite an experience since you were gone… in a good way." Viper added,"...she took your advice to follow her heart to the letter."

"Anyway, shall I read until the end of the next spool, and we'll call it a night." She offered.

* * *

There was a fleeting moment I hoped this girl possibly could extricate me from this mindless matchmaking business. But to venture meeting her, I must brave myself to join a high-class soiree in Gongmen―hosted by Master Tiger's Mother, Lady Hua. With that as a cover to procure Shifu's permission and glossed with the slight insinuation and hint that meeting my potential mother-in-law was indeed crucial to stamp a striking impression as his perfect bride, Shifu instantaneously agreed and let me joining Master Tiger for a week.

I found myself brimming with anticipation to meet the mysterious lady with the initial 'LL'. Reciting back her eloquent words, I could only imagine she would be as beautiful, passionate, and earnest as her words. An image of slender, glamorous striped cat with coquettish hazel eyes, wrapped in a tight fitting gold cheongsam, abruptly surfaced in my brain. I chuckled to myself. I have no idea how that image was bearing any resemblance to me―except for us being a cat.

But being the honorary guest of the socialite affair wasn't as easy feat. In fact, it was the bit that kindled my apprehension.

As a daughter of Kung Fu Master, I always grew up a tomboy, drowned with the musk of men, befriended bruises and scars and conversated in vile bandits like vocabulary. I had never given a second thought about the way I look, never worrying about latest fashion fad, don't care about pleasing men, and any other feminine pursuit. Imagining me rubbing shoulder with a bunch of idle women in opulent garments (who indulged in sensuous scandal and lustful gossip), had thrown me into momentary doubt. But with the incentive of meeting my potential savior, I couldn't reject the offer but to brave myself.

The obvious solution was to run to Viper. She immediately gave me a crash course how to effectively exaggerate my femininity. She picked red knee length qipao for me with a slit run through to my hip. It was simple… elegant… with an edge of sensuality. Then the serpent kindly taught me how to put on makeup, painted my claws and groomed my fur. It was quite a pleasant surprise to see I could look pretty (instead of looking like a clown, as Mantis predicted), and could walk with some semblance of ladylike grace instead of marching like a soldier.

* * *

That night of the banquet, I saw many of the noble patrons emerged ―pompously arrived in their crusader, determined to expose pomp and privilege for the peasant to envy. I tried to mask my edginess by reciting the content of 'The Lady's Guide to Perfect Gentility' and 'Elegance and Charm for Dummies' that I managed to rummage from the palace library. Next to me, Master Tiger was escorting me for the night. Clutching my paw in his forearm, he took me to his palace's entrance.

Lady Hua greeted me with feverish anticipation. She glided gracefully to the door, addressed me with appellative Lady Shifu (had no idea where that came from, maybe she thought my surname is Shifu) and sauntered me into the ballroom, full of glamorous aristocrats or affluent wives of noblemen. For the most part, I was mentally prepared, except for two things... Master Tiger had failed to inform me that this was ladies only soiree… which meant he won't be joining me (except if he was masquerading himself as a deformed woman with very large bulging arms and a flat chest)…. And secondly, it involved a phenomenal 'feminine treatment' as part of the entertainment (you'll read that later).

After Master Tiger excused himself with the promise to pick me up later on. I was left alone, forsaken to fend myself among the rich and boastful.

Of course, some ladies didn't fail to notice that I was Master Tiger and Lady Hua's honorary guest. From the way my hostess introducing me as a 'potential daughter in law' and the glint in Lady's Hua eyes that bursting with pride, they conjectured I was there to proclaim my public existence into the world of the privileged. They were quick to address me reverently―however their meticulous perusal and their judgmental eyes never left me. Nonetheless, I returned the notion by introducing myself.

"Pleasure to meet you all, I am Tigress. One of the Kung Fu Master in Jade Palace."

As soon as the word, 'Kung' and 'Fu' landed on their unwilling ears, most of them snorted distastefully while the rest gave me a steely look. I was soon reduced to a fawning courtesan, or maybe a commoner who was trying to position myself in the socialite's world by marrying an aristocrat.

One of them in particular, a lanky, snobbish peahen with red beady eyes and lustrous, silky jade feather, treated me as if I were an attending servant who could wipe the grime out of her feet.

"Kung Fu Master? How interesting. Wondering whether you would ever fit as a wife." She scorned disdainfully.

I could see Lady Hua's eyes widened in disbelief on the peahen insolent comment. Perhaps I've run out of luck with peacock ―however, I tried to ignore her deprecating remark dismissively. I wasn't here to make enemies, more so to kill anyone.

"My Lady, please bridle your mouth, we don't want terrible thing ruining our evening," Lady Hua reprimanded the peahen, her expression perfectly perturbed. But the stupid bird in question just strode past the room haughtily.

But my 'peasant' status painfully attached to me everywhere during the soiree. During the dinner time, I had piled my plate with a modest amount of food. Subsequently, I was looking for a place to sit. I was ushered to the dining room whereby a long table with numerous chair lined up on each side. My eyes swiftly locate Lady Hua. I took the liberty to take the empty seat next to her without noticing the placard in front of me which bearing inscription of its intended occupant. Suddenly, rudely interrupting my dinner, the peahen, and her angry confidants barraged into me, berating me profusely for defiling her seat with my plebeian bottom.

"Let us move elsewhere." Again, thankfully… my benevolent hostess saved me from a moment of potential embarrassment. Lady Hua stood up and joined me on the far end of the table.

At some point during the party, we were herded into a large room full of hunky masseurs, a troupe of beauticians, and large hot water tubs. It was apparent for me that rich people were constantly seeking out novel sensation to dispel their boredom. And the latest fad was 'cold sauna,' which believed to be able to cleanse, revitalize and restore your skin and its youthfulness. (I do wonder whether that peahen would accept my bottom after such high-class treatment).

The practice included getting yourself boiled to half cooked inside the tub over the roaring fire and subsequently frozen cold by sitting outdoor, in an ice-cold water pool, completely naked in the middle of fierce Gongmen winter. When I heard about it, I grumbled with derision, but since that ignorant peahen challenged me to do it, I resolutely signed myself up.

We were all told to disrobe from all clothing, in which many other ladies gasped in horror at the number of scars etched throughout my body. Luckily for me, before I yelled words of protest to contend myself as China's defender, Lady Hua stood up for me.

"My son would be perfectly pleased to see the body of yours. Isn't that what Kung Fu Master was famous for? Mark of heroism? Proof of bravery?" She uttered her flattery.

Instead of feeling elated, Lady Hua apparent promotion made me fidget and somewhat uncomfortable. I bet the ladies could see how flushed I was by then. No one ever made a positive remark about my naked self. But I quickly composed myself.

Unwilling to admit defeat, the skinny peahen spewed a derogatory remark bluntly. "A woman who had no respect for her body would never be able please her husband." She flicked her gaze curtly at me and then Lady Hua. Then it dawned on me that the peacock must have fallen rather badly for that clueless striped tiger―hence her jealousy on the prospect Master Tiger would eventually marry me. I stared fiendishly at her, clenching my fist channeling my inner turmoil while my mind briskly plotting for the savage kill. I glanced at the boiling tub. I might have a taste of steam peahen tonight.

But I was quickly reminded that I had another crisis occupying my mind. I saw a few servant replenishing the wood into the already roaring fire. Neither being naked nor being boiled would ever agree with me… but neither was showing weakness! Admittedly, for a split second, I sympathized the feeling of Bok Choy, carrots, and mushrooms inside Mr. Ping's Secret Ingredient Soup.

A few chambermaids helped me descending into the pot… no, I mean… tub. It was biting hot at first, but it wasn't as bad as I initially anticipated. While I settled back and began to get comfortable, I saw everyone else was still yelping and groaning from the scalding heat. Just as my body adapted to the overwhelming temperature, it was time to head outside. The servants handed an underpants, headband around your ears, and tapes to cover your nipples to stop them from falling off. And there…. I dared myself to jump into the ice-cold water.

The experience was like nothing else. My body felt as if I turned into a giant popsicle; my legs began to ache; my tongue stiffly cleaved to the ceiling of my mouth, and my teeth clattering noisily. It seemed like, my nipples were the only part of me that remained comfortably warm. But I was determined to keep my impassive face, my posture betraying nothing. Soon, the two minutes torture was over as the servants whisked us back into the warmth of treatment room.

I sighed in relief―as if lost in all awareness about being unclad in front or opposite sex―I openly welcoming the charming masseurs pampering my frozen muscle, beautician exfoliating my thick sole skin, and applying generous amount expensive solvent that would turn my scaly Kung Fu claws into silky paws of the royalty. When the blood rushed back to compensate the extreme cold, the high kicked in. My body emanated with health; my mind was crystal-clear, I felt like an ugly duckling that turned into a beautiful swan.

Within my peripheral vision, I noticed the rest of the ladies were complaining, painfully writhing from the misery of the treatment, and silently marveled on how I appeared to enjoy the whole ordeal. I thanked Shifu's ruthless training regime which obviously had prepared me for the extremities. And that resentful peahen? Apparently, she passed out during the freezing torment and had been brought into the palace infirmary. There goes my peaceful evening.

Alas, that wasn't the case. One of her circle of friends, a leopardess, had purposely pretended to mistake my red cheongsam for a filthy towel and threw it uncaringly into the dirty laundry pile. That moment, I cared no longer about behaving in front of my generous hostess, Lady Hua, or protecting my dainty, lady-like semblance that I had saddled upon.

I let my anger snapped into a rage.

Approaching her with a deceptively calm facade, I caught the leopardess' paws and twisted it backward, pinning her towards the wall, while whispering threatening words viciously.

"I won't do that if I were you. Now… _apologize_." I demanded indignantly.

She yelped but was obstinate enough to stay put, even dared to ask for reinforcement from her clique.

Some of her gang members attempted to tackle me from behind. Answering their assault, I launched Tai Lung's famous nerve attack and having no extra fabric in between us made the pursuit a lot simpler. Soon, I piled a mountain of incapacitated creatures, while my other paws still firmly securing my captive.

The rest of the ladies gasped in fear, looking at two unmannered felines in their underpants aggravating each other. Some of them calling Lady Hua's name, perhaps wanted her to witness her future daughter-in-law sabotaging her party into a mindless riot. What a charmer!

But it was Master Tiger who had harkened to help me from tarnishing my reputation. Hearing the commotion from outside the door, he broke into the chamber that filled half naked ladies. I listened to the rambunctious shriek and high-pitched shrill from panicking females upon seeing a man, which to the leopardess delight, caused me to loosen my grip and saving her from her demise.

"Tigress!" His voice rang up sharply in my ears. I whirled around just to see behind the obscurity of clouded steam, Master Tiger, gracefully emerged, like a knight in shining armor. He hastily grabbed my shoulder to stop the brawl from happening.

"Don't!" He commanded me precise and brief, impeding my lethal assault.

Seeing that I was almost wearing nothing (thanks to the steamy room to serve a natural barrier), he took off his robes and hastily wrapped me on it, before absconded from the sight like a kidnapper. I scowled at him from stopping my action."You will pay for this!" I hissed murderously. However, he took no notice of my verbal protest.

"I am sorry." He apologized as soon as we were out of reach from those scandalous crowd,"You couldn't punch that leopardess, she is betrothed to the emperor's nephew. You'll be in trouble if you do."

His explanation assuaged my ongoing tirade. I huffed gruffly, crossed my arms, but followed him nonetheless. He shepherded me to the back side of the palace, through the servant's door. He signaled me that the reward for my effort blending into the elite club was just around the corner. I wondered how she would look like? Would she be friendly to the girl that was currently masquerading herself as her boyfriend's lover? I stood up in suspense and nail-biting anticipation, lips readied to greet her. But what I saw made my voice completely detached from my brain. All assortment of gallantry that I'd prepared to say died prematurely on my lips.

"Hi, Master Tigress…" The creature saluted me.

Seeing that I am completely stoned like a terracotta warrior, Tiger laughed. "I surprise you, don't I?" He moved to the side, so his guest could take the center stage, obtaining the well-deserved spotlight.

"This is Li Lien. The girl I told you about." The male tiger grinned proudly, underlining his own words.

I looked at her, completely flabbergasted. At that instance, I could only believe either my eyes had playing trick on me or the creature in front of me was a professional imposter.

"She is….. She is a _panda_?"

* * *

Suddenly there was a knock at the door causing Viper to pause his narration.

"Master Po, Shifu summons you to the Hall of Warrior." Zeng's head popped by the door.

"Awww maaann…. Could he just wait for a minute? We are in the interesting part here." The panda moped, assembling a loud dejected sigh as he dramatically facepalmed himself. They were just hitting another suspense, and he had to curb all his inquisitiveness to hear the next part.

"Better not make him wait, Po." Crane wisely advise," Don't worry, we won't read without you."

After a few more importuning effort from Mantis and Monkey to share their almond cookies with him, Po left to see the Grand Master.

* * *

"Master?"

"Po… I've received a message." Shifu moved with urgency towards the giant panda.

"From the universe?" The panda bore the look of frenzied anticipation, rubbing his paws expectantly.

"No… from the messenger." Shifu deadpanned, rolling his eyes mentally on Po's inherent sense of humor.

"Oh… yeah, yeah sure." Dragon Warrior grinned sheepishly countering the moment of lethal embarrassment.

"It's from Ganzorig, the last man who knew where Tigress' whereabout. He just informed me that Demon Claw and his felon are on the move again, last week plundering one of the King councilmen and raided the palace treasury in Ulaanbaatar. He had sent a few of his sentries here that could transport you faster to his residence. Treat this matter with the greatest urgency. You, Monkey and Mantis will be leaving in a couple of hours time."

…..to be continued….

* * *

Comment? Faves? Follow? :-)

It is interesting that in Chinese "caring" and "pain" actually are the same word, "Teng." This proves a Chinese ideology: Beating is caring, scolding is loving. This is held true for a lot of parental chastisement even in modern China. Parents are often strict to children for their own good, the perfect portrayal of Shifu to Tigress.

Also, a little background on Chinese betrothal, the importance of getting married was far more than that a person found his better half. For the male side, it determined the prosperity and even the future fame of their family; while for the female side, it meant to earn family honor should they rear a perfect bride. Thus to choose an ideal partner was vital for both the individual and the family. In feudal society, marriage would be decided not by a young couple's love, but by their parents' desires. Only after a matchmaker's introduction and when parents considered the two family conditions were similar and could be matched, would the marriage procedures go forward. Conditions that should be taken into consideration included wealth and social status. If a boy's family were well-off or an official family, his parents would never permit him to marry a girl from a low-income family. Essential to the marriage process were the commonly recognized 'three Letters and six etiquettes.' So in this story, I had been very liberal in my interpretation of traditional ancient China's matchmaking.. like for example, normally tea won't be served on the betrothal discussion, but I did on this.


	8. Bounded by Honor

This is the chapter I fear the most, the hardest to type... but I feel I need to add this to add the depth of the story. As a Chinese girl, this topic around arranged marriage is close to my heart. However, I don't know how my reader would respond to such oppressive topic. A few of my family still practicing this, not to the same extent and strictness as decades ago… but certain points in finding a match in status and zodiac are still widely exercised until today. (Note: this story doesn't reflect my opinion about arrange marriage. Whether to agree or disagree).

The relationship between Tigress' mother and the Emperor was narrated in the previous prequel 'The Warriors.'

If you are not comfortable with the issue of arranged marriage, you can skip to chapter 9.

Please do tell me what do you think (both positive and negative opinion are welcome!)

* * *

A few hours later, Dragon Warrior, Mantis, and Monkey were fetched by a group of vultures who would serve as their transport to take them to Ganzorig residence. Po packed all of Tigress' Memoir with him, an ample stock of food, and other rudimentary necessity. After bidding goodbye to his father (that old goose wasn't very happy his son about to leave him again), his Master, and two of his comrades―Po set off to Darkhan.

When the sun began to sink behind the horizon, the entourage had to make a pit stop. Po gladly accepted the post as the chef-in-command, while Monkey and Mantis had appointed themselves as his chef de partie. Together they cooked dinner and bantered jokes with the vultures. Before going to bed, Po decided to read a few more scrolls from the memoir. He picked up the last scroll and resumed narrating where he had left it.

* * *

"I am indeed a Panda, Master Tigress." The panda in front of me smiled broadly. I swept my critical gaze on her corpulent figure. She was the same height as me, wearing beige linen robe and a green apron. Her hair neatly folded into a bun, secured with a matching khaki colored ribbon.

"You never told me on purpose, don't you?" I pierced my gaze accusingly at the tiger who was grinning proudly.

"But you know now." Tiger smiled, broad and victorious.

"So… you are the girl who sent the poem?"

"Ugh… you read them?" She grimaced, looking devastatingly embarrassed. I would feel the same if someone read my love letter to Po.

"My friend Mantis did... " Well, actually, he read it to all of us. But I decided to spare her from further humiliation by omitting that part of information.

"It was bad…―" She cowered and coughed to clear her throat.

"No-no… Not at all. It was beautiful. In fact, we thought that you could rewrite the imperial tax into poetry to make it sound appealing." I interjected. Part of me was reprimanding myself for trespassing someone's privacy and reading their love letter… luckily nothing kinky or sacrilege mentioned inside.

Suddenly the panda in front of me laughed boisterously―clearly not at my joke. She pointed to the oversized attire draping clumsily around me. Apparently, my puckered nipples still left with tapes but nonetheless protruding defiantly due to lack of insulation from the intense cold temperature. And the carelessly worn robes that clearly wasn't my size―accidentally exposed them to a few unsuspecting audiences. It was my turn to feel my face heated up, while two creatures howled and hooted mindlessly on my expense. Thankfully, my auburn fur doing an excellent job to conceal my embarrassment away.

I frowned testily, staring at the two creature that had made me the subject of their laughing stock.

"Oh come oooonnn Tigress… don't pout like that. You managed to beat Lin Fen tonight." Tiger jabbed my forearms lightly, trying to cheer me up. I glared back at him.

"Oh, did she?" The panda voice raised a notch.

"You should see that poor sap face when Tigress twisted her arms and rendered all her gang useless." Tiger chuckled full of glee.

Li Lien smirked at his remark while nimbly sauntered towards the tea cups and tea pots and nonchalantly pouring tea into all of our cups. "Serve her right," she said sharp and precise.

"Lin Fen is the leopardess?" I asked absently, gesturing a wordless gratitude for my warm oolong tea.

"Yes, she is the hunch-lady of Jin Fang, the peahen who is still a relative to the peacock aristocrat here, in Gongmen," Tiger replied tonelessly, lifting his cup and took another swig of his tea. I contemplated whether Jin Fang actually related to Shen to some extent. Perhaps they do, which explained her terrible temperament. I soon noticed the mentioned of the leopardess name seemed to kindle something in the panda's expression.

"That blowhard is well known for nasty tongue in making a snide remark, and an expert in sabotaging whoever getting a little too cozy with Tiger." Li Lien attempted to hide the venomous edge in her tone―subsequently flashed her sight on her naive boyfriend who was still cradling his half filled cup, completely occupied looking at the tea leaves dancing gently within.

"No wonder," I muttered. One more time that peahen insulted me, I would turn her into a dumpling filling.

"Sometimes I feel he is too…. _soft…_.to all this sniveling, aggressive females," the female panda complained. Tiger just rolled his eyes at her nag.

"You know―I can't blame myself for being…. attractive," Tiger said teasingly, flexing his biceps and his flashing his white smiles. Both Li Lien and I cringed at his antics. Thankfully Po wasn't as good looking. I could imagine him pulling the same joke. _Ugh._

"Is that why you kept a low-profile?" I poked curiously, looking at her piqued, round face.

"That peahen and leopardess own a lot of powerful connection. I don't want to jeopardize anything for Lord Shang and Lady Hua for my misdeed should I disrespect the two." Li Lien stated her reason.

"That two couldn't ever be guilty of any crim. Even if they did, they would just pay their way out of it," Tiger commented, which in turned causing the panda's facade to drop reasonably.

"Unfortunately, money still do a lot of the talking around here, buying your value, your integrity, dictating who you marry, what you do, and what you live for." The panda added, letting an explosive sigh as she looked at an imaginary point on the kitchen table. I chose a diplomatic route by not dealing with the sensitive matter merely minutes after our first introduction.

"I am glad I meet another panda here, Li Lien," I said, fastening an unusually amiable smile on my face.

"Master Tigress' fiance is a panda too…. He is the Dragon Warrior." Tiger nonchalantly butted in. Yes, I nearly forgot that Po had proposed me. My finger unwittingly toyed the ring that hung around my neck.

"That is a pleasant coincidence! By the way, anyone for dumplings?" In a few seconds, as if magically materialized from thin air, she came in with her arms carrying a bowl full of the delicacies.

We sat, chatted, laughed and ate. It was a wonderfully delightful night. Li Lien was a sweet girl. Even though she was a panda, but she had more a tiger character, assertive, willful and stubborn, making it easy for me to relate to her. The only similarity between her and Po was their appetite….and the size of her stature of course. After the initial awkwardness had diluted, I decided to get an answer for my curiosity.

"So. Li Lien…. How did you end up here?" I inquired scrupulously, wondering whether her fate―just like Po, began on the wistful night when the brutal genocide happened.

"I am sure you heard about the carnage years ago in Ten Huan."

I dipped my head understandingly. She leaned backward getting comfortable on her seat before continuing, "...someone saved me by warning my parents and me. I couldn't remember much because I was so small, but my mother often told me the story. She was a fox. She couldn't be more than ten years old. Back then, no one believed her when she warned the pandas―not even my father. My mother remained skeptical, but she ran away nonetheless."

"A fox?" I placed my tea on the table and raptly listening to her narration. I wondered whether she was the same fox that looked for me months ago.

The panda nodded,"My mother thinks she is some kind of a soothsayer."

It was a strange coincidence that there was another soothsayer that knew the prophecy surrounding the warrior of Black and White, but on a different facet. I would imagine maybe… just maybe… Po's and Lien's parents probably knew each other.

"Where is your mother now?"

"She died when I was five." She whispered with a hoarse voice, "The life outside the natural tranquility of the countryside and away from other pandas had taken its toll on her. She found it hard to adapt to the city life here in Gongmen―the speed and the expectation thereof. She worked at the factory as a mere manual labor because that's all she could do. Later on, she was accused of embezzling her employer―losing her job, thus causing both of us to be homeless. Not long after, she died of illness, and I ended up in the local orphanage."

"Orphanage?"

"Yes, not very far from here. But I was bullied badly…. before Ah Ma―Tiger's nursemaid―found me when she was delivering the donation from Lady Hua. Then Ah Ma decided to adopt me." She explicated her misfortune with a long-suffering voice.

 _You are so like me_. I thought. But nothing came out of my mouth.

"I grew up as a servant, joining Ah Ma to work. Tiger was eight back then. He was the sensitive, gentle and patient one. Seeing another child having to work from sunrise to sunset inflicted a great sense of pity in him. He gave some of his toys to me, share his lunch whenever his parents weren't around, bought me nice stuff….―" A radiant glow from her eyes returned as the male tiger reached her paw and embedded it softly with his.

"You never deserve that kind of life, Lien. Truthfully―no one… no child…. is worthy of that kind of horrid treatment." I heard Tiger declared gently.

I sat contemplatively, burgeoning sympathy blooming inside my chest. Being separated from your loved ones, being alone, unwanted… and friendless… yes, I knew how terrible that must feel. Worse still, I could destroy her dream to be with the man she loved. I suddenly felt awkward sitting in front of her. I bet she must feel the same looking at me. I couldn't even bear to think ahead, imagining Tiger and me being together, and tearing the heart of this sweet panda apart.

"I don't know how I could get away from the betrothal," I said while drawing a desperate sigh. But I knew, I wouldn't just sulk on my misfortune. "We have to think of something."

"Look, Tigress. I still can turn down the betrothal… remember Shifu told my Father that I could decide by the end of the year?" It was an exit clause that Shifu made, but I am sure no one would dare to break the arrangement without an excellent excuse.

"You would need a good reason to nullify the provision." I started, berating the tiger naivety. He thought that dishonoring the betrothal would be as simple as him saying 'no.'

"Tigress is right," Lien said with uncompromising firmness,"...such as, if you say…. you found her cheated with another man…. Or she was found to be no longer virgin." I rolled my eyes on Lien's implacable examples. She smirked to see the aggravation ruptured in my eyes caused by her harmless joke.

"And exposing those indecent things will bring a disgrace to my father, Shifu. So, we couldn't use that." I gave him a conclusion on how bad those propositions were.

"Even if Tigress' parents and your parents held the betrothal void, you still couldn't marry me… they would never approve. Except if your first wife couldn't bear a son for you… then you could make an excuse for taking a mistress or a second wife." Lien further explained the fictional scenario.

"Yes… giving birth to a soldier or a slave," I chimed in, emphasizing the prejudice of the society against gender discrimination. But I didn't want to go that as far as proving myself unable to give him a son for him to marry Lien.

Suddenly, a lightbulb moment came to me.

"Wait, Li Lien… that's it!" I exclaimed enthusiastically. Tiger visibly surprised to see an unusual display of enthusiasm coming from me. But at that instant, I was so positive this plan was going to work, maybe not to the extent of completely defaulting the betrothal, but maybe… Lien could marry for love while I would marry for honor.

"Tiger, take me as your first wife... as a cover… and then you could marry Li Lien, and took her as your mistress and your real wife."

For a moment I noted the dazed look on his charming face. "Tigress… you couldn't be serious! You are suggesting us to do a sham marriage?" He responded outrageously. The idea almost felt like slapping him physically on the face―not just the 'sham' marriage bit… but also the fact that he would have a wife _and_ a mistress. People would think that he was a testosterone driven male who had his brain residing under his pants.

"Ok, I give you five minutes to come up with a better solution." With a condescending tone, I crossed my arms and challenged him. After a few minutes of lapsing silence, he admitted defeat, but only could afford to sneer tartly at me.

* * *

 _Note to self: We should be free to write our own story, follow our hearts and find love in our own time._

The scent of peach blossoms floated in the air, the gentle mist hanging above the magnificent city skyline, the sound of birds serenading a gentle, mirthful tune―marking a glorious early spring day in Gongmen. Today, it won't be just another ordinary day. It would signify a significant milestone in my life. It was the day I would resign my status as a maiden.

So, here I was facing the inevitable.

It was purposely designed to be a grand affair. After all, Tiger was the only and the oldest son of Lord Shang and Lady Hua―hence his marriage was much anticipated by many. I wistfully thought Viper's wedding preparation was terrible; this was far more than that. To be fair, I hardly decided anything. I had submitted myself under the shadow of the groom's relatives to resolve all the complicated wedding planning, from selecting the venue, the food, the outfit…. to meticulously harmonizing between following tradition and maximizing fortune.

A few weeks before the actual wedding was the part of my life where I joked mostly about. Reminiscing the look of disgust, dumbstruck, flabbergasted to utter repulsion on the state of my being from most of Tiger's females kin. I remembered some of them asked what caused my callous paws to be thicker than a tree bark, why my feet were as large as a wok and not small, bounded and dainty... Why my pelt was coarse like a sackcloth, and why my posture was so straight and stiff as a mast. But at least―having a retired General as a husband, and a son who was a Kung Fu Master―Lady Hua was mostly pleased with me and my achievement, and her seal of approval was the only thing that matters the most.

On the eve of the wedding, my mother spent a night with me. My last night as her daughter, before she and Shifu officially giving me away. I sat by the window, staring at the ashen light of the full moon, while my mother was combing my fur as a part of the wedding rites. I observed her reflection from the mirror in front of me. She was humming a song and smiling softly as she performed the task. I could only imagine that she was happy finally her only daughter would surrender her single title for good.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Do you….ever love my father after you married him?" I asked. My mother was the Son of Heaven's consort at the tender age of fifteen. However, I knew she had someone else in mind before her political marriage deal was concluded to deliver her kingdom from impending war with China.

She paused, musing for a moment before kneeling close to me. "Tigress… why are you asking all this?" Lines of worries creased her forehead.

"No, I just… I just want to know." I muttered pensively.

"You are not trying to save your country from war, aren't you?"

I smiled softly at her teasing line,"No…..of course not, Mother."

She shook her head ruefully,"I had never loved him, Tigress. But you must know the difference between the need and the want… your duty and your right." She replied sagely, "Regardless of my feeling for him, I know I have to be a good wife and mother. I know my responsibility and my place―as the heir of my kingdom, as a warrior, and as a woman….that's why I agree with the political union, even when it was very much against my will." She stood up and resumed combing my fur.

"I don't think I could ever love Tiger either, whether or not Po is alive. But I will try to be a good wife and friend to him. I won't disappoint you and Shifu."

She seized my gaze from the mirror."Tigress, you have not even married to him yet, how can you be so sure?" I heard her gentle voice chiding me.

"Mother, I knew him for this couple of months. I can sense that I... ―" I found my mother paws squeezing my shoulder, interrupting my thoughts.

"Listen Tigress. Some people had to come to marry someone that they hardly knew. Like me… like you… and many other girls in China. Perhaps, I was unlucky―but for many women―after years sailing the sea of life together, sharing tears and joy, plowing through hardship and challenge….the friendship and trust will come, and the love will eventually grow. None of us became our husband perfect bride in a day―it took days of serving, months of dedication, years of molding, understanding his character and things that please him."

All sounded very plausible, except that I knew my husband-to-be already had his heart anchored on someone else―not that I mind, quite contrary, I felt rather guilty for jumping up the queue stealing the honorable title as Master Tiger's wife that Li Lien had coveted for some years. But of course, I bridled my tongue not to spill our little agenda.

* * *

It was a long-winded ceremony, ending with a big feast in Lord Shang's residence. Finally, an hour before the banquet concluded, I was herded upstairs by an army of married women from the groom side of the family. Even from behind the veil, I could vaguely see the room was covered liberally in intense vermillion colour―from the bedside lamps, the night robe, the bedroom slippers, the rugs…. I swore my eyes still seeing everything red until a few days after.

They sat me on our marital bed, which lavishly dressed in crimson silk, embroidered with an intricate depiction of a golden dragon and fiery phoenix twisted cleverly into a yin and yang symbols. A few of them kept shoveling advice on my ears on how I should please my new husband tonight (and complaining my lack of interest thereof), while others were expertly explaining the rituals we must perform in front of his ancestor and parents the next morning.

Suffering from intense information overload, I could only exhale quietly. Thankfully, my new husband's arrival meant all this patronizing, sniveling ladies would be dismissed real soon. Behind my veil, I could hear the loud banter and laugh came from the door, indicating the assemblage of men with the groom had arrived.

They cheered for us, as Tiger lifted my bridal veil to see me for the first time as his wife. After lighting up the candle, drinking wine from two goblets that tied together with a red string (our arms even had to be intertwined!) and eating half raw dumpling (in which in Chinese the word raw… sounded similar to the word 'to bear children') finally they left us alone.

I threw myself onto the bed, relieving my neck from the day's task of carrying a bountiful load of massive headdress that was made of gold and jade. I could see Tiger share my sentiment, as he swiftly liberated himself from layers of clothing and into his comfortable night robes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, you go ahead and change." Tiger approached the door, while I slid to hide behind the obscurity of the paper screen, trying to give my body a little freedom from the confinement of chest binding, hooks, and buttons of restraint. He spoke a long time, as I took the time to undress myself.

"Tigress…." I heard his voice thickening with anxiety. I was finally done wearing my crimson silk robe. "Yes? Who was that…?"

"It...it was the family healer. She will check on you tomorrow for…-" He gulped nervously. I could see his face dropped in color. My gaze lifted―registering erratic lashing of his tail, and uneasiness that creeping on his elegant posture. I riveted my eyes, studying him carefully.

"Tiger, what's wrong?" I demanded a little more sternly.

"Tigress… she wanted to make sure, t-that...that we consummate our marriage tonight. Be..before we are allowed to pay our respect to my ancestors." His tongue stumbled over his words.

"What?!" I whispered sharply. My chest felt tight, unknown force stirring my stomach. I felt sick. Slowly… I tried to make sense the weight of his words.

"We… I mean… I-I couldn't do this." He decided, shaking his head dolefully and averting his eyes from me. "When we agree to do all this sham marriage business, we have drawn the lines. One of them was this… that I would _never_ take your honor."

I recited the plan to fake all the blood on the bedsheet… but apparently, we overlooked the fact that Tiger's kin had engaged this healer to make sure the rites adhered faithfully to the letter. My brain frantically searched for a contingency plan.

The silence filled with grim tension, until I broke the bad news, "There… there is… no option," I answered with shaking tremor wrapping my voice. Mentally, I reproached myself to be born as a woman.

"But I couldn't do this, what would you be if I took your honor?" He defended his opinion,"I will decimate your chance finding love, Tigress. Hardly any men would accept a woman who is not a virgin as a wife….and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"We can't step back now. It's too late… they will find out you've been a manipulative actor and I am a consummate liar. We've fooled everyone! Once the truth out there, there'll be no end of it."

"Scandal will fade off Tigress. People will get tired of talking about it." He still answered me with patient, soothing voice,"But what if I get you pregnant? There would be no turning back. You'll be stuck with me, forever!" His words threw my mind into havoc. Truth be told, I was not ready for this. I was not ready to be someone's wife… someone that I only knew as a friend, moreover to bear his children!

An image of Po and his pathetic smile inadvertently evoked when I remember about marriage, about an unbreakable sacred union, about faithfulness. My heart uttered silent words of apology for the umpteenth time. My soul encumbered with sorrow….I felt that I had betrayed our promise.

"But if they found out we didn't perform the ritual… our marriage would be nullified, and that would bring humiliation and disgrace for my parents and yours. I would _never_ let it happen."

"But Tigress…―" I placed my paw to his mouth to silence him.

"I said―we have to do it! Do you hear me?!" I refuted him furiously. I saw his breath completely left him as he gasped―full of surprise at my audacity. He grabbed my wrist and removed my paw from covering his mouth with an infuriated force.

"Can't you stop antagonizing my decision! You are supposed to submit to your husband. And that's me!"

Disregarding his demand, I went on."And what are you going to say to Li Lien? You promised her you'd take her as your mistress after me. If this marriage falls apart, you won't ever be allowed to marry her. You have no other choice than to…―"

"I said I wouldn't!" He shouted imperiously,"I won't violate you! You are my friend, for heaven sake! This is impossible." The line of curse and insult filled his rage.

"Then we had to sort the physical way, Master Tiger." I declared dangerously, sheathing my claws, ready to confront his disapproval. I get to my defensive stance.

"Do we have to do this on our wedding night? Really?" He looked at me. As a tiger, I might look like a soft blossom of a flower. I was a head shorter than him, small and slender. But I hope he knew... my provocativeness and aggressiveness were legends to be feared. I was the first to launch an assault on him. He flipped backward to avoid. I moved swiftly into his quarter, forcing him to confront my aggression. Before long, claw marks stained the expensive draperies around the bed's canopy, the wallpapers, the curtains. The furniture and room decoration tumbled, scattered and went unnoticed as the conflict deepened. Finally, I saw and an opening to seize his throat.

"DO IT!" I hissed with undue forbearance. My claws clamped dangerously... threatened to obliterate his jugular and to command his absolute compliance. He narrowed his eyes. An uncharacteristic display of burning glare erupted from his kind golden eyes.

"FINE!" He snarled quietly, but his voice was sharp and vicious. I could see a silent desperation behind his anger. For a split second, I was scared. He wasn't the tiger I knew. Frustration and wrath beheld his awareness―dissolving his patience and gentleness, turning him into a lust-driven predator.

He pinned me hard to the wall, muting all my defiance, silencing my conscience. Without warning, I felt his parted lips pressed firmly on mine, kissing me fervently, passionately, roughly….but there was no love, no romance or affection behind it. It was a kiss like no other―it was devoid of emotion, detached from any purpose. It was just pure of carnal lust. A kiss that introduced a maiden into the world of prohibited passion―a world where women were relished by men as an object. I tried to restrain myself from breaking free. Telling my entire fibers to submit, complying to answer his call albeit unwillingly.

His sheathed claws ripped our robes, creating a pool of silk underneath our feet. Drops of golden ray licked every curve of his form exposing a spectacular show off toned muscle, accentuated his god chiseled chest and dressed it with a magnificent halo. His thick arms wrapped in contrasting stripes, rippled as his limbs flexed to imprison me firmly. Any girl would waltz in his arm if they witnessed his naked splendor, it was truly a magnificent display of perfect manliness. If only I loved this man―this narration would be filled with notes of quaking admiration and string of endless adulation, and not the inscription of fear and despair.

I felt my back touching the cold fabric of silk sheet, and our weight sunk into the bed. A strange heat coursed over my skin, my heart pounding uncontrollably as fear culminated deep in my chest. His fur grazed upon mine, and his muscular length firmly trapped me. His paws traveled hungrily, exploring every inch of his new privilege. I felt the unfamiliar sensation of being touched by a man.

Afraid to face the truth, I shut my eyes tightly, denying all awareness, and reminding myself there was a bigger picture, nobler aim at the end of this.

As if his soul suddenly returned and reunited with his body. He stopped.

"Tigress…..?" I heard delicate but raspy, hurtful voice.

Emerging from a dreamlike daze, I opened my eyes slowly, meeting his profound, kind, but deeply sorrowful gaze. My eyes replied him with a silent plea of helpless surrender. He touched my cheek delicately, as tears began rimming on the corner of his gentle golden eyes.

I knew... his heart was broken. Our eyes connected briefly, exchanging wordless consolation, lamenting our fate under the curse of duty, bounded by honor.

I tried to mollify my uneasiness from transpiring and relaxing my lips to a thin, forceful smile. I knew my display of fragility and vulnerability would cripple the tiger dwindling courage even further. It was hard enough to coax him to do this far… I don't want him to lose all the momentum.

"Do as you please," I begged,"Don't hesitate―I'll be fine," I reassured softly, trying to masquerade myself as a courageous, brazen…. but a broken angel, that was about to face her bitter end. I wished I was under a spell to do this, that eventually I would forget everything just as a nightmare.

He hearkened to my words, began to move a lot more gently, settling his weight upon me. I felt my skin tingled at every contact with petrifying anticipation and tears skirting the edge of my eyes. I tried to silence all the voice within my consciousness that forbade him from touching me. I shut my eyes again, swallowing the knot of fear and seeking futile refuge from the inevitable. But instead of bolting discomfort rippling between my legs, suddenly, a piercing pain perforated from my neck and my consciousness slipped into oblivion.

...to be continued...

* * *

Review? Faves? Follow?

Notes :

In the old days, it was not uncommon for wealthy Chinese men to be married to three or four women at the same time. The various wives had different duties and often shared responsibilities raising the different children. The first wife traditionally had the right to order the secondary wives around, and her children were given precedence over the other children.

A concubine is a mistress, traditionally of a rich and powerful man. Emperors and warlords often had numerous concubines as well as wives. Their successors were often not the first son from their first wife but sometimes their most able son from a concubine. Wives sometimes even gave their husband's concubines, a practice referred to as "going to eat vinegar." In Imperial times, concubines were symbols of status and wealth to the men that possessed them. Their own status was less than that of a wife and their children legally belonged to their master's wife, not themselves. Because only the wealthiest men could afford them, concubines weren't expected to do much work. As a rule, concubinage was more the custom than multiple wives.

A hair combing ceremony (梳頭 [sò tàuh]) is also conducted on the eve of the wedding. After showering with water infused with pomelo or pomegranate leaves, the bride and groom change into a new set of clothing and shoes. Attending female family members bless them aloud as they sit in front of an open window with the visible moon or in front of the mirror.

The four blessings are:

一梳、梳到尾、[yàt sò sò dou méih] (with the first combing, be blessed to be together to the end,)

二梳、百年好合、[yih sò baak nìhn hóu hahp] (with the second combing, be blessed with a hundred years of harmony in marriage,)

三梳、子孫滿堂、[sàam sò jí syùn múhn tòhng] (with the third combing, be blessed with a houseful of children and grandchildren)

四梳、白發齊眉、[sei sò baahk faat chàih mèih] (with the fourth combing, be blessed with longevity)


	9. Life as a Wife

Before I started, I wanted to give a head up to Holland93 called 'Shadow Warrior,' excellent adventure story! Do have a peek.

It's a serious read, but worth it.

About this chapter, I received a few inquiry about what would Po react, so here would be the answer. This is a longer chapter (since it's Thanksgiving! Happy Holiday to my American readers), hope will suffice to fill your weekend :-)

* * *

The last narration of the scroll had drowned Po's mood the entire day. To be fair, who won't? Thinking of another man pinning your spouse down on his bed, forcing himself on her…. On Tigress, his Tigress! Forsaking her purity, causing her long-suffering soul to be torn and tormented. But on the other hand, he couldn't hate that tiger; he did it according to Tigress' wish. And Shifu? He hadn't seen this coming. He couldn't believe Shifu honestly understand what Tigress had gone through for him.

After seeing their friend in the foul mood to cook, Mantis and Monkey had offered to showcase their culinary artistry for the night. They had come up something they called 'deconstructed dumpling,' which resembled a cement mixture diluted with sewage water.

Po poked through a blob of uncooked dough with his chopstick,"Is this meant to be the skin of the dumpling?" He made a face. Monkey and Mantis grinned smugly and nodded.

The experienced chef turned to the next concoction to bestow his critical judgment. He stirred the repulsive, slightly watery brownish blobby substance in his bowl,"...and this?" He looked at his friends with a questioning look,"...is this―is this the filling?"

"...that didn't quite make it into the dumpling," Monkey defended, "But at least you guessed that right. Which means we are not that such an awful cook."

We called this, "dumpling a'la apocalypse," Mantis sneered.

Their avian companions cringed in disgust, but fearing angry retribution from a bunch of Kung Fu Masters. They took their bites in a slow, agonizing motion. Even Po regretted accepting to be relieved from his post. The food was even barely edible for him, and he could almost eat anything…. including when Monkey had mistaken Crane's calligraphy ink for soya sauce. He only realized when the pot and pans remained black even after vigorous scrubbing.

Trying to take their mind of the culinary apocalypse, Po had a suggestion. "Right, shall we get down to business and read the next scroll?"

* * *

The next morning, consciousness came unwillingly on me. Enshrouded with a hangover like heaviness and in between the world of the dead and the living, I heard a faint knock on the door. It took me at least a minute before I was triumphantly commanding my eyes to open and summoning my awareness to retrace its way back into my being.

When I about to raise up from the bed, a throbbing pain from my neck served as tangible proof that the whole arranged marriage business wasn't merely a figment of my unnerving fantasy.

 _Darn it_. I thought. For once I would be glad if this was a nightmare.

Sitting up slowly, I swept my gaze around the room. In between blanketed blurry vision, I noted the unfamiliar surrounding of grand wedding suite that had been thrown into havoc after the unavoidable rift transformed into a serious brawl. I took another blink; my vision improved―shapes became tangible inane objects and lines were revealed as nasty claw marks, but I couldn't locate the distinct silhouette of my new husband. But the next scene I saw made my heart pierced with unsuppressed anguish.

The blood stains on our bed.

My mind stood in a momentary stall while the rest of my brain conjecture the dreadful truth that had been cursed upon me. I claimed a few wavering breath, coaxing myself to calm down. This could be anyone's blood, after all, we did have a savage claws exchange last night―I heard my brain reasoned. Whether or not the bed ritual had happened, at least my 'sham' husband was kind enough to save me from experiencing the whole ordeal by robbing me out of my consciousness with his nerve attack, which explained why I had a sore point on the base of my neck.

Another faint knock begged for my undivided attention. Acknowledging I wouldn't be able to stand up quickly, I granted the permission to enter.

Briefly, I inspected myself to make sure I was modestly covered. Then, I beckoned to whomever it was,"Please do come in!"

It was my mother-in-law, Lady Hua. Gliding gracefully, she entered the chamber with a tray of tea on her paws.

"Tigress…?" She called me softly. Registering my unusual struggle to remain seated, she swiftly assisted me by propping a few thick feather pillow behind my back. "I brought a pot of medicinal tea for you. I heard from Yong-Li, the healer you are a little under the weather today. Maybe over exerted yourself from the wedding banquet. I know it was a big ask. Three full days of ludicrous affairs―even just remembering it make me feel tired," she tittered softly while fondly rubbing my arms.

"Thank you, My Lady," I paid her a word of gratitude.

"Tigress… call me mother. You are my daughter now," she replied.

Her request seized my breath for a lapse of time. Maybe it took longer for my heart to reconcile with my brain, that I am no longer belongs to Shifu nor my mother. I had been adopted into Tiger's family from now on.

Suddenly, the mention of the healer's name sparked my curiosity. "Has the healer been here?" I remembered that she had to _inspect_ me.

"Yes, she's been here to check you while you are still unconscious. But she said there was nothing to worry about. Tiger just escorted her downstairs. She told me you are in the right condition to pay respect to the Shang's ancestor."

Her words were like a quaking tremor that shook the core of my soul. I recited the prerequisite following the rites before paying our respect to the ancestors was to consummate our marriage the night before. An instant realization hit me―I am now a married woman, who was graced by her husband on her wedding night.

"What time are we thinking of leaving to pray for the ancestor blessing?" I absently pulled the blanket further up my chest as awareness of my nudity became more apparent.

"We can try this afternoon Tigress, or maybe even tomorrow. What's important is your health." Lady Hua replied me with gentle, calming tone.

I sipped my tea slowly, while my mother-in-law turned her head to survey the room. I could see her stupefied expression as she stifled a quiet gasp―witnessing the extravagant splendor of the marital chamber that had severely mutated into a catastrophic mayhem. The jacquard curtains were completely shredded into rags, the bed's canopy was bearing the same fate. The furniture was left disarray, imprinted with dents, scratches, and scrapes on their surfaces. All the luxurious pillows were turned back into clouds of feathers, cluttering the marble floor of the room. A few deep claw marks embedded through the bed post…. even some part of our mattresses were ripped apart.

I could see a thin amused smile forming on her maw and spreading across her delicate face, perhaps falsely depicted a passion-induced intimacy between two Kung Fu Master that had resulted in such an apocalypse-like mess. Gosh, she had no idea! I was fairly sure, if I accidentally fell pregnant that night, my mother in law would name our child something like 'Tornado' or 'Armageddon.' Very catchy, huh?

Her last and final glance fell on the deep crimson stain on the silk vermillion bedsheet, which in turn pulled her lips into a mischevious, exuberant smile. "I see you two have quite a time last night."

I didn't know... should I roll my eyes or to be flustered with embarrassment?

I decided that acting daintily and pulling a fake shy smile would be the ticket to silence further salacious comment. Alas, I was wrong.

"I'll prepare another room for you. No new bride should sleep in the middle of chaos." She commented, but she captured a guilty spark on my eyes and quickly appended,"But feel free to do whatever…. I mean, _whatever_." She emphasized, administering a meaningful smile. "The cost of _these_ won't be anything near to the news of grand cub. So, if you two must trash the place while making love, so be it."

 _Ugh_ , so there was where she was hinting to―she thought another brutal night of nearly killing each other would pay the installment toward that the soul of the innocent cub. She must suspect we are a masochist or something. How charming!

"I shall be waiting for you for your breakfast, my dear. Why don't you take a little dip now to freshen yourself? I will summon the servants to fill the tub for you." She picked up a fresh robe from the closet and helped me to cover my nakedness. I obediently complied and slipped into the clothing.

The tea indeed helped me to gain my vigor. After a few minutes had expired just laying down in bed, I felt ready to head down to the bathroom. I stepped into the ensuite, disrobing myself in front of a large mirror.

Unwittingly, I gazed at my reflection.

My fur was bedraggled, sticking all over the place. The off-white pelt on my abdomen was peppered with black and auburn strands that clearly wasn't mine. A distinct masculine odor was marking my cheeks and my neck. Underneath my fur, I noticed a few bruises and scratch marks. _Love bites_ , I remembered many married women secretly described them. _A very ironic name_. I thought. I was certain the ritual we performed last night was nothing out of love nor affection. It was driven purely by primal urges and lustful instinct…. nothing else. But, I noticed one of the most important clues was missing. I didn't feel any discomfort in my lower abdomen, nor any weird sensation between my legs like Viper ever told me (not that she had legs!), and subsequently I confirmed no trace of his bodily fluid on me.

My critical mind got a little suspicious.

Should I ask him? But what should I say? Something like 'Did you manage to finish off last night?'..or... 'How long were you _in there_?' Uck, no, too vulgar... Perhaps something like…'Did you clean after me when you were done?' No―no… sounded exceedingly indecent to be uttered by a girl, more so an 'accidental' wife.

Despite his answer, I discerned that my mental wasn't ready to be confounded with the same gruesome details.

I sighed deeply, setting that rumination aside and descended slowly into the warm water.

* * *

"Honestly, Po," Monkey intervened the reading. "Would you really mind… if Tigress, y'know…. If she weren't a virgin? Would you still take her as a wife?" He went straight to the juicy question.

Po mused. But it didn't take long for him to answer,"Of course I would still marry her―virgin or not. I love her just the same. It's just―... It's just so sad to hear her lose it this way."

"Point taken, Big Guy," Mantis smiled slyly with his casual charm, "...but just think of the benefit… she would be more experience with you in bed," the insect guffawed. Po rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

"Having said that―our culture is much more forgiving with men than it is with women. No one would say anything if _I_ slept around," Po said begrudgingly, his other paw secretly tipping the rest of the content of his bowl down the shrub.

"Hold on...hold on―", Mantis eyes widened,"I mean _HOLD ON_!" Po halted his movement. For a second, Po thought his tiny comrade was going to scold him for being an unappreciative jerk towards his culinary experiment. But no.

"Are you suggesting that….you have been sleeping around while you are in Mongolia?" He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, making sure none of the vultures heard him. Po wanted to facepalm himself for not constructing a 'less self-confessing' sentence.

"Uhmm…. you―you can say that," he answered edgily,"...but it was just the once… it's not like. _Ugh_. Like…―like I wanted to happen. But I have no choice." His friend was considering him with an incredulous look.

"You mean… it's like, someone….force you to sleep with.. _.her_?" Monkey couldn't hide the sound of half amused, half astonished. How impossible could someone drove her way onto a three hundred pounds giant panda? While Mantis still left frozen aghast.

"Dude… spill! Spill." Mantis encouraged, but fiercely shushed by the simian. Both of them squatted closer next to him.

"We want… no―no, we _need_ to hear this." The langur pressed, knowing there was more.

" _Totally_ … now, do tell." Mantis urged.

"Errr…." Po contemplated, not entirely sure honesty was the best idea,"...promise me not to tell anyone. _Ever_. Not even Shifu." His two confidants raised their hand… limb….appendage to make an oath."Your secret is safe with us."

"After approximately six months in Mongolia, one day King Duwa, the yak dude who captured me, summoned me to see him. He said he had an important mission for me, and there would be a reward if I succeeded the task altogether. I mean… I am his prisoner, right? He could just tell me, 'Do this… do that….this n' that' blah-blah-blah and I would just have to agree. So, getting the rewards was like… the icing on the cake."

"And then?"

"So I went, escorted by one of the Army General, Nabuhai was his name, which befriended me while I was imprisoned. He supposed to make sure I didn't run away… and served as my translator. My Mongol Khel wasn't that brilliant back then. I could only say 'I need a toilet' and 'Where is the nearest restaurant.'" Po explained.

"That is just about what you need to get by, right?" Mantis said teasingly.

"No one told me what the mission was, even the Army General had no clue. I was just told to do as my host would say. So, I arrived. My host was a Gobi bear, perhaps the same age as my dad. He received me gladly―feed me with heaps of food and then he stated what the mission was." Po bit his lips, staring at his comrades who were still listening to him raptly.

"Aaaand...?" Monkey's voice raised expectantly.

"He told me what I need to do. But I can only comprehend 'sleep' and 'two weeks.' And then we had to ask General Nabuhai for assistance. However… the General was nowhere to be found."

"Go on…"

"Then this guy dragged me to his bedroom―pointed to a picture of beautiful, young, female bear, and then pointed to his bed, while still uttering some tongue twisting, garbled language. I was like 'what the heck?' But still politely pretend to understand, nodding my head and all. My initial inkling was… something along…he would be away for two weeks…. but his young wife would be here... and I need to ensure her safety. But I was wrong."

"Yeah, bet he didn't know China's most renowned warrior could be this thick," Mantis snickered. But Po seemed to be too absorbed with his own narration, discounting his disparaging remark.

"After the General returned―he spoke to our host. Then the General took me to the adjacent room to explain. He said, Honorable Chingis wants a grandson or granddaughter with a fine lineage, so he asks me… to...uhmm... sleep with―with his daughter… for two weeks."

" _What_...?" Monkey's suppressed voice was interrupting.

" _WHAT_...?" Mantis was not even bothered trying to lower his voice.

"That's… ―That's… her father a loony. I mean, how does his daughter feel about… _that_ arrangement?" Monkey shook his head, flabbergasted and shocked.

"Uhm, you see. After dinner, Honorable Chingis introduced me to his daughter. She was… attractive, I guess that's the right word. She owns a pair of captivating turquoise eyes. She was about two head shorter than me. Her pelt was smooth and shiny. Yes… and...geez, how do I say this. And...very accommodating?" Po twiddled his thumb to hide the embarrassment that began to bloom.

"You mean she was more than _willing_ to sleep with you?" The simian gasped, nearly fell on his seat.

Po pressed his lips and squirmed groggily."You can say that… but you see, I was so nervous."

"I believe that," Mantis chuckled,"Who am I kidding, the mighty Dragon Warrior was afraid to sleep with a lil' lady." He pictured a beautiful woman shouting some incoherent language chasing the panic-inflicted panda around the bedroom.

"Sshhh…. Shut it, let Po continues," Monkey chided his friend.

"So, Honorable Chingis took the General and me back to the dining room. Told me nothing to worry about, his daughter going to teach me all the ropes…. and nonchalantly began to serve some strong drink. Few hours later...he showed the General his room, and ushered me to my room….and… uhm, his daughter already waited for me on my bed. Completely…..undressed," he flustered, stuttered between words,"I swore by Oogway, I don't know. It….it just happened. Good thing I was tipsy after Honorable Chingis forced those drink down my throat. I remembered nothing in the morning." His strained voice was betraying his anxiety.

"Woah…!"

"I mean WHOAAH…!" The simian repeated a touch louder. His voice soaked in both admiration and amazement.

Po smacked his meaty, sweaty paws on Monkey's mouth, calming his sudden outburst. While the insect, as usual, already had pictured something more scandalous in his head. "Dragon Warrior, let me teach you the art of roooomance…" Mantis leered femininely, rolling his 'r' and tugging the band of Po's patchy pants.

"Eugh..." Po flinched. He thought Mantis was creepy. Not scary. Creepy… Creepy crawlies.

"That's all?" Monkey asked with a hopeful tone, somewhat disappointed the story was over.

"But that wasn't the shocking bit," Po added. A smile bloomed out of his comrade's mouth.

"Ok, what is it?"

"One of the night, after we...erm… done with our _business_...and this time I wasn't as intoxicated. I asked her―how she seemed to be very _experienced…_ y'know….around men. She was so cool, smooth and all that. And she said that in Mongolia, it's a custom for a host to offer a woman, even their own wives, to a traveler… as a part of being the hospitable host. Fulfilling the basic needs of food, shelter...and _sex_." Po cleared his throat uneasily on the mention of the last part. "And from the way she spoke fluent Chinese, I can imagine she has _entertained_ some Chinese travelers before."

Mantis grinned at this,"Now I am totally excited for this _travel_."

"I don't think men will 'lend' their wives to a horny schmuck like you, Mantis." His friend replied tartly. Not that the confident insect cared about his comment.

"So what then?" Mantis prompted the panda to continue,"What was…. the reward?" He playfully wagged his brows.

"After that two weeks. The General took me back to Ulaanbaatar. Back to the palace." Po answered.

"You didn't try to escape or something?"

Po leaned back into his seat and crossed his leg on the ankle. "No, I wouldn't. That vile king will chop that poor General head off if he loses me during that mission."

"Oh…" His friend frowned.

"Anyway… about two months later….I was called back to Honorable Genghis' residence, to claim my reward. I was… I mean...I kinda suspected his daughter had fallen… errr...pregnant." Po muttered lowly,"...but when I came, another Gobi bear must be around my age, opened the door. He told me this…." He trailed off. Putting his paws to cover his face took a deep breath, his face red abashed.

"He told you what?" Mantis butted impatiently, hungry for an answer.

Po looked at his comrades before composing himself, "He said, his father-in-law wasn't around, and then nonchalantly he passed a large sack of money to me."

Monkey eyes grew wide with disbelief,"By Guan-Yin… that girl is...married? What the… ―"

"That dude just paid you for impregnating his wife?! That...that's _morbid_." Mantis whispered harshly."First the father, then the daughter… now the husband? Geeezz...what's wrong with these guys?"

"I don't know whether he knew what his father in law had done behind his back. Anyway, he took me in, offered General Nabuhai and me a meal, showed me around the house... yadda yadda yadda, and by then I felt like I wanna leave…I mean, I _really_ wanna leave. I just couldn't stand looking at him anymore. Then….he proudly showed me _his_ bedroom, he said he made the bed himself, chop the wood, carve it lovingly and all that. And….and then...― that was the bedroom…. and the bed where I stayed the past two weeks!" Po slapped his paw to his forehead.

By then the other two boys rolled out the floor. Laughed, howled wildly like a lunatic.

"Po, at least she was charming… it helps y'know." Mantis wheezed between stifled laugh." Good grief, hope his wife change the bed sheet after you defiled it with your plebeian bottom."

"He probably freaked out when the cub turned out to be monochromatic." Monkey added, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Anyway, shall be read on Tigress' scroll now?"

"Here, today is my turn," Monkey grabbed the scroll and began to read.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I asked the sheep attending to my attire impatiently. She was still so focused trying to attach numerous hooks, hoops, strings on the back of my attire which looked more like Training Hall contraption.

"A little more ma'am," she mumbled in between failing efforts. It had been nearly twenty minutes I hold such posture, elongating my spine, spreading my arms to the side.

"Uggh…." I wheezed as she tightened up the string that bound my torso.

"My apology, My Lady...is this to ―"

"Nevermind, just….just continue," I commanded between strangulated breath. How on earth princesses managed to run their daily life in such restrictive clothing, that I have no clue. Perhaps that was why they could only afford to sit and fan themselves, nothing else.

Another servant was busy exterminating delicate crease on my robe's sleeve… which I bet even Shifu watchful eyes won't be able to discover it. Thankfully, I don't have to balance yet another cumbersome headdress today. Another handmaid was applying a generous amount of sandalwood perfume, which reminded me of Jade Palace toilet.

At last, after dressed daintily like a doll, claws, and fur well manicured befitting to royalty―I descended to join the rest for breakfast. I sincerely hope Tiger's dead ancestor would notice and appreciate my effort. A few times, I nearly tripped over my billowy clothing, thank Oogway my Kung Fu balance saved me. I swore I would cry for mercy if I had to do this every morning.

I was more than an hour late. I bet my porridge had turned back into rice.

Half way down the stair, I saw Tiger coming up. Perhaps just about to fetch me since I was more than an hour late on my first day as the member of the Shang's clan. If this was Shifu's clan, he already told me to run up and down the Thousand Stairs as punishment for lack of punctuality.

"Tiger?" I rasped desperately out of my tight outfit. No wonder that Princess always spoke softly, they couldn't even breathe! For a few seconds, he was completely beguiled, as if he didn't recognized me. I pierced the tip of my claw on his side to bring him back to the world of the living.

"Oouuch….! What's that for?" He repressed his yelling.

"Shhh… just be quiet, I am heading to see everyone." I gestured my head towards the commotion of chatter, clinking, and tapping from the dining room.

"They are waiting for you in the breakfast room." He reached his paws, but an immediate contact reminded me of the same touch that had trespassed my body, desirously traveling through its forbidden area and exploiting my merit as a woman. I jolted back inadvertently.

"I―I am sorry," Tiger retracted his paws immediately, flushed and flustered like an inexperienced teenager.

"No… no, don't need to apologize," My whims did the talking; and this time, my impulsive paw clutched his forearms telling him to stay, "You are my husband now―you have every right to touch me as you wish."

I reminded myself that now Tiger wasn't a young, available bachelor anymore, the same way I wasn't a single, on the market maiden. Both of us had graduated our love-hunting phase into a more mature journey… of procreation and companionship. A fake one, yes. But if I wanted to make our little devious plan worked, we both had to play out our role well to further fool the unsuspecting audience.

Then I saw the old goat lady with many rings between her withering digits. Large jade pendant adorned her neck, and massive earring studded her lobes. "That's the healer," I heard Tiger's hushing voice answering my inquisitiveness. For a moment, judging from the fine robe she wore and the expensive jewelry she decked, I thought she was one of the Shang's family friends.

At the breakfast table, there was about twenty odd Shang's clan enjoying their meal. I was faced with a myriad of protein-loaded nutrition to encourage my strength, and load others that symbolize fertility―in the hope that the gods would find favor in our union last night and eventually would give us a son. Even though I was desperately famished, my abominable outfit had decided my portion.

After wiping my mouth politely and taking a swig of my herbal tea, I stood up and bowed to my parents-in-law. "Honorably Shang, Lady Hua… pardon my audacity, but I would like to request something important."

"Do tell, Tigress… if I deem it suitable, certainly I would grant." He declared regally.

"I would like to take Li Lien…. to be given to Tiger as a mistress, Your Honorable."

Both tigers' face enshrouded with cosmic shock as if I grew one more eyes on my forehead. Suddenly, the room dropped into glacial silence. All the eating, clanging of utensils, cluttering from bowls, cups and chopstick ceased abruptly. Dozens of eyes pierced into me, some looked stupefied, some aghast, some gaped considerably. By then Tiger nearly dunked his head into his porridge, not that he was surprised by the news, but more towards the timing. He wouldn't think I would request it this soon.

"Are you sure about this Tigress? I know it's typical for affluent men to take more than one spouse, but it isn't a prerequisite." Lord Shang replied, utterly grave,"I had never take one." Then he flashed his sight to his wife who smiled gratefully.

"This is so early in your marriage, my dear." Lady Hua tried to dissuade my preposition politely, "Have you both really think about this? Are you worry you can't bear him a son?" She asked me in quick succession.

I cleared my throat, clinging firmly unto my phlegmatic, ladylike mask. "Excuse me for being too direct, Your Honorable. As a Kung Fu Master, my first and foremost pledge are towards the people of China. I am still accountable to my duty as protector of the Valley and leader of Furious Five. Even when I am with a child, I would like to have someone else I can trust with my child's welfare during missions and prolonged absence…. and since a few month before my wedding, Li Lien has captured my attention as being both diligent and motherly." I described my reasoning eloquently. Both husband and wife share a thoughtful look. I saw Lady Hua gently gestured a soft nod at her husband.

"Don't let your responsibility keep the two of you apart." The old tiger reminded us wisely.

"I will move with Tigress to Valley of Peace, Father." My _sham_ husband finally spoke up. Thank god! For a moment I thought he had died from intense anticipation.

"Do as you deem wise, Tiger and Tigress. You have my blessing to take Li Lien as Tiger's mistress. But only do so in a few months to come, you two have a lot of adjustment to do at the moment."

Tiger's face brightened, "Thankyou Father, thankyou Mother."

* * *

Two weeks passed by, I was getting used to my life as a wife, more importantly, a part of a large extended family of the Shang. I thought that I would loathe living here, imagining that I would fill my day with repetitive, mundane task of talking to delegates of dignitaries and patrician, don myself in luxurious garments, venture to sit on meaningless soiree or be entirely slothful, pampered, and doing absolutely nothing the whole day.

I was pleasantly surprised to find it was hardly the case. For the most part, Tiger took me to Gongmen Kung Fu Academy, joining their training. Some other days Lady Hua took me around the city, explaining the vast riches of Gongmen six hundred years of history as a trading hub. And then there was Shang-Li, one of Tiger's cousin who was a quarter of my age, challenged me to play xiangqi….. astonishingly, I struggled to claim my victory.

But the highlight of my stay wasn't any of those. Firstly, it was Ting Ting, a one-year-old cub, Tiger's niece. Perhaps Lady Hua knew my heart's weaknesses or she just wanted to tease my biological clock. I may not be feminine, but my soft spot for children was unexplainable, unexpected but undeniable.

With heartbreakingly cute mewl and a broad smile danced across her face, she offered me to join her tea party. How could I possibly resist? She reminded me of Lei Lei ―a toddler that had melt my hardcore soul into a lump of soft tofu. I engrossed myself in hours of aimless pouring invisible tea and chatting to a fictional character. Both of us embroiled in our fantastical dream of sitting on the hill, with made-up sumptuous dim sum ready to be savored. After clamping my jaw on imaginary dumpling, I went on to offer her one bite, in which she whimsically accepted.

Secondly, it was Song-Yi, a black panther who was in the exact situation as me, A Kung Fu Master who marry into an aristocratic family. Her husband, Tiger's cousin, was a battalion General in Hubei.

"You must be Master Tigress,"I heard a voice beckoning me attention in the middle of our morning breakfast.

"I am Song-Yi." She winked one of her eyes at me,"a Kung Fu Master in Hubei, and that's my husband, Bao." She jerked her chin towards a tall, rod straight striped tiger with a shoulder as wide as a cart.

I straightened, looking her over."Pleased to meet you, Song-Yi."

"So," she asked me straight to the point,"How do you like being a lady?"

I shrugged dispassionately,"It has its pros and cons." I tried to be diplomatic,"There is less freedom, more food―not that I could eat them," I gestured to my constraining outfit."More nonsense to do, but more friends." I added.

Song-Yi smiled amiably."Are you here for the man? Or the money?" I couldn't believe her audacity, but I guessed a lot of women were a self-proclaimed gold digger.

 _Neither_. I wanted to say. But of course, I didn't. From our vantage point, I could see Tiger's old relatives lecturing him and the poor guy was trying to look interested.

"The man," I said, trying to sound pensive and sincere.

"Good, because you look miserable, and being a lady is like a huge, never ending soiree."

"I can't wait," I replied sarcastically.

"Hey, don't worry. I was like you when I first joined. Most of the women here were just a trophy wife that want to be treated like a delicate heirloom. Except for Nala." She flicked her head pointedly at an exotic Bengal tiger, with a knockout curve, wrapped in a pile of translucent silk, and flat, bare midriff. She had flame-red eyes and a bedazzling smile that could stop a man in his tracks.

"Now, she was something else. Underneath that slender figure, she could swallow a dozen dumplings in a second. She even showed me how to make century egg. Soaked it in horse urine, rice chaff and all that." The Panther narrated with a voice full of admiration.

"Horse urine?" I muffled a shocked and amused gasp,"Have you taste them? I mean the eggs." I had never heard a lady who took the hassle to make things like that on her own… moreover, involving someone's pee.

"I did. We all did," She answered. I followed her eyes towards putrid, opaque green object on that I had uncovered earlier during our breakfast. Century egg was not a novel concept for many Chinese. I just had no idea what's involved in making them.

Ugh…I wondered whether the rest of the table knew about this.

"That taste good." Despite my appraisal, I was sure the trace of amusement had left my face, imagining those eggs marinated in horse urine for months before consumption made my tummy churned. "But again these tight clothing had limited my food intake." I maneuvered politely.

"Here let me show you." Song-Yi kept on talking to me, but her paws craftily pushed some food from her plate into the pocket that was formed by the stitching on her sleeve. Then, we would go to my bedroom, liberated ourselves from the enslaving robes, into our casual qipao, and digging into our sleeves to eat what we had plundered.

Nonetheless, in a moment of recluse, some part of me still yearned a tranquil life of Valley of Peace. The slow, almost lazy pace of life, the rarity of bandit attack contrasting against the general peacefulness of the valley. Moreover, I missed my other family, my brother and sisters in arms… my Master, and of course… Mr. Ping Secret Ingredient Soup that would remind me of Po. My panda.

After a full month living in Gongmen, we retreated to Valley of Peace as planned. Loading our cart with various wedding gifts and good luck charm, we head to the Jade Palace. Traditionally, I was expected to live with my in-laws permanently, however since I still have a duty as the protector of the valley, my new extended family agreed to let me and Tiger live elsewhere. I promised them we would visit them often.

* * *

The paved, straight road of the city soon gave away to gravelly, twisted path of the countryside. The path climbed up and down through the terrain, meandered through gaps between the snow-capped mountain. The hubbub of Gongmen City frantic activity was soon replaced by the serenity of the valley's placid spirit.

We made a pit stop outside the Musician Village for lunch. The presence of two tigers pulling a cart encumbered with random things certainly had kindled a few little bunnies curiosity.

"Are you… are you Master Tigress?" She asked with tentative voice. Some of them murmured the word Furious Five and Dragon Warrior. Apparently, a lot of them had not forgotten the epic battle that happened here years ago.

"Indeed I am," I knelt down and smiled, patting her head gently.

"And who are you? Are you the newest member of Furious Five?" Another bunny inquired, gazing pointedly at Tiger.

"Who? Me?... No―no, I am not. I am just…―" His voice faded.

"A bodyguard?" The bunny squinted.

"No."

"A friend?"

"Close enough."

"Brother…?"

"Nope."

The bunny groaned before firing another question. "A fans?"

"Uh-nuh," he shook his head. Amused.

"He is my husband." I completed the sentence, glancing pointedly at the mentally deranged tiger who enjoyed wasting his time in pointless argument with a group of children.

"Your husband?" A few widened eyes gazed back at us.

"I thought your boyfriend is that panda guy!" One of them protested.

"Yeaaah, he is cuter! Fluffier and nicer to hug!" The other moaned,"...and smelling like cookies!" Another appended.

"I bet Dragon Warrior is waaaay more romantic," another bunny insisted, pursing her lips and piercing a judgemental look at the tiger who stood a reasonable distance from me.

The initial friendly smile on Tiger's face turned into a sour scowl."Like what? Acting all mushy, kissing and hugging?" Tiger challenged, "Fine! You… you and you… watch me." He instructed, gestured his paws at a few direction among the stupefied miniature army before marching away to the nearby fields. I watched him picking some wildflowers...No, they were weeds… in fact, some of them were stinging nettles ―which looking innocent enough to delude the clueless tiger into picking them. He came back, pacing like a soldier, but face grimacing to curb the itch on his paws.

"Now… see this!" He announced imperiously, leaning forward in a clumsy approximation of a kiss, crushing my lips with his while making a loud smooching sound…. and debonairly went on his knee, presenting me the...bouquet of... _weeds_. How lovely!

"Here you go, My Lady." He said sweetly. Thankfully my numbed paws felt nothing of the sting. I only smiled back, pleasantly occupied at his antics―at the same time, tried to ignore the tingling sensation on my lips. The sea of bunnies and piglets giggled, gaped, and gagged.

The tiger whirled around to face his little audience, subsequently jutting his chest and declared to many gasping faces," Satisfied? Now… you are all dismissed. I wanted to have a moment of privacy with my _wife_!" He shooed them away.

* * *

Stood behind the thicket of the Jade Palace's ground, Tiger had paid a few craftsmen and builder to construct a small cottage as our humble place of residence. It was nothing like his house in Gongmen, but it was pleasing to my taste. Besides, I had never wished to own a vast place or managed a troupe of servants.

"It was actually kind of nice to have a wife," he said one day. "I am fed three meals a day… someone washed my clothes…. and I get to see someone when I am home."

There are some truth and lies (I'd say _sarcasm_ ) to what he said. I tried to cook for him, although most of the time my culinary artistry didn't quite agree with him. He said he just need some adjustment, from the rich, heavy, elaborate chef-quality cooking―to the plain, tasteless and often disastrous, an over-simplified dish of mine. (Thanks for the compliment, _husband_!)

I tore a few of his clothes while scrubbing them, credit to my unnatural Kung Fu strength. But we always spent time at home after training, talk aimlessly about random things. I knew I was always domestically challenged. But Tiger never set a word against it. He simply stated, "Everyone has their strength and weaknesses, talents and lacks, and what's matter was the thought and effort going into it."

Since we were back from Gongmen, I had accepted him fully as a close friend… more so a 'husband.' Slowly, I felt things returned to the way it was when Po was among us. The bickering over missing almond cookies in the kitchen, the futile prank we played on each other, the pointless true and dare in Mantis' bedroom, the bets we placed in the Training Hall…. were replayed and reenacted before my eyes.

There are times the boys went out for the night, just four of them, while Viper and I stayed back to have a girl talk.

"Handsome, charming and talented," He said, admiring the decently attired tiger on the mirror―completely oblivious that I observed him from the tiny gap on Monkey's door. "I don't know how Tigress survive before I came…" Closing his sentence was a boisterous peal of laughter from Mantis, Monkey, and Crane. I scowled physically, but my heart smiled. He had reminded me of someone―of Po, with his little caring gesture and his convulsive stupid comments.

Other times we were on this short mission to retrieve the dagger of Deng Hua. The boys were taunting each other how to act 'like a real man' and to impress a girl. After a lot of bickering, they came up with an ingenious plan to have a spitting competition. Everyone, even Mantis, managed to spew reasonably far and powerful watery projectile. But when it came to Tiger, his saliva miserably failed to launch from his lips, only to dangle and wet his vest ungracefully.

"Man, you need to learn how to hawk a loogie to appear more― _manly_!" I heard Mantis verbally harassing him while the rest broke into mad giggles on his hopeless attempt. I couldn't even think how on earth spitting a large wad of phlegm would attract a girl. The tiger just shrugged casually and laughed at the scandalized insect. The rest joined up and pestered him to do a few more futile pursuit, only to invite more mocking cheer. But Tiger seemed enjoyed being ridiculed.

I was aware the five probably knew that I glossed out our relationship to appear genuine, especially in front of Shifu. In fact, they kindly assisted us to cover our lies with… well… more lies. On mission without Shifu, Tiger usually bunked with Monkey or Mantis in the couple suite that was reserved for him and me. I never knew there would come the day I owed the two clown in the team a great favor.

But, only Viper who clearly understand the truth.

"You haven't actually fallen for him, Tigress?" Viper confronted me one day,"What more you want in a man? He is handsome, caring, descent, a Kung Fu Master...and had a great sense of humor." She went on. Well yes, Viper was right. Funny, I hadn't noticed until she mentioned it.

But of course, beyond all the sugar coating, we were still sticking to the plan. Behind the four walls of our home, abiding by unspoken rule, Tiger didn't share a room with me, and we guarded this secret like a hawk. Especially from Shifu, who was well known to have very little regard on personal boundary when it came to curing his inquisitiveness. I knew he was suspicious. So, I suggested, that once Tiger married Lien, he had better spent most of his time in his new residence in Jin Chang, than with me here… the lurking danger of being found out was simply too great.

The hard bit was when Tiger told Shifu about his plan to take a mistress, while the Five already knew about this from me. Shifu looked disappointedly at him. However, by implicit, unspoken agreement, Shifu couldn't meddle with our life arrangement. After all, I was no longer his daughter under the custom. I knew he was aghast. After few words of assurance from me, his worry mollified and gave his consent for Tiger to share his time alternately in Jin Chang―with his mistress, and Valley of Place―with me, while keeping his position in Jade Palace open for an indefinite time.

Little did I know, one wistful day, our separation would become permanent.

... to be continued ...

* * *

Notes :

 **Century egg** or **pidan** (Chinese: 皮蛋; pinyin: _pídàn_ ), also known as **preserved egg** , **hundred-year egg** , **thousand-year egg** , **thousand-year-old egg** , and **millennium egg** , is a Chinese preserved food product and delicacy made by preserving duck, chicken or quail eggs in a mixture of clay, ash, salt, quicklime, and rice hulls for several weeks to several months, depending on the method of processing.

Through the process, the yolk becomes a dark green to grey color, with a creamy consistency and strong flavor due to the hydrogen sulfide and ammonia present, while the white becomes a dark brown, translucent jelly with a salty flavor. The transforming agent in the century egg is an alkaline salt, which gradually raises the pH of the egg to around 9–12, during the curing process. This chemical process breaks down some of the complex, flavorless proteins and fats, which produces a variety of smaller flavorful compounds.

In Mongol society, men were dominant. The society was patriarchal and patrilineal. However, Mongol women had far more freedom and power than women in other patriarchal cultures such as Persia and China. While the Chinese were binding women's feet, Mongol women were riding horseback, fighting in battles, tending their herds and influencing their men on important decisions for the nation.

Married women wore headdresses to distinguish themselves from unmarried women. These headdresses could be quite elaborate, as all Mongols loved hats and headgear.

The wife-lending term (lending your wife or daughter to the traveler) were practiced by Inuits, Tibetan, and some part of Mongolia and China. I am not sure of how accurate the extent of it (you would find in google there are many different accounts), but I included it just to make the story more fun. The most detailed account was written by Marco Polo (quoted from the GUARDIAN):

This is particularly the case in the area around Xichang - Marco Polo gives us an unembellished report of the sexual habits of its inhabitants: "I would like to add that, in this region, there is a custom I will tell you about concerning people's wives. The menfolk do not consider it a disgrace when a stranger or another person dishonours their wife, their daughter, their sister or any other woman in their household; they consider it a great blessing for them to be bedded and they say that, thanks to this, their gods and idols are better disposed and give them an abundance of the riches of this world." This is how we learn that, when welcoming strangers into their homes, the inhabitants of Xichang order their wives to satisfy their guest's every whim and fancy and then voluntarily leave the house and don't come back until the stranger, who might have spent three or four days there, has left. During this time, the stranger has been able to freely avail himself of all the women living there: "This is why they give their wives with such generosity to strangers and other people, as I told you. Note that when they see that a stranger is looking for a place to stay, everybody is glad and happy to invite them into their homes and, once he is installed, the master of the house goes out immediately and orders his wife to satisfy all the stranger's desires forthwith. Then, once he has given the command, he goes out to his vineyards or his fields and doesn't return until the stranger has left. Hence the stranger sometimes stays three or four days in the poor devil's home, having a good time with his wife, his daughter, his sister or whoever he chooses." To ensure that his satisfaction is complete, it is important to avoid disturbing the stranger in his pleasures.

It's common for affluent men in China to take many wives and mistresses. Some on the mistresses could be taken by his wife and given to him to bear children for her (read the notes from my previous chapter, mistress/concubine children would be owned by their master). In China, extramarital affairs by men with mistresses and prostitutes are generally tolerated while those by women are considered scandalous. In the old days, men could have many wives but women were tortured and beaten if they were discovered being unfaithful to their husbands. Unfair? you tell me.

Credit :

From Yuan to Modern China and Mongolia: The Writings of Morris Rossabi and Wikipedia


	10. A warning sign

_This chapter would be a little bit sad, so before we start, I decide to insert a harmless joke._

 _Lei Lei serves Po a cup of tea while Tigress runs her errands across the village. When she came home, Po told her,"Tigress, watch this!" He announced proudly. Lei Lei serves her tea. Tigress smiled,"Thank you, Lei Lei," and turned to the grinning panda."Did it ever occur to you that the only place she can reach to get water is from the toilet?"_

 _Well… the funny bit is done with, now… let's go to the depressing business._

 _NOTE: all grammatical error are mine._

* * *

Jin Chang, Mongolian border. A few months later.

After traversing a long distance from Valley of Peace, I finally arrived in Jin Chang. Marked by tall spires of various monument and pagodas, the sprawling metropolitan city was solidly encased by thick walls of defense against their neighboring country, Mongolia.

The Shang's summer house resided in a solitary hill, outskirt of the city―a favorable distance away to reap the benefit of both the embrace of the city's convenience balanced with the privacy of the country life. Dressed in likewise opulence, the house was bearing resemblance that could rival the Shang's residence in Gongmen minus the number of menacing looking guards and over-enthusiastic chamberlains.

At the bottom of the broad, majestic stairs, I stared at the magnificent home that Lord Shang had given to us as our wedding present months ago. The splendid structure was supported by a few red pillars. Its wall was etched with detailed carvings, painted painstakingly and alternated with jade marble tiles. The edge of the roof was gilded with silver and gold, gleaming under the perusal of late summer sun. The land around it flourished with lush grassland, winsome willows weaving above the river, and well-cultivated flower borders.

A middle age sheep, named Fu Ling, introducing herself as the head of the servants, addressing me reverently as I stepped in.

"Master Tigress, we have been expecting you. Please do come in." She bowed deeply. Without much ceremonial preamble, Fu Ling shepherded me to the wing of the palace that had been allocated to me. A pot of tea, fresh robes, fluffy slippers suddenly emerged from nowhere. Fu Ling casually offered me a warm bath to provide instant relief from my long journey ―an offer that I find it very hard to resist. I was relieved to see the lack of formality and etiquettes in this place. Reminiscing a full month I spent in the Shang's residence, I found myself unable to endure another banquet with dignitaries or any formal family dinner. I wanted to relish my food the way I like it… for once!

After the warm bath, I settle into my opulent quarter. In the middle of the room was a large canopy bed dressed in gold and cream thread. The walls of the room decorated with a never-ending mural, depicting the story out of 'Romance of the Three Kingdom,' which Fu Ling expressively told me, had been commissioned specially by my father in law request especially for me.

Later on that evening, Li Lien arrived by the gate of the house. Unlike the colossal celebration when Master Tiger married me―as a mistress, moreover, from non-respectable background―the Shang's invited almost no one to commemorate such an important union, which I found the discrimination was rather appalling.

Li Lien arrived wearing a simple crimson dress, her head covered with a plain red veil. Next to her was Ah-Ma, the only accompaniment for her during the entire journey and her only other wedding guest beside me. A goose attendance ushered her into her bedchamber, where she was told to wait until the master of the house came to see her. Disconcerted for the lack of attention on one of the most important days of a woman's life, I ordered Fu Ling to prepare a banquet for us tonight. I even invited all the servants as guests.

We all had a great time that night, filled with music through our ears and drowned with overwhelming food in our stomach. Tiger spent the night with her new mistress, while I retreated into my chamber, offering the new couple the privacy they needed. Part of me wondered whether Tiger would tell his mistress what had happened between him and me that fateful wedding night. But I figured it wouldn't alter anything much. It's not like I planned to sleep with him again since that inescapable incident.

Exhausted from the long journey and the banquet, I sunk into the comfort of my bed, musing about my fate these past few months. Can I imagine? The ferocious and stoic Master Tigress, one day, would approve to enter into an arranged marriage contract with a stranger? Moreover embroiled herself in polygamy? Yes, people may not know the full story in its entirety. But it was weird to say I was pleased it worked so well. I became a close friend with the guy who married me and turned like a sister to the girl who he took as a mistress. Maybe my mother was right… there are some who were lucky to find friendship and companionship in arranged marriage. And who knows, I might be fortunate enough to find love.

* * *

The Jade Palace ground was quiet this morning, save it for the splash of water I made from _trying_ to wash the mountain of dirty laundry from my travel to Jin Chang. While Tiger stayed in his new home, I had decided to return to Valley of Peace almost immediately, remembering the fact I still have a duty to fulfill at my post in Jade Palace.

In the past one month, I returned to the valley, life almost restored to the way it had been. However, of course, my day of training and teaching was now regularly colored by the daily household routine. When I said household routine that included everything else you could think of apart from cooking. While Mr. Ping gave me a recipe book as my wedding present, I honestly told him that reading it was like reading horror fictions. I got to the end chuckled satirically to myself 'Well, that's not gonna happen.'

Far away from the luxury of having a team of chamberlains at my disposal, I woke up a little earlier each morning to complete my daily chores before heading to the Training Hall. Felt that I was more than capable to take care of my household, I persistently declined Shifu's offer to beckon the Palace's goose servants to aid me doing the housework. Being a proud girl, I would never let petty domestic challenges won over me. I told Shifu when I was ten years behind on my ironing ―I may consider his proposal.

It was when I was still fighting through the pile of laundry, a messenger arrived.

"Excuse me?" His raspy voice caught my attention,"I have a message for Master Tiger." He solemnly announced. I cocked my head behind the towering pile of stinky garments to have a better look. The messenger was a falcon, dressed in a robe that clearly wasn't carrying any Chinese semblance. His Mandarin accent punctuated with strange vowel twist at the end of each sentence. I immediately concluded he must be from up north. Russia or Mongolia.

I put down my washing and absently dried my damp paws on the hem of my qipao before approaching him. "I am Master Tigress, his wife. Unfortunately, my husband isn't around at the moment. May I take the message on his behalf?" I suggested. His frustrated sigh was perceptible and audible from where I stood.

Fixing his unwavering stare, he was quick to refuse my suggestion."By strict order from my Master that this message was for him and his eyes only." He stated, not unkindly nor curtly, but not kindly either.

"He will be in Jin Chang for a reasonable amount of time," I told him.

Grunting irritatedly, the messenger knew he left with no choice but to fly to his new destination."So I have wasted my time traveling this far just to returned to where I've been." He whined.

"Where are you flying from if I may ask?"

"South of Ulaanbaatar." His voice positively laced with annoyance. Jin Chang was right on the border of Mongolia and China. It's no wonder the messenger felt half of his effort wasted in vain. He mumbled something to himself and pulled a crumpled map from under his robes. I was about to ask him whether he would like a cup of tea or something to eat before his long journey. But before the words climbed from my throat to my lips, the messenger had left in a hurry.

* * *

Around a month later Tiger visited me. All of us obviously, including me, were delighted to see him albeit not as often as he had promised me―I didn't hold any grudges on account of his absence, we were just pleased to he was able to come.

It was then I registered something was off-kilter. Tiger was still the jovial, spontaneous and silly guy we all knew. But I was sure, in some fleeting moment, anxiety and distress often painted through his posture. I sensed he was concealing something.

Without my agreement, he placed me under his strict surveillance. He never let me came off his sight without one of the Five accompanying me. Nor he let me go on village patrol alone. He was very insistent on following me to the pick up our meal from the Pings and tailing me every time I wanted to meditate by the tranquility of ironwood forest. He nearly drove me insane with his despicable invasion of my personal space. Every time I asked him 'why' he just gave me an unexplainable shrug and a tight smile.

I knew he meant well, but at some point, his act of affection had rubbed a wrong nerve on me. Right after dinner, I proclaimed to the rest that I was heading to the bathhouse. Monkey and Mantis tidied up the clutter when I made my casual exit. I noticed the smug smile sweeping across Shifu's withering face. It was almost borderline scandalous. "Have a good time!" He tittered teasingly. Then I realized my _sham_ husband was following me, humming a cheerful tune and striding towards the same direction. I stopped in my tracks.

"Tiger. What are you doing?"

"Taking a bath." He answered innocently and flashed his white smiles.

"You can take your bath in our house or wait until I am done." I gave him a knowing look. At first, he pretended not noticing any of my objection until I extended my paws, hindering him to pass and forcing his attention to return to the topics. I saw arrayed of emotions in his eyes.

He expelled a long, audible drag. I could sense he wasn't in the appetite for confronting with my obstinate argument. "I need to keep an eye on you." He said, feeding his sight on the dust on the floor.

"Are you truly that obsessed with me or are you hiding something?" I pressed on firmly. I saw my sham husband swallowed a sizeable lump of uneasiness from his throat. But he quickly established his composure.

"Oh come oonnn… Tigress, we are husband and wife. Surely no one will mind if we took a bath together?" He moped.

 _WHAT?_ Shaking the dazed look on my face, I whirled around grabbing the collar of his vest. "I know no one won't. But I mind!" My chest heaved, trying to quell the burgeoning annoyance. If he were wishing I could be the submissive spouse who consented his each and every demand without any words of opposition―He had picked a wrong wife.

"Ok, but let me at least let me stay outside." He stubbornly quipped.

"Tiger!" I scowled exasperatedly. The tiger pursed his lips like a little child and twiddled his claws animatedly. Witnessing his pointless act, my hardcore heart mollified, and guilt crept on my chest. Furthermore, not liking the prospect that he had nothing else to do but to peep me―I gave him consent to join me in the tub. "Ok fine! You can get into the tub, but you must shut your eyes all the time. If I caught you peeping, I would stuff your underwear into your mouth!"

"Ouch, lady. I only have very few spare underpants for this stay." He taunted, a mischievous grin spread across his face. "Perhaps you could knit one for me, so at least you could tell Shifu all the knitting tuitions didn't go in vain."

"I have never seen a knitted underpants before," I replied him dryly. My tired mind had refused to think any witty comeback at his ridiculous proposition.

I descended to the hot water, letting the warmness seeping into my exhausted form, while Tiger followed soon with his undies still intact. I risked a steely glance at him. With his eyes firmly closed, he let pensive sigh escaped from his lips. He seemed to focus on the marvelous warmth that penetrated into his being, but occasionally, I noticed his expression turned dark and serious.

Tiger's stay was brief but heartfelt. In the seclusion of my room, often time, I was secretly missing his presence. Perhaps yes, it was true, distance makes hearts grow fonder.

I didn't see him for months to come. However, he left an unexplainable request to the rest of the Five to continue escorting me everywhere. None of the Five exactly knew the real reason behind his weird paranoia. I decided to subdue my inquisitiveness and waited for the right moment to dig out the truth out of him.

* * *

Months flew by without anything worth mentioning. I had not seen both Tiger and Lien for quite a while. Tiger was still insistent that traveling to Jin Chang alone was too dangerous for me, thankfully Lien wrote to me regularly to fill the gaps with her updates.

His ludicrous injunction stung my pride. I saw him doubting my ability to fend myself. Disregarding his prohibition, I plotted to pay him and Lien a surprise visit, just to make a point. But before I had a chance to execute my plan, the universe decided to alter my intention completely.

I was in the middle of our usual drills when Zheng burst into the Training Hall to announce I had an unexpected visitor.

I ran towards the Palace gate to find Li Lien. Suffering from her panda asthma and other ordeals from a long journey, she sprawled at the edge of the ledge.

"Lien! What are you doing here?"

"Tigress… you must go! He needs one of us! You must help me find him! Hurry!" Her voice was dripping with fear.

Shocked and thrown back with her succession of confusing requests, I grabbed her shoulder to shake some sense defeating her panic."Who? Why? Calm down and tell me everything inside." I gestured Zheng to help up with her belonging and ushered her into the quarter.

Viper offered the panda a cup of tea, while Monkey, Crane, and Mantis preparing my old bedroom in the student barrack for her. With the vestiges of her strength, Li Lien explained that Tiger―after joining the Imperial artillery as a captain―was involved in a dangerous operation dealing with Turks rebels.

Her words billowed like a tidal wave. I was shocked. Many of the information Lien narrated were all new to me. I had never known Tiger had left the Kung Fu Academy to join the Army. Moreover, Tiger hated bloodshed, and joining the battalion would put him exactly into that.

In such urgency, Lien told me she couldn't explain the background that compelled Tiger to leave his post as Kung Fu Master. It would be a story for another day. However, a few days ago, she received the devastating news that he was captured by the separatist group while spying them, and probably won't ever returned alive. In her dismay, she ran for my help.

"Zheng, please prepare my pack," I instructed the goose. Briskly, I went to inform Shifu and the four. "Oh, Zheng… and yes, please take care of my laundry and ironing!" The goose messenger showed his thumb and nodded understandingly.

For days, I ran on all four, dashing through the beaten path, meandering through the forest, traversing through rivers. Upon seeing a large makeshift tent, I barged inside.

"Master Tigress!" A familiar looking giant ox saluted me. Next to him was a few of soldiers from the Imperial Army."I am General Tsang, the battalion leader."

"General, I am here to inquire about my husband." I declared between my attempt to regulate my breathing from all the running. The ox stiffened, his face blanched. He stared at me for a long time before coming back to his senses.

"Of course, of course!" He replied swiftly, averting his gaze towards a table with large annotated map in the middle of the room. But by the darkening frown that creased his brows and the thundering expression that clung on his face, I knew something terrible had happened.

"I take it you have heard the news that your husband was captured by the rebel a week ago." He selected his words scrupulously,"We have sent a reinforcement attempting to retrieve him a few days ago." He paused, anxiety radiating from his voice like a blazing fire. Facing his back against me, he continued."This rescue mission would not be an easy feat. The rebels are a bunch of ruthless fugitives. Saving him is not something I can promise. I am sorry."

My heart was pulsing with raw apprehension, but I tried to remain positive and composed. "Let me stay here for a few more nights. If you send more reinforcement, I could join in and assist." I offered expressionlessly. I saw a line of disagreement forming on his lips. He opened his mouth, but abruptly close it again and turned away from me. "We wait until tonight for more news, Master Tigress. We shall discuss and revise our decision then."

That night, drifting in my troubled sleep, I heard the sound of panic foot-beats and clanking metal.

"The reinforcement had returned!" I listened to a strained yell. Without a second thought, I leaped out from my tent to follow the dissonance. I saw a group of men in uniform stormed off the medical makeshift shelter. One of the soldiers pulled my shoulder to the side.

"You must be Master Tigress." His smiled with a weird mixture of relief and regret. "We found your husband, but he was severely injured. Let the doctor take care of him at the moment." I agreed silently, curbing my desire to break into the infirmary uninvited.

After a long half an hour that felt like decades, the medical team announced that Tiger was in stable condition for me to visit him. They had a few broken words with me about the fatality of his injury that had sent my heart down to the floor.

With unbridle eagerness, I entered the treatment room. The pungent smell of antiseptic infused with the metallic scent of blood lingered in the air.

My pleasure seeing him ripped into anguish. His tall form encased in armor that no longer shine. Deep marks of dents and scratch from brutal contact bore clear evidence against every visible surface. A foreign force bubbled in my chest watching his bloodied, listless form resting beneath the pile of bandages and broken armor. But having not laid my eyes on him after months of absence, silently, I confessed that I was pleased to see him. Under the influence of strong medicine, he seemed to be peacefully sleeping. His heartbeat was thudding in a perfect rhythm, his chest rise and fall effortlessly. His vital sign gave me a false sense of comfort that everything was going to be fine.

I knelt before him, not knowing how to feel, what to say, how to react. I felt an unknown impulse to stroke his paw, to bury my head in his burly chest, just to tell him that I was glad he made it alive, albeit realizing he may not be aware of my presence.

I addressed the familiar sense of fear sliced my soul. The same one when I saw the metal ball propelled against Po, when a sword protruded from Monkey's chest and when I saw Kai's merciless onslaught had taken Shifu and the rest of my family. I thought by now I would be immune to that kind of emotion that tormented my soul.

"Tiger… don't worry. I am here." I leaned forward to give him a terrified kiss on his cheek. I must make sure he returned home safely, especially for Lien.

Inadvertently, my ears caught a distant conversation from a slight gap of the tent.

"I already told him, he was far too inexperienced for such a dangerous task. Now look what happened." I heard a gentleman's voice complained despondently at the bleak outcome.

"But he was eligible, just like any of us. Remember the Empress would grant the monetary compensation to whoever managed to get that missing piece of information from the rebel group," rebutted the other.

"You are suggesting that Master Tiger is here for the money? I can't believe that. His parents are one of the richest aristocrats in Gongmen. To be honest, I think he doesn't even need to work for the next seven generations!"

"Who knows? I heard he just got married… maybe it is to satisfy some of his wife's expensive taste?"

"Ssshhh… you mean Master Tigress?" the other voice lowered sparingly."Naaah… I can't believe that. She hardly wears any pieces of jewelry. Besides, as Kung Fu Master, I think she took a pledge to live modestly."

"What about his new….. _Mistress_?" Their speech hushed into conspirational whispers.

Another person's tone raised in surprise,"He had another one? Was there something he wasn't satisfied with Master Tigress that he needed to turn to another?"

My patience was wearing thin. I almost tempted to confront and to seize these gossipers' throat for their unwarranted speculation over our personal life. But a question begged my mind, why Tiger suddenly joined the Army, even bid for such a dangerous position on the battlefront. Was he here for the money? Although I knew him only for a short period of time, I was sure savage killing and bloodied aggression never be his thing―which very much contradicting his endeavor to accept the post as the captain of the front line battalion.

* * *

After spending another day in the encampment, I requested to take Tiger home whereby his family could nurse and attend to his injury. Acknowledging that his wounds weren't life threatening, Army General Tsang―a former friend and comrade of Tiger's father, granted me the permission.

Deliberately, I took a detour to drop him at his parent's house in Gongmen, where he would receive the top-class treatment from the trauma. However, I firmly believed it wouldn't change the devastating situation and the fatality of the damage that had been done.

Tiger and I spent our way to Gongmen sitting in silence. Although there were a lot of things I wanted to say, I found it highly inappropriate to ask him. But at the last hour, before we arrived at his residence in Gongmen, he reached my hand and embedded it gently with his massive paw.

"Tigress... I need to tell you something." His voice grinded hoarsely around the edge.

I placed my other paw and wrapped it atop his,"I am listening."

"In my condition now, I wouldn't be able to protect you." He voice was strangled with frustration and his posture turned somber.

"Tiger, what are you talking about… you know I ―"

"You are a capable warrior, Tigress. That I knew. But I am convinced someone is watching us and has taken a serious interest in you." He clenched one of his paw channeling his anger and irritation.

If only he could see my confused expression. "What do you mean?" Instead of giving me a satisfying answer, he continued his line of narration.

"Tigress, promise me that you never travel alone. Don't visit Lien and me except if we come to visit you. I wished I could tell you more, Tigress. But you have to trust me and my judgment on this." I looked at him. Despite the wound, he sat rod straight. His muscle flexed beneath his attire, giving no impression of feebleness. He pulled a long disgruntled sigh.

"But…―" I was rudely interrupted.

"Tigress…!"

The unusual sharp, condescending tone of his voice startled me, killing all my defiance right on my lips. Then I understood. Tiger was speaking not as a friend. At the moment he was Master Tiger, my husband and he demanded nothing but his wife obedience and compliance. "I… I promise." I stuttered unwillingly.

He dragged his breath slowly, regretting his harsh, explosive tirade which he had projected on me "Good. Forgive me...there is a lot of things in my mind." The contemptuous aura had left him, in exchange to intense sadness. He paused to select his words. "Now… If-if anything ever happened to me. I had left a letter for you with Ah-Ma." He spoke softly."And you will understand why I do what I did."

"Tiger… why―"

"I am sorry. I can't tell you more, not at the moment. But in time, everything would become clear to you." His face staring dejectedly into space.

Our caravan stopped. I tried to helped him to stand up, but inadvertently he pulled away from me, silently refusing my help. I knew he hated to appear weak, fragile and defeated in front of me. In the act of preserving his dignity, I gestured a few attending guards and servants to assist him. He dismounted from our transport, leaving me alone to continue my journey home.

"Please tell Lien, I love her."

I may not be able to see his expression beyond the tangled bandage that covered most of his visage. But the heaviness in his heart was radiated through the sorrowful modulation of his voice. I knew he couldn't see me. I was masquerading my emotion behind my usual stoic facade, but he could sense an atmosphere of melancholy wrapping my form. He swiftly straightened himself before approaching,"...and I love you too, Tigress. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you." With that, he planted a kiss my forehead.

And then my impregnable mental defense broke.

With my heart laid in confused emotion and my eyes damped with tears, I slowly headed home to Valley of Peace, where Li Lien had been waiting for me. Rather than relying on usual goose messenger to deliver my correspondence, I decided the tidings should be delivered directly from my mouth, no matter how unpleasant. I sluggishly dragged my feet climbing the towering palace's thousand steps, while my mind perilously arranging the most diplomatic word to water down the calamitous nature of the news.

"Tigress! Oh, I am glad you are back… how is Tiger? Where is he? Is he okay?" Lien bombarded me with loads of question. Her voice was colored with a mixture of utmost delight, a sudden reprieve and brimming anticipation for me to spill more satisfying details of my meeting with her husband.

"Calm down Lien…. I've seen him, and yes… he is alright. I took him to his home in Gongmen where the professional could attend his injuries and nurse him back to health." I gave her an imperceptible smile.

"Oh thank goodness!" Her voice was positively gushing with relief.

"However, Lien… something I must tell you," I took a few calming breath, reaching her paws to show my empathy. I knew my next statement would cut her delicate heartstrings to pieces.

"I am afraid. The assault had left him blind―Permanently."


	11. A Journey to Destiny

Finally, we reached the full circle! In this chapter, the exact event that happened in Chapter 2 would be recited.

You may need to read the ending of the previous chapter just to remind of where we had left it.

* * *

Po rolled the memoir back into the canister while thinking contemplatively. "So… did Master Tiger know, Tigress went on this solo mission to Darkhan? Since y'know… he forbade Tigress for wandering anywhere alone."

Po admitted he got a little jealous over Tiger's insistent chaperoning attitude, but he understood the tiger meant well for his best friend.

Mantis and Monkey's eyes collided. Both creatures exchanged a hesitant look.

"He is actually―" the simian mouth was slammed rudely by the insect appendage. "Dude, I am sure Tigress wrote about this. Let her tells us. After all, this is _her_ story." For once, Monkey thought that Mantis was quite wise and sensible. Yeah, _for once_.

The bug handed the next spool to the giant panda. Po cleared his throat, and all of them began to listen to her account.

* * *

The dusk vanished slowly with a note of chary sunset. Beautiful color flood the valley as the sun sunk beneath the horizon, darkening the border and extinguishing the light and left it once again cold, blank and empty. After weeks of absence from writing my memoir, finally today, I found the new courage to start anew.

"Your eyes―" I recited Po's words one day we sat down here by the peach tree and looking down the valley below "are like this sunset. Beautiful, fiery and intense."

I chuckled at his spontaneous adulation.

Do you know what's yours like? I ventured my sight upon his face, with no single words fell out of my mouth.

It was round―very round, with a big toothy grin decorating his face. And yes, that enthralling emerald eyes that could make me forget how hardcore I was. It was tranquil, full of peace, and something in there capable of dissolving all my troubles away. I smiled at my own thoughts and left that poor panda utterly bewildered.

"What? sometin' on my face?" He asked. "...was that the scar Shen gave me?" Hastily his stocky finger wandering through his face in an animated way.

"No… ―nothing." I laughed while thwarting his paws to perform a facial autopsy on his face.

It's been nearly three years since he was gone. Yet, I still could remember some of our line of dialogue like it just happened yesterday. Like those from when we just came home from Gongmen.

"Tigress…" A hoarse voice brought me back from my trance. It was Shifu. He approached me and handed me a box.

"Po wanted you to have this, he already told me before the war." He said vaguely. "It's his last possession. Forgive me for my ailing memory. I should have given you this a lot earlier." I paid him a little smile as I accepted the box. "Thank you, Master."

Po had faced so many deaths before, but this time it was different. He might well be still alive, probably suffering or probably lived happily―but that didn't change the painful truth that he wasn't here. It was the same sense of separation, and all I wanted to do is to hide behind lexical uncertainty, hoping him to raise from the hypothetical grave that doesn't exist, or for him to fell from the portal of the Spirit Realm. The absence of his mortal body as a concrete proof had deluded me into false and empty hope. I've been running into many scenarios, second guessing what kind of fate might have bestowed upon him. In any case, he didn't materialize from the darkness of the night like a specter. But I was determined to let only the positive note of his existence dwelled in my mind.

Hastily, I went to my room, closing the door behind me. I looked at the box. I knew Po was crazy about collecting all assortment of Kung Fu paraphernalia, or anything random as mementos from our missions.

I swept the thick layer dust that blanketed its surface and opened the lid. Among stash of parchments, kung fu master action figure, stones, portraiture… I found a tooth. I smiled as my mind reliving that nostalgic conversation we had after we discovered that object was laying around next to the adversary.

I went to the Peach Tree where the altar of his remembrance faithfully stood in solitude. I placed the box by its side and burned my prayer incense. Involuntarily, my eyes caught two other creatures whose pictures now accompanying Po's. Probably three of them made good acquaintances in Spirit Realm, regaling each other with their jokes without me.

Po, do you know there is no day went by without a thought about you? I honestly thought Tiger's arrival in Jade Palace would pave the permanent disposal of stubborn grief over your absence. But since his departure about a month ago, the feeling of insufferable sorrow was doubled. Tripled even.

* * *

Months went by quietly after I left the injured tiger back to his parent's house. Li Lien tersely wrote to me a few weeks after―letting me know that Tiger had returned to their home in Jin Chang. I could only imagine how different their life would be after he lost his sight. He would constantly need Li Lien to be his eyes, he would be dependant on others to do many petty tasks, and worse still, he would have to retrain his Kung Fu skill to suit his current circumstances.

Despite his predicament, he dictated Li Lien to write his words for me faithfully. His letter was brief and infrequent, but deeply moving and heartfelt. I could feel the radiance of optimism emanating from his words. I withheld my intention to ask him about his sudden decision to join the Army and the details regarding his overly protective behavior, thinking that he had enough to deal with on his plate.

One day, an avian personal messenger for the Shangs, arrived at an unsociable hour in the morning. I immediately recognized him as Peng, a crane that had been serving as the courier for the Shangs since he was a teenager. Looking at his anxious posture, I could taste a catastrophic news on the tip of his tongue.

With broken words and shaky legs, he told me that Lord Shang and Lady Hua wanted my immediate presence in their residence. He said something had happened to Tiger and Li Lien. His news strike like lightning to my core. I had a foreboding of what had befallen upon them, but my heart couldn't accept it―not until someone confirmed my deepest fear. With a great urgency, I pace myself to Gongmen.

Lady Hua's red and swollen eyes welcomed my arrival. A few of Tiger's closest kin were already there. Passing a pointed look between themselves, they murmured something incomprehensible in my presence. Lord Shang immediately summoned me into his office to speak to me privately.

The room fell into deep silence as I closed the door behind me. I tried to remain composed even though I could hear my heart pounding loudly in my ears.

"Tigress… as you know, something bad had happened to my son yesterday," He told me with deceptively calm tone. But from the subtle quivering on his paws, I perceived the emotional battle lurking underneath. The old tiger drew a long breath before continuing.

"Tiger and Li Lien were attacked by a group of bandits in Chang Lu woods. He was on his way to meet Yong-Li, the healer. Li Lien had to accompany him as usual. According to an eyewitness, they were a group of robbers who was after Tiger's money."

My heart sank, but lacked of information had tickled my curiosity and quickly overtook my sense of sadness. Why Tiger had to meet Yong Li in the woods? And why he brought a significant amount of money?

Seeing a line of queries burgeoning in my mind, the old tiger handed me a scroll.

"Ah-ma told me that Tiger had left this for you." He said, mouth set in a grim line."I must apologize I had to read it in advance because of the oddities surrounding this incident." I nodded in understanding.

With my limbs shaking in raw apprehension, I slipped my paw to reveal the message within.

 _Dear Tigress,_

 _If you received this letter, I do apologize if things had to end this way._

 _You are a loyal friend, Tigress. Often in a moment of repose, I reminisced again how much you have done for Lien and me, there were no words to describe my gratitude._

 _Maybe you were wondering a lot about things that I said and did this past month, behold, this letter would give you the answer you need._

 _First of all, I think I owed you a little explanation over the night of our wedding. Truth be told, I had never violated your honor and dignity as a maiden. Resolutely abiding in my promise to you was the least thing I could do to repay your kindness. Perhaps it was my foolish deeds, but that night, I bribed Yong-Li, the healer, to lie to the rest of my family regarding the exchange we had on our marital bed. I concealed the truth from you because I knew you would rebuke me so much for using almost my entire savings for it. But I insisted that our friendship and your honor were priceless, there won't ever be a fitting price tag for it._

 _Unfortunately, this endeavor had served as a two-edged sword. Months later, Yong-Li came back to ask for more money from me, threatening that she would let our secret out there if I refused to comply._

 _She had blackmailed me._

 _Venturing to earn the necessary funds without my parent's aid, I decided to join the Army with a little help from my father's connection and bid the Empress assigned me on the most dangerous yet lucrative task. Hopefully, this explained more or less my hasty decision to confront the Turks separatist. It was just my pursuit to cover the truths further from my family and you._

 _Unfortunately, my pursuit had a major flaw. About a month prior I received an undisclosed message from an unknown sender. The request was very simple. It was telling me to stay away from you, for my safety and yours._

 _At first, I ignored the message completely. However, during my assignment to spy the Turks rebel, it quickly became obvious someone had evaluated and observed my every move. I was confronted by a group of assassins who then inflicted and caused me the serious eyes injury. Thankfully, I wasn't alone. If it weren't because a few of my comrades defending me, I would have been dead by then. But later on that day, we were captured by the Turks. The felons had spared me because I was injured. They had left me to die from my injuries outside the encampment. Fortunately, the reinforcement team managed to find and rescue me, sadly none of them found where the Turks hid the rest of my team._

 _Only then I capitulated and convinced that someone was seriously taking an overwhelming interest in you. I have no idea of who, but I had an inkling of why. Therefore, I've prepared this letter. I knew someone had perceived me as a stumbling block on his mission and strived to get rid of me._

 _Tigress, how I wished that we met in different circumstances, and ended our meeting in a whole different setting._

 _I regretted the fact we married each other out of duty and lived in a lie in the name of honor. However, I couldn't ever ask for a better friend, a perfect bride, a wonderful wife than you._

 _Truthfully, I had no regret about dying this way, now that we've met. I was thankful to know you, to be able to share moments of sadness and laughter, to be able to know a gentle soul and a hardcore warrior in you. Even though our meeting was a coincidence, our life was a stage; our marriage was a sham, and our intimate relationship was a farce, but in my mind, you have stolen the heart of mine._

 _My consolation was that after my departure, you would be free to marry out of love and live the happy life you truly deserved._

 _Goodbye, Tigress. Please be safe… and forgive me._

Plethora of emotion seized my breath. Grabbing the parchment again, I scanned the inscription numbers of time. My tears welled and fell completely unnoticed. My soul drowned in ache. But before my thought drifting off into the depth of my grief, I realized something require urgent addressing.

"Lord Shang… I apologize," I bowed to him with heaviness weighing on my shoulder. I caught a glimpse of indignation in his eyes. It was perfectly reasonable. Tiger and I had lied to him, to his entire family, fooling his friends and wedding guests about our marriage.

"Tigress…" He took a few calming breath and selected his words carefully,"I believe you regretted your mistakes. And if you have any respect for your late husband and us, don't breathe any words of this shameful truth." He turned around, avoiding me to sense his impending hatred.

"Now you are no longer one of us. You are free to go."

* * *

Po halted his reading. His face was completely aghast. Monkey was the first to notice the panda's rioting emotion. He reached out his hands emphatically.

"Po, are you okay?" Monkey asked, his voice conveying his worry. The panda just slumped petulantly with nothing left to say.

"I must say, there are a lot of unusual things surrounding Tiger's murder." Mantis joined in. Everyone understood why Lord Shang wanted his son's death to be dealt with ultimate secrecy to save their family honor. It was no surprise that he was reluctant to open an inquest to investigate and capture his son's assailant and brought them to justice. He wouldn't want the whole China to know his son shameful pursuit in bribing the healer to cover his sham marriage.

"I heard that the bandits were not just killing Lien, Tiger, and the healer, but also they didn't take his money," Mantis revealed.

Po eyes abruptly found their focus,"So… they weren't exactly robbers?" His questioning stare fell at the bug who immediately nodded in confirmation,"I had a suspicion this bunch was the same assassins who assaulted Tiger during his duty spying the Turks rebel." He added,"However, none of us, not even Tigress was allowed to attend the funeral. Tiger's family completely shut us out and refused to answer any question."

* * *

I spent the next few days locking myself inside the confinement of my bedroom. With sob shook my lips, I contemplated upon Tiger's letter word by word. I willingly took all the blame for this horrible tragedy. It was down to my idea to do a sham marriage in the first place. With my heart strangled in guilt and encumbered with sorrow, I thought it would be impossible to come to term with what had happened with my sham husband and his mistress.

It took a lot of tears from Viper, a lot of cajoling from Shifu, a few visit from Mr. Ping, and numerous hugs from Li to finally break my mental fortitude and pulling me out of my bedroom to face the bitter reality. But after a few weeks, my grief dissolved and the pain healed into bittersweet memories. Unfortunately for me, as soon as I recovered from my mental battle, another one came barging onto me in the form of a dream.

 _I stood in a massive fortress, a palace, surrounded by vicious, jagged mountain ranges. Sweeping my gaze around me, I observed an army of rhinos and tigers, dressed in full armors, encapsulating the ground. They marched vigilantly to guard the fortress against invaders._

 _From my vantage point, I could see Monkey, Mantis… and Po. He was still as I depicted him in my fading memory. His big corpulent belly was jiggling as he bounced around, his chubby cheek, round and kind face and that signature goofy grin of his. My mouth offhandedly elicited his name, beckoning him. But he didn't seem to be aware of my presence._

 _My ear caught the noise of their idle conversation alternated with jarring laughter while reenacting some of their previous mission. Peering closer, I saw Po delivering dumpling into his mouth in between his laugh, Monkey occasionally slapping his meaty shoulder, and Mantis throwing his ingenious dirty joke. I felt calmness filtered through my soul testifying the scene unfolded in front of me. I hadn't seen this for a while._

 _Without warning, a group of striped felines in ninja outfit barraged through the establishment._

 _"Who ARE you?" with a sharp tone, Po questioned the largest male feline._

 _He just sneered menacingly in reply. "Who I am is no concern to you, you better not stand in my way, for I have no intention to hurt you."_

" _If you intended to hurt the owner of this house, then I am your enemy," Po announced._

 _His retribution obviously kindled the tiger's snit as he growled and spat,"You will be sorry for protecting him!"_

 _"ATTACK!" He commanded the rest of the team. Po, Mantis, and Monkey quickly selected their opponents. Po lunged at the feline's foreman; he was immensely surprised when the feline was showing a fighting style that he was very much familiar with. The large feline was equally provoked, looking at how the panda capable to even predict his movement with ease, as if he had trained with him for a long time._

 _Soon the large striped feline was cornered, but before Po could land any debilitating strike, a much slender, smaller figure thwarted his arms. Her grip was firm and accurate. I witnessed Po's shocked eyes and his audible gasp to see who his opponent was. The slender creature with ninja outfit froze for a split second, but immediately landed her double palm strike on the panda's belly. Po was caught off guard, hurled with a large momentum, landing himself on the other side of the hall. Subsequently, the figure sheathed her claw, ready to eviscerate the panda to pieces._

 _I yelled a word of warning to him, but that utterance seemed to be absorbed by the invisible wall between us. I had no idea why Po seemed to reluctant to put on a serious fight. I heard Po's pleading voice. Then everything became clear._

" _Tigress… it's me! Please….!"_

I snapped from my dream, a clammy layer of cold sweat was streaming down my body. Erratic breaths were spilling out of my mouth, and my heart was slamming violently against my ribs.

Did I just attempt to kill Po? But…. why? Was this a vision? A sign?

I had no answer for it.

* * *

I brood over the possible meaning of the dream. It had taken over my appetite and distracted my training. However, I soon had it under control behind my usual steely mask. Conversing with myself, I am convinced perhaps a long break from Valley of Peace, from China, and from all the familiarity of my life would be the medicine I needed.

Weeks went by, and unbeknownst to me, the chance had presented itself.

A man called Lord Ganzorig, Shifu's former student who trained together with Tai Lung had requested me to aid him with some sporadic burglary in his hometown in Darkhan. Talking about coincidence, this would be a perfect example.

My only hurdle was to convince Shifu.

Naturally, after what happened with Tiger, I couldn't blame him for being excessively protective of my safety. Initially, Shifu was very adamant about sending one of the four as my honorary escort on this mission. I recalled Mantis labeling Shifu's parental paranoia as 'separation anxiety' (the same term used when a cub reluctant to let her mother go into another room) while Viper named his overreaction as 'daughterless syndrome.'

But whatever the name, I stubbornly implored him to believe I needed this chance to recover my self-confidence and finding the antidote to my grief. He let me go with the promise that I wrote him a letter every so often with my updates. But one thing that I hadn't let slip from the tip of my tongue―I had planned a clandestine visit to see Po, probably more like a personal quest, an assurance. Whether I found him to be dead or alive, at least I could be certain. That way, I would be able to close an open ended chapter of my life.

With that, I packed my travel kit and readied myself to the adventure to the unknown.


	12. Goodbye, China

The sun ray licked the sky with its peach luminance. Standing by the Thousand Stairs with a large pack on my back, I was ready for my epic journey. For whatever reason, I had a strange premonition that something big may happen during this mission, I couldn't guess it good or bad. Coincidentally, Shifu seemed to share the same sentiment. While I was biding my goodbyes to the rest of the Five, I caught the longing look in his long-suffering eyes, as if he never wanted to let me go. Desperately.

"You better go before it gets dark, Tigress. You have a long journey ahead of you." His voice low and raspy, preventing something else that pushing out of his throat. But I knew, my Master was the epitome of self-restraint, he won't let his emotion slip. No, especially in front of his students. Thankfully, Viper read the situation well and gently nudged the rest of the Five to give us the privacy.

I knelt before him and bowed deeply,"Master, thank you for everything. I…" There was a strange feeling of definite separation that distracted my concentration. I had an inkling it would be an awfully long time before I got to see my adopted father again. Lacking a better word to express the indescribable, offhandedly, I embraced him.

Both of us knew this was merely a mission, a petty burglary, nothing serious, nothing dangerous. But the way he girded me full of melancholy, I knew he felt the same. We both silently wept as if this was our final goodbye.

Abruptly, realizing his sudden lapse of composure, Shifu pulled out from the hug and swiftly wiped his wet eyes in a vague motion to disguise his emotional torment. I stepped back, bowing again before saying my final words.

"Baba, pray for me that I may return."

He nodded mutely. A faint smile crept on his lips. Then he said his farewell almost inaudible.

"Be safe… daughter."

His words were heavy with affection and grief. I stepped back, neutralizing the situation by pulling the hood to hide my anguish behind the shadow of my cloak.

Then I went off.

* * *

I am not a novice in solitary travel, but venturing to an unknown country that I have never set afoot to, is both exciting and daunting at the same time.

I knew a little thing or two about Mongolia, mainly from what I heard from Oogway as he had sojourned into strange and vast lands that I had never knew existed. He mentioned that Mongolian regarded their women as an object to be relished―dressing them up in fancy outfits and a generous amount of spices are two of their principal delights. But I suppose, like in the world of Kung Fu; women are often treated as underlings, a second class citizen, but there are so few of us that our voice couldn't be heard. In Mongolia apparently much worse―women are treated like possession, the accessories or tangibles to show off the value of men masculinity, power, and authority in front of others. It's no wonder that Shifu was reluctant to let me off this solo mission, knowing how the men here are probably going to treat me like a trophy (if I am lucky) or a mere property. Not that I plan to let them.

Halfway through my journey, I finally reached the northern tip of Shaanxi province. I climbed the small hill over the desolate land that was covered with nothing but lonesome rocks and dust. I cast my sight on the valley below me.

The plain of Datong―the very spot that carved a lot of bitter-sweet memory that was running deep within my heart. How could I possibly forget? On that forsaken land I watched many souls born and die, I witnessed hope created and destroyed, love proclaimed and ended. I testified my dream materialized when Po slid this precious ring upon my finger. He convinced me that the fantasy of our happy ending wasn't just a fictional fairy-tale. However, within days those wonderful hopes were decimated to dust.

I let the memory emerged through my eyes, and rolled down my cheek as I walked away from it.

On the direction to Bayansair, by the border of China in Jin Chang, I met a Golden Eagle.

Our meeting was kind of a weird coincidence. I saw an old lady harassed by a group of pickpockets and decided to come to her rescue. The confrontation only lasted less than five minutes, even to call it a _'fight'_ was an overstatement. I was just piling those bandits when I briefly saw a brown, creamy blur within my peripheral vision, only to stop when it hit a tree with a loud thud, subsequently collapsing ungracefully onto the dusty ground.

"Are you ok?" I stated to the avian in front of me, not unkindly, but not kindly either. Well, my typical toneless expression. With his body still flat on the dirt and feathers looking wonderfully chaotic, he lifted up his head and groan painfully. But as his beady eyes transfixed upon me and methodically studied my figure, unexpectedly, a single word spew out.

"Wow…" he said, lost in ability and desire to notice anything but me,"... you are beautiful." He said, completely bewildered like a besotted fool.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and expressed my intimidating predatory growl.

The bird in front of me was surprised at first. Maybe most other females would fell into his arms (well… wings) after such flattery, but not me. Thankfully, he quickly discerned my unfriendly gesture which would entail him digging his own grave.

He smiled amiably while exposing his broad, impressive chest. He was a large Golden Eagle with light brown feathered wings, with coordinating dark copper head that ran onto his back. The tip of his plume was white. His obsidian eyes had a tint of red around it. His beak was grayish silver, curled menacingly into a sinister curve.

"So….. Where are you heading to? And you are traveling alone, dear?" He stood up and debonairly dusted his black silk slack which powdered with grime, and then nonchalantly proceed cleaning the dirt in between his yellowish-orange talons.

"If you dare call me 'dear' again, I will cook you like a stir fry one way or another," I gave him a warning hiss and baring my teeth viciously."...besides, that's hardly anything wrong about traveling alone." I retaliated, crossing my arms defiantly to show that I was completely miffed.

"Well…," he still sounded smooth and calm, even smiling gleefully, "...there is hardly a… woman who is traveling alone to this part of the country." I heard him said.

Maybe this creature was born to be annoying? So I thought. Making for the lack of answer, he continued, "You could do with a bodyguard," he offered, chuckling teasingly.

If this was yet another attempt of flattery, it had failed miserably, for I interpreted that as a mocking insult―In my dictionary at least.

"As if I need one… especially one that couldn't keep his eyes from _any_ female that he ended up _kissing_ a tree." I snarled sardonically. For a moment I enjoyed seeing his beady eyes danced in pure incredulity, probably berating his luck of meeting me.

"Only attractive ones," he corrected, "not just _any_ ," adding a seductive wink as his line meant to praise my appearance. "Well maybe not a bodyguard, how about a travel companion?" he said with inviting tune. I paid him a twisted look, but that boneheaded creature registered nothing of it.

Heck, perhaps he thought he would die a better death being maimed by beautiful women. I could offer him the execution as a complimentary service―for free.

"But for a start, what's your name _gorgeous_?" He asked absently.

I mused for a moment, deciding whether or not to lie about my name. But my brain stalled with no creative juice, rather than bearing the prospect of having a ridiculous name for the rest of this journey, so I chose otherwise.

"Tigress," I said shortly.

He riveted his eyes and frowned before laughing, voice dripping with sarcasm, "How original!"

I rolled my eyes at his derisive reply.

"If that's the case, my name is _Eagle_!" He deadpanned, crossing his wings with absolute mockery. Maybe a short for Eagle Pigle. I mentally slapped my forehead. If one would want a travel companion on their solo mission, _this_ would exactly be their living nightmare.

His smile faltered. "You expect me to believe that, do you?" A sarcastic scowl materialized on his face.

"Of course!" I growled at him through gritted teeth and looked at him disdainfully, isn't that genius to name me after my species and my gender? I mentally berated whoever came up with that morbid idea. _Thanks, Shifu_.

"Your name is Tigress," he repeated with equally challenging tone,"Do you think I am blind? Of course, I know you are a tigress! Except if you are a male tiger who is into cross-dressing," he ribbed.

"Well, you clearly don't know that was a tree," I pointed out the unfortunate piece of timber that had a mark of his beak imprinted upon its bark.

One point for Tigress, zero for Eagle.

We continued out mindless bicker, and not until I showed him all my belongings bearing my name, inscribed, embroidered, or written on them, then he showing a weak sign of compliance.

"Fine, fine, fine." He submitted unwillingly, "I am Mandal Khairkhandulaan."

"Who?"

"Maaaan daaaal Khaiiiir khan duuuu laaaaan."

"How do you spell that?" It took me two minutes to be able to pronounce his unusual name correctly and even longer to be able to spell that to his satisfaction.

"Nevermind, you can call me Rong Li." He sighed, giving up.

Rong Li said he was hired by a wealthy merchant from India, to secure business ties with a Mongolian tycoon. He was fluent in both Chinese, Hindi and Mongol khel.

"So, you spend most of your life in India?" I inquired. Then, it explained the red marking on his head―A bindi, a dot that carried some sacred meaning for people in India. (Which initially I thought was a wound after his forehead intimately went into a tree… thankfully it wasn't as dramatic as I feared, thanks to his thick skull).

"Yes, but I am Chinese."

"Where were you born?"

"China."

"Which part?"

"The whole body of course. Do you think I born like a puzzle? A part in Mongolia, the other in China and India?" His answer made my jaw went slack. I am sure my eyes twitched too… which when I pondered about it, it's creepy to think I am beginning to act like Shifu.

"No… I mean which part of China!" I nearly shouted. If that eagle had any real talent, that must be to irritate people to their grave.

"Oh… Chang'an."

"Are you always this thick?" I felt my patience dwindled.

He smiled and sneered poetically," Teach not your lip such scorn my lady, for it was made for kissing, dear, not for such contempt."

It's dawned on me that I've met a dimwitted pervert who treat himself like a joke. A mortal embodiment of the worse combination among Po, Monkey, and Mantis…. which I thought won't ever be possible. Wait… may be those poetic lines could be a tiny bit of Crane in him.

He knew I was not going to take him at his word, as a proof, he let me rummage and leaf through some of his past reportage, to see some finely spaced paragraph breaks, subtly elegant strokes of character, completed with meticulous, vividly colored illustration. At least I can see one positive side of him. Correlating my findings ―Rong Li was a clever, talented artist and eloquence linguist. His writing was at least covered five Chinese dialects, three Mongolian, and two Indians. How could a bright, pedantic person acted like an obtuse, blockheaded, and perverted nuts? This was a wonder of the universe for me to marvel upon.

"You wrote and drew all of this?"

"Yes, of course." He replied rather dejectedly, may be thinking I marked his work as mediocre scribble.

"So you are kind of…" I trailed off trying to find a suitable word,"Over-glorified messenger?"

He scoffed at my remark."Is that how you make friends?" It was hardly a question, more like a point of ridicule.

"Well, my friendship only for selected few." I refuted cleverly. He snorted but smiled nonetheless.

"You see, in business world, people won't just pass messages to each other. There is depth to their relationships, such as trust and friendship, plays an important part to make such ties succeeded. That's why a successful businessman had to always actively expanding his contacts, make new acquaintances, and widening his network," he explicated methodically, looking at me from time to time to see a sign of approval.

Instead, I chuckled mockingly at his explanation."Sound more like a business propaganda to me."

After further interrogation, I was surprised that we actually headed down toward the same direction, in fact, the same person―Lord Ganzorig. But I remained quite secretive about who I really am, where I came from, and why did Lord Ganzorig summon me. I only tersely explained to Rong Li of me being a kung fu master, and my service was needed to fend the Lord from some desultory burglary.

I weighed my options, in front of us laid most isolated terrain of snow-capped mountain ridges and the untamed thicket of woodlands that I have to travel around, because climbing it was by far, treacherous and too dangerous to do alone. I panned my sight on the rise and fall of the rolling hills and depth of valley on the land behind me. China's landscape looked astoundingly gentle in comparison. Then, I looked at Rong Li. He had two most important thing I don't, firstly―language ability; he could read and write in Mongol kehl, which going to make communication a lot easier. Secondly ―he owned a pair of wings, which means I could cut through the mountain without having to travel around it.

Retrospecting on the pros and cons, I came to a conclusion to do my first lag alone and meet him at the foot of the mountains…. Just to give a few more days to mentally prepared myself to be called 'dear' for the rest of my journey.

Alas, the divine power seemed to be against my well-devised plan.

I marched resolutely into the depth of the forest. The trees that dominated the land became less, in turn of the unfriendly, jagged, and gray body of rocky mountains. Soon, I was faced with an enormous, gaping crevasse with no bridge in between. I checked my map where the word 'bridge' neatly presented itself, in contrast with the reality, I saw a single strand of rope that was rotten and unwind with age, marking its position… in which calling it ' bridge' would be either an insult or far too generous.

For a moment of brevity. I cursed my fate to be born as a tiger and not as a bird… otherwise, this kind of disagreement with nature would be a mere flap of wings away. But again, I wished to bear some panda-tiger hybrid cub someday… in which if I were a bird, my lack of artistic talent had failed to depict the mechanic of such activity to produce an offspring (maybe I need to consult Mantis or Crane about this when I get home). So… in that respect, I counted my blessing.

I shook my head from the land of absurd fantasy (I blame the lack of shade from the horrid heat of Mongolian summer) and got my concentration back to scrupulously studied through the annotated maps, looking for a possible alternative. While I was absorbed drawing correlation between the squidgy line surrounding various landmarks and the rock formations around me, I heard the sound of a sudden movement of the air.

"Master Tigress, I believe?" I caught an unfamiliar voice beckoning. I turned around to find a glimpse of a vulture. A large one, with a wingspan twice longer than Crane.

Considering that I was in the middle of nowhere, with the closest civilization was a good one day walk away, it was clear to me that this vulture definitely had been following me.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"I am sent by someone who wishes to speak to you in secrecy." He declared. I studied him, trying to decipher any fibs in his confession. He was dressed in a modest green robe like a messenger, one of his eyes covered with a patch, and he carried a small blade as a weapon. Frankly, he didn't look that harmful to a Kung Fu Master like me, but after what had happened with Lien and Tiger, any small negligence could incite a greater loss.

Evaluating the best tactical decision to avoid luring unwanted danger, I stated my condition. "Sorry, but you have to show me some credibility. Who is the person sending you?" I told him."At least you should be able to tell me who she or he is."

He shook his bald head expectantly signing his unwillingness to comply."I couldn't do that I'm afraid. This matter has to be dealt with in absolute secrecy." He said again with finality. I just scowled at him and began to walk on opposite direction to show my objection to compromise.

"Well," I heard him from a distance,"If you refused to submit willingly, I am afraid we have to resort another way."

I didn't understand his vague answer, but a dire situation dawned upon me. Before I had time to react, something robust and powerful gripped the back of my qipao. Within split second, I was flailing dozens of feet away from the ground dangerously.

"Put me down, you coward!"

Darn, I have to die a virgin, I berated my luck. My mind wandered to my panda, wishing him would forgive me for leaving him… if he was not already dead yet.

I pondered who had instigated him doing vile things to me, and perhaps to Tiger and Lien too. What did he or she want? What do I have that no other creature didn't? I don't feel like I hold any valuable top secret worth telling, nor I own some special superpower like Po as a Dragon Warrior. But all my rumination would have to wait because I need to extricate myself from meeting my demise.

* * *

By the end of the narration, everyone overwhelmingly tense. Even Monkey who read the spool had been caught in grim anticipation. But worse, Po had bit his lip until it bled. Thankfully, by the look of the number of scrolls left to read inside his pack, inciting that Tigress had survived the ambush―whatever she did, he would find out on the next scroll.

"So, what next?" Mantis suppressed his desire to increase the volume of his voice because he was close to yelling.

"Shush," Monkey rudely reprimanded the insect. He swept his gaze over his shoulder. Accidentally, he saw the group of vultures who had been transporting them to Darkhan, huddling reasonable distance. From their body language, Po could read a distinct apprehension on the topic. Po gently gestured Monkey and Mantis to follow him.

Three of them approached the vultures. Some of them cowered in fear and some avoided to meet the Masters' gaze completely. Po could feel something was off-kilter. This bunch of avian knew something they didn't.

"Uhm guys, mind if we asked you something?" Po asked politely. However, despite his outward show of friendliness, the tension in the air was undeniable. None of the vultures dared to resume eye contacts.

"Dragon Warrior, my apology for eavesdropping, but we don't want to have anything to do with this." One of the largest bird spoke up. His sight fixated on the imaginary point on the ground.

"Wo...wo...wo! Hold down your horses." Po raised his paws,"You know the vulture that kidnapped Tigress?" He purposely softened the edge of his voice to sound less accusing.

"He… his name was Bolormaa, he used to be our colleague." He admitted.

Po dragged a long heavy breath, trying to wisely make use of each word to elicit every drop of useful information from the avian."So, who had sent him?"

"We can't tell you, Dragon Warrior, as you see… if Lo―" Suddenly, the wing of his comrade silence him.

"No, we definitely couldn't tell you. Please."He pleaded,"Don't persecute us, we are just servants." Monkey, Mantis, and Po exchanged looks. The vulture's confession sounded genuinely honest. But Po wasn't going to concede just yet.

"Look...," He deposited himself next to the group,"I just wanted to find a friend of ours. She went missing on this mission to Lord Ganzorig's house. But even before that, she told us that she'd been watched." Now, the vultures bounced a sympathetic and knowing look among themselves.

"I..I actually heard a rumor," a vulture, who seemed to be the oldest, opened his beak,"About Demon Claws kidnapping her." Po's eyes widened, while Mantis and Monkey were positively aghast.

"Ugh, are you sure about this?" Po questioned him with skepticism."I heard they are a group of stripes feline that specifically plundered possessions. If they are into kidnapping as well, this is new information."

The vulture shrugged,"I told you, this is just a gossip." A few of his friend nodded in agreement."We stopped seeing her after Demon Claws and the Zhangs pulled a big ambush in Ganzorig residence."

Po remained thoughtful for a moment before he came up with the next question."Any fox that lived in Ganzorig's house?"

Suddenly the atmosphere turned gravely silent. Po could almost taste the fear with the tip of his tongue.

"Let's not go there, shall we," the bird chuckled nervously. Mantis narrowed his eyes, while Monkey leaned towards Po.

"I had a deep suspicion of this Ganzorig guy, what do you say Dude?" Monkey whispered he was so close to Po's ear he almost kissing him.

"Well, Shifu said he and his father are a nobleman, we can't just blame the guy without any proof," Mantis disagreed."Besides, why would he want to have Tigress? He had never even seen her. He had left for Darkhan before Shifu adopted Tigress. And why he even bothered to send assassins to kill her husband? All this allegation sounded too far fetch to me."

"But having an alibi doesn't mean he is guiltless, remember he is an affluent man. There is almost nothing money can't do." Monkey stated his opposition.

Po pinched the bridge of his nose,"When we are there, we need to try to find this fox. I think she knew something we don't." With that, three of them ended their discussion and turned back to the vultures.

"Can we meet this colleague of yours… who his name again, Bo..bol…"

"Bolormaa," Monkey aided with a sinister chortle. It seemed like the only definite thing Po could only remember was food's name.

"Yes, this Bolormaa guy. Can we see him once we are in Darkhan? We just wanted to ask a couple of things." Mantis butted in after flicking his sight over his shoulder to seek Po's and Monkey's approval, which he received immediately.

"No, you can't." The vulture answered morosely.

"Why?"

"Because he is dead."

" _What_?"

* * *

Note: In this story, I depicted Tigress had the typical Chinese misconception in labeling Mongolian as 'barbaric' nation. I remembered, growing up watching various Chinese movie and soap that depicted the Mongolian as ruthless, savage invader. In fact, Mongolian was a very cultured nation. They hailed a very different ideology from the Han Chinese but didn't make them an uncivilized bunch of people. Unlike in China, Mongolian valued their women highly. Women are entitled to inheritance as much as men. They even have quite a few women warriors. The discrimination between gender in Mongolia is a lot more subtle than it is in patrilineal China.

Another interesting thing I notice was the habit of hunting using Golden Eagle. Hence I put Rong Li as one of the characters. Sadly, the Kazakhs of the Altai mountain range in western Mongolia are the only people that hunt with golden eagles, and today there are around 400 practicing falconers. The Eagles are not bred in captivity but taken from nests at a young age. Female eaglets are chosen since they grow to a larger size - a large adult might be as heavy as seven kilos, with a wingspan of over 230cm. After years of service, on a spring morning, a hunter releases his mature eagle a final time, leaving a butchered sheep on the mountain as a farewell present. Isn't that amazing?


	13. The bear with jade eyes

Ok, again… Briefly, I want to recap the main supporting character in this story, the rest of the name, you don't have to worry about it too much.

This will be my filler chapter, not many things happening here, but I decided to insert a joke, well... since it is holiday season :-) Merry Christmas and Happy new year!

 _Dorji Clan:_

 _Ganzorig: A male spotted leopard, Shifu former student, the sole heir of Dorji clan, and the man who asked Tigress for help to deal with Demon Claw and his gang._

 _Enkhtuya: A female fox, the soothsayer. She was the one that foretold the prophecy about Tigress being the warrior who will side with the victor of the squabble._

 _The Royal Clan:_

 _Kaidu Naranbaatar: A male yak, the heir of the Mongolian throne, the nephew of previous King Duwa, who had captured Po as war appeasement._

 _Altansarnai: A lioness, Kaidu's adopted sister who is really into Po._

 _The Zhang Clan:_

 _Demon Claw: The Zhang foreman, leading a group of striped felines who was regularly targeting to rob the rich and politically well-connected people._

* * *

I looked down on the jagged rock formations feet away. There was no one around, hardly any creature to be seen and without wings, I doubt my chance of surviving existed when I fell.

Just as I consented the angel of death to take my life and capitulated my uncontrollable fate, I saw a dash of familiar brown blur went pass, and then cleverly make a sharp maneuver to attack my assaulter. I didn't know what happen exactly, because the next thing I knew, the vulture released his grip.

The friction of gushing wind against my pelt reminded me on how fast I was descending towards the jutting landscape underneath. But, before I met my tragic conclusion that would end my mortal existence, another talon snatched my shoulder roughly and flew upwards. My entire body jerked abruptly from the momentum that came from a sudden change of direction.

Rubbing my sore neck that was probably suffering a mild whiplash, I looked at my savior as he deposited me on the ground.

"Rong Li?"

The Eagle smirk slyly,"Yeah, so it is true that _sometimes_ angel falls from heaven." He winked flirtatiously."You wait here, _dear_ , I had important dealings to settle. You can thank me later."

I rolled my eyes exasperatingly. The bird spared me just so that he could torment me to my death by calling me 'dear' again. But of course, as usual, he discounted all my disapproving body language.

I saw the golden eagle expeditiously flapped his mighty wings and caught up with the vulture with relative ease. I was deeply impressed with Rong Li's navigation skill and his pinpoint flying precision. He cut through the terrain with his undivided attention locked unto his target, meandering elegantly without compromising his velocity. He moved like a true hunter, a trained predator. It wasn't long until he returned with the culprit on his talon, screaming words of protest and wriggling violently.

"Why you intend to kill me?" I gritted my teeth as Rong Li slammed my captor whom now had become the captive.

"I-I…am not intending to kill. I was sent by someone else...to warn you!" The vulture stuttered between his words.

Recalling strange occurrences around Tiger and Lien's murder, I couldn't afford to be reckless. Tiger was cautioned before the ambush happened. So, this could either be a real warning or a bait into a trap. I riveted my eyes and studied him.

"Any proof of that?" I inquired with deceptively calm voice. The fact that he spoke with lack of convictions truly bothered me. Maybe the mastermind of this trickery didn't reveal the entire plan to him? Or perhaps he really had an ill-intent to hurt me?

While the vulture contemplating his option, to tell the truth or to lie, Rong Li interjected,"If you are genuine in your words that you meant no harm, let me come with you two so that I ―"

"No, you can't," The vulture's answer was almost too quick, "I've told you, this matter…. is... a... top...secret," he cowered under my angry glare and his intonation changed into a whisper.

"How can we be sure that you are not luring Tigress into some trap?" Rong Li asked interrogatively. He wasn't very impressed the vulture had clipped his statement earlier."If you said you come in peace, then why don't you let me come and escort Tigress? I won't meddle with your business with her. Treat me as her bodyguard, if you like." The eagle flashed his smug smile brusquely in my direction. I returned him a deadpanned look. Can't he at least be serious in this situation? _Birdhead_!

"Look, just believe me. I can't reveal any of that for _her_ safety." The vultures deflated morosely, registering our mistrust.

"Really? Who?" The urgency in my voice returned in with force."... _'her'_ Did you say?" For a second I sensed trepidation flashed through his eyes. I evaluated his body language. There was a possibility the vulture might have told us the truth.

"I-I couldn't tell you who exactly….she worked for someone else. If her boss found out, both of us will be―." He made a slicing movement across his neck.

"Tch! I could kill you now if you don't tell us." The authority of Rong Li's voice jumped a couple of notches, beating a sense out of his captive that his captor was serious.

"Enth...Enkhtuya." He mumbled weakly.

Both Rong Li and I exchanged a dubious glance as if questioning each other whether the name heard somehow familiar to any of us. In a moment of musing silence, the vulture recognized we had let our guard down and he tried to steal a chance to abscond. The vulture fiercely impaled my paws which were clutching his wings and convulsively struggled to escape. I instinctively yelped on sudden piercing pain, but not completely releasing my grip. Seeing our hostage was rebelling dangerously, Rong Li stepped up and before I knew it, he attacked the vulture's throat and shredded it to pieces.

Blood was dripping from his sinister beak down to his creamy chest, creating a perfect portrayal of dramatic murder scene out of Po's Kung Fu novel. Acknowledging the aghast look that was carved on my face, his countenance dropped to a resentful dread.

"I don't know what gets me; I was worried he is going to hurt you. So I killed him. _Duh._ What was I thinking? I do apol...hmpphhh...hmph...hppphh" I interrupted by forcefully clamping his beak.

"If you say sorry again... I will make you my personal scratching post," I warned, but a smile of gratitude embraced my lips. He quickly requited my sentiment and smiled profoundly in return.

"So no apologizing and no complementing," he spoke his mind out loud, "Riiiight, got it, _dear_." He purposely emphasized the last words with a deriding edge. I jabbed his wings fiercely. He winced and then we both laughed. A girl who doesn't accept words of flattery and apology from men? He must have thought equally weird things of me.

But today, two equally weird creature had become friends.

"Rong Li."

"Yes?"

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

"Nah, that was nothin'... besides there is no charge for… _awesomeness_. Or is it _attractiveness_?" He stated while his beak fell into an easy smile.

"Now please..."I sighed,"You _pigeon_ needs to shut up. Let's get moving."

* * *

Both of us sojourned into the depth of Mongolia. For most of the time, I became the faithful ears to Rong Li's many magnificent journeys. Apparently, he truly utilized the benefit of having a pair of wings. He had traveled vast and wide, to some strange places I never heard before.

After a few days of flying, finally in the distance, the glimpse of Darkhan materialized in front of us. Rong Li pointed out the majestic solitary structure sat on the top of a rock surrounded by vicious natural stone formation as our final destination.

We stood at the bottom of the gigantic rock with steep stairs wrapped around its waist, leading towards the entrance of the fortress. The height and the scale of those stairs made the Thousand Stairs of Jade Palace pale in comparison. I could imagine the treacherous trek around it would take twice as long but luckily for me, the fact hardly matter when one had wings. Within less than three minutes flight we arrived at the door.

I was greeted by the sight of a palace, twice as big and a lot more opulent than Jade Palace. It was an extraordinary sight.

We were welcomed warmly by a diligent team of chamberlains, someone took my foot wrapping and insisted on washing my feet before pampering them with some exotic smelling spices that smelt like Po's version of sweet dumplings.

"Great! I bet my talons smell nicer than my armpits." I heard Rong Li commented, pitching his voice low but dripping with sarcasm.

Lord Ganzorig still nowhere in sight and no one breathed a word to tell us of his whereabouts. Suddenly, a bunch of goose waiters emerged and competed to pour us tea and milk. There were hundreds of selection of them; from matcha, oolong, jasmine, lavender…. To some that I had never heard like bergamot, fennel. I saw Rong Li, being the adventurous one, tried something called _airag._

"It tasted like alcoholic milk." That what he said while elegantly relishing his drink. One of the waiters nonchalantly elaborated how that airag came about. Apparently, you put away cow's milk from last year inside a bag made from cow's belly. It was precisely when I heard Rong Li caught in a convulsive cough and quickly placed his cup back on the tray. (Just to remind you that we all never ate any other animals... so the thought of something stored inside a cow's belly was, _ugh,_ quite creepy.)

"So basically it's spoiled milk," the waiter enthusiastically offered him another cup-full, which the eagle profusely refused.

"Which came from pampered cow." Rong Li bantered after recovering from his epic choke.

Later on, we were politely ushered to the waiting room that was washed with all assortment of unusual color combination and a few inviting large settee. But before our bottom touched the plush seat, a band of pig masseurs offered us an immediate relief from the knots and ache of our long journey, pummeled our body zealously without further warning. There was even a primate attending us with a quill in his hand, offering to de-wax our ears.

"I had not de-wax for years!" I heard that demented eagle pridefully revealed,"...the last time must be when I was a chick, my mom did this religiously every week. She said eagles need both sharp hearing and eyes to hunt."

"What an accomplishment!" I rebutted with my usual tone of sarcasm. I could only feel sorry for the primate that was doing his ears. I hoped he didn't understand Mandarin."I bet your mom did nothing to mend your eye sight. No wonder you hit that tree when we first met." I added, causing his face creased in irritation for digging his past embarrassment.

I am not sure how much Mongolia had experienced sudden upheaval from Oogway's time to mine, or I merely being an ignorant, naive foreigner―but the unexpected, excessive treatment had invited a cringe in my face.

Then a rodent, a water rat to be precise, appeared and ceremoniously introduced himself as the palace's butler. He was dressed in very formal deel like Mongolian viceroy. His obsidian pelt neatly manicured and waxed to utter perfection that I could even see my reflection on it. But the day was so humid and intensely warm. I couldn't even tell whether the unnatural oily sheen to the rat's pelt was his sweat or his exquisite Mongolian hair gel. The rat himself hardly could see us from behind his misted glasses. Rubbing its lens with a piece of silk debonairly, he informed us that Lord Ganzorig still on his important trip and would be back in a few days time to meet us.

We were herded to the guest quarter. As soon as we arrived in our lavish chamber (Rong Li's bedroom just across mine), another Mongolian genius for service kicked in. Barely had done anything yet, a rather charming tiger knocked on my door, introduced himself as my personal valet and promised to get all my dirty garments washed, pressed and scented to suit my personal taste―all that would be done just before sunrise tomorrow. I contemplated on the offer but decided to go against it, while I saw Rong Li―exuberant on the prospect of being treated like Indian Maharajah―confidently handing a stack of clothes he wasn't wearing, including shoes and underwear to the tiger.

The next morning, a rather rude yell disturb me from my peaceful slumber. I opened my door to check the commotion rattling from the corridor. Stood there was Rong Li, his face convoluted in distressed look, repeating the same succession of questions to the goose waiter that about to deliver our breakfast.

"Are you sure there is no tiger here that worked as a personal valet?" He repeated, wings crossed tightly in front of his chest, eyes narrowed and chest heaving.

"No Sir, I assure you, the only butler in this fortress is Tisan, the water rat," answered the goose, knees shuddering in fear watching the growing snit in the eagle's eyes.

After a few exchange, it emerged that our charming valet from the previous night was a scam artist. With the hanging prospect of meeting his master's business counterpart, Rong Li undoubtedly in a state of hardcore panic, since he was left only with the clothes he was standing in―a sweaty, well-worn vest, a heavily creased silk trousers and brightly colored bedroom slippers.

In the middle of sweltering hot Mongolian summer, the surrounding rock formation around the fortress and the lacking in shady vegetation had spurred more heat than it was necessary. We brainstormed on several options he had. Firstly, he could go naked for a day, letting the palace staff attended his one and only clothes―in which I also insinuated he could pretend going feral to avoid further embarrassment while having no clothes on. Secondly, he could try to fly to the nearest town, which we figure out about three-hour flying distance, and tried to descry any possible garment worthy of buying.

We figured out the second option was far more civil than the first. But before we could venture to another town, Tisan had prepared us a trip to see the steelworks where Lord Ganzorig proudly supplied the country with the best-crafted armament and all assortment of metal farming tools―which was the very reason Rong Li's master was engaging him.

It was the hottest, sweatiest and dirtiest place I'd been. The heat from the molten iron seared the air. It was hard enough to breathe, I don't know how those rhinos could work all day long, looking somewhat composed and comfortable in sweltering heat. The cinder and ashes befouled my sweaty fur, smearing it black in many places. Retrospectively, I felt rather sorry for Rong Li.

For lunch, Tisan, the palace butler, had generously hosted the lavish lunch whereby we were attended by a group of lionesses swathed in a lustrous silk dress, wrapping tightly around their slender body like so many goddesses in fabled legends.

The food itself was rather mediocre, maybe it was an acquired taste (or perhaps I was spoilt by Po's cooking), but certainly the performance by the sizzling waiters, sauntering plates and bowls in ultimate elegance, had made up for it. I could see how Rong Li eyes twinkled, deeply enraptured by the display while they were equally captivated by Rong Li's colorful bedroom slipper that currently served as formal shoes.

Tisan was a little bit surprised to see how Rong Li was dressed, but I told him it was the latest ongoing trend in China, much so fitting to Rong Li's unique personality.

As planned, we flew down the closest town for Rong Li's outfit. The three-hour flight was bullseye on the notch as we predicted, however, flying past mid-afternoon under direct scrutiny of the sun in the middle of notorious Mongolian summer, wasn't the best idea in anyone's book.

While I was comfortably hanging down Rong Li's mighty talons, resting under the shadow of his wingspan and enjoying the warm breeze caressing my fur, the poor eagle had his back directly baked under the heat of the sun. He teased me by saying his sweat from his pits was dripping down his talons to my shoulders (Perhaps it was true, as I felt some water formation began to soak my qipao where he clasped my shoulder blade). By the time we arrived in town, his back was three times darker than his front.

At first, we went to the more classy stretch of the road, where it wasn't as crowded. The merchant themselves wearing well-appointed attire and the ladies attendant wearing exquisitely revealing clothes (I bet that Mantis nor Monkey would never want to leave). But we couldn't find something as vulgar as a pair of a simple vest and cheap slack, so we braved ourselves to venture into the chaotic market square.

There were hundreds of street vendors waiting to pounce on innocent foreigner like me. Thankfully for me, Rong Li seemed to be familiar enough with such scene and shook off the brutal harassment from the street vendors rather indifferently. Alas, at one point in time, I was separated from him. While I am a Kung Fu Master who is perfectly capable of fending myself against vicious bandits, avoiding all assortment of hassling flunkies was a complete novel experience for me.

And there where I made my first fatal mistake.

I made an eye contact.

It was a split second that had changed the whole situation. The owner of the stall, a slender looking antelope, forced me to contemplate the beauty of a headdress made from the flavorsome color of peacock's tail. At first, I pretended not to understand a single thing he said until he changed to a few different Chinese dialect―I began to feel for him, and that was mistake number two.

In the beginning, he adulated the lustrous and colourfulness of its feather. Seeing I was far from being impressed, he started singing praises on its gentle temperament (not that he met Lord Shen!) and its never-ending gracefulness more firmly. The more I insistent that I wasn't interested in any kind of headdress, the more dramatically he lowered his price and upped his hyperbolical rhetoric. At first, I was telling myself to remain composed and polite, later on, I started to cross my arms tightly around my chest and snarled with intimidating, predatory look.

He blatantly disregarded all the cues, until I told him I have no money. I am sure by the time I left him, he told me that the peacock could lay golden eggs.

And then I moved on, still being heckled around by pestering vendors, but I got more used to it. Subsequently, I stumbled upon a hole on the wall that seemed to sell anything. I was second guessing Rong Li's size and grabbed a pair of slack for him. After a few hours of mingling in a sea of sweat and dust with a throng of creatures and trying to fend off myself from the aggressive street vendor; finally, I found the smelly eagle. (Thanks to his colorful bedroom slipper, he was rather easy to spot!)

To my dismal finding, the trousers fit around the waist but couldn't make it past his thighs (except if I made a generous slit, which made the slack looked like a ragged skirt). I guessed I must have wrongly depicting Crane's scrawny stature and skinny legs, forgetting that Rong Li was an eagle with bulging muscle twice as big as Crane's, but by then, the market was already deserted and the hole in the wall was already firmly shut.

By the time we returned, it was close to midnight―missing the chance for Rong Li to do anything with his clothes, even for a mere dip in the water. His clothes now reeked from a few days of sitting on his back during the trip from Jinchang to Bayansair, enduring sweltering heat of the factory, flying down the town, visiting the overcrowded market, and not to mention the watermelon juice that well soaked into the thread. Apparently, a good size rhino ran into him while he was drinking it.

Next morning, he exasperatedly put his stinking clothes back on with a day full of meeting heading towards him like a charging bull. Then I came up with the third option: spices covered up a lot of sins. Since we didn't have a lot of time left before Lord Ganzorig arrived, we parted ways with the aim of doubling the chance of success.

I met a group of rhino sentries by the eastern gate, who unfortunately didn't speak any Mandarin nor any form of dialect I knew. I gestured to one of the guards by pretending to scatter or spray my underarms―hoping he captured and understood the notion. He turned into his friends, exchanging some meaningless noises that sounded like a person with bad cold try to speak with a mouth full of bean buns, but eventually one of them handed me a canister that resembled a beauty powder we used in China.

I ran back to find Rong Li as quick as possible and passed the canister nonchalantly. Rong Li snatched and briefly thanked me, dashed with impossible speed before locking himself inside his chamber―I presumed, he was hastily applying his underarms (and many other smelly places) with a liberal amount of spices before we headed down to meet Lord Ganzorig.

Lord Ganzorig was a winsome looking spotted leopard with golden pelt embroiled with scattered obsidian spots. He was clearly a perfect depiction of Mongolian royal's beneficiary―his deel impeccably pressed, tailored to fit his tight figure to perfection and delineating all the delicious curve within his god-chiseled body. Series of opulent looking gold embroidery running through his robes and trousers, the sleeve of his robe exposed enough amount of bulging biceps underneath and his face was glowing with success and prosperity, even the sizzling men on the cover of Viper's magazine was easily rivaled by his incredible looks.

Can't you believe the eloquence way I describe him? Well, neither do I. Frankly speaking, he was one of the most good-looking, well-dressed felines that I met. Certainly, his affluence had pushed his handsome look a mile further.

However, rest assure―my interest in him stop right there.

"He got nice muscles," I heard Rong Li commented with a low whisper. I scrunched up my face, completely flabbergasted with the implicit meaning the statement instigated. "I thought you are only into gorgeous ladies? I didn't know you are into men."

The eagle bill fell."No, no, no," he shook his head vigorously," I mean looks at those toned legs… that must be because of that staircase," Rong Li reminded. I chuckled softly at his astute remark.

Lord Ganzorig glided gracefully and addressed me with an excessive act of gallantry―kneeling down on one of his knees, reached my paw and kissed my knuckles gently.

"Master Tigress, welcome to my humble abode."

At first, I suspected he tried to humor me. However, judging from Rong Li's eyes that nearly jumped out of their sockets, I did think my instinct might be right―This guy was trying to woo me.

"I trusted Master Shifu is well," the leopard politely inquired, straightening his posture and jutting his marvelous chest. I tersely nodded in reply. "Yes, my Lord, he is. And this is Rong Li, a friend of mine. He had come to… _escort_ me." For a moment the eagle nearly burst out laughing at my sarcasm. Thankfully, he had more sense than that.

"Lord Ganzorig, it's my pleasure to finally met my Master's business counterpart. He spoke a lot of good things about you." I heard Rong Li generously flattered. Discerning Rong Li unkempt look, the leopard looked shocked―His nose was visibly flaring, eyes widening, but quickly adjusted to being interviewed by a tramp. I saw Rong Li scoffed silently noticing the disparity of the leopard's treatment.

Moments later, we sat comfortably on the luxurious settee, drowning among a ridiculous number of cushions, sipping mixed concoction of exotic Mongolian tea while bouncing some question regarding the sporadic robbery he illustrated in his letter intertwined with his ironworks business.

"So…" I said, " how often and what was the scale of this robbery."

"It's vary, sometimes once a month, but there are times this group of fugitives came every week. I see no pattern to it. They stole mostly money and all assortment of expensive valuables that easily sold in black market."

While I continued digging more information, I noticed Rong Li became increasingly restless―sweating bullets, while constantly rubbing his underarms. He was insistent that nothing was wrong every time I asked him, to the point his voice sounded like strangulated groan rather than comprehensible words.

Soon, he excused himself, dashed off with blinding speed as I frantically followed him to make sure he is alright. We left the bewildered spotted leopard to finish his tea and probably wondering whether this was part of Chinese eccentricity.

Rong Li flung himself inside the pond outside our quarter, while incoherently told me about the intense burning sensation as the result of that mysterious canister. I never knew this mission would be such an education―as later on Rong Li read the Mongolian script on the canister―Sichuan chili and lemongrass. Made in China!

After he had doused that burning feeling by taking another shower, both of us retreated to the living room.

Lord Ganzorig was still there, but he wasn't alone. There were two bears with him, one was as tall and stocky as Po, dressed neatly in Mongolian jacquard and the other creature on his arms must have been his cub.

We entered the room and politely apologized to our host.

"Pardon for the interruption, My Lord." Rong Li dipped his head. However, Lord Ganzorig paid little or no attention on the eagle's excuse.

"Ah, may I introduced you, this is my honorary guest, Master Tigress and Mandal Khairkhandulaan," his voice's volume decreased on the mention of the Rong Li's name. The bird glared furiously at the spotted leopard, but swiftly clear his throat to join me bowing in front of the Gobi bear.

"I am Chingis Khan―Honorable Ganzorig's father and mine are good friends. My pleasure to meet you both. I hope I didn't disturb you―I am here just to pass a message from Ulaanbaatar for Honorable Ganzorig," the Gobi Bear explained.

But I wasn't entirely concentrating on what he said because something else had captured my attention. It was the cub in his arms who was cooing to him with a heartbreakingly cute mewl. The cub couldn't be more than three years old. His fur was divided into a distinct patch of white and darkest shade of brown, but it was his mesmerizing eyes that made my breaths caught in my throat.

Unlike his father, they were colored with a familiar shade of jade green.

* * *

"Oh...gods," Mantis, peeled his eyes from the memoir and absently looked at Po, who was pulling a strained smile. This was perhaps the worse possible coincidence on the face of the universe.

"Tigress had better not asked you about who this boy was when you meet her again."


	14. A Broken Hope

"He is so cute. What's his name?"

The Gobi bear traced the name with the tip of his claws before he pronounced,"Enkhtögs." A thoughtful smile curled on his lips and his idle paw ruffled the cub's delicate fur.

 _Was he adopted?_ The question cropped out in my mind. Of course, I didn't say that verbally, reining my lips from asking such a personal question to a creature I knew for less than ten minutes. But the Gobi bear probably registered my questioning stare as my eyes undeliberately darted from him to the cub in his arms, back and forth as if drawing correlation or comparing likeness.

"He wasn't biologically mine, since… uh… I was, I had this debilitating blood disorder that prevents me from having children." His voice sounded stricken and a dark cloud loomed above his head."Did you….did you ever lost someone you hold dear, Master Tigress?"

Shock robbed me of my voice. That was the last question I anticipated from him. I let my brain negotiated with my heart how deep was the lost of my fiance and then my sham husband had affected me truly.

I looked over my shoulder to see Lord Ganzorig was absorb talking to Rong Li.

"Yes, I did."I said after I made sure no one eavesdropping."Twice in fact." I breathed the air slowly, watching growing sympathy flashed in his eyes. It was clear that the Gobi bear wasn't interested in the detail of who I lost, more like establishing a mental connection that I could taste his pain.

"I lost my firstborn at the age of one. Only then I knew all of my biological children would bear the same fate." His misted eyes trailed to the cub in his arms again,"But biology is the least thing that makes me his dad, in my opinion at least." By then the bitterness in his face had left him completely, only leaving a trail of wet fur behind.

"But...then I know, where there is great pain there is even greater love."

* * *

After a week being wasted in the fortress, continually pummeled by masseurs, being pampered and manicured, bathed in milk and honey, fed six times a day, and strolled lazily around the property to kill the time while waiting for Demon Claw to show himself, I began to lose sight on the mission.

It was true that idle mind was devil's playing field, such as now, I find my mind constantly occupied by memory from the past. And all obviously related to that panda or my deceased sham husband. This was the time that I was immensely grateful Rong Li was here, without him, I could imagine how miserable I would be adapting to this painfully glamorous lifestyle.

But then the series of recurring nightmare began to assail me. It was always repeating the same event, of me joining the assault with a group of unidentified feline and nearly killing Po in the process.

One night, I woke up with unbridled scream and breaths spilled out of my chest. Still clutching the edge of the blanket with my trembling paws, a subtle creak of the door forced me to calm down.

It was Rong Li, stood by the door with his pair of beady eyes stared at me with unbidden concern.

"Tigress… is everything alright?" His voice carried a genuine care for a friend.

But I was adamant to cover my fear under my usual monolithic fortitude. I flicked my gaze towards him."Yes, sure. I am fine, don't you worry." I set my mind as if nothing had happened; it would help to make my voice sounded lighthearted and less stressful. I saw him staring at me completely unconvinced but soon decided to leave without further questioning. I sighed and sunk slowly on my bed, trying to shake off the horror from such the vivid fantasy.

In about an hour I found myself still restlessly twisting and turning in my bedroll. I had resorted meditation, drank some warm herbal tea, even tried to read some of Rong Li's boring report in my fruitless attempt to bring my mind into slumber. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to work!

Not keen of the prospect to stay awake the whole night, I admitted defeat and dragged my foot and stopped in front of Rong Li's door.

"Rong Li?" I whispered with my mouth nearly kissing his door, not wanting any servants to hear me, but no one answer. "Hello?" I repeated.

Since his door was slightly left ajar, I could see his bed was empty; perhaps the eagle was reading on the sofa. I pushed the door gently, just to find Rong Li was snoozing comfortably on the warm snuggle of the couch with a pile of scrolls on his chest. He must have fallen asleep while reading.

But my eyes caught something on the table. I came closer to inspect the parchment closer which fortunately left unraveled for my wonderful advantage. After making sure Rong Li still soundly asleep, I prowled towards the desk.

My heart nearly stopped, it was a scroll sent by an unknown sender for my sham husband, it was the warning letter that he mentioned before his death! How did Eagle possess this? He must know things or two about Tiger, but why he never mentioned it to me? Wait… did he follow me here on purpose? Was Tiger's and Lien's death related to him? My head rammed with dozens of panic-induced questions. I heard the eagle stirred slightly. Without touching anything else, I came out of his room.

* * *

After my fruitless attempt to fall asleep, I decided to do something drastic to satisfy my own curiosity. I was determined not to let that terrifying nightmare transpired into reality.

And there was only one way to find out, or more like… to prove that neither of us in the position of hating the other.

Carefully unlocking the latch of my window, I climbed and landed right behind the thick shrubbery. The dimly lit palace ground was literally covered with sentries, this kind of degree of protection was apparently normal for the fortress that frequently became the unfortunate target of Demon Claw's ambush.

I pulled the content of my bag and changed swiftly into the best impersonation of the palace guard. After checking for minor details, satisfied with the way I looked, I marched out to join the rest of the Sentinel.

Escaping from Ganzorig's place had proven to be the easy bit. Getting into the Mongolian Royal Palace was a lot harder. After running for a good couple of hour, I was greeted with a sight of an opulent structure on the top of a hill. The place was vast. Exhausting the site to look for Po would take days.

I remembered Ganzorig told me that he worked for Mongolian king, which gave me an idea. I looked around the area to locate the main palace's entry.

The guard, noticing my presence, brandished his weapon before proceeding,"State your business!"

"Taking a personal message from Lord Ganzorig of Darkhan for His Majesty the King," I pulled out the canister that Lord Ganzorig sent to Shifu, just to show the guard the message carried the seal without showing the content. Thankfully the guard didn't even notice that the seal had already been broken, and innocently let me in.

He took me into a large lounge, where the butler would take my message. There were only a couple of guards in the room. I paralyzed everyone, including the hapless butler within seconds. I didn't waste any precious time to sniff around, employing my cat senses to locate any panda's trace.

My instinct led me to a large makeshift tent, which looked pretty much deserted in the early days of the dawn. I looked over my shoulder one more time and scanned the area before committing to get in.

The large makeshift tent was a training hall. I recognize the weapon rack and various contraption that bearing a close resemblance to what we have in Jade Palace, only… a lot simpler. I figured Po must have begun teaching Kung Fu. The thought invited a smile on my face, and a wave of warm feeling seeped into me―at least they didn't deprive him of the things he loved the most.

I was checking the sign of Po when my Kung Fu senses registered a presence of someone else in the tent.

"Do you know it is rude to turn up uninvited, Master Tigress?" said unfamiliar condescending voice. I swiftly turned around and readied my battle stance. In front of me stood a fine lioness, with lustrous golden pelt and piercing hazel eyes. From her excellent posture and the rigid muscle that wrapped her figure, I deduced she must be one of the King's warrior.

"Who are you, and how do you know who I am?" I said insistently.

"I have my ways." She snarled back.

Realizing that I was the one that trespassed her territory, I saluted her politely before offering my explanation," I am just here to meet someone, and I don't mean to do any harm," I replied tonelessly while dropping my battle stance."I apologize for coming uninvited."

"And do you think I can believe you?" She scoffed, pointing her admonishing eyes right at me,"Besides… I know who you are looking for." She chuckled mockingly while circling me like a predator targeting its prey,"But, I doubted that he _wished_ to see you." Her words were heavy with venom.

I riveted my eyes, detecting the true intention behind her words. I could see her eyes brimming with contempt and hostility. Why did she loathe me so much? What have I done to her? And how did she know my name? I could only conjecture that she dug such information from Po. Oh, Po… I hope these nasty people didn't torture you. I hate to think how much you had suffered here. Well… the only torment I could think of could really hurt that panda was involving food and climbing stairs, other than that, nothing could really break him.

I planted my foot fiercely. "What have you done to him?" I said, demanding an answer.

"Oh… that's up to me. I can do whatever I please. I can do the same with _you_." She unsheathed her scimitars, perhaps trying to scare me or forcing my submission. But instead, I interpreted her action as provocation.

"You can try." I smiled calmly."...and I can tell you how much that panda had taught you. I doubted he would reveal all of his secret move that he invented with me."

"You never deserved to be with him! NEVER!" She answered balefully, almost implying that I'd wronged her and had done some injustice. I was perplexed for a split second, not understanding her groundless claim. But the weight of her words pressed harder and infuriated my bursting anger into action.

"How dare you!" I hissed, pulling my lips into an intimidating growl.

I sped forward, and with a single spin, I disarmed her paws from all of her weapons. She roared in unfathomable rage and charged forward to plant a lethal punch into my sternum. I decoded her fighting style was actually mine, of course, I either deflected, caught or thwarted all her limbs with ease. But the lioness didn't stop there, she grabbed a few shurikens from her pocket and attempted to sneak in a few a devastating slices to my veins in between her punch and kick. I commended her for her persistence, but again, I managed to avert those lethal blades on precise moment, even succeeded in catching one of them accurately and retaliated her assault. The result was a thin laceration on her upper arm―that was a word of warning not to mess with me.

I enjoyed seeing her astonished expression as the blood dripping stained her vest, a result of my mediocre effort. Realizing that she would be cornered within minutes, she resorted for reinforcement.

"Sentries! Attack!"

In seconds, I was surrounded by more than ten dozens large rhinos and yaks. I suddenly could sympathize how Tai Lung must have felt when he escaped Chorh-Gom. A few sentries swung their blades dangerously at me, some even firing their fiery arrows towards my direction in their attempt to eradicate my existence.

Then it dawned on me; the lioness had no intention to capture me… she was determined to eliminate me.

I roared furiously, beginning to employ my chi into the onslaught, answering their attacks with unbridled force. My paws and legs collided with their weaponry, resulting a golden spark as my chi turned into a deadly impact upon my adversaries. The clashing of my chi spiraled out and sending dozens of sentries to diverging direction. I fought straight into a group of rhinos, despite my size, I managed to render many of them incapacitated. I smiled registering the stupefied expression on their face; then I turned to my adversary.

"Is this how noble warrior fight? You can't admit defeat, and you call reinforcements? What a shame!" I mocked, glaring at her insolently.

"Listen to this Master Tigress. Your panda is dead… you are much too late! If you wish to join him, I may be able to grant your wish."

She registered the look of skepticism in my eyes. However, obviously she had expected such reaction. Smirking victoriously, she pulled a parchment out of nowhere and flicked it open.

W-what? No… no, Po! You can't be...!

I felt my breaths left me. The parchment was stained with dry blood. But even from a good distant where I stood, I could well recognize his clumsy and careless stroke of ink. The lioness laughed with savage satisfaction as my face went bone-white at the implication.

"Reality does sting isn't it, Master Tigress?" Without taking her ridiculing sight on me, deliberately, she tore the parchment half, and in half again, letting the rag fell slowly between her claws, enjoying the effect stirring my already stricken face.

As if being blown by a massive tsunami that siphoned all my energy. I lost my will to fight. I closed my eyes, while hot tears were brimming on the edge of my eyes. My chest was choked with sorrow and drowned in ache.

"I told you I could do whatever I wish. Now, prepare to die!" The lioness said, radiating with triumph and bravado.

I heard her words, but they meant very little to me. Staring blindly at the remnant of bloodied fabric, all I could hear was Po's gentle voice and the memory of his pathetic smile that usually warmed my soul.

It was all over now. All I could see was a broken wing of hope, just like the torn parchment scattered around the floor. Three years, countless bitter tears, numerous hopeful prayers, days full of wait, hours of surrender, just to arrive at this…

Tiger was gone, and now Po had left me.

Well, I had no one to blame. It was my own concession to make this trip and to find the answer I was looking for.

And this was the answer I get.

Everything around me felt so distant and surreal. The sound of metal clang rang in my ears, and something was cutting deep into my paw. My claws― they'd bitten into my palms, and blood had started to drip to my wrist. I barely felt the pain when numerous cold pointy objects now pressed on me from every direction.

But I don't care. Chanting my inner-peace mantra, I welcomed death in peace.

Abruptly, a sound of thundering roar and gushing air fell from above. Snapped from my trance, I looked up to see the large hole in the roof of the tent. The massive makeshift structure was quick to lose its support. The structure collapsed, entrapping hundreds of guards underneath.

After so many times cheating death, I thought….this must be the end.

* * *

Right, I am sorry this a little short. Originally this chapter was more than 6000 words, but I decided to split in two. Finally we wrapped around the event in chapter 3 where Altansarnai met Tigress right before she had a conversation with Kaidu. Finally, we began hitting the meat of the story. Next chapter Po would meet Ganzorig! And we are left with one last scroll from Tigress... and one more 'secret' scroll.

Enkhtögs: Perfect Peace. I purposely pick this name to reflect the biological father on this little bear. Fortunately, Tigress hasn't realized yet by this point since... well, her Mongol khel is still very basic.


	15. Tiger's Last Word

I looked up to see the large hole in the roof of the tent. The massive makeshift structure was quick to lose its support. The structure collapsed, entrapping hundreds of guards underneath.

After so many times cheating death, I thought….this must be the end.

But the gods decided otherwise.

I felt a mighty talon grabbed my shoulder firmly, and pulled me out of my misery.

It was him again, Rong Li. He had saved me yet again! My snooping around his bedroom must have woken him up and he tailed me behind.

Fearing any vultures would run after us, Rong Li flew straight away and took me back to Ganzorig residence.

"Just think whatever you are doing! You nearly got yourself killed!" He pushed me forcefully as soon as we entered my bedroom. I winced from the sudden jerk and realized my chest must have been lacerated during the climactic moment of that fight. Thankfully, it was nothing serious.

"What I am doing is none of your business!" I spat back. Part of me was distrusting him, especially after I saw the letter for Tiger on his desk. But my instinct disagreed and conferred with my brain that if this eagle had some ill-intents, he wouldn't bother to save me. Twice!

He looked at me, I didn't know what the eagle had seen on my face, but his anger gradually wanned out as we sat in grim silence. My body shivered as the disappointment and ire cruised through me. The eagle still watching me intently, perhaps wisely chose the timing to utter anything after my frustration dried out.

"Tigress, what's wrong?" This time his voice implored me softly. As soon as I met his concerned eyes, I felt the wall of defense around me crumbling progressively over his little act of compassion. I was contemplating about telling him everything, about Po, about Tiger, about our doomed marriage, about hell-of-a-lot of misfortune that led me to pursue some time off by doing this solo mission. But before I breathed any of my dark secrets to him, a loud knock resounded through the door.

"Master Tigress? Is everything alright?" It was Lord Ganzorig. Our eyes shot opened and frantically attempted to conceal any sign of long travel. With one swift move, Rong Li threw a blanket over me,"Cover yourself; he should never see you wounded." He said with a hushed voice.

Rong Li opened the door,"Ah… good morning My Lord."He said smoothly,"I am afraid we are a little late for breakfast. Master Tigress had a troubled sleep last night, and I am just checking on her." He ceremoniously went down on his knee, saluting the leopard. I saw the leopard winced distastefully at him.

I tried to match Rong Li's act of deference by doing a little bow, but my chest hated me for it. I chewed on my lip to obscure my pain.

The spotted leopard stared at the eagle questioningly, but Rong Li just flashed one of his over-confident smiles, reassuring him of his explanation."Just gave us five minutes, and I'll escort her to the breakfast room. Honestly, you can start without us." Rong Li began closing the door, preventing the spotted leopard to fire further question."See ya!"

* * *

Man! So Tigress did come to see you." It was a little thoughtless of Monkey to say that, but he couldn't hold himself knowing Po and Tigress were at the same place at some point in time without their awareness."And was that lioness… the same one you said had a crush on you. Geez, she is aggressive."

Shock and betrayal were still spreading through Po's posture. While anger didn't come naturally to him, bitterness didn't have the same exception. They were that close to see each other, and if they did, the whole saga would never happen and Tigress would never go missing, and all because of his friend's jealousy. But soon he realized there was no point of frustration nor questioning fate; it would do nothing better than slowing them down.

"Where do you think you were when this happened?" Mantis unexpected detour lifted Po's conflicting face.

Po glanced through the date signed on the bottom of the scroll they just recently finished, his mind briefly opening the page of his memory. That was just a few months ago, speculatively speaking, there was a great chance Tigress, if she were still alive, she wouldn't be that far off.

He couldn't be clear where he was at that point of time. On a few occasions, he had joined Kaidu for several political mission, still as a captive under strict surveillance, but the favor from the crown prince certainly opened up otherwise unfeasible freedom from him. At the moment, he was more surprised to read how impetuous Tigress was for deciding to penetrate into a heavily guarded fortress, alone, with no map nor foreknowledge about the kind of enemy she was facing. It was normally his job to be the crazy and reckless.

"I know what you are thinking." Monkey interrupted Po's thought,"I don't think Tigress harmed herself after hearing you -" The simian found himself stopping mid-sentence, observing the hopefulness in Po's eyes fizzled out.

Mantis looped his tiny appendage and delivered his word firmly before glaring a wordless disapproval towards the simian. "Po, don't forget. Tigress is much more hardcore and levelheaded to know that is a bad idea." While his words hardly comforted him, nonetheless, Po smiled at the insect for trying.

"But seriously, Blondie had a _major_ crush." Mantis emphasized, shaking his head unbelievingly."Once I heard there is a proverb, there is no space for rationality in a head of a jealous woman. I guess that's true."

"Didn't know Dragon Warrior could be such a heartthrob material, aye?" Monkey stifled his deriding laugh.

"Well, um, I never wish to be… er… a heartbreaking machine kind of thing, much rather be dumpling eating machine." Po lightened up on his friend's joke."Never thought born attractive has a downside." By then Monkey and Mantis had enough of Po's gloating.

"Do you have any suspicion on this Rong Li guy?"

"You mean like whether he had a hidden agenda or some sort?" The panda became thoughtful."Mmm… I don't know...so many people that involved in this case appear to have one." On the back of his mind, he was relief that the eagle, even though had unexplainable behavior, but the evidence of his ill-intent was practically nonexistence.

Po instinctively turned his head towards their vultures transport, although he didn't say a thing, his friends were able to see right through him.

"Woah, wait Big Guy, are you planning to dismiss our only means of transport? You prefer _walking_ there?"

Po nodded,"Don't worry guys, I knew a nice restaurant in Darkhan. Our hard work will pay off, I promise! This one will put my Dad's Secret Ingredient Soup to shame."

"I should have guessed Dragon Warrior had a hidden agenda too," Mantis muttered.

* * *

After journeying for a good two days with very few stops through Mongolian's merciless landscape, the three tired, battered and hungry warriors arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh for Oogway sake, look at those stairs!" Mantis exclaimed exasperatedly before dropping himself to the ground, surrendering to his fate."Told ya it was a bad idea to let those vultures go." He reprimanded the panda, but Po paid no attention, still gaping admiringly at the magnificent stairway wrapped around the waist of the jutting rock.

"And we even dared to think those in Jade Palace was pointless enough." Monkey deflated, rubbing his sore leg muscle that was already screaming earnestly for mercy.

"Who wanna build a house in a place like this, I mean… if you wanna do takeaway, you have to climb all the way down… and then all the way up again." Po pointed out. He was thankful his dad didn't sell noodle in Darkhan.

"Dude, people who own house in a place like this have servants. It's hardly his problem."

"He must be a nutcase for thinking this far about making a staircase."

"I suddenly wished Crane was here." Po sighed.

"You already said that so many times in this journey!" Exclaimed an annoyed tone from his simian comrades,"let me reminded you that this is your idea, Po."

"Now you know why Panda doesn't live in Mongolia don't you?" Mantis remarked, but Po was too busy to prepare his mental conquering his biggest nemesis.

"Guys, guys...guys," He cut through their mindless bickering,"Let's fight these stairs like a _man_!" Po pumped his fist, injecting some motivation into his aching muscle.

Heaving and panting heavily, they finally arrived at the gate. The sentries let them in as soon as Po showed them the invitation letter from Ganzorig. After throwing up in the corridor, Po entered the fortress lounge, followed by his two friends that mocked him relentlessly for wasting his marvelous lunch. The wall was decorated with opulent hand weaved tapestries, sumptuous settee dressed in expensive upholstery, the floor was covered gold threaded rugs, ivory and silk screen, and from the ceiling hung a large, fancy chandelier, which left Monkey and Mantis gasping in unfeigned wonder at its extravagance. Po just chuckled, he used to something like this back at Kaidu's royal residence.

"Everything so over the top in here….! I mean, just look at it. Look. At. It!"

"Man, I think if I scratched the tiny bit paint from the door handle I could be rich."

Opening the door and standing in front of them was Lord Ganzorig himself. The absence of his usual robe revealing his dense muscle, which flexed alternately, causing his lustrous spotted pelt to ripple and dance in various direction. He wore a luxurious royal purple slack embossed with an ornamental dragon and secured with linen straps around his ankle and waist. His shoulder was as wide as a cart; Po reckoned he must be slightly bigger than Tai Lung. Under the intense scrutiny of his guests, he calmly rested his massive arms around his broad chest.

"Welcome Dragon Warrior, and I suppose these are a few illustrious members of the Furious Five?" He politely gestured a bow. The spotted leopard smiled broadly watching the unmistakable awe in the face of the Warriors looking at him.

"Yes, that's right." Po returned from his daze and quickly reciprocated the notion as deferential as he could.

"I suppose you must be exhausted after such a long journey. We can discuss our business tomorrow." He offered generously, subsequently signaling the servants to aid his honorary guest."Take these gentlemen to their chambers, and serve their dinner. Make sure the hot tub is ready."

"What Tigress depiction is entirely accurate!" The simian said with a hushed voice, giving Tigress the credit.

"Did he manicure those claws?" Mantis' miniature eyes were still trailing the leopard who was just instructing his butler what to prepare for his guest tonight and first thing tomorrow. "It was so neat. Even my mom never had her nails as impeccable as that."

"Bugs don't have claws you, _idiot_!" Monkey shushed him.

"They do! But -"

"If I manicured my claws that would be while chopping veggies in the restaurant." Po snorted quietly, clipping Mantis' response.

"Wonder whether he shave his bikini line."

"Ewww… I am not keen to find out."

Three of them finally rested in their opulent quarter, a room for each of them. Mantis and Monkey still busy luxuriating the expensive furniture and the impeccable service. They even tried to look for the scam artist that Tigress previously mentioned stole Rong Li's possession.

After taking a warm bath, receiving complimentary massage and being fed with generous amount of food, three of them ready to enter the world of dream.

"Shall we read one more scroll before bed?" Po suggested. After receiving his friends' approval, he began.

* * *

After a few week snooping about the town and various establishment, finally, my luck day had arrived. On the break of the dawn, one of Ganzorig foreman had informed me the sighting of this elusive felon. Hastily, I went to the crime scene.

It was quite easy to spot the group. Just like the rumor, there were twelve masked cats. They were wearing black uniforms that covered every visible surface apart from their stripy tails.

What strike me was this group of felines truly reminded me about the nightmare that I had. The similarity was uncanny. But why did I end up siding the bad guy?

I observed them carefully, noticing each of them carried a large sack, presumably the spoil from the plunder. But then something unexplainable happened.

It was one of the poorest parts of the city. The light was painted with glorious hue of red, blue and pale yellow marking the start of the day. After conferring among themselves, the twelve cats dispersed and each went into a house. One particular cat that I followed, knocked at door politely and to my astonishment, the owner seemed to recognize him straight away. She welcomed the tiger with no premonition of danger at all, in fact, quite the opposite, she welcomed him gladly. The large feline went in and came out about five minutes later no longer lugging the large bag he brought earlier.

My brain deducted that these felines had been stealing from the rich to be given to the poor.

But what compelled them to do such things?

* * *

"Right, so that the last scroll. Oh...wait a minute; there is one more!" Monkey picked up the last parchment and suddenly gasped. Although the seal and the canister were exactly the same as what Tigress had used, by the handwriting clearly wasn't hers.

* * *

To be frank, I, Rong Li, have no idea what compelled me to continue the tradition of writing this memoir. On the brevity of our friendship, I often watched Tigress sat down with the quill on her paws, engrossed deeply in her own word as she poured her heart on the parchment.

After her sudden disappearance that unfortunate night, I began to question a lot of things. So I decided to pen it down on the left over spools she had, and send it back to the Jade Palace as suggested by the label. I hope in due time; the universe will hand this piece of information to its intended recipient.

Although Tigress and I shared quite a strong bond, her past would always remain a mystery to me. I often looked at her like an elusive creature, full of secret and unreadable motives. But her loyalty and trust, I would never doubt.

From our first encounter with the vulture, I had a strong suspicion it was linked with someone in this house. I began to note down the interaction, gestures and speculating motives between people living in this fortress.

I am no detective, but a few months we spent here, both Tigress and I were growing more conscious about a mysterious fox that moved like a phantom, and we often caught watching us closely. I have no idea who she was; she never talked, never greeted us…. Even when we tried to strike a conversation with her. Some maids here said she was the adopted relatives of Lord Ganzorig.

From the moment we met the handsome spotted leopard, I straight away knew he had laid his eyes on Tigress. From the excessive gallantry display, his special treatment for her, I sensed he tried to woo my friend. I began to get suspicious that his pledge for her aid to decimate the Demon Claw was a mere excuse to bring her here. I do wonder how he got to know Tigress' existence since Tigress hardly knew him.

"So, Master Tigress… do you have a plan on how to capture these bunch of Zhang's?" This was one of his question.

"We probably need to change our strategy a little bit." Tigress seriously commented, gazing pointedly at the annotated map in front of us.

"Such as?"

"Like spying them, found out their true intention. Because, as much as I see, these fugitives had never hurt anyone, they just interested in stealing." Tigress flicked her ruby orbs towards him intently, before gracefully sipping her tea and sunk on the sofa. For a moment or two, I was certain Ganzorig didn't pay any single attention to what Tigress said, completely beguiled by the unconscious grace of her gesture.

"That's interesting," the spotted leopard answered offhandedly. I could see his golden eyes fixated firmly on the strong feature on Tigress' face, probably noting her hypnotizing stripes that framed her feminine face, and the gentle movement of her soft lips as she took another swig from her tea.

"You need to know your enemy well if you want to defeat them..." Tigress replied. The spotted leopard still had that smitten gaze on that arresting sunset eyes and subtle movement of her facial expression. I could only guess he was wondering how could such intelligence and bravery embodied in the form of a beautiful maiden.

Making the lack of vocality, Tigress continued,"Seeing that they armored well and their body was perfectly healthy, indicating that they didn't do this for money… perhaps more for revenge." Suddenly Ganzorig snapped from his daze as if being awakened abruptly from his lustful fantasy. The brilliant glow in his golden eyes suddenly turned vicious, gazing directly into her sunset eyes, looking very much displeased with her intelligent remark.

But I think Tigress was as observant as I was. Knowing she had stroke the right chords, she bravely appended, "Did you know of any unsettled debt with them?" My mind moaned in protest at her bluntness, fearing he would do something nasty to her. I could see the rage ignited in the leopard eyes, but Tigress defiantly challenged him.

But, sometimes bravery could be a sign of foolishness.

Since our first meeting, I had witness Tigress directness and indomitable. She was the type of girl who dared to stand for her ideology and principles, and never afraid to voice her mind. But at this moment in time, her usual unyielding character invited my apprehension. I would have been warier if I were her!

"Could I have one more cup of tea please?" I interrupted, trying to intervene with the growing rift, or maybe just to make them aware that I was still here.

But as if lured by an unknown force, suddenly Ganzorig posture turned calm and collected. With surprising amount of tenderness in his voice, he replied smoothly answering Tigress' intrepid inquiry.

"That's an interesting find Master Tigress. Probably we could discuss in detail during dinner tomorrow." He smiled charmingly, a generous sweet smile that could make any girl's' heart leaped unwillingly to their throat. But Tigress seemed to hardly register his maneuver and just kept her devoid posture.

"Just the two of us," he stated and flashed his debonair sight towards me to make sure I understood the implication.

"Now, let call this a night," he announced. His strong paw gently imprisoning Tigress' upper arm as he motioned to her that he would escort her to her quarter, and signaled his idle paw to ask Tisan, the Butler, to take me into mine. I snorted in disbelief. Why? Because our bedroom was just a corridor away from each other. From the tiger mutinous expression, I knew Tigress was desperate to break free, but she didn't wish to embarrass our host in front of his band of servants.

"I don't trust that leopard," I told Tigress as we settled back in her room. Ever since our arrival here, it had become a habit for me to spend the night in a random chat with the feline. Well… mainly I did the talking, and Tigress did the listening.

"Neither do I," She replied," I had a premonition about this ever since he hid an important clue away from us."

A few night later, I was passing through the great hall, and since the toilet in my chamber had inexplicably broken, I had to use one just opposite Ganzorig's office. It was nearly in the middle of the night, but being an Eagle that I was, I could easily meander around the furniture to reach my destination. But before I answered the nature's call, something else entered my predatory senses.

I could hear Ganzorig faintly conversing with someone inside his office. I saw the reflection of the candle's auric effulgence dancing underneath the slight gap on his door. I impeded my intention and tuning my hearing to the dialog instead.

"She is much harder to influence and persuade than I thought." I was sure this was his voice.

"Very stubborn and rebellious girl." Answered another, unfamiliar whisper.

"And very clever too… if we are not careful, she will find out the truth about the Zhang." Ganzorig pointed out.

"She might even side with them." Remarked the other man.

"I much rather we killed her than letting her fell into the enemy's hand."

By then I was gawking, completely aghast. Why would they want to influence Tigress?

"How about that bird?" The question nearly made me choke, but I regulated my breathing and held my nerve to remain calm.

"He'll meet the same fate; he had known too much." The leopard snarled."We need another plan to win her over to our side…. for good."

"Don't act hastily, my Lord. I still have one more trick up my sleeve that will definitely make her our ally." The other guy promised.

Suddenly, all the false assurance of being in the fortress, guarded by hundreds of sentries, and being under the notable man who respected by the King, evaporated into oblivion. I could sense growing fear, now knowing this man was up against us on something we didn't know about.

* * *

Monkey ended his reading. "Gosh that was….that was intense."

Do you believe him?" Mantis looked pointedly towards his comrades, questioning the authenticity and the truthfulness of the message Rong Li wrote.

"There is no reason why not to. Well… except this guy actually involved in Tigress' kidnap and purposely wanted to mislead us from the real felon and framed Lord Ganzorig instead." Mantis drew his opinion.

"You have a point there," Po said, agreeing.

"But do you notice, one consistency was the mention of this elusive fox. I think we need to find out who she or he was. I believe this creature holds the key to our puzzle." Monkey scanned through the message again.

"Ok, let called it a night guys. My eyes really gave up on me," Po yawned loudly.

"Nite nite! Don't let the leopard bite!"

* * *

Everyone sleep soundly that night. Well, almost everyone. Habitually, as Po would have guessed, his stomach pleaded for some peace offering at the unsocial hour in the morning. The panda chided his belly but obediently went out to satisfy its craving.

The corridor was dark and silent. The weak glittering light from candlestick sat on the alcove reflecting on the surface of murals painting on the wall, making it looked alive. Po meandered through the furniture while his mind tried to recall the way to reach the kitchen.

It was when he felt his foot stepped on slightly loose wood on the floor. It clacked as his weight pressed on it. Curious, Po lifted up the rugs that concealing a wooden trapdoor. He was too hungry to think, and quickly deduced that must be a shortcut to the kitchen. He opened the door to reveal a windy stairway to the darkness underneath. Grabbing the candle, he climbed down confidently.

At the bottom of the stair, Po was greeted with a sight of a corridor that led towards a big room. He traveled the length of the hallway carefully, taking a mental note on any clues of where he was before he reached the end of it. The end of the hallway was obstructed by metal bars, reminding Po of the entrance of Chorh-Gom prison. It was odd, because other than that, the place looked like a normal habitable house - The luxurious furniture, the draperies, the trays of leftover food…. Wait! Po inched closer to observe. With his panda detective sense, he sniffed the food on the tray placed inside the cell. It was definitely fresh, if not only a couple of hours ago, suggesting _someone_ really lived here.

 _Gurgle! Grugle…. Grugle._ His tummy droned, reminding him of his mission.

"Okay, okay!" Po hissed softly, admonishing the source of noise. But his loud stomach sound had attracted the creature that lived within. The panda was just about to leave when he heard a gasp.

He turned around to find a female fox, probably the same age as Lord Ganzorig, wearing a green deel. Her russet fur poked out from the sleeve of her dress. Po quickly concluded she must be the fox that Tigress and Rong Li was referring too.

The Fox was ready to retire back to her lair. "Wait, don't go!" Po implored gently,"I mean no harm. Panda promise!"

"I am not trying to hide. Besides, what are you doing here, Dragon Warrior? This is the last place you want to be." She answered him sharply. Po's expression completely perplexed by now, hundreds of question buzzing in his head.

"Wait wait, haaaang on. How do you know who I am, and why did you say I am not suppose to be here? And… who are you?" He blurted out.

The Fox smirked meaningfully,"I am Enkhtuya, the soothsayer."


	16. The Demon Claw

Ok, again… Briefly, I want to recap the main supporting character in this story, the rest of the name, you don't have to worry about it too much.

 _Dorji Clan:_

 _Ganzorig: A male spotted leopard, Shifu former student, the sole heir of Dorji clan, and the man who asked Tigress for help to deal with Demon Claw and his gang._

 _Enkhtuya: A female fox, the soothsayer. She was the one that foretold the prophecy about Tigress being the warrior who will side with the victor of the squabble._

 _The Royal Clan:_

 _Kaidu Naranbaatar: A male yak, the heir of the Mongolian throne, the nephew of previous King Duwa, who had captured Po as war appeasement._

 _Altansarnai: A lioness, Kaidu's adopted sister who is really into Po._

 _The Zhang Clan:_

 _Demon Claw: The Zhang foreman, leading a group of striped felines who was regularly targeting to rob the rich and politically well-connected people._

* * *

"I know why you are here," the Fox sighed, her expression eased and subsequently indicated Po to come closer,"You are looking for your friend, Master Tigress, aren't you?"

"Yes. How do you ―"

"I can't explain here. It's far too dangerous if he… ―" she halted, scanning around her shoulder suspiciously "Wait here!" the fox went in and grabbed a parchment with a map inside.

"Find this man; he would tell you at least half of the story. Remember, never try to find me. Wait until I go and seek for you. Now, leave as quick and clear all of your traces," she indicated Po to make an exit in urgency.

Po nodded."Thank you."

* * *

The next morning, despite the absence of the gong and his super fluffy, luxurious bed, Po woke up untypically early. He rounded up Mantis and Monkey to tell about his unexpected encounter the night before.

"I bet she was imprisoned because she knew too much about Ganzorig's evil plan." Monkey ventured with confidence.

"We better be careful, we ended up the same fate. If not worse." Mantis pointed out.

"Agree, I think it's best if we pretend we knew nothing about all this. About the stuff Rong Li wrote, about me meeting Enkhtuya, or about Tigress' report on Demon Claw." Po said.

"So, what the fox said?"

 _Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_ Po thought to himself, not sure why the tune surfaced in his mind, blamed it on the song Monkey often sang in the communal bath. (*sorry guys, writer couldn't resist posting this*)

Both his comrade gaped, their motor controls cruelly forsake them, and their vocal chords had suddenly became paralyzed. Even at the most critical situation, Po never stopped to surprise them with both his dimwittedness and sheer creativity.

"She didn't say much, but she gave me this," Po pulled a map from inside his pocket, crumpled and flat. "Pardon -ugh-, the state of the paper. I was, eh, in a rush," Po grinned guiltlessly. His comrades analyzed the map. The place annotated on it wasn't that far from where they were. But no one seemed to have any clue on who or what would they found there.

Monkey cleared his throat. "But, don't you think it's a little unsafe here? Now that we know who the mastermind behind all this?"

"I don't think Ganzoring will do us harm―he had no reason. Besides, until Demon Claw emerges, we can't leave this place. I had a feeling Demon Claw may know where Tigress is."

After morning breakfast the warriors headed towards Ganzorig's office. The spotted leopard gave a background on who the Zhangs and Demon Claw were during the briefing. There was no new information there for the three of them, but they played the card well and pretended otherwise.

But there was one more question Po wanted to ask. "So, Lord Ganzorig. Do you think you know where Tigress was or what happened to her?"

"She was kidnapped during Demon Claw's assault. I believe those mindless hooligans had her with them," Ganzorig said, very much uninterested with the subject. Before Po could fire any further inquiry, Tisan, the butler, bowed down and delivered the news. "My Lord, there is a guest… wanting to meet Dragon Warrior… it's ―," then Tisan whispered into the spotted leopard's ear who looked a little surprised for a second.

Ganzorig dismissed the Warriors and headed down towards his office. He signaled Tisan that Po and his friend could use the front room to meet with their guest.

Everyone exchanged a quizzical look, but as soon as the large wooden door latched open, a familiar slender, golden figure emerged.

"Altan!" Po exclaimed in surprise. Certainly, the last guest in his want-to-meet invitation list, especially now that he knew what had happened between the lioness and the striped feline in the past.

"Oh Po! I missed you!" the Lioness blustered and liberally paid the panda a crushing hug. She was wearing a dark brown robe with a small print of traditional pattern weaved into it, and a pair of tight fitting black trousers that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Awww…. How _cute_." Mantis gushed with a mock sweetness in his voice. Po mentally facepalmed himself in response, glaring at the despicable insect with a disapproving stare.

"Ehem…" Monkey loudly cleared his throat, insinuating the lioness they were watching her intimate exchange. Becoming self-conscious, Altansarnai hastily detangled Po from her hug, smiling resplendently.

"Altan, this is my comrades, the warrior of Jade Palace. Master Mantis and Master Monkey." Po gestured towards the simian and the bug. Two of them grinned suggestively, Po rolled his eyes quietly watching his friends' antics.

"Please to meet you all, your legendary skill had traveled far and wide to Mongolia," the Lioness paid a deferential bow to both Kung Fu Masters. With the corner of his eyes, Po tracked the movement of Tisan, the water rat, that had been assigned as their chaperone. Undoubtedly, Ganzorig placed him there to eavesdrop on their conversation - politely.

"By the way, Altan. Do you have a sec? I want to ask you something," looking at Po's uncharacteristic seriousness, Mantis and Monkey had a clear idea what the Panda was going to confront the Lioness about.

They chose to go outside, by the veranda.

"How do you know I am here?" Po opened up the conversation, his facial expression unreadable.

"That's sounded a little rude, aren't you missing me?" she leered and smiled suggestively. But Po's expression stayed impassive and grave, very unlike his goofy, jovial self.

"Altan, drop the play. I am here to find Tigress! Not to meet you!" Po blurted. Even he was shocked on the vehemence of his own reaction. Altansarnai jerked back in surprise. She was not expecting such outburst on their first reunion - especially coming from a person as gentle and patient as Po.

After spending a few grim moment, Po was the first to speak. "Look, I'm sorry," the panda huffed regretting the sudden emotional tirade,"It's just, uh, Why? Why did you prevent Tigress from meeting me? She was here, wasn't she? She visited.. ―"

"Trespassed…" Altansarnai clipped his sentence, flicked her head irately.

"Whatever!" Po snorted gruffly, but his voice was quiet and small. "But she came to the Palace in Ulaanbaatar. And you nearly killed her, what were you thinking?"

"Po, looked, I know. I have acted rashly, and I am sorry. I did it, uhm, because…. Because I love you." Her fluent articulation stunned the panda. Despite reading so many cues and being teased numerous of time, Po had never been entirely convinced Altansarnai was seriously interested in him - he thought it was just a hero-worshipped crush that would wear off with time.

"You what?" Po blinked in panic, his mind suddenly fogged up as if enshrouded with haze. Everything became vague and surreal, and every time he thought how real this was, his chest filled with ache and his throat became oddly tight.

"I love you, Po. And I think my jealousy get the better of me. That's why I... ―" Po's hand raised, forestalling her from continuing. He turned around and dragged a long, resigned sigh. "That's ok."

Even when Altan didn't see his face - she knew, behind the anger and desperation, Po was afflicted. If this was love, certainly it wasn't exciting or thrilling as she expected it would be.

"So?" the Lioness muttered inarticulately under her breath, she pulled a long breath, trying to calm down. Despite not sharing the same sentiment, it still hurt Po to think he was the cause of her agony. But he decided today; silence was the best policy.

They stood feeding on the silence.

Despite the lack of words, the Lioness knew his answer. Po was well known for his benevolent heart and compassionate soul ―but as far as romance, there was only room for one in his heart.

Closing her eyes in defeat, she placed her paw on the Panda's shoulder, winning his attention. "Look, I promised I'll help you to locate where Tigress is. Let me stay here with you guys."

* * *

That evening, the four warriors sat around in one of the living room in Ganzorig's fortress, playing some board games to kill the time.

"Seriously guys, you are planning to do this every day until Demon Claw show himself?" Altan swept her skeptic gaze towards her males counterpart,"It could be a week, a month… even a year until he appears."

"Well, tell you what. If we hadn't seen him until next week, we would go and find him," Monkey stated, he felt nervous being in Ganzorig's residence now that he knew the guy certainly had an evil plan plotted. What if that spotted guy tried to poison all of them?

Abruptly, a strange, incoherent ruckus was heard, and the door of the room swung open. One of the rhino sentry, burst in and with galloping breaths informed them."Dragon Warrior…. They are here!"

"Who?" Po blurted absently.

"The Demon Claws and the Zhangs!"

"Where is Lord Ganzorig?" Mantis asked.

"He is in Ulaanbaatar attending a meeting. Demon Claw almost never attacked the place when he knew our Master is around," the guard explained.

"C'mon guys," Po called his friends,"Get ready to feel the thunder!" Po gushed with brimming excitement. The heaving sentry gave them direction to where Demon Claw and the Zhangs were currently at. Four of them wasted no time and made their way to the location.

Arriving on the west wing of the Palace, Po found the room was thrown in absolute mayhem. The expensive tapestry on the floor, curtain torn, cabinets' contents sprawled everywhere, not to mention trails of money and gold coins scattered on any visible surface. In front of them a group of masked feline, taking their time checking every drawer, breaking locks and entering other rooms. The presence of the guards almost didn't bother them at all. They thwarted all the weapon launched at them with ease.

"It's not used to be like this!" one of the guards whispered loudly to Po."They used to abscond immediately when we came. But I noticed, their fighting had improved astronomically in a matter of months, and our weapons aren't a worthy opponent anymore for them."

"Ok, let us handle this," Po said calmly. He stepped into the middle of the room. The felines observed him with care since they had never met him before.

"Guys...guys… could you please stop whatever you are doing!" Po instructed, directing his request towards the felines. They stopped, looking at him quizzically.

"Who are you to command me?" the largest cat sneered, his voice was loud and commanding. Po made a wild guess that he must be Demon Claw, the leader of these stripey bandits.

"I am Dragon Warrior, and I don't come to fight you." Po tried to explain.

"Very wise Dragon Warrior, I suggest that you don't try to stop us. This is between us and the Dorji clan. It has nothing to do with you!" The feline replied with a commanding voice.

"But stealing is wrong, you should ― "

"SO IS KILLING!" The feline exclaimed with naked animosity in his voice."You are not even aware who are you siding, who are you trying to protect!"

"Could we not, discuss this in peace?" the panda tried to negotiate. The hulking cat gave no answer, but by the cue he gave to the rest of his team members, he openly disregarded Po's offer. They went on and resumed digging for more treasure inside the room, pulling draperies and going through cabinets.

Po huffed, he left with very few choices. On a nod of his head, his comrades and the guards barged into the room. Monkey and Mantis leaped as Po signaled them. They all selected their opponent, while Po himself was right after the suspected Demon Claw, the Zhangs foreman. His fighting style really caught his attention. It was undeniably familiar, the form, the punches, and the kicks, truly reminded him of someone.

It was Tigress' style.

After a mere five minutes of intense battle, it was apparent that Po had gained the upper hand on their duel. Suddenly, a rude blast was heard, as a slender looking figure made a free kick and obliterated the solid thick door into debris of splinter and fragments of wood. The figure was a lot smaller than any of the other masked felines, and by the gentle curvature of her rigid body and her toned arms, it was definitely a female cat. But she fought with accuracy and graceful brutality, leaving no room for her opponent to fight back.

Combining her agility and skillfulness that could only be achieved by decades of training, she thwarted all the incoming fire laced arrows with her bare hand, protecting all her team member in the process.

And she landed right in between Po and Demon Claw, as Po about to land a painful thrust on his enemy's chest that would paralyze him, Po felt someone grabbed his fist, firmly twisting it.

She snarled fiendishly to indicate the outburst of her wordless anger, sheathing her menacing claws, provoking the panda to fight her. Po was about to answer her challenge when suddenly something happened.

In a split second, their eyes met, their soul connected. Tranquil jade green met the fiery amber sea. He reeled back, recognizing the owner of those eyes, his heart raced rapidly, and his chest tightened with emotion at the feline in front of him who narrowed her eyes as if she was struggling to recognize him.

"Tigress….?"

But instead of answering him, she planted a lethal punch square on his jaw. When he was on the right mind, he would have seen it coming. Po's mind whirled, he couldn't quite believe his eyes, but even tasting the hardness of her steel fist was enough to ensure his suspicion. It was indeed Tigress, only one woman who were capable of transforming silky, soft, fragile tofu into an iron muscle that could propel him to Gongmen from Valley of Peace in one single blow.

"Tigress…! It's me, Po!" His desperate voice stalled her action for a split second. But it was clear―the tiger in front of him didn't understand what he was talking about.

Their unusual exchange did not go completely unnoticed. Among all the Zhangs clan who were busy with the fighting and looting, as usual, one of them was served as an observer, to protect each of the clan members from unwanted injury.

The smallest female cat, Zhang Ruyi, tracked everyone's movement from outside the window sill. In her hand, she held her latest invention, something that could spit out balls of fire, very much like a cannon, but a lot smaller, fitting nicely on her fist―if any of her team members in trouble, she could always fire her weapon. Within her peripheral vision, she saw the panda and the tiger fought skillfully against each other, almost choreographed like a deadly dance of destruction. It was fluid and mesmerizing. The fact that the panda seemed to recognize her even just by seeing her eyes, had deduced something important, a missing link that finally been found.

A few minutes into the fight, it was clear that the panda wasn't putting his best skill to fight Tigress, in fact, he hardly put any offensive assault, all he did as defending himself. And then it happened, Tigress managed to place her mighty paws on the panda jugular, threatening to kill him by ripping it apart. All was grim until a sudden flash of golden lighting intercepted the tiger and the panda. Alansanrai brandished her sword and confronted the striped feline.

"Altan… step back. She could kill you!" Po warned her.

"So be it! She won't have her nasty paws on you…." The lioness was equally insistent.

"She is Tigress. She isn't nasty!" Po defended the striped feline.

The Lioness was visibly flaring in rage at his defensive utterance for the striped feline, while Tigress was utterly confused and oblivious about who and what these warriors were bickering about.

"Just shut up and fight!" Tigress intercepted, not clearly understanding what's going on. Why was the panda defended her? He supposed to be their enemy, didn't he? And who was this lioness whose piercing glare almost spelled out ultimate jealousy at her? What did she do to her?

Ruyi picked a parchment, wrote a measly note on it, and put it inside the tubular compartment in her special arrow.

"WARRIOR, RETREAT!" exclaimed Demon Claw.

A single yell from their leader indicating the Zhangs had fulfilled the mission and got what they wanted. All masked feline retraced their steps and putting their best effort to carry their spoil and made the escape. Ruyi aimed her crossbow to the pillar next to where the panda was fighting.

Initially, the sentries were impeding their effort to abscond, but Ruyi's speculation was again confirmed when she heard the panda commanding everyone to let them go.

"Leave them, let them go!" Po instructed, fighting the adversarial desire from his heart to catch up with Tigress. They finally met, only under very unexpected circumstances - as enemies.

"But, Dragon Warrior… we ―"

"No, this is my call. Just let them leave." Po raised his hand authoritatively.

And there was a fleeting moment, the tigress looked over her shoulder, and her gaze captured the panda who was still looking at her. There was an array of emotion clung to his face ―affection, longing, confusion. Suddenly, she snapped from her daze and remembered herself, returning to her team as they absconded into oblivion.

* * *

The next morning, Ganzorig was obviously furious knowing Po just let the Zhangs departed, even with them taking all of their plunder.

"Dragon Warrior, what do you think you have done, you just let them leave! Unharmed!" the Leopard paced back and forth inside the room where had been thrown into havoc the night before. Ganzorig swept his gaze seeing the mayhem around him before throwing a vindictive glare at the panda.

"Woah...woah... wait, I had a reason for.. ―"

"I need not your reason!" Ganzorig spat, entirely indignant on Po's rash decision."You came here to aid me against them, the Zhangs and Demon Claw! That's the agreement! And now you let them leave? Unbelievable!"

"But...but, don't you recognize the feline.. ―" but Ganzorig didn't entertain any of Po's concern.

"Po, I think we better leave." Monkey tugged Po's paw willfully."Honestly," the simian said again with hushed voice,"It's for the best for everyone."

The three warrior of Jade Palace were about to make their exit when next to the pillar the insect saw something a little unusual.

"Wait! What's this?" Mantis picked the arrow embedded on the wall. It must have been fired by one of the cats.

"This arrow looked like, it….carries something." The arrow's tubular shaft look a lot bigger than a normal arrow. Mantis plucked it and snapped the shaft, only to find a small white parchment. They quickly exit the place to make sure Ganzorig didn't hear whatever they were discussing.

"North of Khusaat wood, tomorrow midnight, by the river. Only the panda. Zhang Ruyi." Monkey read the content, his eyes went wide,"Po… it seemed like the Zhang had something to discuss… this is your chance to get some clarity around what happen to Tigress."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the thicket of the woods, the Zhangs were busy sorting out their loot. There was money, jewelry, a lot of ancient parchments, gold, silver and other precious stones.

"A good day today," one of the felines announced."Thanks to that panda, none of the sentries pursue us. Wondered who he was."

"No idea," another voice answered.

"I had never seen him before, does Ganzorig hire a new man?" came question from among them.

"If that's the case, he certainly hasn't served the purpose. He just let us go," added another.

Ruyi quietly listened to the banter and dialogue among her teammate, while her paw laboriously dug into the sack, sifting through the plunder. Then her eyes fell on a wooden figurine at the bottom of the sack. Her first reaction was to pick it up and scrutinized the dolls. It was a striped feline. She was wearing a red vest with gold embroidery. Ruyi marveled at the fine workmanship, the intricate detailing and the loving care the creator bestowed on this masterpiece. It was truly a labor of love. It was then when she notice a small inscription on the foot sole of the figurine.

It's written: Tigress.


	17. Chain Reaction

_Dorji Clan:_

 _Ganzorig: A male spotted leopard, Shifu former student, the sole heir of Dorji clan, and the man who asked Tigress for help to deal with Demon Claw and his gang._

 _Enkhtuya: A female fox, the soothsayer. She was the one that foretold the prophecy about Tigress being the warrior who will side with the victor of the squabble._

 _The Royal Clan:_

 _Kaidu Naranbaatar: A male yak, the heir of the Mongolian throne, the nephew of former King Duwa, who had captured Po as war appeasement._

 _Altansarnai: A lioness, Kaidu's adopted sister who is really into Po._

 _The Zhang Clan:_

 _Demon Claw: The Zhang foreman, leading a group of striped felines who was regularly targeting to rob the rich and politically well-connected people._

* * *

After his decision to let Demon Claw escaping kindled Ganzorig's angry tirade, Po, Mantis, and Monkey didn't return to Ganzorig's palace. They chose to camp around the area while Altansarnai headed back to Ulaanbaatar that night. Po prowled into the dense of the coppice to meet the tigress that had sent him the message, hoping it would enlighten him somehow.

It took him less than a minute to recognize the feline when he finally arrived at the place of rendezvous. The cat wore the same outfit as the day they met in Ganzorig residence. She stood there, vigilant, but not in her battle stance. She didn't even take anyone nor any weapon with her.

"Hello, thank you for meeting me here. I believe you are a friend of Tigress?"

"Yes, I am Po Ping, one of the Masters in Jade Palace. Where Tigress came from," Po replied.

Without preamble, the feline launched into her explanation,"I am Zhang Ruyi, the sister of Demon Claw, the foreman of the Zhang clan. However… we are no enemies."

Understanding where she was coming, Po nodded in agreement to her statement.

"Don't worry. Tigress is safe with us. At some point, I will instruct her to meet you. But not in Ganzorig's palace, it's far too dangerous," she added, moving closer, lowering her voice and checking over her shoulder one more time.

"Tell her to come to the royal palace in Darkhan. My yurt is at the north end, closest to the pond." Po whispered, matching her secretive intonation."The north gate usually unmanned after midnight."

The Tiger smiled gratefully, before bowing down to excuse herself. "I am sorry we couldn't talk very long, but read this," she handed a scroll to Po,"this will explain a lot of things."

That evening, huddling together for warmth inside their tent, Po, Monkey, and Mantis read the letter from Ruyi.

* * *

A few months ago.

"Ruyi! I need your help," my brother barraged into my workshop-lab hybrid, fist clenched, brows slanted viciously, eyes filled with distress and rage. I put down the latest contraption I was working on back to the workbench as I nonchalantly tailed him.

I knew my brother and his men just came back from looting Lord Ganzorig residence, but I didn't expect him to return that quick. And by the look on his face, and after I had observed quite some untypical abrasion scattered around his pelt, I deduced _something_ might have happened that night.

We entered our compound infirmary, and my attention soon fixated upon a female feline with deep auburn fur and black stripes, laid listlessly across the examination table. One of our healers was checking for her vital sign.

"I found her in Lord Ganzorig estate," my brother's voice was punctuated with heavy breathing as if he was curbing something explosive inside him,"...he was just about to violate her when I came."

My eyes jolted open, jaw slacked and disbelief lathering my voice, "...what? You mean ―?"

"Yes... ," he harshly interjected, sheathed his claws and narrowing his eyes with potent hatred. "That scum was about to have his way with her. She was completely disrobed on his bed when I broke in."

Then I noticed that my brother's black ninja-like outfit was completely torn, and was covering the unconscious tiger.

He must have acted in such hurry to tear his clothes and covered her. But I could comprehend my brother overwhelming protectiveness towards any striped feline, especially on the hand of those diabolical Dorji clan. You would understand as you read this story.

"I am surprised you didn't kill that vermin…. or at least scarred him for life so that he suffer greatly," I said tonelessly.

"No… that Fox was there, she pleaded with me," he furrowed his brows in dejection, but his indignation was still clearly portrayed.

"I bet she knew this was going to happen, that's why she alert your men to plunder the Ganzorig estate tonight, and not tomorrow… or another week." I remarked. A few weeks ago, the elusive fox had sent us a message to raid the fortress on a very specific date and time. If we held no history with her, we would think this letter was a trap. But after what had happened in the past, we had every right to take the fox by her word. You would understand this after I tell you about our involvement with her in the past.

"Do you know who is she?" I asked my brother again while studying the tigress in front of me. From the deep shade of her auburn fur, and the black jet stripes that accentuated her slender figure, and her pelt was a lot shorter than ours, I knew she was a South China Tiger, a slight variation from us―Siberian Tiger. My brother shook his head answering my question, "At first, it seemed like she was sent to spy on us… I saw her trying to track me down a week earlier. But now, I am not sure anymore," he let a frustrated sigh. "I saw her qipao on the floor….. She must be from China, and was summoned by Ganzorig to be his minion," he concluded.

There was so many question hanging and left unanswered. If she really came from China to assist Lord Ganzorig dealing with our clan, why did he try to molest her?

"She must be drugged…" I said grimly, shuddered on my own depiction of a girl being abducted, drugged and about to be raped.

"I don't think she was aware of any of this going to happen to her. She wandered freely on her own when I caught her glimpse a week ago," my brother reasoned.

I observed the tigress closer; she was indeed beautiful, her fur color was a lot more intense than ours, her stripes were well defined and set a perfect contrast against her orange coat and creamy chest. But I captured something else, she had a lot of leftover scars under her sunset pelt, and her body was painstakingly dense with muscle. Her biceps was three times bigger than mine.

"I think she is a warrior…. Or at least a fighter," I deduced.

Then, Mr. Cheng rushed inside and announced to us with a great urgency. "Master Yong Gang and Miss Ruyi… I confirmed it is indeed mercurial potion that poisoned her."

I gasped on our healer finding, while my brother slammed his mighty fist and broke the side table in two. "HE WILL PAY!" He shouted with keen indulgence to eviscerate that spotted leopard to pieces.

"Calm down," I coaxed him to restrain his anger from exploding into reckless action. I quickly summoned the healer to grab the neutralizing antidote in my lab and to nurse the tigress until she gained her consciousness.

"RUYI… THEY STOLE THAT POTION FROM US!" He spatted, chest heaving and tail lashing erratically. I reeled back in utter shock. His resentment was quick to turn into deep remorse as he averted his frustrated gaze to the floor. "That son of a devil was lucky I didn't kill him tonight," he sternly stated while letting his anger bleed out.

"It was my mistake," I berated myself on my dangerous experimental endeavor that had fallen into the paws of our adversaries, "I should have destroyed it. Now it had claimed its first victim. But thanks heaven you were there to save her."

My brother left muted, probably busy processing the series of unfortunate events that befallen mysterious feline in front of us.

Truth be told, due to the brutal massacre committed by Lord Ganzorig's father decades ago, many of our felines suffered a severe mental trauma. Some of them became afraid to see other creatures and many turned suicidal. To alleviate the mental effect, I had made this nameless mercurial potion that had a property erasing memory, the potion is far from perfect, but obviously, this information may have been leaked to Ganzorig's spy.

I returned into reclusion of my lab. Pulling the pile of blueprints, astronomical stashes of parchment filled with empirical equations, and start digging out my stock of volatile chemical elements.

I must make the antidote for the side effects. Or at least to ease them.

* * *

It was a long story to say what had happened between our family―Zhang clan, and Lord Ganzorig from Dorji clan. It went back as far as my parents and Lord Ganbataar―Lord Ganzorig's late father.

More than a decade ago, my mother died because of an epidemic that rampant spreading in northern China. Struggling to forget his memory of a woman that faithfully engraved thirty years of laughter and tears with him, my father decided to move to a foreign land to start anew. I was in my late teens while my brother in his early twenties when my father took us to Mongolia.

It was hard to adapt at first ―we speak no Mongol Khel, neither read or write. We had no friend, no relatives; it was like being in a prolonged exile, with no intention to return. But if I had it hard, my brother had it harder. He took after my father, who was an avid fighter, a man who seldom speak with his mouth but more with his fist, while I took after my mother, a pedantic and a sporadic inventor. Most of my father's and my brother's armament were the brainchild of many fantastical contraptions my mother and I had designed. Anyway… I digress.

I tried my best to acclimate myself to this new environment. But, even when in no time, I mastered Mongol Khel and later on delved into a few Mongolian dialect. But somehow, I still found it hard to make any connection with creatures around me.

My brother wasn't as bright as me in term of intellectuality and lingual prowess, and his introvert inclination had depleted his chance to make friends even further. It was until we met the Zhang clan, by pure accident, when my father and brother were foraging in the depth of Mongolian forest. Seeing other Siberian tigers helped to pave our initial friendship. Before long, the whole clan had welcomed us. Every one of us adopted 'Zhang' as our last name to show growing commitment and earnest loyalty.

Not long after that, my father landed on an opportunity to serve in the King's Army in Ulaanbaatar. It was quite a distance from where we lived. Nonetheless, my father pounced on this rare opportunity to return the life and his great passion―to fight for justice. His loyalty, nobility compiled with skillful archery didn't go unnoticed by King Duwa, the Mongolian ruler at that time. The king began to entrust the entire militia under my father's commando, giving him surveillance order to bodyguard the Royals during the battle, even allowed him to approach into the king's chamber without being summoned. My father's career shot faster than an arrow, however, together with his exponential rise in well-earned fame, so was unwarranted jealousy from those who felt his presence might promote future threat.

Finally, my father earned his title as the Chief of General Army, the highest rank of Army General in command, and then when he started befriended Lord Ganbataar, a spotted leopard who served the king as one of his board of counselor. He was distinguished for his wittiness, genius ideas, cunningness and unimaginable tactical maneuver. King Duwa and my father had to commend his dexterity in many battle plans, which had bestowed them countless victory even when the Mongols' Army were severely outnumbered by its enemies.

But that wasn't all to this friendship.

My loyal, simple minded father was completely unaware, that beyond Lord Ganbataar's deceptively faithful fortitude, he was keen to topple the King and placing his clan, Dorji, on the throne.

People said history was written by the winner. Although it was written in many reportage and scrolls that my father was a traitor, the Zhang clan knew better.

One night, a fake murderous attempt had taken place in the Royal Palace, with the intention of framing my father as the proprietor of this scheming plot to overthrow the King. My Father obviously denied all involvement, but he had no concrete proof of his innocence, nor he had any strong alibi. To make the matter worse, Lord Ganbataar not only blamed my father for the entire act of treachery but also the entire clan.

I still could recall that night of living nightmare, where the entire two hundreds member of Zhang clan were murdered, slaughtered, mutilated…. decapitated…. and many vile things that so hard for me to pen down. They care nothing for victims' age, gender, nor appearance… for all must perish….all must _die_! With deadly grace and brutality, the merciless demon was having their savage fun. The demon was none other than the King himself, the very person my father vowed to protect with his life, the subject of his boundless devotion and his faithful service.

That night my heart was shattered.

I can't adequately express the insufferable hurt I felt, seeing my family, my friends, my people were hunted, fled and scattered into the depth of the forest to save their life. My brother tugged me to run up the river, fighting against the icy cold current to cross to the other side. I heard a few straining voice being muffled by the white noise from the rushing water, trying to warn us of our pursuer. Subsequently, we soaked ourselves in the rain encumbered underbrush before continuing to run up and down the mountain unforgiving slopes. I felt my brother gripping my paw in intense anxiety, his jade eyes frantically looking for any possible place for us to hide. Worn by a panic helplessness, strain and unease, we dazed through the thicket of the forest into safety.

I began to wonder about the entire saga that had overshadowed the damning fate of our people.

Why us? We never hurt anyone, neither trespassing the king's orders. Zhang clan were devoted and dutiful creatures. This aggressor had no need to spill blood to spell out their message to us. But amidst all the terror, confusion of witnessing the lives of my people bleeding out to the ground, countless souls being ripped, someone came to our rescue.

She was a fox. She never mentioned who she really was.

She worked briskly to look among the Tigers until she located my brother who was grappling with a few sentries with his sword, while I hid behind the obscurity of thick shrubbery within the vicinity, tried to silently digest the horror of the genocide in front of me. I didn't exactly remember the details, but this fox took my brother and me into the safety of a cave, while profusely uttering the sorrowful word of apology.

Her eyes were tearful, weary and filled with contrition. She told me that she was the cause of all this, her prophecy did this to all of us.

And then she explicated that she was a soothsayer, who had foretold the Dorji clan's lifelong ambition of seizing the sovereignty of the Kingdom would be put to rest by a black and white warrior with emerald eyes. With that, the Dorji clan had concluded that my father, who was a rare white Siberian tiger with emerald eyes, was indeed the creature in the revelation. The Dorji clan wasn't aware that my family was adopted into Zhang clan, and immediately making a presumption that we all share the same blood and heritage, hence to close all possibility, they decided to deceitfully mislead the King to end us all.

I was shocked.

This kind of thing that you read about and refused to believe was real―and there we were, stood in the middle of it. I desperately wanted us to wake up from this terrible, surreal nightmare. But it was clear to me that we were fighting against irrationality, against the thirst for power and dominion which left very little room for arbitration.

That was the night that changed me, my brother and the remnant of our clan forever.

With the vestiges of our strength, the survivor of this great massacre lamented our fate, while my brother and I were grieving for the loss of our father.

We were orphaned that day.

This wasn't right. This wasn't fair! It didn't make sense. The feral mind inside me cried with angry tears, looking for something and someone to blame.

My brother became cold, ruthless and unforgiving towards anyone outside our clan. The patience, benevolence, and tranquility that used to reside in his emerald eyes had transpired into a potent rage and vehement enmity. As if given a supernatural endurance and power by the embitterment of our fate and his own fervent wish to bring the Dorji clan to justice, my brother took the pedestal as Zhang's foreman, reunited the remainder of our people and trained them with exhausting pace, day in and out.

Meanwhile, I became a reclusive creature hiding behind the four walls of my labs, working laboriously to advance our weapon and technology to prevent the same ill-fated calamity befell on us.

And one night, my brother's and our clan's vengeful indignation finally put to rest when they burnt and massacred Lord Ganbaatar's direct family, only leaving Lord Ganzorig to endure the suffering by witnessing the same atrocity his father had committed towards us. Well, that was half of it anyway… my brother was determined that King Duwa's family was held accountable for dismissing my father loyalty and executed him without prejudice, siding with devious Dorji clan instead.

It was no secret that King Duwa was hated by many. He wasn't the typical charismatic, loved-by-all leader for his citizen―which probably explained his harsh decision to end anyone just by the slightest cue the person might overrule his supremacy. His regime was despotic and brutal… full of nepotism and corruption. Those taxes were ladened on Mongolian citizens that were used to enrich his politician and to buy their faithful allegiance to the king. But regardless of that, my father had vowed his sole devotion to serving him, refuting all our argument by saying the country was better this way than submitting to absolute anarchy.

For awhile, we survived by looting the extended family of the Dorji clan's estate that scattered around the southern part of Ulaanbaatar. But soon, with the technology I had developed, we made makeshift gardens, plants that grew without soil, potions that would prevent our harvest to be eaten by feral insects, or plant that bore fruits twice as big as it naturally should. Subsequently, our tribe treated the looting as occasional adrenaline ride, a pure recreational experience of predator hunting its prey, and shifted the purpose of looting to share those illegitimate tax back to our country long-suffering citizen.

Our clan soon became the nation wanted fugitive, but in the eyes of the citizen, we were their hero.

I did question myself. How long would we live like this?

I instigated my brother to kill Lord Ganzorig once for all, so we all could return to live normality and peacefulness that we once had. But my brother disagreed with my reasoning, stating that dying was too much of a luxury for the last strand of Lord Ganbaatar's heir. He wanted Ganzorig to suffer a living hell for the rest of his mortal existence, the same way his clan and the king did to us. My brother also pointed out, that we couldn't leave the Mongolian people to suffer under a tyrannical ruler.

With this and our revenge plan under his belt, he made a vow, that one day, Zhang clan would cease the throne of the king to end his oppressive regime.

After three days laid unconscious, the tiger finally woke up. I was in the forge when this happened, ardently working on my latest contraption, a hand held firearms. The healer altered me of her development, and I rushed in.

"Hi… how are you feeling?"

She didn't immediately answer me and prompted me with questions instead.

"Where….where am I? And… what happened?" She paused and panned her gazed around her, interrogating every detail and absorbing every clue.

"Who are you? And what you had done to me?"

I discounted her impertinent question; I could only imagine if I woke up in a strange place, wearing nothing, I bound to be hostile to anyone around me. I tried to explain to her how we got her here, and what had happened a few nights before. But I was yet to be confronted by my biggest nightmare as the architect of that damning potion that had defiled her.

"Do you…. Remember anything? Let say… your name, and where you are from?" I prompted scrupulously.

She stunned for a moment and frowned before answering. "I am Tigress," and that was all she remembered.

We sat in grave silence, the ambiance of the room turned bleak and depressing.

"That's hardly surprising," I muttered breathlessly,"I knew this would happen."

"How… how do you know?" She asked, this time her voice wasn't laced with accusation. I breathed dejectedly. "That's because I am the creator of the poison Lord Ganzorig put on you a few nights ago. His clan had stolen that concoction from me," I explained.

I explicated our relationship and long vengeful saga between our clan. She was just an unfortunate bystander who was caught and victimized in between our hatred and fury.

"Don't worry…" I tried to alleviate the morose look on her face, " I will help to gain your memory back, and to return you to your family." I fibbed convincingly. The truth was, I couldn't hold such promise, she was the first victim that proved my hypothetical assumption of mercury effect on the brain was damaging to one's memory, I had not even worked on the antidote yet when that cursed liquid was stolen. But I don't have the heart to tell her the bitter truth.

* * *

All I could gather from nursing her these three days was, the tiger was very phlegmatic, expressionless and frigid. She didn't answer any unnecessary question, didn't want to bother me much and for the most part, just meditate in seclusion. I predicted that she was a type of person who took time to open up and trust someone. So, I gave her the space that she needed.

It didn't take long for Tigress to prove who she really is. Albeit my brother was nearly a head taller than she was…. Even with his barrel chest, large bulging arms, and steel hard torso, she defeated him in their spar with ease. Not to mention that my brother could use a blade of any choice while she was barehanded.

"Your body is your best weapon," I heard she said.

Soon, Tigress began to help my brother to train our clan. Her impeccable form, executed with incredible precision and control, compiled with her graceful agility, almost like watching poetry in motion. I couldn't even begin to descry how much training she had undergone in her life to achieve an absolute perfection in her forms. Everyone applauded her and was soon very much inspired to train harder. She had opened up our eyes to see the endless possibility of what could be achieved in Kung Fu. She taught us some double combat techniques, lecturing us on the importance of team harmony when it came to delivering a paralyzing ambush.

Not only that, Tigress had displayed immense knowledge in treating injuries. She worked neatly and swiftly. Her hand articulately mustered anything around her to be used to its potential in a dire situation. And these things by itself had ignited my brother growing admiration on her. Whosoever trained her to be a warrior, had trained her so well.

And as the foreman of our clan, Tigress felt it was essential for my brother to be a more experienced fighter than the rest, so she set aside to do one to one sparring with him. My brother persistence, discipline, and strong-willfulness were soon paid off. The spar which previously was short and clearly one-sided had increasingly turned into a real contest… and a fascinating adrenaline entertainment for the rest of us.

Unwittingly, she spent more and more time with my brother, training our clan… looting trips….or accompanying him doing menial tasks such as foraging in the woods. Tigress was no seductress, in fact quite contrary, she had a no-nonsense, no frill, straightforward and quite blunt personality. (Should I say quite sarcastic too?). However, since the first day they met, I could tell my brother was oddly drawn to her. As for Tigress herself, I could only conjecture that my brother bore a resemblance to someone in her past. I registered how she frowned from time to time in futile attempt to squeeze her memory when she interacted with him. She said jade color tingled her memory of… _someone_.

I still remembered one day that I saw something extraordinary happened. It was in the middle of autumn and Tigress was helping me working in the lab to test my latest chemical concoction. To cut the story short, whatever empirical equation I had calculated on the top of my head was obviously wrong and the experiment had ended with a monstrous, ungraceful explosion, which left both of us covered in green slime that smell like someone's sick.

"Oh yuckkkk…." I cringed. "Come on Tigress, follow me and wash up," I offered and ran down to the closest stream by the lab. I was the first to undress and plunge in, braced myself ready and bit my lips to anticipate the disparity of the ice-cold water. And at the right moment, my brother emerged, just to witness Tigress dived into the nerve-numbing water with an undignified yelp.

And he laughed…. loud and clear.

That was the first time I saw hear him laughed in years! But I swiftly hid my astonishment under my foot and acted normally.

"This water comes from there," I pointed to the icy mountain peaks surrounding us, while furiously scrubbed the rest of the grime from my fur before sprinting outside to grab my clothes. Of course, Tigress couldn't do the same, she was naked, and my brother was there ogling like a pervert. She shivered inside the frozen water as she looked at him, not sure whether to yell at him or politely told him to leave. Thankfully after hearing the subdued clattering of her teeth, my brother soon decoded a potentially awkward situation, and profusely apologize.

"Uh… sorry, I don't mean to...er...I'll better go now."

I laughed witnessing his uncharacteristic grogginess, which very distant to his usual debonair and cool persona.

I saw Tigress shook uncontrollably while frantically try to dress herself. I bet even her paws were numb and unable to execute a frivolously delicate task such as buttoning her qipao.

"I think my brother likes you," I commented while reached my paws to assist her with her button.

"Likes me?" Her voice trailed off, completely bewildered. Her dazzling ruby eyes narrowed as she frowned.

"I mean… he had a _crush_ on you," I conjectured, resulting her sunset eyes widened, completely gobsmacked and her cheeks bloomed red in color.

With my brother mood brightened, the dynamic of the group had changed dramatically…. for the better. We would spend the nights sitting around the blazing ember, cracking jokes, singing… with me strumming the ruan, or just do plain group silly dance. It was indeed happy days; I could only thank the universe for sending Tigress out on our way.

* * *

The three warriors fell silent, each with a lot of thoughts ramming their mind.

"So… us, including Tigress, basically were caught in this stupidly complicated vengeful saga between three clans." Monkey concluded.

"But I still don't get it why Ganzorig wanted Tigress to side with him so bad. You remember Rong Li's letter? I bet that potion is the final attempt to win her to side with them. Alas, Enkhtuya interfered, and Tigress was now siding their enemies." Mantis shook his little head.

While Po, the panda just stared emptily into space. There was simply too much painful truth to deal with at the moment. Would Tigress ever remember who she was, who everyone was, and who he was? Would she ever desire to return to Jade Palace? A place she called home.

"By the way Po, you have one more appointment to make," Monkey waved the map from Enkhtuya to remind him.

"Ah yes yes…" Po quickly rebounded his composure.

The next day, three of them journeyed into the depth of Mongolian wilderness. After traveling a good one day, cutting through rivers, jagged hills and barren lands, they arrived in front of a cave.

"I believe we are here," Po announced as he consulted their position with the map in his paw. In front of them was a large orifice covered with stones as walls and slab of damp, aging wood as its entrance. Monkey knocked the door of the cave.

They didn't have to wait long to hear faint footfalls before the door was pushed open ever so slightly, revealing a large avian with red, beady eyes. As soon as his eyes landed on Po, he gasped. They gasped.

"Are you…. Rong Li?" Monkey made a wild guess, pulling a parchment that the Eagle wrote as an explanation. Rong Li's beak fell to an easy smile. Acknowledging they didn't impose any danger, he pulled the door open and welcomed them in.

"We are Tigress' friend, sent from Jade Palace to find her." Po said,"I believe you knew Enkhtuya? She had told me to come here," Po showed him the map.

"Oh yes," suddenly the Eagle's expression dampened,"I presume all of you are here to look for Tigress? Because I... ―"

"Don't worry, she is safe," Po offered as a consolation. Rong Li's fiery eyes brightened, and he pulled a slow, relieved sigh.

"I believe we have quite a story to update each other. But before we do, there is one more person should join us," Rong Li's figure faded into the darkness as he went into the depth of the cave. He came back with someone else by his side.

Monkey covered his mouth. Mantis eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. Po gasped loudly.

"Master Tiger?"

* * *

Notes : oh yes, I invite you to get in touch via tumblr, my user is 3431jess!

In Chinese, gunpowder is called huo yao (火药), meaning flaming medicine. Unlike paper and printing, the birth of gunpowder was quite accidental. It was first invented inadvertently by alchemists while attempting to make an elixir of immortality. It was a mixture of sulphur, saltpeter, and charcoal. At the end of the Tang Dynasty, gunpowder was being used in military affairs. During the Song and Yuan Dynasties, frequent wars spurred the development of cannons, and fire-arrows shot from bamboo tubes.

In the 12th and 13th centuries, gunpowder spread to the Arab countries, then Greece, other European countries, and finally all over the world.


	18. Unexpected Reunion

Pardon for any grammatical hiccup... my husband is away, and I had to work and take care of the kids and holding the fort! So... I editted this at 1 a.m GMT. Ok sorry I digress, you came here to read my fiction not to hear me rant.

* * *

"Tiger, this is Po, the Dragon Warrior, and his comrades: Monkey and Mantis," the Eagle placed his wings on the shoulder of the tiger while announcing. It was clear to everyone from the eye covering that placed around both of his eyes that Master Tiger was blind.

"My pleasure to meet you all, especially you, Dragon Warrior. Tigress spoke a lot about you," Tiger bowed slightly.

"I heard a lot about you too!" Po countered, with his usual over-enthusiastic inclination. To everyone's surprise, the atmosphere in the room wasn't tense nor awkward at all, considering this was Po, as Tigress' former fiance, meeting Tiger, who was Tigress' legitimate husband, everyone though at least the topic would bring some uncouth situation to the table. But somehow, both creature seemed in telepathic agreement to be exceedingly friendly towards each other (Mantis even saw how excited Po was at the prospect of collecting yet another Kung Fu Master's signature by the end of the meeting…)

Po opened up the story of how he learned many things that happened to Tigress these past few years of his absence. In fact, the panda was so eager to share all the information to Rong Li and Tiger that Mantis had to stop the panda from bombarding the two baffled creature with his entire vocabulary. Later on, Monkey told Tiger about letters that Tigress had faithfully written, documenting every turn of her life ever since the panda was held hostage by the Mongols.

"That's good that she had written those," Tiger said, giving a cue to Rong Li to serve everyone a cup of tea."Who may have guessed they became handy after her disappearance?"

"We probably could sell it as a script to some drama troupe somewhere," Rong Li chuckled indulgently."Bet we can recoup some of the money and time we lost dealing with that demented spotted leopard. Not to mention how many li.. ―" Thankfully the eagle was sensitive enough not to continue his astute remark. Reminding Tiger of his departed wife would be the last thing he wanted to do.

"But...still, we didn't. I mean, uh, how you..you are ―?" Po fingered the blind Tiger confusedly.

"I believe I owe a long-winded lecture on how I managed to stay alive," the tiger smiled although sadly before taking a sip from his cup.

After all the warriors had taken a comfortable seat around the table, Tiger began to tell his tale.

"So, I take it everyone has heard the story of how my eyes got injured permanently?" Everyone hummed an agreement as a response.

"Since that calamitous events, acknowledging that I couldn't take a good care of Tigress anymore, I wrote a letter to Rong Li," he patted the large eagle on his shoulder gratefully and smiled.

"Rong Li was an old friend of mine, however, due to our life arrangement and profession, me being a Kung Fu Master and him being a traveling merchant, making us seldom see each other. He couldn't even make it to my wedding!" Tiger smile grew wider by a fraction when he saw an opportunity to tease the Eagle."For once I thought he had himself a beautiful woman that he had completely deserted me."

Eagle scoffed,"Thanks! I take that as a compliment."

"However, I knew someone was plotted to kill me in order to get Tigress. Thus, I told Rong Li… If..if anything happened to me, he would need to disguise himself, following and protecting her," Tiger said.

"Wait… you mean he'd been following her from Jade Palace?" Mantis' almost invisible brows slanted incredulously. How none of them knew an eagle _that_ big had been spying them.

"Yes, I was," Rong Li grinned almost proudly. "I guess being a bird makes prying a lot easier for me," he cleared his throat before continuing." I followed Tigress when she set for that journey to Darkhan… from a good distance of course. And when I saw the right opportunity came, I revealed myself to her." Rong Li concluded his part of the story."But since that was the first time I met her, it was kind of easy to pretend that our meeting was completely coincidental."

"Right, so… rewind the story a little bit." Tiger took over. "A few months before my _death_ , I was about to hand over more money requested by the healer, Yong Li, who had blackmailed me in relation with the secret of Tigress' virginity. Of course, my other wife, Li Lien had to accompany me and be my guide due to my poor vision," he said, began to shudder as his mind filled with the tormenting memory. "We went to the designated place to rendezvous in the depth of a forest, and then…. the assault happened."

There was a silence after that, grim and full of meaning.

"I couldn't see anything, I could only hear sounds," Tiger continued, his voice was strained and hoarse. Po could see sobs threatened to shake his lips. "I tried to defend... _her_ , my wife… but what is a blind tiger in the hand of a few Kung Fu fighter?" he expressed with despondency.

"They left us….bleeding to death in the middle of nowhere….When I regained my consciousness, I was… I was somewhere else, indoor, in a hut. I could hear someone discussing, some unfamiliar scent and voice. She said she was a fox, and there were a group of vultures with her."

By then beads of tears balancing on the corner of his blind eyes. Po almost wanted to stop him from telling all these, from reliving the bitter memory that left the tiger not only blind… but losing the last strand of hope in his life.

"The fox, she said…," he stuttered, "She said―... she was sorry about what had happened, that she didn't come in time to save my wife…. and my―... my unborn child," the tiger wiped his tears hastily, breathing slow and deep to restore his composure. Everyone except for Rong Li gasped loudly, and the room fell into glacial silence. The eagle gently squeezed the tiger's shoulder to give him some mental support and to console his aching soul.

"Is that Fox, Enkhtuya?" Monkey asked, confirming.

"Yes, she is," Tiger answered him firmly, his articulation restored. "She said, Yong Li sold the information about our whereabouts to Lord Ganzorig. I should have known that a woman with such love of money couldn't be trusted," the tiger scowled, clenching his fist with animosity. But his features quickly eased as he realized it was no use to bear such anger, the tragedy had occurred, what they needed now was to prevent the bad situation from deteriorating further.

"Enkhtuya ordered one of her vultures to nurse me to health and told me to remain hidden for my safety. She also informed my family about the attack, telling them she was the eyewitness when my assaulter took away my dead body so that my family wouldn't try to search for me," Tiger explained fluently the oddity surrounding his fake death. Everyone nodded in understanding; now things began to make sense.

As the truth sinking in, Po felt a string of confused emotion strangling him. His heart ached for the tiger who had relentlessly and unselfishly protecting Tigress with all his might, and his effort had cost him so much… too much. He mused about the future ahead, would he have the heart to take Tigress from the person who needed her support the most?

"So what's the plan now?" Mantis who had been inexplicably quiet finally opened his mouth, breaking Po from his trance.

"We'll return to the Palace in Ulaanbaatar," Po decided. "Perhaps… perhaps I will try to speak to Demon Claw about taking Tigress back home to China. Shifu...uh, her father wanted to see her," Po swallowed a sizeable knot, averting his sight from the tiger, preventing his courage to dwindle further, and then he proceeded, "And of course...uh, Tigress...eh, she, after that, Master Tiger you could… ―"

"No.. no… I had never planned for Tigress to return home with me. It's far too dangerous for any of us," Tiger clipped Po's sentence, darting a gentle cue towards him as though… he could see through him how he felt.

"You aren't going to stay incognito forever, are you?" the simian's eyebrows climbed up his head.

"It's obvious now Ganzorig was after Tiger because he was Tigress' husband. He is safer here in hiding until someone revealed Ganzorig's true intention," Rong Li answered for him.

"You better be careful, Dragon Warrior. I take it that Ganzorig wasn't aware you and Tigress were _more_ than comrades," the Eagle flicked his eyes towards Po, giving him a wary look. Po gulped, bouncing his eyes towards the tiger, expecting him to be displeased to be reminded of such revelation, but the feline's expression was inscrutable.

"But why did Ganzorig want Tigress so bad to be on his side?" Po mumbled between his breaths.

"I think it had something to do with a prophetic revelation from Enkhtuya about a female warrior that would ensure his success seizing the Mongolian throne," Tiger explained, he then briefly mentioned the events right after Ganzorig's father died how the Fox had mentioned Tigress' existence.

"This entirely make sense!" Rong Li exclaimed, suddenly became enthusiastic."Think about this: the conversation I eavesdropped about Lord Ganzorig's last move to ensure Tigress willingly became his ally. I think someone stole the potion for Ruyi's lab knowing that it would permanently erase Tigress' memory. Then…. he would say that Tigress was being poisoned by Demon Claw―the author of the potion―and requested the warrant from the Mongol King to eliminate the fugitives. Another genocide. Isn't that despicably genius?"

"Bingo!" Po stamped his approval on the eagle's logical theory, slapping his meaty paw a little too hard on the Eagle's shoulder causing him to wince.

"But now that plan had failed, I am quite sure he is seriously thinking about murdering Demon Claw as his last resort," Rong Li folded his wings after done rubbing his sore shoulder, "The last thing he wanted was for Demon Claw to successfully seize the throne instead of him," he stated with face convoluted in piqued awareness.

"Wait!" Monkey interrupted, inserting himself between the panda and the eagle. "Zhang Ruyi mentioned that Lord Ganzorig's father framed her Dad and had him murdered because he thought her Father was the Black and White warrior with jade eyes that Enkhtuya had prophesied to stand in his way… which apparently wasn't. Now, who do you think Lord Ganzorig next suspect would be?" Monkey raised his concern.

"Oh gods, are you thinking what I am thinking?" Tiger shook his head. "I am absolutely certain that the Black and White Warrior Enkhtuya meant all along weren't any of these Tigers. I mean, Demon Claw wasn't technically a warrior until the genocide happened and he trained himself to be one. But of course… no one can be sure until he.. ―"

"Is killed?" Po offered. " _Duh…_ I have enough of listening to murderous attempt for a day," he groaned into his paws.

"In which his attention would then focus on the only Black and White Warrior he knew," Mantis concluded, before meeting Po's baffled gaze.

Po followed the bug's appendage with his eyes, before replying."Wha―what? Me?" he said dumbly, almost fell from his seat. The panda stared at everyone disbelievingly, but the consensus seemed to be positively agreed with the insect's insightful observation.

"Kill him with dumplings then he will die in peace," Monkey playfully elbowed the panda.

"Hey! Where is your sympathy? Don't you care if someone gonna kill your friend?" Po scoffed, feigning an irritated look.

"I care...Po, trust me―I won't ever let us losing a cook twice," the simian laughed profusely. "But, I know you won't die _that_ easily. You've faced a martial art genius, a demented peacock, a spirit warrior and a tragic war...and you _are_ still here!"

And the atmosphere in the room lightened, the rest soon joined and teased the poor panda to no end.

"I wonder whether Enkhtuya could predict the number of love interest Tigress would have," Monkey pointed out. Hesitantly, Po darted his apprehensive sight towards the tiger, which was stupid, because the feline couldn't see whatever he was doing.

"Ganzorig was a lust interest," Rong Li snorted caustically.

"So… where are you guys staying for the rest of the mission?" Tiger changed the topic.

"We'll stay in Ulaanbaatar," Po replied."None of us feel it's a good idea to remain in Ganzorig's residence after we knew who the real villain was."

* * *

That night, Po, Mantis, and Monkey arrived in Kaidu's Palace. Of course, the king was very pleased with his friend's unexpected visit and welcomed him with a lavish dinner where Mantis nearly killed himself from overeating (and everyone thought Po had an appetite disorder just because he was the _largest_ among them). According to Po's request, three of them resided on the same wing as Po previously stayed during his period of captivity.

"Is this called…. _imprisonment_?" Mantis swept his gaze, luxuriating the furniture, the room's intricate decoration, inviting bed and a mounting pile of cushion on the corner of Po's quarter.

"Man! Please tell me they have any vacancy for another prisoner," Monkey added, equally gobsmacked."Can I have your _cell_ if I killed Ganzorig?" Monkey smirked before plunging himself and sprawled on the bed."Oh _gods…_. This is the life! No wonder you stayed here _that_ long. I guess Jade Palace is kind of demotion for you, huh?"

"We can tell Shifu that out student barrack look worse than prison in Mongolia…. waaaaay worse," Mantis chimed in."Master Shifu, we demand an upgrade!"

The panda just chuckled, clearly amused with his friend's reaction. They stayed awake for a little while, chatting over the interesting conversation they just had with Rong Li and Tiger before finally deciding to call it a day.

On the second night they were there, Po had an unanticipated visitor… (well, sort of halfway between expected and unexpected)

It was a clear night in the middle of frigid Mongolian winter, the moon cast its ashen light on the land below, creating a magnificent view of endless white sea bathed in silvery gleam. Banks of fog hung lowly around the shoulder of the mountains and wonderfully warm hearth flickered in the distance.

Then between his blissful slumber, Po heard a faint knock on his window sill. Thanking his Kung Fu instinct for overwriting his panda slothfulness, Po hesitantly detached himself from the warmth of his blanket.

"Who is that?" he asked, voice thick with sleep. Slowly, Po dragged his frozen limbs across the cold floor before rubbing his bleary eyes to get a better view. Then he saw a vague glimpse of a slender creature under obscurity of her winter cloak, repeatedly tapping her claws on his window sill, requesting access.

Decided that the creature didn't intend any harm, Po nonchalantly pushed open the window and invited his mysterious _guest_ to come in. The figure concealed under the cloak finally revealed herself. Her ruby eyes burned into him as she paid the panda a tiny smile.

"T―Tigress?"

Seeing her for the first time again after so many years, made his heart thudding loudly in his ears. Po didn't dare to blink. He worried if he did, the night would dissolve away together with his delirious fantasy. He didn't want to lose this image. He wanted the time to stop, to retain this moment forever.

She was as gorgeous as he remembered her. Her blazing, fiery orbs, shone with unyielding determinants, the hypnotizing stripes that wrapped her slender figure, and that smile….that mysterious smile that told him so much about her. Oh, how he coveted to see that gentle curling of her lips that made him catch his breath and made his knee wobbling like noodles. Secretly, he feasted his eyes on her. Taking note of each feature and differences.

And the changes wasn't just mentally; however, Tigress wasn't aware of those alterations. The calluses over her paws had softened, her fur was grown slightly longer acclimated to colder temperature of the Mongolian mountains. Her pelt wasn't as shiny or vibrant as it once was, replaced by a rough, ruddy color beaten into it from months of living under the sun and the stars. Her angular, rough-hewn face that often displayed fierceness, now radiating a certain softness that she normally tried to hide. The insecurities and emotional fragility over other's acceptance that often clouded her facade seemed to bear no evidence. She had removed her steely mask and was proud and comfortable to proclaim who her inner tigress was. Where once keeping her hardcore image may have concerned her, but now she didn't seem to care less. For Po, she had gained more than she was lost.

Tigress just stared at him quizzically. Her evaluating stare was methodically analyzing the monochromatic creature in front of her. Tigress didn't remember she ever saw a panda before, but there was something undeniably familiar with this one. He was like a giant, fluffy stuffed toy disguised as a living being, inviting to be cuddled.

"What are you doing here?" he said a little too loud,"… and how did you get in he... ―?" Po was about to elicit something else when he felt something grazing his lips.

"Shh…." Po swore his heart stopped when Tigress placed her paw right to impede him to make any noise, even when the gesture meant nothing but to silence him. Nonetheless, he welcomed the subtle touch he had yearned these past few years. His body shuddered with ecstasy from the sudden contact of her finger made with his skin.

 _Hell Po, you act like one love-stricken teenager._

His motor skill cruelly paralyzed, his jaw suddenly felt slack and left hanging open, because a few second after that, the tiger chuckled, a rare, wonderful sound, as she pushed closed his mouth back into its place.

"Panda, I am not a dentist, so please close your mouth." He listened to sweet voice fell out of her lips.

He immediately became self-conscious and cleared his throat awkwardly. With a deep breath, he collected himself. "Why… w―why are you here?" He stammered with the next thing that tumbled into his mind. The tips of his fingers paced about the spot on his lips that still tingle from the lingering sensation of her graze. He still couldn't fathom what other crazy jokes universe was about to play on him.

"So, you are?"

"Po. Po Ping. The Dragon Warrior," Po blurted.

She smiled exuberantly, letting that warmness radiated from her sunset orbs. "No… I mean, in relation to me." Her soft tones pierced his mind like an arrow.

"Oh…" His word fell absently.

For a moment of respite, he was stunned, and his vocal chords had cruelly betrayed him. Truth be told, he was once set a foundation for their relationship, but looking at it now, it had cracked and shattered to a mere pebble―a pebble that was left as a testament of his bitter-sweet love fantasy with his best friend. He wasn't sure that if he admitted the truth, would that burden the tiger with a mere attachment that she couldn't even remember? And what about Master Tiger? Even when Tigress wasn't aware of his existence, under the jurisdiction, she was his lawful wife. In his uncertainty, he decided to hide behind the veil of his pathetic grin and frivolous expression.

"Uh…hmm... oh, I am your…..your best friend." He mumbled almost unheard, closing his sentence with an unconvincing, goofy grin. Tigress smiled witnessing Po's discomfit. She was briefly captivated by his innocent green eyes. Something about them was magnetic and hypnotic.

"I see." Her mirthful smile suddenly left her as her face turned serious."Po, I am sorry for what happened a few days ago." She reminisced the look of sheer sorrow and betrayal in his eyes as she fought him. She thought she already extinguished all hopes to get his forgiveness."I don't mean to fight you, if only I knew…."

"Hey, don't mention it, we are cool…" Po waved his paw casually dismissing Tigress unreasonable worry. "Ruyi explained everything to me. I understand why you need to do what you did back there."

A sudden glimpse of sadness enshrouded her eyes as the short memory of that calamitous night surfaced into her sight. She had lost everything, something more precious than life―her memory and her identity.

Po saw the fragility and vulnerability wrapped her posture, something of rarity, but he had grown so used to it after befriending her for decades. Answering a sudden desire to protect her, instinctively, his arms reached out to gather the perturbed tiger. "I'm sorry Tigress," his voice faded as he relieved the memory.

Tigress was surprised when a pair of large, warm arms tugged her. It was a hug like nothing else. It was calming, gentle and passionate. And it felt so disturbingly…. _familiar_. How his rotund figure contoured around her, his warm breath that spilled around her cheeks like tender kisses and the slight hint of home cooking like scent from his fur. It reminded her of an unknown place far away that she yearned to know. Even though her brain failed to recover anything, but her heart pounded loudly to remind her… that she knew who this guy was. Involuntarily, her paws began to creep around his broad shoulder, silently requiting his sentiment.

Feeling her paws grazing over his neck, Po spontaneously snapped into reality and released the hug.

"Ugh...sorry...sorry! I don't mean..I, uh, that was hardly...eh, appropriate," he fumbled. Po was surprised to see a slight pang of disappointment imprinted on her face as he disengaged himself. Her paws reluctantly liberated him from her grasp.

She was initially confused. Nonetheless, detached herself and leaned back to create an illusion of personal space."That's ok, Po. I do need that. Thanks." The bitterness in her smile vanished, only leaving its sweetness behind.

There was a momentary silence as Tigress registered the longing and thunderous look in his green eyes. Involuntarily, his sight caught a glimpse of the ring that she wore as a pendant, hanging innocently on her neck. It was the ring that sealed his proposal to her―not that it meant a thing right now, but the moments of their unorthodox love proposal replayed in his mind.

She followed his eyes. "You know about… this?" She touched the ring with a tip of her claw. Her question snapped Po from his lovelorn reverie.

"Y―yes... ," he blurted, a little too short and too fast for his brain to revise. His paws abruptly covered his mouth after the unintentional word left his mouth. Po berated himself for not lying in the first place.

"It was a g―gift of, a. Uh, a... friendship! Yes yes… _friendship_. You and I were a _very_ good friend, for a hell of a long time." Po fibbed, glossing the truth and hoping Tigress didn't question him further. The tiger left intrigued for a few moments. His answer was far from convincing. Who would give a ring with a word 'love' neatly etched on it as a gift of casual friendship? But she decided not to squeeze the truth any further.

"I came here because I keen to know about my past. Probably you could help me?"

"Of course." Po eloquently agreed.

They sat there, and Tigress listened raptly to everything Po said about her previous self. How she was adopted by a red panda, how she was trained to be a Kung Fu master, and her unusual family that she left in Valley of Peace when she embarked on this mission.

Well, it went all smooth sailing until Po excused himself to go to the toilet. As though had been ordained by divine intervention, in the rather disarrayed room, a stack of parchment, modestly hid under the panda bedroll, had invited her curiosity. She gingerly picked up, and as if commanded, she began to open and reading it.

If her eyes were balls, they were already out from their sockets.

Those parchments were none other than,

….her memoirs.


	19. Conversation over Tea

_Sorry peeps, I just realized how hard it is to write multiple story and tried to update them regularly. Anyway, I believe we are not that far from the end. Perhaps 4-5 more chapter._

 _Dorji Clan:_

 _Ganzorig: A male spotted leopard, Shifu former student, the sole heir of Dorji clan, and the man who asked Tigress for help to deal with Demon Claw and his gang._

 _Enkhtuya: A female fox, the soothsayer. She was the one that foretold the prophecy about Tigress being the warrior who will side with the victor of the squabble._

 _The Royal Clan:_

 _Kaidu Naranbaatar: A male yak, the heir of the Mongolian throne, the nephew of previous King Duwa, who had captured Po as war appeasement._

 _Altansarnai: A lioness, Kaidu's adopted sister who is really into Po._

 _The Zhang Clan:_

 _Demon Claw: The Zhang foreman, leading a group of striped felines who was regularly targeting to rob the rich and politically well-connected people._

* * *

For a brief heart-stopping moment, Tigress couldn't believe her discovery. Those parchments were inscribed with her strokes, narrating the journey of her life up to the point of her disappearance.

She looked one more time over her shoulder before straightened the parchment in her paws. She swallowed the tight knot in her throat as she digested her own confession and every single event around her. It was weird, as though she heard her own voice was speaking to her from the past while she scanned through each sentence.

Just as she went halfway through her first scroll, a sudden faint creak heard on the door (Tigress was thankful, whosoever in charge in maintaining the palace obviously had neglected to oil the hinges) followed by a loud thud and a painful yelp. Tigress jerked in surprise. It felt like the sound was literally hitting her on the head. She frantically stored the parchment back, cleared her throat and wore her mask of inscrutable expression.

Thankfully, the panda didn't take any notice that the scrolls had been arranged differently. Tigress sighed in relief. But then, she felt she really _need_ to read them―every single one of those scrolls. She wanted to know about her history, her family, her friends, her home and about the mysterious, goofy looking panda in front of her.

"Po?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for spending the time today, I am sorry I came in such unsociable hour," Tigress said, gratefully.

"Oh no worry, I will inform the guard, so next time you don't have to sneak in. Just tell them who you are and say you have a business with me," he retorted, secretly hoping that the feline could read his subtle invitation for her to visit him.

" _Business_ , huh?" Tigress chuckled.

Po instantaneously realized how dirty the sentence sound, and apologized. "Sorry...sorry, _that_ is not what I meant." He grinned nervously, positively blushing red from head to toe.

"That's ok. I was just teasing," Tigress equated his grin. For a moment Po was awestruck, he didn't expect Tigress warmed up to him that quick. This Tigress definitely had loosened up quite a bit. She didn't look as stern, humorless and unapproachable as he remembered she usually was in front of a stranger.

After an hour of chatting with the Panda, Tigress couldn't help to wonder how unsophisticated and plain the panda was. Considering he held the most coveted title of Dragon Warrior, he was tragically simple: dressed in a modest pair of patchy pants, didn't seem to possess any expensive items, and didn't appear to have expensive tastes, or even planned to acquire them. For a hero his caliber who bunked in an equally flashy palace, his presence felt too humble and unrefined.

"Oh yes…!" she said, remembering something and reaching her paw into her pocket. "I believe this is yours."

Tigress placed a tigress figurine on the table. "I am sorry, I don't mean to steal it from you."

"Ugh, no worry―ain't a big deal," Po waved his paw dismissively. However, out of muscle memory, he picked up the action figure and checked for any sign of scratches or dents. Tigress felt odd watching how protective the panda was on the sculpted piece of wood.

"You made that, right?" she asked.

"Yes," the Panda replied, rubbing the back of his head, anxious to know where to conversation was heading.

 _Is that…. me?_ She wanted to ask, but the question just echoed in her head. Somehow, Tigress had a feeling Po wasn't that keen to share that bit of story just _yet_.

"So," Tigress interlaced her finger, changing her subject. "If this is not too much to ask, can I…. can I come here every few days, perhaps, you can show me what we all used to train in Jade Palace?"

"Oh yes!" Po's heart gave a traitorous leap at her offer. It's been entirely too long since he stepped into the training hall, feeling the smooth wooden surface of the floorboard beneath his feet, inhaling the scent of musk and hearing the Masters' battle cries. Not to mention, he could spar with his favorite Master. "Certainly, Tigress!"

Tigress smiled, her plan to read all of her memoirs may just work. "Thank you, Po. See you next week."

* * *

The next morning, Po was more than ecstatic to share the news about his uninvited visitor.

"S-she came?" Monkey gasped.

"Are you sure it was her? You are not hallucinating or something?" Mantis narrowed his little eyes unbelievingly.

Po groaned."No, do you really think I would not recognize Tigress?"

"How so? Did she… _punch_ you?" Mantis taunted. Po just pouted and folded his thick arms."Okay, joking aside. So… how is she? What did she say?" the insect asked.

"She looks...," Po paused, finding the right word in his brain."Different."

" _Different_?" Monkey frowned.

"Yes," Po affirmed. "I mean not that much physically, but… there is contrasting difference in the way she carries herself. I don't know. It's hard to put it into words."

"I can completely understand the intelligence limitation of your panda brain," the simian grinned.

"Thanks!" Po replied sarcastically.

After discussing among themselves, they decided that Monkey and Mantis should return to China to take the piece of good news to Shifu, while Po, he would continue to stay in Mongolia with one primary goal to take Tigress home, to China. That was probably the safest place, as far as possible from the reach of Ganzorig.

Po resolved that he won't worry about the detailed implication of taking her home―Tigress was still legitimately Master Tiger's wife. He knew at some point he would have to tell her that and _returned_ her to her husband. But at the moment, Po was sure everyone would be just as delighted to know she was still alive after gone missing for all these months. However, Po was well aware it could take months to gradually gain her trust and eventually asked her to come with him. It wouldn't happen overnight―after all, he was a stranger to her now, and Mongolia was her home.

* * *

A week had passed. After Monkey and Mantis had returned to China, Po settled back to his regular activity of training a few of Kaidu's Warrior and Army Generals to fill his time. Meanwhile, the King himself had been busy immersing himself in many demanding political issues; thus Po hadn't had a proper chance to speak to him about the revelation of what had happened between Ganzorig and Demon's Claw.

But today, Po wasn't thinking about bringing up the matter to the Kaidu, because Po had an _important_ visitor to entertain. He grinned to himself as he walked towards the door, knowing who was coming.

"Hi, Tigress. Ready to rumble?" Tigress nodded, smiling enthusiastically. She was wearing a green and red training outfit, a very basic looking fabric in contrast to what she used to wear in Jade Palace. Po was happy to see the feline was equally excited for this sparring session as much as he did.

"No, you should answer: _Ready_ is my middle name," Po taught her, his face was dead-serious.

"Really? Is that what I usually say when Shifu asked me?" Tigress raised her brow. Po wanted to say _yes_ , even the thought of Tigress answering Shifu in such manner invited an urge to laugh. "You could try," he cackled. Both of them walked towards a large structure looked like a temporary yurt.

"Now… let see whether your subconscious still remembers anything," Po announced, taking her to the center of the makeshift training hall.

He moved speedily into her quarter, reaching one of her arms and twisted it, Tigress automatically sidestepped, fluently flew into a somersault, and in turn gripped his wrist and attempted to flip him on the side. They exchanged a few blow and kicks, but it was clear that Tigress reflexes still as good as new, she was able to read all of his attacks as though she hadn't forgotten any single thing.

The sound of their battle cries, kicks, and punch, invited a few inquisitive students to join the watch. From the training hall door, Altansarnai observed with eyes full of jealousy. She saw how Tigress could almost read Po's next move, anticipate his turn and thwart them deftly. The match intensified, and it still wasn't clear who was winning, but one thing the lioness had not witness for awhile: Po smiled. So far Po was always serious during their training, only laughed and joked afterwards. But today, he was beaming ear to ear… in fact, both of them grinning fiendishly at each other, as though taunting, and enjoying their brutal engagement.

Tigress landed a brutal kick to Po's chest, sending him across the training hall, hurling towards the storage rack. Altansarnai was physically gaping in awe, finally a worthy opponent for the Dragon Warrior, Po had actually lost the spar.

"Tigress, that was….awesome!" The panda shrieked feverishly under the pile of training equipment. Tigress stood tall and triumphant, breathing heavily from the exertion. The sound of clapping echoed across the sunlit hall, a few of Po's apprentice had been engrossed watching the spectacular display of Kung Fu fluency between their teacher and the tiger master.

"Students, this is Master Tigress…. The master of Tiger style, the most bodacious female warrior in China." He adulated, making Tigress' cheek hot with thousand lanterns receiving unbidden exaggeration. Tigress clearly had made a remarkable impression on the student's' mind. She could tell as they stare at her with fanatical gleam attached in their eyes, they curtly bow to show their respect.

Altansarnai scoffed in disgust. _Show off._

A few moments later, Po instructed some of his students to attack him and Tigress. He mouthed to Tigress something, before commencing the fight. Again, Altansarnai saw how Tigress had eloquently incorporated her movement to complete Po's. They joined paws and spun and turned into an offensive dance of destruction. And Po stepped the game up, ordering his apprentices to use lethal weapons to add the ferocity of their onslaught. In a fantastic display of strength and flexibility, Tigress had turned herself into a formidable weapon on Dragon Warrior's paw. She had made use of her agility and speed, combining it with Po's strength and together they created the impregnable defense.

Gliding gracefully, Tigress performed a spectacular sequence as she was suspended midair through the fight. By then all the bystanders and their opponent were sure the law of gravity didn't apply in China. The next time, she was launched into the opponent quarter to deliver her signature double palm strike, the move that Altansarnai had been mastering, and for once, she saw it demonstrated by the Master herself.

One by one, they defeated their opponent, until there was none.

"I see you still remember everything Tigress." With chest heaving and clammy layer of sweat pouring, Po complimented the tiger, who mirrored his prideful grin.

"Thank you, Dragon Warrior."

* * *

A month had passed much quicker that Po had anticipated. After more people had known he had returned, living back in the palace―everyone booked a day in his calendar for an appointment: from Kung Fu training, cooking class or merely just to chat over dinner.

It was then the Panda received a note from the King, requesting his presence for a dinner―an invitation Po found it hard to resist. Not only how Kaidu had always lavishly supplied all assortment of his favorite food, but also because Po hadn't had the chance to chat properly to him since his arrival back in the palace.

As for Tigress, after reading the first few scroll of her memoirs, she began to understand the depth of her relationship with the panda. Despite her surprise to learn the truth, Tigress had decided to be open minded about any possibility.

* * *

Po had envisioned that dinner would be an awkward affair. It wasn't because the grandeur nor the formality, but Po couldn't help conjecturing what bound to happen during the dinner with such a mixed crowd.

Around the table, Altansarnai sat opposite to her brother, while Tigress sat right across Po. Kaidu was the one who did most of the talking, but being a good host, he avoided to mention about sensitive matters like the historical hatred between his family and the Zhangs.

Kaidu told Tigress about the beginning of his friendship with the panda, occasionally quoting some crazy moments they had together. Like when Po taught a bunch of little Mongolian kids some basic Kung Fu. Being the great teacher that he was, Po was trying to buff up their mental and boost their confidence before the hard lesson ensue.

"Everyone who thinks you're incapable or stupid, stand up." Kaidu mimed Po's posture as he had announced to fictional crowds.

"After a few tense seconds, a little yak stood up. And Po had said gently 'Khan, do you think you are stupid?'" Kaidu continued, and then he made a squeaking voice like a little child."No, Master," the yak gave a childlike, innocent glance at Po,"... but I hate to see you standing there all by yourself."

Tigress laughed. While Po chuckled, however, he found it hard to concentrate on their conversation; his eyes kept on straying to steal the glimpse of Tigress. Watching her chew her food. Observing her pour the tea. Looking at her fiery sunset eyes that widened and narrowed expressively. Taking note of the black marking that framed her pretty face. Listening to angelic tune that fell from her lips. It didn't help that he knew how they tasted like. And sometimes, their gaze would accidentally fell on each other, causing his heart froze a few beats before speeding up uncontrollably. Although his brain kept on telling him that Tigress was just a friend, her presence alone was enough to make it hard for Po struggled to breathe. And Po wasn't even nervous when he faced the Spirit Warrior and his entire Jade army.

Tigress, however, was confused with herself. Although overall she managed to act calm and composed around the panda, she noted how her guard suddenly dropped when she was around him. She was secretly pleased to know his eyes glued on her almost all the time; it made her heart swell unexplainably somehow. Not to mentioned when their gaze met by chance, a sudden bashfulness overwhelmed her, and she barely knew the guy! What's wrong with her? She tried to focus on her tea to disguise the rising heat that crept up her neck.

Of course, their subtle lovesick exchange didn't go unnoticed by the lioness. She pierced her calculative sight to the panda, who was brusquely gazing at the stripes feline with a barely concealed affection brimming from his eyes.

To cover his exceeding uneasiness, Po busied himself delivering the food to calm the devil living down under. Kaidu noticed this and came to tease him."Po, I thought you are trying to get into shape," and grinned meaningfully towards the gorgeous stripy feline that looked at both of them quizzically.

Po snorted."I am," he slapped another generous serving of noodle to his plate."It's just the shape I've selected is round."

Altansarnai laughed, reaching her paw to clutch Po's forearm and joining the conversation."That's Po idea of balanced diet, each dumpling on his paws." She smirked coquettishly at the panda. Knowing the lioness tried to flirt with him, Po flinched and tried to break free without getting noticed.

"Ugh….What I don't understand though," Po sneaked a sentence between his chew."How could a bag of _Boortsog_ which weighs not more than two pounds could make me gained five?"

"I bet you can't just eat one bag," the Lioness playfully teased."That's why I kept some spare in my bedroom just in case you are hungry."

Her words felt like a knife that pierced Tigress right on the stomach. Hardly obstructing a strange, unpleasant emotion rising from her chest, Tigress muttered."I didn't know you two are that close." The lioness smiled victoriously discerning Tigress had eaten her bait. Although there was some truth about Po visiting her quarter, the panda was decent enough to take a company with him. He had never come there alone.

"Of course we _are_ close. Po was the only other man who I saw more than my brother," she purred closer to Po.

Registering the tiger scandalized look that made him felt like a whore, Po felt an urge to deny,"No- ugh -no… it wasn't like what you think. I had never sleep... ―"

"..with a woman?" Altansarnai briskly intervened, smiling impishly as he leered over Po. "Ah, my love…. you haven't told Master Tigress about the bear you had a child with years ago." Tigress nearly gagged her tea, while Po had spat his across the table all over Kaidu.

Tigress nearly gagged her tea, while Po had spat his across the table all over Kaidu.

"Your Highness.. I am..―"

"That's ok, Dragon Warrior," Kaidu replied calmly, wiping the tea from his face and outfit. "Altan….could we please not talk about this during dinner?" Kaidu paid his sister a withering look. The lioness nodded apologetically but darted a slanderous look at Tigress. The Tiger read this, replying with an equally malicious stare.

 _Watch this Stripes! I will feed your jealousy until you die. But the panda is mine._

Meanwhile, Po focused his sight on the vegetable dancing merrily inside his bowl. Suddenly he felt the food was very much unappetising. He lifted his gaze and his eyes collided with Tigress accidentally. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt combined with scandalous embarrassment as if the trace of his sin was imprinted all over his body. He stared back unto his bowl and wished he could hide himself behind the tiny piece of ceramic.

The panda lacked of protest from renouncing Altansarnai's claim making Tigress assumed what the lioness said was true. But looking at his demeanor, Tigress couldn't believe Po had done defile things like that out of lust. It was weird to see how she quick she came to trust this stranger, but her gut feeling told her he was a man with integrity, and that he was blameless.

Once composing her posture and mollifying an urge to dug the lioness eyes out of their sockets with her chopstick, Tigress spoke calmly. "It's hardly surprising. Po is the mighty Dragon Warrior. He is more than a fabled legend. It's only natural if many women took interest on him for his benefit," she paused to meet the lioness straight in the eyes."Including you. Perhaps even a notable, respectable princess like you are ready to strip her clothes off for him?"

Her words felt like a lethal punch. Seeing the lioness flabbergasted look as if Tigress had sold her ancestors as slaves, she congratulated herself inwardly.

 _Now, how about that Blondie?_ She finished mentally.

Watching the tension grew between the two, Po let a dramatic moan into his paws, while Kaidu struggled to maintain order over to bickering cats that were keen to mutilate each other if Po weren't careful.

"So I take it you don't remember your past at all, Master Tigress?" Kaidu steered the direction from the dire conversation.

"No, I am afraid not, Your Highness. But I am planning to find that out."

Unwittingly, Kaidu pierced his glanced towards the panda. Nodding lightly on the mutual consent, the yak seemed to agree to let the detailed subject about Po relation to the tiger slipped from their dialogue. None of them were aware that Tigress had done her homework and knew much more than she said.

After the dinner, Kaidu excused himself to do a little bit more work. Thankfully, the King was considerate enough to order his sister, Altansarnai, to retreat to her quarter―leaving Po and Tigress alone.

Po extended his invitation for tea (and another round of dumplings) in his quarter. While waiting for their drink to arrive, Tigress discovered that the panda, despite his long history of traveling the whole China for missions, Dragon Warrior was terribly poor at map reading. (The right word perhaps would be: _obtuse,_ but Tigress didn't want to be rude).

She tried to teach him. After a lengthy explanation about latitude, longitude, degrees and minutes, she told him. "I suppose I asked you to meet me at 23 degrees, 5 minutes south latitude and 45 degrees, 20 minutes east in longitude." Po paid her an inscrutable look.

After a prolong confused silence, the panda cleared his throat and announced edgily,"I guess you'll be dating alone then."

Tigress chuckled."Po, it's a subtle invitation."

"What? You...you want me to come for a…. _date_?" Po asked dumbly and Tigress laughed looking at his incredulous expression.

"No, not quite. But, would you like to meet the rest of my _family_ here?" she asked.

"You mean.. ―?"

"Yes, Demon Claw and the Zhangs."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dharkan. Lord Ganzorig was obviously livid at the turn of the recent events. All his resolve seemed to be anything but a success. First, Tigress, his prime target, had slipped from being his ally into becoming his enemy's protector. She even displayed undying loyalty by training them in Kung Fu, compounding Ganzoring anger and resentment towards the Zhangs and Demon Claw. And as though that wasn't enough―his improvised plan of summoning the Mightiest Hero in China to capture Demon Claw had worked against himself, resulting the Dragon Warrior to abscond and abandon his call to aid him altogether.

In this moment of distress, Ganzorig seeking advice from a few of his advisor.

"This is insane... I've tried everything. But nothing seemed to work!" Ganzorig sighed in frustration.

"' _Nothing_ ' is a strong word, my Lord. I believe we haven't yet entertained every possibility under the sun," one of his advisors, Feng replied him calmly.

"We have a piece of news on Dragon Warrior whereabouts, My Lord. He is currently residing with the King," one of his spies reported.

"Darn it!" Ganzorig growled in anger. He forgot that Po and current Mongolian King had an excellent relationship that surpassed his own ties with the Royal Palace. This implied that he had to handle the delicate matter carefully ―the last thing Ganzorig wanted was to be on the wrong end of the stick with the King who at the moment completely oblivious on his plan to overthrow him.

Ever since that night Demon Claw abducted Tigress, Ganzorig and his men had been trying to capture those felines and put them to justice. Alas, the mission wasn't as easy as it looked. Not only those striped felines were growing in number, but the fact that Tigress had trained them, making them a harder enemy to defeat. For months, Ganzorig had tried to put the matter into his own paws and send his men to capture Demon Claw and to get Tigress back. But the fact that now Tigress was under the impression that Demon Claw was the one who saved her, had turned the table towards the Zhang's favor―even when if he managed to get her back, Tigress wouldn't just comply with his plan as she was before.

Then, out of the blue, Ganzorig received a message from Shifu, stating a few of his students and Dragon Warrior would be coming to find Tigress and aid him in putting whosoever had kidnapped her to justice. Of course, Ganzorig embraced this plan with delight, thinking that Po would accomplish what he and his men weren't capable of doing... and perhaps even convinced their amnestic comrade, Tigress, that Demon Claw wasn't a good guy. Somehow this plan seemed to fail as well, he didn't know why, but something... or _someone_... seemed had told Dragon Warrior and his comrades _the truth_ that led them to believe that living under the same roof with him was no longer a safe option. Ganzorig had no idea who had leaked the information. As far as he was concerned: Enkhtuya was jailed, and Tigress had forgotten about everything. But there was one more creature he was concerned about: Rong Li. He had lost tracked of that Eagle not long after Tigress' disappearance.

But at the moment, there was a lot more critical issue to solve. Ganzorig contemplated how much Po, and his Jade Palace's entourage had known about his true intention to seize the throne. The worst was if Po told the King that he was the true perpetrator and not Demon Claw. But he quickly shook the idea of his head. He didn't think Kaidu would be naive enough just to buy Po's explanation considering Demon Claw had terrorized the Kingdom for years while he had a clean track record of being the King's most faithful servant.

"My Lord...?" Feng's voice snapped him from his mindless reverie. "We have to get Dragon Warrior out of that Palace as soon as possible. The longer he is there, the higher the chance he might intervene with our plans. His presence is no longer necessary in our plan if he had shown no intention to help us."

Ganzorig paced back and forth reflecting the words of his advisor."We have to come up with reason that would send him immediately back to China: fabricated an urgent news that requires his undivided attention, so we could focus back on capturing Demon Claw."

"Ah, consider it settled then." A meaningful smile played on Feng's lips."There is no one Dragon Warrior cared more than his Father. Mr. Ping."

"I like your idea," Ganzorig patted Feng's shoulder."Oh yes, could you arrange a team of vultures to track the whereabouts of this Eagle named Rong Li. I believe we have overlooked the importance his presence."


	20. Goodbye Mongolia

On the agreed time and date, Po prepared himself to brave himself to travel alone and conquered the rugged mountains of Mongolia. Ok, perhaps to be less dramatic, it wasn't the mountain that he feared, more like the prospect of getting lost and hungry in the middle of nowhere.

Picking up some of the maps that Tigress had scribbled, he prayed that the Demon Claw's encampment would be easy to find. He reprimanded himself for not paying enough attention when Monkey and Mantis were discussing (it was actually more like bickering) about the direction on the map Enthukhya had provided him. In the terrain where no distinct landmarks could be noticed and no single soul out there to ask a direction to, getting lost here could cost more damage than a wounded pride.

Thankfully for Po, after meandering through the dense coppice, he came into a clearing, and his sharp nose quickly picked up the delicious scent of home cooking.

Po looked admirably at the landscape before him. Pitching by the side of the mountain cliff, was arrays of yurt overlooking the vast valley below. An assortment of war armor, armament, animal skins, smith tools and cookery pots bedecked the side of each home. Everything laid there served a purpose, very pragmatic yet undeniably warm and welcoming. A group of hulking cats dressed in other animal's fur seemed to clutter the scene _. Yes, other animal's fur._ Po felt his internal organ beat a pace faster on the thought of how these cats got their paws on the collection of skins and furs. Po consciously smothered his desire to cringe; he remembered Kaidu told him a lot of Mongolian, being a nomad, used other animal furs for protection against the natural element. But they won't hunt or kill out of need.

His stupor was interrupted when the tiger he was looking for emerged. Tigress was wearing a smile that seemed to be tattooed permanently to her face.

"eyebrows, it's lovely to meet you again."

Po froze, his eyes glued to her slender figure. His mind focusing on her so much that he didn't notice his jaw had slacked and fell open. The amused smile twitched her lips seeing the panda gaped like a besotted fool.

"And seemed like you are quite happy to see me," she smiled warmly.

She invited him to sit by a makeshift fire among the cluster of the yurt. Dusting the powdering fresh snow from his cloak, Po eloquently agreed and plopped quietly next to her.

The warm ray from the burning wood marvelously caressed his fur. From such close proximity, Po could inhale the faint trace of earthy Mongolian summer attached to Tigress' fur. He flicked his sight, his longing stare glazed over the feline's figure which was modestly wrapped in colourful deel.

Tigress reached her paw to the ladle and began disturbing the cauldron which lapping and bubbling violently under the intense heat of the fire. The distant sound of welcoming chatters, warm laughter and clattering utensils filled the air, giving Po a false sense of warmness in the middle of raging winter.

"Here. Your drink… have it while it's hot," she said, offering him a bowl of milk.

Po sat there, sinking in his own thoughts while letting the heat from the hot cup seeping through his fingers. But then he realized the presence of a bowl of dumpling next to him.

"Po, I ordered this especially for you." Looking at Po's astonished yet elated expression, Tigress grinned triumphantly. "Yes, you may eat." She nodded vigorously at the hesitant panda. "Thanks, Tigress." Without further cajoling, Po stuffed his face with his favorite delicacies that he hasn't tasted for months. Tigress watched him raptly. She was surprised to find the panda lack of table manner entertaining. In fact, she loved watching him eat. But both of them were rudely interrupted by someone else.

"So, here is the legendary Dragon Warrior! The Mongolian war captive?" A loud, lordy voice hit the air like a thunderclap. Suddenly all the conversation and clattering of dinnerware stopped. Everyone gasped collectively.

The tiger approached Po. Coldly bowed to him, with and odd, unreadable expression plastered across his face.

"I am Zhang Yong Gang, and this is my sister, Zhang Ruyi."

Po observed him. The those happy moments tiger stood imperiously an inch taller than him. His shoulder wide as cart, and underneath his tight-fitting robes was a magnificent show off toned muscle. But for a split moment, Po caught the glimpse of him with the tail of his eyes; a jealous sneer split his handsome face. But Po was very much aware the attention of the entire assemblage had shifted from their leader to him.

"I believe we met in Ganzorig's residence. You were defending him." He towered over Po.

The commotion began to bubble as soon as those words reached their ears. Tigress stood up.

"Yong Gang, I told you, Po wasn't our enemy. He was a friend of mine in Valley of Peace." Tigress tried to dissolve the tiger's unwarranted mistrust.

"You...you know him?" One of the large felines still wearing a ninja outfit pointing accusingly at Po rotund figure. Po recognized the feline as one of the fugitives that broke into Ganzorig's residence that night. Po's pulse quickened, thinking that the visit may end up in an ugly fight should a bunch of armed cats thought he had infiltrated to spy the enemy camp.

"Yes, he and Ganzorig were under the tutelage of my adopted father, although at an entirely different time. Po wasn't aware what the Dorji clan had done to the Zhangs when he accepted this mission to assist Ganzorig."

Despite Tigress line of defense, the burning glare from the rest of the clans' member was unstoppable.

"Tigress, forgive me. But how can we trust this man? You told us you don't remember a thing. Yet, you took a stranger's word by the hand." One other resident darted a displeasure glance towards the panda. Po could sense the atmosphere of their exchange turned sour. He quickly placed his paw on Tigress' shoulder, just at the right time she about to deliver another speech.

"Po?"

"Tigress…. Look, that's ok. I better get going. Maybe see you some other time."

Realizing there was a prospect of him being chased out, Po stood up to excuse himself. This wasn't the right place and time to have any friendly conversation with Tigress, not with dozens of eyes and ears focusing on them.

"Po, can I come to see you again?"

Letting a pleasant memory of their blooming friendship glided through his mind, Po smiled as he recounted those events. "Of course, Tigress," he replied after sobering.

Tigress exhaled audibly as she watched the monochrome glimpse disappeared from her view. Before Po came, despite her amnestic memory, she was contented to live among the Zhangs. Despite their track records, they were nice, benevolent creatures. However, since the first meeting with the Panda, there was an unexplainable bond that she only came to understand now. But it would be hard to explain the nature of her relationship with the Panda to the leader of the Zhangs who - according to rumor - had developed a romantic feeling towards her.

The curve of the Mongolian mountain range bent long, stretched Po strode along the path where he came. Just as the Tigers' encampment disappeared from view, he heard a rustle from the nearby bush. With his chi skill, Po could mentally see the creature in hiding. Calmly, he continued to march as though oblivious of the impending threat.

Just as he predicted, the creature leaped from her place, landed deftly in front of him.

"Dragon Warrior, my apology for the interruption," came the voice. The creature in front of him wore a dark cloak up to her ankle. Her face fully hidden under the concealment of her hood, but Po could see the feline's stripy tail, peeking from under the cloak's hem.

"Ruyi?" Po gasped inaudibly as the feline revealed herself. She consciously checked over her shoulder before inviting Po to find a more isolated place for them to talk.

"Po," the tiger began. "I came here to tell you something…. This is about Tigress."

Then, there was a prolonged pause. Po could sense Ruyi's apprehension as she fidgeted in her seat.

"Is everything okay?" Po asked quietly.

"Yes… well-," she sighed. "No."

The Panda patiently waited until the Tiger was ready to state the reason of her disquietude.

"Po. I've been relentlessly trying to find the antidote for Tigress' amnesia or at least something that may mend her memory."

"And?" Po tried not to sound expectant because he had a strong premonition that the news Ruyi was about to share wouldn't be all pleasant.

"All my research and experiment have conclusively returned a negative result," Ruyi explained."In other words, I don't think Tigress' memory would ever be restored," she shook her head in remorse. "I'm sorry, Po. It's all my fa…-"

"Ruyi," Po placed his paw on her shoulder. His kind, gentle voice begged for attention. "No one is at fault, and blaming yourself over this would do more bad than good."

"But, how about you? I thought you and Tigress were…-"

"I know," Po was quick to interject. "Decades ago, I used to have this very sage and oooold looking tortoise as my Master," he smiled at the memory. "When I first appointed Dragon Warrior, other students despised me for it. And Tigress was the one who resented me the most."

"Really?" Ruyi's eyes dilated as she gawked. Her initial resistance was quickly silenced.

"Yeah. Sounded impossible huh?" Po chuckled between his claims. "Man! She hated me with passion. I could imagine she wanted to smite me just by gazing at her eyes….and she told me she only hates me a little."

"Ugh, I pity the guy she hated a lot!" Ruyi remarked in a hushed tone.

"Exactly!" Po chuckled.

"Anyway," Po huffed, taking a comfortable seat. "My late Master told me, I was too concerned about what was and what will be. There is a saying: yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present." He flicked his sight on the Tiger who listened raptly to him. "I've learned to appreciate the present, and stop worrying about what will be in the future."

Po cast his eyes to the distant horizon, watching the dawn was breaking, the golden hue was creeping. "Just enjoy the day as it comes and goes. I am thankful what you and the Zhangs had done for Tigress. If it was not because of you, who knows I would ever see her again today."

"I understand," Ruyi smiled. "Anyway, if you ever require my assistance. You know where to find me."

* * *

A few days later, after shuffling a few minor meeting around and delegating some of the non-critical political tasks to his board member, Kaidu finally had a chance to sit down and talk to Po.

Seeing that the chance had presented itself, Po didn't waste any time and work on his way to discuss the culmination of the epic feud between the royal family, Zhangs clan, and Dorji clan. After they exchanged a few greeting and updating each other some of more personal news, Po went straight to the topic.

"Kaidu," he began. "Hope you don't mind me bringing this up."

"Go on," his friend encouraged.

"This is about Ganzorig," Po stated, and he paused, waiting to see his friend's reaction.

"Lord Ganzorig of Dorji clan?" Kaidu eye brows slanted in confusion. "What's about him?"

"You see, I heard that he had a thing in the past with the Zhangs. Something to do with a…. eliminating many tigers." Po found it hard to say the word 'genocide,' because it subconsciously reminded him about what Lord Shen had done to his kind.

Of course, Kaidu knew the same story that Ruyi had narrated to Po, but Kaidu had seen the history and evidence on a completely different facet. Lord Ganbaatar and his son, Ganzorig, had been two of the most valued, loyal and noble counselors and strategists for decades.

Kaidu listened patiently as the Panda expounded in great detail the version of the story that Ruyi had penned down.

"I think it's just a great big misunderstanding," Po concluded.

"Are you trying to say that Ganzorig is the real fugitive here?" Kaidu became thoughtful. "I still can't cast that kind of prejudice without seeing enough evidence myself, Po. Any wrong step, or uncalculated decisions made by me - the King - could cost a lot of misfortune to my subject. But I understand what are you saying. I will pay more attention next time… and be more careful around Ganzorig."

"That's good," Po smiled.

"But as for the Zhangs, I can't say I would let them go unpunished. The law still had to be enforced. They had cause havoc with their constant plundering, not to mention they're responsible for burning down and killing Ganzorig's family - whether it was an act of revenge or not."

Po nodded understandingly. Kaidu had a point. He was the King, and his job was to reinforce the law that was in place.

"Well, I think that's all I need to tell you."

And with that, they closed their conversation.

* * *

A few days later, Tigress, as usual, made her regular appearances at the Royal Palace. The guards nodded politely, lowering down their weapon when she reached the threshold of the Palace entrance. They had seen her enough time to identify her as the Dragon Warrior regular visitor.

With her paws hovered above the door, Tigress crafted her welcome greeting before tapping the door knocker, but the temporary residence of the quarter beat her to it.

"Tigress… I would have to go back to Valley of Peace!" With no preamble, Po blurted as he whizzed past her to grab his traveling pack that rested by the quarter's front door. His voice sounded untypically serious and his countenance marred with a keen sense of panic. Po seemed to be entirely focusing on stuffing his pack with supplies. But, even when he wasn't looking at her, Tigress could see disquietude enshrouding his eyes. This was the first time Tigress had ever seen him looking exposed and vulnerable.

"What happened?" she frowned as she stared at him.

"My father is ill," he replied, eyebrows slanted despondently.

"What?" she exclaimed, her hands coming up her mouth in suspense. She fought to suppress the sign of unmitigated anxiousness from surfacing on her face. Tigress remembered, Po shared his story about his unfortunate tale of his childhood, and about a certain goose that had turned his fate around, pretty much had been an inseparable part of his life for years.

"What kind of illness if I may ask?"

Po just shrugged as a response, didn't even stop packing his stuff as though he was in a great hurry. Tigress looked around, trying to seek the news bearer - who knew he could leverage extra valuable details like: How did he fall ill? How's his condition? What were the symptoms? However, by the time Tigress about to enquire much-needed detail, the messenger had absconded from the scene.

Both of them fell silent. Tigress watched quietly as Po busied himself depositing more items into his travel pack, presumably he would depart first thing in the morning, leaving Mongolia, returning to China.

Would he return to Mongolia? Would they meet again? Tigress pondered.

From her memoir, Tigress was painfully aware that Po loved her with all the fiber of his being, that he had endured such a torment being separated from the people he cared for the sake of keeping the peace between two kingdoms, that he had patiently and faithfully waited for her all these years… and when fate finally brought them together, she had lost every trace of those treasured memories. But even then, Po had never given up on her - she could hear his voice still thick with affection, that glazed look in his eyes as he admired her when he thought she wasn't looking.

Truthfully, Tigress had no qualms about trusting Po; she was certain the very reason Po had come this far to Mongolia was to seek her… and eventually to take her home - to the place where she belonged. Tigress confounded her thought once more, before arriving into her resolve.

"Po… can I… join you?" It was perhaps the most sensible solution to her dilemma.

The Panda suddenly froze. The sack slid absently from the grip of his paws. "Are...are you serious?" he responded, turning around.

"You came here to...to take me… _home_. Right?" Tigress affirmed.

"Y-yes… yes I did," Po rubbed the back of his head edgily. He wasn't sure how to respond. Sure, he should be relieved, delighted even, that Tigress had prompted the idea without him persuading her to do so.

His mind raced ahead of himself, imagining the rapturous hilarity when the rest of the Five and Shifu reunited with Tigress. A vivid recollection of those happy moment that he had been desperately tried to forget, replayed in his mind. He didn't have to stare at her empty seat in the kitchen. He didn't have to meditate under the Sacred Peach Tree alone. He didn't have to peer at the Seven Swinging Club of Instant Oblivion without feeling the moisture stung his eyes. A gush of an overwhelming sense of melancholy plagued him, but Po discreetly wiped the water that formed on the corner of his eyes.

However, a selfless part of him just wanted to make sure Tigress had considered her decision wisely."But….only if you wished to," he immediately appended. "I won't force you to go back to China if you don't want to. You have a life here, Tigress. Your family and your home."

Tigress was thoughtful for a moment, evaluating the ramification of her action. Yes, she had a new family here, and she owed them a great deal. But, how about her adopted Father who had dedicated his entire lifetime saving her from being a monster? (Ok, it was Po's tendency to over dramatize things, but Tigress was sure there are certain element of truth in that).

"I want to meet my family that I left. I wanted to get to know them," Tigress countered.

"Yeah… s-sure. But how would you explain this to the Zhangs?" Po could imagine Demon Claw won't be pleased if he knew Tigress went off to China without a word, more so she was joining him.

"I will leave Ruyi a letter," Tigress replied pragmatically. "But for the night, may I… sleep here?"

Po nonchalantly agreed. "I'll take the floor. You can use my bedroll."

* * *

The next morning, before the sun came out its hiding place, both creature already packed up their supplies ready for the long journey ahead. Tigress didn't take any of her belonging which obviously still left with the Zhangs, but she had left a messenger with her letter to Ruyi. Po had asked a few chamberlains for spare warm clothes that matched Tigress' size. Luckily, in Mongolia, there were more than enough mammals with the same stature as her.

For a moment, Po ruminated deep into the consequences of their return. In Mongolia, whereby hardly anyone knew who they were, he could easily mask behind their friendship as a disguise. But once they stepped their foot back in China, the same couldn't be said. Their relationship may not be recognized as far and wide as the whole country, but the entire Valley of Peace knew. How could he explain to the valley that Tigress had lost her memory hence they were just friends now? He had no immediate answer to that.

Po sighed as the Palace's gate went into view, it was then the reality of him leaving Mongolia sunk into his mind. He had left this place before, alone. It was odd to leave this place with Tigress next to him. Despite all the bitter memory associated with this country, Po had grown a certain fondness and attachment, first and foremost to his best friend, Kaidu, and then to his makeshift room. Mongolia would always be a sacred place for both Tigress and Po, in a different way. The mountains were a silent listener to both of their side of story, the cold air impregnated with the voice of their first reunion, a silent witness of the sadness and pleasure they shared.

The next day, on the appointed time, both of them took their travel pack on their shoulder. After the Panda shedding buckets of tears, had a quick snack and Tigress said a word or two of her gratitude towards Kaidu's hospitality, they went away.

* * *

The news about Dragon Warrior's departure eventually reached Ganzorig's ears. The Leopard chuckled contentedly, knowing his deceitful ploy to push Po as far away as possible from King Kaidu had worked. The Panda had bitten the bait, believing that his goose father was terminally ill; hence he had to leave the country at once. However, Ganzorig was gravely aware that he won't have a big window to execute the rest of his plan. When Po arrived in China and learned about the deception and traced it back to him - those warrior would return to Mongolia with vengeance.

However, apart from the success of the mission, there was one disturbing outcome. According to a few of his informants, Master Tigress had departed to China together with Dragon Warrior. The Leopard urgently summoned a few of his advisors for a brainstorm.

"We know that Dragon Warrior was here mainly to find Master Tigress. What do you think he might do after he found her?" he prompted anonymously.

"I think he would persuade her to return to China. Shifu, the Grand Master of Jade Palace, is Tigress adopted father. So, his mission is accomplished now that Tigress returned to China with him," answered one of the advisor.

"We also heard that Demon Claw has grown emotionally fond of Master Tigress," Feng paused, giving a chance for the rest of the assemblage to absorb his words."For the Zhangs, Dragon Warrior was here to aid us. Do you think Demon Claw would let Master Tigress depart with a stranger that clearly was the Zhang's enemy? More so if he knew the Panda was her former comrade that has planned to take her back to her roots in China?"

"Well, if such things ever happen, I think Master Tigress _perhaps_ wouldn't let Demon Claw know that she is leaving. Perhaps, she would say so _after_ she left," concluded Ganzorig. The rest nodded in approval.

"And if that assumption is true, it would be perfect, isn't it?" A cunning grin spread on Feng's face as he lowered his voice. "Because we can pretend that we had held Master Tigress a hostage and set her as bait to capture the Demon Claw."

"...without knowing that he was walking into his own grave," Ganzorig finished, rubbing his paws expectantly. "That's a genius plan, Feng! Let's do it!"

* * *

Notes: Sorry for the delay in the update. I am trying to update a few stories at once... and apparently, the plan doesn't work that well. Anyway, four more chapter before the end... so I hope you all stay with me (and forgive my slow-ness). The next chapter is 90% done, so, it shouldn't be this long. Thank you for reading!


	21. Coming Home

The journey to Darkhan to Valley of Peace was an eye-opener for Tigress. This was her first travel to a foreign land outside Mongolia since she fell amnestic. She saw how the landscape of jarring rocks dry mountains gave way to more subtle slopes and vividly colored terrain with various kinds of vegetation scaling its surface. Second, because due to Po's natural gregariousness and fame, they had always been welcomed jubilantly on every stop―from humble citizens, nobleman, Kung Fu Master and food seller alike.

Tigress watched as the panda greeted villagers, hugging creatures big and small, welcoming little bunnies, geese, and piglets in his arms. The panda was enthusiastically showing them some basic Kung Fu moves, demonstrating every kick and punch while coaching the kids with encouraging words. The next minute he would be stuffing a mountain of dumplings to his face, sharing his embarrassing moments with a horde of villagers and letting them laughed at his expense. Tigress didn't know how Po seemed to have limitless amount of energy, but the vivacious panda didn't stop one bit except when he was sleeping.

The tiger sighed dreamily, studying the panda from a reasonable distance. It was easy to forget that he was one of the greatest heroes in China, a Kung Fu prodigy and the successor of the Great Grand Master Oogway. There was something warm, moving, tight and suffocating as Tigress observed Po. It was strangely comforting and thrilling just to imagine that she was (and perhaps still) someone dear to this humble yet magnificent creature.

* * *

After a week of cutting through the country, finally they arrived back in the Valley of Peace. Po, naturally rushed through the road, hasting his footsteps and only paused briefly to see whether Tigress still beside him.

A few minutes later, Tigress' excellent sense of smell caught a familiar home cooking scent long before the source came into view. When they did, the establishment was jam packed with pigs, geese, and rabbits, all busily devouring their food between the pleasant chat. Next to her, the panda's brows drew in confusion. There was hardly any abnormality detected from the scene―all seemed to be running as usual.

"Dad?! Dad?!" Po frantically tried to fit in his large frame (Tigress about to say 'bulging belly' but she revised to a less rude alternative) without flattening any smaller creatures in the process. As a result of his call, a figure of an old goose with a funky looking hat―surfaced from behind the crowds, wings occupied with bowls.

"Po! You are back!" Despite his initial enthusiasm, the Goose quickly turned his attention back to his customers. "Sorry, Son. You catch me at a very bad time," he admitted between sliding the bowls to its designated owner in an amazing accuracy that could only be obtained from years of practice. "I could do with a bit of he… ―"

And the Goose caught the glimpse of the feline beyond the restaurant archway. Suddenly there was a loud clattering sound of bowls hitting the floor.

"Ti-Tigress?" His wings crept up his beak following a loud gasp. Suddenly all the noise seemed to dissolve into thin air, and the place became strangely silent. Everyone's attention shifted to the source of unsolicited surprise.

"Master Tigress! She is alive?! Where have you been? Is she wearing a deel? Is she? Master ―!"

"Wo...wo… hang on guys. I promise Master Tigress would come up with a full story about her bodacious adventure!" Po barred the crowd from questioning the confused tiger. "But, at the moment, I just need to speak to my Dad." And Po absconded behind the counter, tugging Tigress and his Dad behind.

"Dad… look, are you… are you ill?" Po spun Mr. Ping around. His paws skillfully performed an inspection.

"Wha-what? Me.. ―?! Wait… who told you that?" The goose was equally bewildered. After prolonged moment of confusion, just staring at each other, a realization came upon Tigress.

"Po, I think this is a hoax," she said. "Think about it, the message was verbal, and the messenger never stated his name or showed proof of credibility. He avoided mentioning who had sent him nor replenished us with any identification details."

Po contemplated. Tigress was right, but back then―in his moment of panic, he didn't question the reliability of the messenger nor captured the oddities of his conduct. "We'll discuss about this later," Po decided, face cascaded with relief as he looked at his father.

"At least I know you are fine, Dad," he appended, smiling.

"Tigress… you are still…. ―alive!"

Unwittingly, the goose embraced the tiger. It came so naturally to him. In Po's absence, they had bonded long enough for Mr. Ping to consider Tigress almost like his own daughter.

Tigress flinched in surprise but returned his gesture nonetheless. "I am indeed… Mister… ―"

"Ping," Po inserted, resulting his father's withering brows flicked in perplexity. Noticing his father's confusion, Po pulled the goose to the side and discreetly informed him. "Dad...Tigress lost her memory."

Mr. Ping gazed instantaneously transformed into the look of sympathy. "Sorry to hear that, Po," he expressed, knowing his son had waited so long for the tiger to return.

"Hey, no worry Dad. I am glad she is fine. She is alive―that's enough for me," Po retorted warmly, making sure his voice was soft enough for Tigress not to hear him.

"Now, let me take Tigress to Shifu, I'll come again tonight to speak to you….kay? Love you Dad," he stood up, hugged his dad and rejoined Tigress who was still waiting and inspecting inanimate objects that filled the kitchen. She still couldn't imagine this goose had raised and nurtured a giant panda in a house this small!

Mr. Ping nodded in understanding, his eyes glazed with moisture when he looked at the tiger and his son, walking side by side as they once again overcame the crowds and disappeared behind the restaurant archway.

Indeed, life was full of unexplained mysteries.

* * *

One and a half year had passed since Tigress' disappearance. But the stroke of the haunting memories of her was still fresh in Shifu's mind as if that wistful day had just happened yesterday. It makes his heart throbbed with indescribable pain every time he reminisced that he owned every chance to impede her from going, but he had chosen to comply. The guilt and regret would forever plague him like an incurable disease, pretty much like his regret for failing Tai Lung, and now he felt he had done the same for Tigress.

However, today would be different, because she finally came home. To her family… to her roots and origin.

Coming home to him, her Master, her father.

Down by the thousand stairs, both figures halted their step.

"Are you ready?"

With a firm nod to cover her own uneasiness, Tigress cast her sight on the phenomenal number of steps in front of her.

"Ready."

They climbed the Thousand Stairs slowly, each with their own thought. At the end of the steps, the Grand Master and the rest of the four had long, anxiously waited for the duo's arrival. Po had explicated everything he knew about what happened to Tigress in his monthly letter to Jade Palace.

As soon as her silhouette emerged from a distance, the four coherently gasped in merriment.

"Tigress, you are back!"

"Sister!"

"The hardcore is back!"

"Ohhhh… we miss you!"

They rushed to embrace her, huddling around their long lost friend that they thought won't ever return. Viper wrapped around her, weeping dramatically, Monkey clutched her by the knee, Mantis leaned into her cheek, and Crane engulfed everyone in his lithe wings. Beside her, Po grinning pridefully, his mission was accomplished, he had brought the gem of Jade Palace safely home.

Shifu just stood there, pressing his quivering thin lips and holding onto his staff, eyes on the verge of tears.

"Tigress… you are…. ―you looked different." Viper was the first to notice, as the group huddle loosened, and they took a step back to scrutinize her features.

She wasn't wearing her qipao, she was wearing a vibrant colored traditional Mongolian deel lined with gold brocade, and a fur unshanka (hat) on her head. She smelt like mountain―cold, snowy mountain in a far foreign land, mixed with spiced conifer and birches, a perfect portrayal of a tiger like her, wild and free. All assortment of vivid colored bobbles, which reminded Monkey of a strand of sweets during Chinese new year festival, dangled by the each side of her hat. And for goodness sake, she was actually wearing a skirt! A long green skirt, matching her deel, to her ankle. None of the four thought it was possible! She looked beautiful, she looked feminine… like a proper maiden should be. A beautiful Mongolian maiden.

But those physical changes wasn't the most striking; she was smiling amiably, the radiance of her eyes spelled out immense happiness, there weren't any evidence of neglect, neither was her hardcoreness that usually prevailed on her overall facade. As soon as she opened her mouth, Mantis laughed at her funny sounding Mandarin accent, which Tigress ended up exaggerating so much to entertain the rest of them.

She laughed. They laughed.

She cried happy tears, and so did they.

Nevermind when she didn't know who she was, she was surrounded by people who truly care about her. She wasn't the same Tigress that they all knew, but no one cares, they loved her just the same.

Shifu was still stood there, speechless, breath caught in his throat. Finally, she was here, his beautiful little girl. His Tigress…. had made it home.

Feeling a pair of cerulean eyes on her back, Tigress turned around to meet his gaze. This was the man that had raised her, she obviously remembered nothing of it―but judging from how the old master wrestled to suppress his tears from falling, she was certain she had shared a lot of history with him.

Shifu felt his eyes warmed up, to see the distinct stripes which framing her beautiful face, to hear her lustrous voice, to watch her tenacious amber orbs, but this time those lovely eyes growing fondly and softly looked at him, not as a teacher, but as a father.

"Baba, I am home," she offered him her arms, and carefully girded his deceptively fragile figure into her embrace. Shifu froze at once hearing the appellative she used to call him, but eventually his brain catching up with his heart.

"Tigress, thank God you are back!" his voice cracked and threatened to drown into incoherent sobs. He buried himself on her shoulder, inhaling her scent, his fingers brushing her dense, rigid form under her deels, and savoring the touch of her toned muscles that he'd trained for decades under his tutelage. She was his pride, his treasure, the apple of his eyes. How could he possibly live without her? He had no idea.

 _For goodness sake, you are going to cry in front of your students?_

He was close to losing her so many times, to his own son, to Shen… to Kai, but nothing worse than hearing she was missing, with no trace, news nor evidence. But that's not important now, because…. She actually was here. She made it alive. The rest of the four, including Po, began to snort ungracefully, deeply moved by the unexpected reunion in front of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the depth of the wilderness of Mongolia.

"Nothing else you want from the market?" Rong Li asked, placing the list of items he wanted to get and some spare water and food for the journey.

"No, just those on the shopping list." The blind tiger replied.

"Is the shopping list that piece of paper in the kitchen that just says 'wine' on it three times?" said the eagle, shaking his head. "Is it that hard to live with me?"

The feline laughed. "Trust me. It's a lot harder to deal with those vultures Enkhtuya sent here before you came. And for that my friend, I will forever be grateful."

Rong Li smiled, despite his unfortunate fate, his friend didn't seem to lose the edge of hopefulness, he was still the same jovial and positive cat that he knew from decades back.

"Ok, I'll be back before the sundown," Rong Li promised. "You, take care! And don't open the door to strangers!"

"Yes, _Dad_!" Tiger deadpanned, hearing the flapping of his friend's wings as he departed.

Within a couple of hours, Rong Li arrived in the closest market town where he usually stocked up food and some medicine for the week. He was halfway through his list when his predatory sense alerted him of some suspicious individuals among the crowds. He zigzagged his way through the market, walking in a conscious pace of someone who tried to get away, and he noticed the same figures were stubbornly reappearing around him.

He'd been targeted.

Carefully, he stole a glance towards his hunters―just to check who they were. A few that he managed to track were felines, a group of them wearing. Rong Li thought about his option and decided his best plan of escape was to fly.

With that, he skirted down a dark alleyway into the woods before taking a leap and soared into the sky. After a short half an hour of expeditious flapping that felt like an eternity, Rong Li was left all alone again. The eagle sighed in relief. His pursuer had lost him. But who were they? What did they want from him? More importantly, who had sent them? Rong Li may be down right annoying at times, but he didn't recall offending anyone to the core. He could only think of one person that would be prepared to go miles to achieve his goals.

 _Ganzorig._

Perhaps that demented leopard wanted to squeeze information about Tigress out of him, the Eagle contemplated.

Somehow his strings of thoughts were interrupted by an emerging sight of numerous yurt hidden beneath the shadow of the rocky mountain. At first, looking at piles of animal fur outside their tent, he thought he must have discovered some ingenious, cannibalistic tribe that lived in seclusion, far away from modern civilization. But when he inspected the array of weapons outside their encampment, their outfit and ceremonial raiments, they were no different to those belonged to the Mongols he knew.

The eagle was engrossed studying and conjecturing his discovery that he didn't notice the change of air movement around him. It was too late when he discovered he'd been surrounded.

* * *

Notes: pardon for the delay, real life situation caught me on the way. But hey, I promised I'll finish this story. It's not long now! Thank you to those of you who had been faithfully sticking with me, commenting, and reading the story. I can't find the right word to describe how much your support mean to me.

Snippet of next chapter will be posted on my tumblr: 3431jessica and peace-on actually drew a picture of Tigress on this chapter! you check on her or my tumblr!


End file.
